Straw Hats Creed
by Readmeplz
Summary: After defeating Iron Mace Alvida, Luffy gets a new nakama in the form of Connor - a pirate slave - who's prepared to aid his new friends fulfill their dreams. But what's with the mark on his arm? And why is he so obedient? The journey to One Piece was never going to be smooth sailing.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own One piece or Assassins creed. One piece is owned by Eiichiro Oda and Assassins creed is owned by Ubisoft.**

 **A special thank you to fictionmaster96 for inspiring this story with his fic _"_ _One piece of Eden"_ and too LE Me for all their help and advise. Thanks guys you rock. **

**Please Read & Review**

 **Enjoy**

* * *

There once was a man named Gold Rodger who was King of the Pirates, he had fame, power and wealth beyond anyone's wildest dreams. Before they hung him from the Gallows these were the final words he said.

"My Fortune is yours for the taking, but you'll have to find it first, I left everything I own in One Piece."

Ever since, pirates from all over the world had set sail to the Grand Line searching for One Piece - the greatest treasure in the world.

It was a beautiful day in the east blue; the sun was shining, there were barely any clouds in the sky, and the gulls were soaring above on the fresh ocean breeze. Everything was perfect.

Luffy had been having a busy day, it was his first day at sea as a new pirate, ever since he was a child, Luffy had always dreamed of being a pirate, and not just any pirate, but the Pirate King. He had sailed from his home town on a good sized boat - it wasn't anything special but it was sturdy and well made.

Luffy had hoped his voyage would be full of excitement and adventure; he had only been at sea for a half the day and so far he had not been disappointed. First he had barely escaped the pull of a whirlpool by jumping into a barrel, then the ship that had saved him was attacked by a band of scallywags led by a zaftig old woman - Captain Alvida.

Alvida had been intending to rob the ship and Luffy had been in the wrong place at the wrong time. He had insulted her, single handily wiped out her crew and stole one of her life boats - because not only was his boat destroyed by the whirlpool, but the marines that had been tracking Alvida and her crew had showed up, bombarding her ship with canon balls.

Luckily, Luffy had managed to avoid the marines and their canon fire, and was now relaxing at the bow, enjoying sailing across the sea. That is, until his stomach growled.

"I'm hungry, time to eat," he said. grinning happily, getting up.

He approached the stern where a medium sized box could be found. It had been covered by spare sail - likely to protect what was inside form the gulls. Luffy had assumed that the box contained food and water for the life boat.

He pulled the sail off and peered inside the box. Inside he found a small, unconscious boy with brown skin, and shoulder length black hair. He wore a dirty thin torn potato sack, his arms, legs, feet and hands behind his back, were bound tightly with rope, and his skin was heavily bruised. Luffy lifted him; the boy was lighter and thinner than he should be.

He inspected him closely, frowning in disappointment. "Aw, I can't eat this."

He dropped the boy back into the box and walked back to the helm.

"Maybe I can catch some fish..." he muttered to himself.

Luffy looked over the ocean, took a deep breath and yelled, "OI FISH, COME OVER HERE SO I CAN EAT YOU!"

No fish came.

Luffy sighed. "Now what, how am I going to catch some fish?"

He suddenly spotted a boat that appeared to be sinking a fair way away from him; a single person was on board and waving rather frantically.

"I bet he has food and wants to give it to me," Luffy said excitedly

He stretched his arm out and grabbed the person on the sinking boat, who screamed as he flew through the air, stopping only when he had slammed into the mast of Luffys boat.

The person turned out to be a young man with pink hair and large round glasses. He wore a white shirt with two blue stripes, and blue pants.

He quickly backed away from Luffy, his jaw wide open.

Luffy approached him and asked, "HI, who are you?"

"Y...Y...Your arm? It stretched," the man responded.

"Yeah it went pretty far didn't it?" Luffy agreed.

"How'd you do that? Are you a Monster?" the man asked, he was shaking and clearly scared of Luffy.

"Nope, I'm Monkey D. Luffy, I ate the Gomu-Gomu fruit and now I'm a Rubber man." Luffy stretched his face to prove it.

"The devil fruit? You mean they exist? I thought they were only a legend?" the man asked in awe.

"Yeah but they taste terrible. By the way who are you, and do you have any meat on you?"

The man looked at Luffy like he was crazy. "My name's Coby, and no, I don't have any food, but I live on an island near here, you can get something to eat there if you're hungry," Coby responded.

"Really? That's great," Luffy said happily and then asked, "does the island have a doctor?"

"Yes, are you sick?" Coby replied.

"Nah it's for the kid," said Luffy absentmindedly.

"Kid? What kid?" Coby sounded concerned.

"The one in the box." Luffy pointed to the box at the back of the boat.

Coby went over and looked inside. "AAAHHHHH!" Coby screamed in terror. "WHAT DID YOU DO TO HIM?"

"Nothing," Luffy said simply

"Then how'd he get like this?" Coby asked

"Maybe he fell down some stairs," Luffy suggested.

Coby fell over.

The two men sat and Luffy explained his day so far. He spoke about the whirlpool, defeating Alvida and how he found the boy on his new ship. Coby took it all rather well and was surprised that Luffy had beaten Alvida, but didn't question him, and apologised to Luffy for accusing him of hurting the boy. After Luffy had finished, Coby realised that he had no idea why Luffy was out at sea.

"By the way Luffy, why are you out at sea?" Coby asked curiously

"I'm a pirate, in fact I'm going to be King of the Pirates," Luffy stated grinning with pride.

"WHAT!?" Coby's jaw dropped. "BUT TO DO THAT YOU'D HAVE TO GO TO THE GRAND LINE AND FIND ONE PIECE!"

"I know, isn't it exiting?" Luffy grinned. "I can't wait to find a crew."

Coby was shocked, here he was in the presence of a pirate that wanted to sail to the most dangerous sea in the world by himself. "You don't have a crew yet?"

"Nope, but I'll get one…maybe ten or eleven members - that sounds like a good number right? Oh and a big ship too with a Jolly Rodger," Luffy boasted.

"Ten or eleven members? You can't cross the Grand line with such a small crew, it's impossible."

"Why?" Luffy asked

"Because it just is, no one's ever done it," Coby answered.

"Then I'll be the first to do it," Luffy proclaimed. "Awesome, now I really want to find a crew." Luffys eyes were sparkling with excitement.

Coby sat down. There was just no persuading Luffy that what he wanted was impossible. Finding One Piece and becoming King of the Pirates was every pirate's dream, but that's all it was - a dream. Almost every pirate that went to the Grand Line never came back, and the ones that did never wanted to set foot on a boat again.

"Luffy if you go to the Grand Line you'll die," Coby warned, grimly.

"Probably," Luffy stated, evidently uncaring of Coby's tone.

"Then why go at all if you know you're going to die?" Coby asked desperately.

Luffy grabbed his hat from his head and looked at it fondly. "Because it's my dream. I decided a long time ago to be King of the Pirates. If I make it, great, and if I die along the way, I'm okay with that too. Because I'll die fighting for my dream," he stated, calmly.

Coby stared at Luffy in awe. He had never met anyone who thought like that, despite the impossible odds, and the certainty of death; Luffy was still going to chase his dreams.

"I have a dream," Coby confessed. "Do you think I could do it?"

"I don't know, what is it?" Luffy asked, looking at the man.

"I…I…I want to become a strong marine so I can catch bad guys," Coby said quietly. He looked back towards the box at the back of the ship. "Like the ones who hurt that boy."

Luffy looked at Coby, he could tell that Coby was scared of what he would think and how he'd react; Luffy was a pirate after all.

"Go for it," Luffy said smiling. "If it's your dream, then go for it, and one day we'll meet up on the Grand Line and see which of us is stronger."

Coby looked at Luffy in surprise, a smile slowly forming on his face. No one had ever encouraged him or believed in him before, but here was a pirate telling him he could do it.

"Yeah I'll do it, I'll join the Marines," Coby boasted with confidence, "and one day I'll be the strongest marine in the navy. So strong, I'll catch the Pirate King."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Thanks to Coby, he and Luffy they arrived safely at Shells Town - the island that Coby lived on - without any incident; it turned out that Luffy had no knowledge on how to navigate.

Once they had docked, Luffy grabbed the boy and followed Coby to his house which thankfully was not too far from the dock.

Once they were inside, Coby went over to his Den-Den Mushi - a large snail phone - and called the town doctor.

"Hello Dr Scott," Coby said into the phone "It's Coby, can you make an emergency house call? No I'm fine, I've got a friend here who's rescued a boy from a Pirate attack and he's badly hurt."

He paused for a moment. "Alright see you soon."

"Luffy, the doctor will be here in twenty minutes, he said to put the boy in bed in the meantime."

Luffy nodded glad that they could get help quickly "Where's the bedroom?" he asked

"I'll show you."

Coby guided Luffy to his room and Luffy placed the boy on the bed. Coby ran out of the room and returned a few seconds later with a small kitchen knife in hand.

"We should get the ropes off him," Coby suggested.

Once done, he put the ropes to one side and pulled some blankets over the boy to make him more comfortable.

"Would you like some tea?" Coby asked Luffy.

"Sure," Luffy responded enthusiastically, and they headed back to the kitchen.

Dr Scott arrived in the middle of Coby and Luffy's tea and sandwiches. He was wearing a suit, a doctor's coat, and carried a bag of medical equipment.

"Where's my patient?" Dr Scott asked urgently, his voice full of worry.

"In my room, I'll show you," Coby said, and guided the doctor to his room.

The doctor entered and removed the blankets covering his patient, took a quick look, and got to work.

"Could you wait in the kitchen please?"

A short time later, Dr Scott came into the kitchen and sat down at the table with the other two; Luffy and Coby stopped eating and Coby poured the doctor some tea.

"How is he?" Coby asked

"He'll be alright, he's dehydrated and malnourished but he'll recover after some food. There's no permanent damage, just a lot of bruising that will heal fairly quickly. As for his unconscious state he was drugged, so he'll wake on his own soon; probably in the next hour or two," Dr Scott answered, relieved that his patient would be fine.

Coby and Luffy both sighed with relief.

Dr Scott looked at Luffy and asked, "Coby said you saved him from a Pirate attack. Is this correct?"

"Nope," Luffy answered.

"Then where did you find him?" the doctor asked, drinking some tea.

"In a box all tied up," he said in a neutral tone.

Dr Scott spat his tea out in shock. "What?!"

"It's not what you think, Pirates attacked Luffy, he was defending himself and to get away he stole one of the Pirate's life boats," explained Coby.

"And the boy was in a box all tied up on the boat," finished Luffy.

'So you did save him from Pirates,' Dr Scott thought, very glad that there was an explanation for the situation.

"Well that would explain the bruises. Pirates aren't known for mercy, even with kids, but not that weird mark, though."

"What mark?" Coby and Luffy asked at the same time, a little surprised by this information; neither of them had noticed any marks before, apart from the bruises.

"He has a strange mark on his left arm just below his shoulder, looked like it had been burned into his skin. Must have been there a while as there is no indication of recent skin damage around it," Dr Scott answered, taking another sip of tea.

"You said he was moulting, is that bad?" Luffy asked.

Coby and Dr Scott sweat Dropped.

"Malnourished. It means his body hasn't got enough nutrients to keep going," Dr Scott clarified. "All you have to do is feed him and he'll recover. I recommend chicken and vegetable soup to start with; anything heavier and he's likely to bring it up. As for the dehydration just give him some ice to suck on or take small sips of water."

"How often should he eat and drink?" asked Coby.

"For the soup one small bowl every hour for the next day at least, and as for water just make sure he's drinking whenever he can."

"Oh and one more thing, call me a day after he wakes up so I can make sure there's no lasting damage."

Coby nodded in understanding as Dr Scott finished his tea.

Luffy thanked him and Coby paid Dr Scott for the consultation before he left.

"Oi lets go out and get the stuff for the soup," Luffy suggested.

"We can't," Coby said panicky. "We can't leave an injured boy by himself; he'll be scared and alone and something could happen to him."

"He'll be fine, you heard what the doctor said, he won't wake up for another hour. Besides wouldn't it be better if the soup was ready for him as soon as he woke up?" argued Luffy.

"Alright, I guess you're right," Coby responded.

Luffy did have a good point and they could get some clothes for the boy as well. Coby grabbed some money before they headed out to the markets.

* * *

The markets were busy; vendors were trying to sell their wares to anyone who happened to be walking by. The town's people were used to the badgering, however tourists visiting the island were not as accustomed to the blatant weasel words, making them easy to ensnare.

Luffy and Coby had bought everything they needed for the soup and some clothes for the boy to wear.

They were about to head back to the house when Luffy asked a question that had been bugging him.

"Oi Coby there's a marine base on this island right? Why don't you just enlist now?"

Luffy had noticed the marine base before they had docked it was hard to miss after all. The base was located on a hill that overshadowed the town; it was a massive fortress. Luffy knew they had to see a doctor but if Coby lived on this island surely he could've enlisted any time he'd wanted.

"Well I don't know if I'm ready, and they'd probably turn me away," Coby responded in a small voice.

Luffy understood that Coby was nervous, but he sounded like he was scared to even try, which gave Luffy an idea.

"I understand," Luffy said.

"You do?" Coby asked in surprise.

"Yeah," Luffy grinned happily. "You want to check out the base first, am I right?"

Coby didn't know how to go about answering that. Unfortunately, Luffy took his silence as an agreement.

"Why didn't you say so let's go take a peek!" he declared.

"Wait! That's not what I want!" Coby said quickly, but it was too late; Luffy had already taken off in the direction of the base.

Coby sighed, arms full of clothes, root vegetables, and one overly large chicken. He glanced over his shoulder in the distance.

'I hope our houseguest doesn't get any designs on waking up,' he thought, before facing forward and reluctantly following Luffy. 'Perhaps I should've left the ropes on him…'


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Luffy arrived at the base. 'That's weird, there are no marines around,' he thought.

That in itself was suspicious, he couldn't hear any marching, yelling of orders or combat practice; there was nothing. It was like they'd just abandoned their base, a marine base with no marines was extremely unlikely.

Coby arrived two minutes after Luffy. "Luffy…you…can't…just…run…up…to…a marine base," he said between breaths.

Luffy ignored him; he had already climbed the wall and looked into the base.

"Are you Listening?" Coby yelled angrily.

"Oi Coby who's that?" Luffy asked, ignoring his earlier comment.

Coby sighed and climbed the wall. He looked into the bases courtyard and what he saw made his blood run cold and body stiffen in fear.

There in the courtyard was a man tied to a post. He was wearing dark green pants, a white shirt, a light green sash across his waist and a dark green bandana.

"Th…Th..that's Roronoa Zoro, the pirate hunter." CobysCoby's voice was filled with fear.

"Zoro, is he strong?" asked Luffy in a neutral tone.

"Strong? He's a monster, they say he's a demon in human form, and if you look into his eyes he'll send your soul straight to hell," Coby said, terrified.

Zoro looked up at the intruders. "Hey you two." He glared at them.;

Coby started shaking but Luffy remained unaffected by the glare.

"You're an eyesore, get lost," Zoro said.

Coby was shaking in fear and was on the verge of crying. "Hey Luffy, let's get out of here while we can," Coby suggested.

A ladder suddenly appeared next to Coby and a small girl climbed up. Ignoring Luffy and Coby she checked to see if the coast was clear before she dropped down into the courtyard and ran over to Zoro.

"Oh no," Coby panicked, "she'll be killed, Luffy save her quick!"

He begged But Luffy was far more interested in what was happening in the courtyard.

The girl was now in front of Zoro, with a small unwrapped bundle in her hands. Inside was reviling three3 rice balls.

"I thought you might be hungry so I made you some rice balls," she said happily, holding them out with pride.

Zoro glared. "Go away I don't need your help. If you don't leave I'll kill you." He threatened, but there was no hate in his voice.

"Now, now Zoro no need to be rude. She's only a little girl after all." said a voice that came from the other side of the courtyard.

A man with blond hair wearing in an expensive suit and shoes, He had walked right up to Zoro and the girl followed by two marine bodyguards flaking him. He had walked right up to Zoro and the girl.

"Helmeppo!" the girl shouted in surprise, she was shaking in fear at the sight of him.

Zoro glared at him and said, "You." Unlike when he was threatening the girl, this time his voice was full of hate and malice.

"Hmm what have we here? Are you helping this criminal little girl?" Helmeppo asked.

"Oi! you bastard leave her alone, I just told her to piss off," Zoro said.

"Ah but she's brought a snack." Helmeppo grabbed one of the rice balls. "It would be rude not to at least try one don't you agree?"

Zoro didn't respond he just stood there silently, he watched Helmeppo and tracked his movements never, taking his eyes off him.

Helmeppo took a bite out of the rice ball and his face quickly turned sour.

"Blagh," he spat out and threw the rest of it on the ground. "Disgusting why did you put sugar in that? You're supposed to use salt," Helmeppo yelled at the girl.

"I..I..I thought it taste better if it was sweet,." she said in a small voice, she was now terrified.

"Here's what I think of your sweets," Helmeppo said. He knocked the rest of the rice balls on the ground and stomped on them until they were covered in dirt.

"Throw this girl out," he ordered.

"Sir?" one of the marines behind him asked.

"You heard me, pick her up and toss her over the wall!" Helmeppo clarified.

"But she's just a child, surely we can just escort her off the base," the marine said. He was not thrilled about tossing a small child anywhere.

Helmeppo grabbed the marine by the shirt collar. "Listen here I am the son of the great Captain Morgaen, if you don't throw her out right now I'll tell on you to my daddy."

The marine gulped at that, and picked up the girl and walked closer to the wall.

"I'm sorry," he whispered before he threw her over the wall.

The girl screamed as she flew through the air,; but before she could hit the ground, Luffy jumped and caught her, using his body to shield her from the impact of the fall.

Coby dropped down and came over to see if they were hurt, thankfully neither of them were but the girl was in shock; she grabbed Luffy, hugging him and crying into his vest using him as a safety blanket.

Once the girl had calmed down, Coby offered to take her home, and Luffy agreed, but he needed to do something first.

He climbed back on the wall, thankfully Helmeppo was gone; Luffy dropped down and walked over to Zoro.

"So are you a bad guy?" Luffy asked.

"Why are you still here?" Zoro asked back.

"You're being publicly humiliated. You must be strong," Luffy said.

"Mind your own business, kid," Zoro growled.

"You know, if it was me, I would've escaped in three3 days, may be less," Luffy boasted with a big grin on his face.

"Well I'm not you. I'll survive and show these bastards what a real man is,." Zoro claimed, he was filled with confidence.

Luffy smiled and looked at him thoughtfully.

"Kid, why are you here in town?" Zoro asked curiously.

"I'm looking for a crew," Luffy answered.

"A crew, what for?"

"To sail to the Grand Line, I'm going to be the Pirate King," Luffy boasted loudly.

Zoro looked at him dumbstruck; neither of them said anything until Zoro burst out with laughter.

Luffy frowned.

"You, the pirate king?" Zoro started. "A Scrawny kid like you? Oh that's the best joke I've heard all year. I bet you thought to ask me on your crew right? Well sorry to disappoint you, kid, but I'm not interested, why anyone would want to follow you is beyond me."

"Well I haven't decided if you're worthy to be on my crew yet," Luffy said.

"Wait what?" Zoro asked confused.

"My crew has to be the best. After all they'll be the pirate king's crew, so anything less would make me look bad," Luffy explained. "Besides you're a little tied up at the moment."

"ARE YOU MOCKING ME?" Zoro yelled angrily.

"Well, see ya," Luffy said, as he walked back to the wall and climbed over it.

Zoro watched him go. He replayed the conversation he just had in his head, this kid was looking for the best and he had to admit that he had a point. The pirate king would have to have the greatest crew in the world, after all that kid would need all the help he could get.

'I wonder if he has a swordsman on his crew,' Zoro thought.

* * *

Luffy and Coby took the girl home; she had introduced herself as Rika and her mother owned a bar in town.

Rika told Luffy and Coby about Zoro, and it was her fault he got caught by the marines. Captain Morgan is in charge of this island's marine base and he rules the island like a dictator, he forces all citizens to pay him outrageous taxes and anyone who can't pay or questions his authority is arrested and executed.

His son Hellemeppo is no better; he leeches off his father's authority and no one wants to anger him, so the town's people just let him do what he wants.

One day, Helmeppo came into Rika's bar and brought his pet wolf with him, his wolf began biting customers, eating their food and destroying tables; Rika had tried to stop the wolf by hitting it with a broom but it attacked her; Zorro had killed the wolf to save her before he threw a bar stool at Helimeppo's face.

Helmeppo had told Zoro that he and Rika were now criminals for attacking him and his pet, and would be executed, but if Zoro agreed to go to prison instead and survive one month without food or water Helmeppo would let them both live. Zoro had agreed without hesitation.

Once they arrived at Rika's bar, they didn't Luffy and Coby didn't tell her mother what had happened at the marine base; they didn't want her to worry about Rika. Instead, Luffy told her that they'd met Rika at the markets, and she had helped them with their shopping and shown Luffy around town.

After thanking Rika for her help and telling her where Coby's house was in case she wanted to visit, Luffy and Coby headed back to Coby's place. Once they arrived, Luffy went upstairs to check on the boy and Coby started preparing a big pot of soup.


	4. Chapter 4

_**A.N I own nothing. Thank you to all the readers for your** **patience I apologize for any mistakes in this chapter, I waited 2 weeks on feedback from my beta readers but didn't get any so i decided to post anyway. If anyone would like to be beta reader for this story send me a PM and i'll get back to you as soon as I can. For now enjoy.**_

* * *

The boy stirred as he awoke under the blankets, they felt soft and warm he was very cosy.

He didn't feel rested enough to get up and the sunlight coming through the window hurt his eyes, he rolled over to go back to sleep.

Then it hit him. He sat up quickly and looked around, he was in a room he didn't recognise; this was not Alvdas ship, he was not in the brig or even on the ocean, where was he? How did he get here?

He panicked a bit as questions ran though his mind and the thought of what Alvida would do to him later. He tried to remember what had happened to him but his head was fuzzy and it hurt to think.

Maybe someone had taken him form Alvida. He smiled at that thought; if that was the case then he would be free of her and a pirate's life. Perhaps whoever it was would treat him better than the pirates ever did; that was unlikely no one had ever treated him well in the past.

Not since he was stolen from his mother and village, whoever had taken him this time would probably be the same as all the others.

His thoughts were interrupted when the door opened, he froze tightening his grip on the blankets and looked toward the door and prayed that whoever it was they weren't pirates.

Luffy walked in, he noticed that the boy was sitting up and staring at him fear in his eyes Luffy grinned.

"OI COBY HE'S AWAKE IS THE FOOD READY YET!" Luffy yelled down the hall.

"COMING JUST FEW MORE MINUTES!" Coby yelled back.

Luffy walked over to the boy and looked at him carefully.

"Hi what's your name?" he asked.

"What?" the boy asked out in surprise, of all the things he had expected this was not one of them.

He had expected this man to demand something from him or interrogate him, not ask for his name and did he mention food?

"Your Name. I'm Luffy who are you?" Luffy said.

"Oh, I'm Ratonhnhaké:ton" he said

"Rattikin," Luffy tried.

"No, Ratonhnhaké:ton,"

"Rato napkin,"

"Ratonhnhaké:ton,"

"Hadoken," Luffy said happily.

"How did you get that?" Ratonhnhaké:ton asked.

"Your name is too hard to say you need an easier one," Luffy declared.

"Wait a minute, you can't just decide that. You asked for my name and I gave it to you. It's not my fault you can't pronounce it." Ratonhnhaké:ton agued back. Suddenly pain shot though Ratonhnhaké:ton and he griped his left arm.

"Gahhh," he screamed in pain, Luffy was in front of him in a second.

"Hey? What's wrong? Are you in pain? Do you need anything?" he asked concerned, his voice was filled with worry.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry make it stop, please make the pain stop," Ratonhnhaké:ton begged, tears forming in his eyes.

He could feel the pain increasing; it felt like someone was ripping his whole body apart. He curled into a ball his hand never leaving his left arm.

Luffy was horrified at what he saw, Ratonhnhaké:ton had been fine a second ago and now he was clearly in pain for no reason; he hadn't touched him in any way, they had just been talking and then Ratonhnhaké:ton had started screaming and begging the pain to stop.

"How? How do I make the pain stop?" Luffy asked urgently.

"Forgive me," Ratonhnhaké:ton said silently, Luffy only barley herd him.

"Okay I forgive you, do you hear I forgive you" Luffy said quickly his voice was filled with panic.

The pain in Ratonhnhaké:tons arm ceased and he began to relax, although it didn't go away all at once he knew it would fade soon. He stayed curled up he didn't want to talk to Luffy again but he needed to know what had happened to Alvida.

"Where's Alvida and her crew?" Ratonhnhaké:ton asked quietly.

"I sent her flying and wiped out her crew," Luffy answered.

Ratonhnhaké:ton didn't respond he just lay there he should've known. The fact that he was not on Alvidas ship should've tipped him off, he had argued with Luffy and been punished for it.

That meant that Luffy was the one, if he had any doubts they had just been confirmed, the pain was real so his claim must be too.

Luffy watched Ratonhnhaké:ton as he processed this information, he would have thought that Ratonhnhaké:ton would be exited that Alvida was gone instead he just laid there curled up in the corner.

"Oh," Luffy realised

"I just thought of a name I can call you Corner; no wait that's lame… how about Connor yeah that's easy to remember. You'll be Connor from now on, okay?" Luffy asked.

Ratonhnhaké:ton looked at him he didn't like the name but what choice did he have it was either accept it or go through the pain again and he didn't want that.

"Okay I'll be Connor from now on," Connor said sadly, he sat up.

"You can still be Rat-a-what's-it Connors just a nick name," Luffy clarified.

Coby came in at that moment; he carried a small bowl and a glass of water.

"Did I hear screams earlier?" he asked.

"Yeah, Connor here was just freaked out about waking up in a strange place," Luffy answered.

Connor stared at Luffy, why would he make up an excuse and not told Coby the truth? was he trying to gain something or was he trying to test him.

"Connor? Is that your name?" Coby asked.

Connor was silent but nodded he was wary of Coby but didn't want to anger him or Luffy.

"Well it's nice to meet you, my names Coby. I'm glad you're awake, here I made some Chicken soup for you," Coby said smiling.

He came over with the bowl and gave it to Connor.

Connor eyed the bowl and could see the hot soup inside and it smelled good. He wasn't going to eat it, the soup could be poisoned or there could be any number of things in it.

"If you don't want it I'll eat it," Luffy offered.

"Luffy it's for him not you," Coby said.

"But it's a waste if he doesn't eat it" Luffy argued.

"Doesn't matter, if it goes cold I'll just re-heat it," Coby said.

Connor watched them ague back and forth. Not sure what was going on or why they were arguing, if Luffy wanted the soup he could have it. It wasn't the first time he'd had his food taken away from him.

"Luffy if you try and eat any of that soup they'll be no dinner tonight,"

"WHAT? Connor quick, eat everything in that bowl right now," Luffy said.

Connor obeyed. He took a spoonful and tasted the soup, it was delicious flavour exploded in his mouth, he couldn't remember the last time he ate and hadn't realised just how hungry he was; he kept eating until the bowl was empty not caring if anything was in it or not.

"Wow, you really were hungry weren't you? Coby asked, once he had finished eating.

Connor nodded "Can I have some more?" he asked hopefully.

Coby took the bowl and shook his head "Sorry, but the doctor said one small bowl every hour; he also said to drink plenty of water try taking small sips." He handed Connor a glass of water.

Connor frowned, when had a doctor seen him, he didn't remember one but he did as he was told and drank the water in the glass; once finished he felt a little better. His eyes suddenly felt heavy and his vison became blurry.

Luffy looked at Coby concerned and said something, but Connor couldn't make it; 'I knew it was drugged,' Connor thought and he blacked out.

"I think you'd better call the Doctor again," Luffy said.

Coby had called Dr Scott to inform him that Connor had woken up, he asked about his inability to stay awake after eating.

Dr Scott had assured him that that was normal and it's just the way malnutrition was treated. Connor would be extremely tired after every meal for the first 24 hours, but as long as he ate regularly and kept up the fluids he would recover.

That's how it was for the rest of the afternoon. Luffy or Coby would wake him up for soup every hour; Connor would eat and drink then sleep until the next hour. As the afternoon went by they found that Connor would stay awake longer after each meal before going to sleep again.

It was early evening and Connor could stay awake for 40 minutes now, Luffy had given Connor his soup and told him about his dream of finding one piece, Connor wasn't thrilled about Luffy being a pirate but he kept his opinions to himself.

Luffy was in the middle of explaining why he needed a musician when Coby came in looking very pale.

"Luffy could you come to the kitchen please," Coby asked, trying not to sound too worried.

"Okay, be back in a bit," Luffy said to Connor and left with Coby.

Connor watched them leave and sighed, Luffy or Coby had sat with him until he went to sleep after his meal for the whole day but now they'd gone he felt lonely, he hadn't realised just how much comfort their presence had given him until now; but Luffy said he'd be back so he just had to wait.

Connor hated waiting.

In the kitchen Luffy was surprised to see Rika with tears in her eyes, the moment she saw Luffy she ran over to him and hugged him like she had back at the base earlier in the day.

"Zoro's going to die," she cried.

"What?" Luffy asked in shock.

"Helimpoo came into our bar this afternoon and said he was going to execute Zoro tomorrow, he never intended to keep his promise he thought it would be fun to watch," Rika said tears streaming from her face.

"Then half an hour after he left three soldiers came into our bar with orders to kill me, I was in the wine storage at the time so mummy told them I was out at playing at the beach. When they left she told me to run so I came here," Rika finished still crying.

Coby was in shock he could not believe what he had herd, if what Rika had said was true then the marines weren't any better than pirates; he was seriously considering not enlisting.

Luffy didn't respond he was angry, how could these men call themselves marines when they didn't keep promises and killed little kids. Not only were they acting like pirates but they were ruining Coby's dream and that was unforgivable in Luffys mind.

Luffy forced Rika to let go of him and headed towards the front door he had decided; he would save Zoro, make him part of his crew and beat up any marines that stood in his way.

"Coby take care of the kids while I'm gone," Luffy said in a very serious tone, he left headed towards the marine base as fast as he could.

With Luffy gone Coby made Rika some hot chocolate to help calm her down and started making some dinner, Rika offered to help and Coby accepted it would keep her mind off other things.

"Hey Rika do you know how to make soup?" Coby asked.

"Yes, I help mum make all kinds at the bar," She answered proudly.

"Great, there's some ingredients in the cupboard why don't you make a big pot full while I start dinner," Coby suggested.

Connor had fished the last pot so they'd need more, it also didn't help that Luffy had eaten a good portion of the last one he'd made.

Rika nodded and got to work she enjoyed cooking and loved to be in the kitchen, she and Coby chattered while they cooked and time got away from them as they enjoyed each other's company.

After an hour Coby asked if she could watch the dinner for a bit Rika nodded Coby left to check on Connor.

Connor woke up to find Coby standing next to him the first thing he noticed was Luffy was not with him and unlike the rest of the afternoon Coby didn't have a bowl with him.

"Where's Luffy?" Connor asked.

"He ran out an hour ago and isn't back yet," Coby answered.

"Do you think you can come down for dinner?" he asked.

"Yes, I should be alright, when's dinner?" Connor asked.

"Not for a while and you finished all of the soup I made for you," Coby said.

Connor frowned, he liked that soup did this mean Coby wasn't going to feed him anymore.

"I have something you can do while you're waiting, follow me," Coby said.

Connor reluctantly got out of bed and followed Coby, his mussels ached and his body was begging him to rest as he walked but he ignored it until they stopped in front of a door.

"Wait in there," Coby told Connor and he ran back towards his room.

Connor entered the room, it was a bathroom there was a basin, some small shelfs, a cupboard and a bath filled with hot water. Connor waited for Coby wondering why he was brought here, Coby came back with a towel and some new clothes he gave them to Connor.

"I ran a bath for you, it will make you feel better and Luffy got you some new clothes today so wash up and come down okay? I hope they fit." Coby said.

He left to give Connor some privacy.

Connor stood there stunned first they'd fed him, let him rest now he was allowed to bathe and he had new clothes. He didn't know how to react no one was ever this kind to him everyone was cruel, harsh and beat him just because they could. He looked at the hot bath he would not waste this opportunity so he undressed and got into the tub.

The water was perfect and he felt his mussels relax as all the pain was melted away he sat there enjoying himself for the first time in years it was so relaxing he could stay here forever.

Connor had an enjoyable bath he washed his hair, scrubbed all over and even found some bubble mixture to play with. He hadn't realised how dirty he was until he got out, the pure clean water hand gone a dirty black colour; he'd have to clean the tub later; as it was quite filthy but he decided it was worth it.

His new clothes consisted of light brown cargo pants, a black t-shirt and a white hooded zip up jacket. The jacket was a bit big but everything else fitted well enough and they were conferrable, he liked them a lot better than the rags he was wearing earlier.

Connor wandered through the house following the scent of hot food to the kitchen, he liked this house it wasn't overly big but not too small either and it had a homely feel to it.

Suddenly he heard a loud crash and a girl scream 'what was that?' he thought and ran towards the source, he found himself in the kitchen. Three men were in the house two of them were by the table one holding Rika down, the other holding a sword above her head ready to deliver the killing blow.

The other held Coby, knife at his throat he was yelling at them to leave Rika alone but they weren't listening. They hadn't noticed Connor yet, but what Connor had noticed was all three men were hesitant to act; the one with sword was shaking in indecision and that's all he needed.

Connor stealth-fully came up behind the man holding Coby and kicked him hard in the groin, forcing the man to let go of Coby and drop his knife; Connor grabbed it and stabbed the man in the leg.

He screamed in pain now immobilized, before the other two could react; Connor whipped around and threw the knife at the second man, it hit its mark embedding itself in the man's back shoulder.

Not wasting time Connor ran up to the third man with the sword, using the second man as a step, he sprang up over the table and kicked him in the face making him stumble back a bit. The second Connor landed he pulled back his arm clenching his fist, throwing it forward into the man's gut with enough force to knock the man backwards slamming him into the wall knocking him out.

The man with knife in his shoulder got up, breathing heavily from his injury and pulled a gun out, he shakenly pointed it at Connor.

Connor turned and smirked this was easier than he thought.


	5. Chapter 5

_**A.N I own nothing. Special thank to all those who have agreed to beta read this story, your help is very much appreciated. As always reviews are welcome**_

* * *

Luffy came back late that night with Zoro in tow.

He had made it to the marine base, explained the situation to Zoro, infiltrated the base, got Zoro's weapons back, then he and Zoro kicked Captain Morgan's ass into next week.

It turned out that all the marines were just afraid of the captain, and were grateful when Luffy and Zoro had defeated him; the bases Lieutenant promised not to repot them to HQ and insisted on the marines putting them up for the night.

Luffy declined claiming he had a place to stay and Zoro had been there long enough, the lieutenant offered them dinner to which Luffy had agreed to instantly; between the two of them they ate over half the marines food supply before heading back to Coby's.

On the way back Zoro had agreed to join Luffys crew, he told him his dream to be the world's greatest swordsmen and if Luffy did anything to jeopardise that dream he would kill him, without hesitation.

When they got to Coby's house no one was up, Coby had left a couple of blankets out for Luffy. Zoro grabbed one and collapsed on the couch; Luffy went and checked in on Connor, he was fast asleep. Luffy smiled and went back to join Zoro, he'd be fine with sleeping on the floor.

The next morning Luffy woke up early, Zoro was still asleep, snoring away, so Luffy let him be; he headed for the kitchen. In the kitchen he made some tea and pored himself a cup. He was halfway through his second cup when Coby came in.

"Morning," Luffy said cheerfully.

"Good morning, when did you get back?" Coby asked.

"Late last night, no one was up so we slept in the other room," Luffy answered.

"We?" Coby asked.

"Yeah Zoro and I. Thanks for the blankets by the way," Luffy said.

"WHAT WHY IS ZORO HERE?! ARE YOU TRING TO KILL US?!" Coby yelled.

"Zoro's my new nakama," Luffy said proudly, with a big grin on his face.

"WWWHHAATT?!" Coby yelled in surprise.

"Hey what's with all the yelling? Who's this?" Zoro asked from behind Coby.

Coby froze and turned around to find Zoro staring at him, he couldn't take it and fainted.

Luffy burst out laughing.

"Will he be alright?" Zoro asked.

"Probably," Luffy answered.

Zoro shrugged, he poured himself some tea and sat down.

Rika came into the kitchen next, she was so happy to see Zoro she ran up and hugged him and Luffy, and thanked him for saving Zoro.

"It was no big deal," Luffy said, as his stomach growled.

Rika offered to make them all breakfast, Luffy and Zoro accepted and thanked her for doing so. Coby woke up ten minutes later and nearly fainted again at the sight of Zoro, but instead he helped Rika out with making breakfast.

"So Luffy when do I get to meet my new shipmates?" Zoro asked.

"What are you talking about?" Luffy asked back.

"Apart from you and I who else is in the crew," Zoro clarified.

"Just us," Luffy said.

Zoro frowned "You're kidding right?" he asked.

"Nope, I said I was looking for a crew," said Luffy.

"Do you at least have a ship?"

"Yeah, it's small at the moment, but we'll get a bigger one later," Luffy answered.

"Well that's something I guess," Zoro said "Hey if you're the captain what's my job going to be?"

"You can be the first mate if you want," Luffy answered.

Zoro stared at Luffy, did he not know how ships were run? Zoro could tell he was naive but Luffy can't be this empty headed can he? Being a fruit user is one thing but the position of first mate was someone who had the captain's complete trust and Luffy just gave him the job after only meeting him yesterday.

"I'm hungry, is it ready yet?" Luffy asked Rika.

"Just need five more minutes,"

"Okay," Luffy said as he got up and left the room; he walked through the house to Coby's room. When he entered Connor was still asleep.

Luffy didn't want to wake him but he needed to apologise for not coming back last night, also breakfast was almost ready.

Luffy went over and sat on the bed he put his hand on Connor's shoulder and nudged him gently, Connor moaned and rolled over. Luffy smiled, he remembered his brothers did this when they woke up in the Moring too and when they didn't get up Luffy would jump on them. He didn't think that jumping on Connor was a good idea but he called it plan B just in case, so he tried again this time calling Connor's name.

* * *

Connor Shifted when he felt someone nudging his shoulde,r he rolled over ignored it, it happened again this time someone was also calling his name, he slowly opened his eyes and looked over his shoulder to see who it was, and saw Luffy

"Morning," Luffy said.

"Morning," Connor muttered, he rubbed the sleep out of his eyes.

"I'm sorry,"

"What for?" Connor asked in confusion.

"Last night I said I'd be back and I wasn't. A friend needed help so I had to go save him, but I didn't get back till really late. I'm sorry for leaving you alone in a strange place" he explained.

Connor was quite surprised that Luffy had thought of him, last night he had been lonely when Luffy had left and a little sacred when he didn't come back, but he was very much relieved that Luffy was here now.

"It's okay, is your friend alright?"" Connor asked.

"Yep I just made him my first mate," he answered happily.

Great, Connor thought, another first mate he's probably a mean and greedy fat man that I'll have to clean up afterwards.

"Hey let's go down for breakfast and you can meet him," Luffy suggested.

"Okay," Connor agreed, he got out of bed, last night he had slept in his clothes so he pulled on his new white jacket.

"Thank you for the new clothes,"

"No problem they suit you," Luffy replied and they both headed for the kitchen.

When they got there Luffy introduced Connor to Zoro, thankfully he was not the fat man he had imagined. Zoro just gave him a grunt of acknowledgement thinking he was one of the kids living in town; Rika announced that breakfast was ready. Connor was unsure what to do last night he had eaten with Rika and Coby, but now that Luffy was here he didn't know where he should sit, fortunately Luffy had insisted that Connor eat with everyone else.

They were just finishing up when a knock was heard at the front door, Luffy got up and answered it. The marine Lieutenant from last night was at the door, he was flanked by two other marines one had his right arm bandaged in a sling.

"What are you doing here?" the Lieutenant asked, when Luffy opened the door. The Lieutenant was quite surprised to see him; he would have thought that Luffy would be staying at the town's Inn.

"Breakfast," Luffy said plainly.

"I see," the Lieutenant turned to the injured marine "are you sure this is the place?"

"Yes sir," the marine responded.

"I'm sorry to bother you, but three of my men were severely injured last night. Two of them will be in the infirmary for a month, they all claim that they came to this residence and were beaten by, and I quote 'a crazy monster kid'.

"Really?" Luffy asked.

"Yes I think they're just overreacting, but I need to check none the less. Are there any children inside?" the Lieutenant asked.

"Yep, two of them," Luffy answered.

"Would you mind if I ask them a few questions?" he asked.

"Sure, hey Connor, Rika can you two come here for a second," Luffy called back into the house.

Connor and Rika appeared a moment later Rika saw the marines and screamed pointing at them, at the same time the injured marine screamed and pointed at Connor.

"They tried to kill me!," "He tried to kill me!," both Rika and the marine shouted at the same time.

Luffy looked between the two and burst out laughing.

"You guys are funny,"

Zoro came round the corner swords in hand ready to fight "what's going on? Why are the marines here?" he asked nervously.

Coby followed Zoro also concerned.

"Sir, that's the kid who beat us up last night," the injured marine said.

"WHAT?" the Lieutenant and Zoro asked at the same time.

"Connor did you beat up three marines up last night?" Luffy asked.

"Yes, I'm surprised that this one's up after the knife wounds I gave him yesterday." Connor answered.

Luffy, Zoro and the Lieutenant stared at Connor not sure how to react Zoro and the Lieutenant couldn't believe that Connor could have taken on three fully trained marines at once and won. But on the off chance that he had then Connor was now an outlaw and would be hunted by the Marines.

Luffy however gave him a thumbs up "Nice," he said.

"Wait a second; you can't possibly believe that this kid could of take on three full grown men can you?" Zoro asked.

"I once fought a giant and won, so three full grown men are no problem," Connor said calmly.

"Really so cool," Luffy admired, his eyes had turned to stars.

"That's imposable, he's lieing," Zoro said, even with all of his skills a giant would be a very difficult opponent, there's no way Connor could've fought one and won.

"Are you lying?" Luffy asked.

"No,"

"Okay then," Luffy said.

"Very well, young man you're under arrest, come with us please." the Lieutenant said.

"No!,"

"Are you resisting arrest?" the Lieutenant asked.

"No, your marines broke into this house and attacked us first. They were going to kill Rika, anything I did was done in self-defence," Connor explained.

"I am aware of that but attacking marines is a crime, no matter what the circumstances" the Lieutenant said calmly.

"But Zoro and I beat up a good 100 or so marines last night and we weren't arrested," Luffy reminded him.

"Yes I know which is why I also want you two to leave as soon as possible, you saved the town but pirates are not welcome here, so unless he's part of your crew then this child will need to come with me," the Lieutenant said firmly.

"Okay. Connor, Zoro grab your stuff we're leaving," Luffy announced.

"What!?" everyone asked in surprise.


	6. Chapter 6

_**AN. I own nothing. I have noticed a few re-occurring spelling issues that i'd like to address, Some words i have spelled differently to what is in spell-checker (e.g like Colour and Realisie) this is done because that i live in Australia and what may appear to be spelled incorrectly to some, the way have written it is the correct way to spell these words in the Australian language. I apologise(hey another one) to my readers for any confusion.**_

 _ **Enjoy**_

* * *

Luffy, Connor, and Zoro were hungry, it'd been a week since they left Shells Town and they had yet to land on another island. It didn't help that none of them knew how to navigate and Luffy had finished off the last of their food yesterday.

They had left Shells Town in a hurry after the marines tried to arrest Connor, Luffy had told them that Connor was part of his crew, which had shocked everyone; after stocking up on supplies and saying farewell to Rika and Coby they set sail.

Once on the open sea Zoro had expressed his concerns over Connor joining them; Luffy assured him that he had only said that so Connor could escape the marines and they'd drop him of at his home island. The problem was, Connor didn't know the name of the island he came from; all he knew was it was in the West Blue, on the other side of the world.

This had annoyed Zoro even more because now they were stuck with him and Zoro had no intention of babysitting. A pirates life was not for children; he and Luffy could not focus on fighting if they were worried about Connor and that could cost them their lives. It's not that Zoro disliked Connor he just didn't want him to get hurt; despite his claims on defeating a giant and those three marines, Zoro simply did not believe him or that he could be any use to Luffy's crew.

"I'm hungry," Luffy whined.

"Were all hungry," Zoro responded.

"When's the next island," Luffy complained.

"I don't know, and why don't you know how to navigate?" Zoro asked.

"I thought you or Connor knew how to navigate," Luffy said.

"I can't even read," Connor said.

"Great, another reason why you're a hindrance to us," Zoro said.

Connor frowned it wasn't his fault he couldn't read; his mother had just started to teach him when pirates had attacked his village and took him away from everything he knew. Reading was not enforced after that, in fact any one who attempted to learn was severely punished as it could be used to escape.

"We need a navigator, finding one should be our first priority," Zoro declared.

"But where are we going to find one, it's not like good navigators fall out of the sky," Luffy said.

Connor sighed and looked up at the sky; it was going to be a very long trip.

"Hey, is that a bird?" he asked, he noticed a black figure soaring across the sky.

Luffy and Zoro looked up and saw a bird high in the sky.

"Meat! I'll get it," Luffy said, he jumped up excitedly.

He stretched his arms and lunched himself skyward off the top of the mast, Connor was surprised that Luffys arms stretched, but he didn't show it he'd seen Devil fruit powers before. Unfortunately the bird was lager then it appeared and thought Luffy was a big worm; it grabbed him in its beak and flew off with Luffy.

"Help!" Luffy screamed.

"YOU MORON!" Zoro yelled as Luffy was carried away.

Zoro grabbed the oars and rowed frantically trying to keep up with his captain, Connor just held on to the boats railing afraid to let go, Zoro was rowing so fast that if he did he'd fall overboard. Zoro was barely keeping Luffy in sight; three pirate castaways who'd been floating in the ocean boarded the boat.

"Surrender or die, we're part of the Buggy pirates and we're taking over this ship," they demanded.

Zoro took one look at them and punched them all on the head, hard. He looked towards the sky the bird and Luffy were nowhere to be seen; these pirate castaways had caused him to lose sight of his new captain, some first mate he was.

"Hey wait a second, are you Ronnoa Zoro the infamous pirate hunter?" one of the three castaways asked.

"Yeah I am and thanks to you three I lost my friend," Zoro said.

"We're sorry, please forgive us," the pirates begged on their knees.

Connor ignored Zoro and the pirates, he closed his eyes and took a deep breath and opened them again but instead of his normal brown coloured eyes they were gold. Everything was different now, the normal colours of the world had been replaced with a solid greyish dark blue and all details became clearer; He looked out to sea and found what he was looking for, a bright yellow trial in the sky leading off into the distance.

"Zoro, Luffy's that way," Connor said, he pointed straight ahead.

Connor looked at Zoro and was surprised at what he saw the three Castaways were red but Zoro was white with a hint of red what did that mean? Was Zoro a threat to him? He thought about everything he knew about his second sight which wasn't much, everyone was always one of four colours; red, blue, yellow or white.

He knew what two of the four colours meant blue was good, red was bad; but he had never understood what white and yellow meant or why yellow rarely appeared.

The last time Connor had seen a blue person was in his village, since then everyone had always been red and on very few occasions white. He'd only seen a yellow person once or twice, he had learned long ago that his second sight had never been wrong when it came to others.

He had never encountered a mix of colours before, it scared him and the fact was Zoro had red didn't help, Zoro could not be trusted but right now he need him.

"Kid unless you can… holy s*** your eyes. What happened to them?" Zoro said and stepped back in surprise at the sight of his eyes, they weren't gold before.

"I have a second sight, when my eyes turn gold I see things differently," Connor said.

"How different?" Zoro asked.

"The world goes very dark, it loses all its colours, details become clear and I can see a person's aura," Connor explained.

"Aura? You mean you can see a person's life force," Zoro said surprised.

"Yes I can and sometimes it leaves a trail," Connor said.

"A trail? Can you track Luffy?" Zoro asked hopefully.

"Yes, but the trail never lasts long and I rarely see it," Connor answered.

"How long?" Zoro asked.

"If I'm lucky a minute, maybe two at the most," Connor answered.

"Oi you three start rowing now!," Zoro ordered the three castaways, they obeyed fairly quickly.

Even with three people rowing they didn't find Luffy, Connor lost the trail very quickly and couldn't pick it up again he sat down and his eyes went back to normal.

"You lost the trail already, now what?" Zoro asked.

"If we keep heading in this direction we should find an island," Connor said.

"What makes you say that," Zoro asked.

"The bird," Connor said.

Zoro stared at him like he had grown a second head.

"What? Birds don't fly far out to sea, so if ones out here then there's an island nearby and the bird didn't change course so we'll come across it soon enough," Connor explained, he didn't like the way Zoro was looking at him.

"How do you know that?" Zoro asked.

"Well birds nest in trees and trees only grow on land," Connor said.

"I know were birds live, how do you know it didn't change course?" Zoro clarified.

"Birds glide on the wind to save energy, if the wind changed direction the bird would have as well and the wind hasn't changed. See," Connor responded, he pointed to the sail.

The sail was open and the full force of the wind pressed against it pushing the boat along, combined with the castaways rowing it was going pretty fast, Zoro nodded in agreement.

"This sight of yours, is it a devil fruit power?" Zoro asked, changing the subject.

"No," Connor answered.

"Did someone teach you how to use it then?" Zoro asked.

Zoro was very curious if this second sight was not a devil fruit then maybe it was a skill that could be taught; if that was the case then he wanted to learn it.

"No, No one taught me," Connor said nervously.

He didn't like talking about his second sight, he didn't even know where he'd got it, it was always there; in fact he couldn't remember a time when he didn't have it.

"Do you think Luffy will be alright?" Connor asked, trying to change the subject

"If there really is an island nearby and Luffy lands on it he should be fine," Zoro said.

Connor nodded and sat there quietly they'd just have to search the island when they get there. Zoro watched Connor curiously how had this kid come across such a useful ability; he'd heard stories of people that had trained for years to obtain that power and never succeeding. The kid had hardly said anything this past week, never spoke unless spoken to first and never looking at him or Luffy in the eyes. When he had explained about the bird and the wind; Zoro realised he was not talking to a child, he was talking to a hunter.

* * *

Luffy had had enough of being carried, he punched the bird in the eye; the bird squawked loudly and Luffy fell out of its beak and cashed on the ground, creating a small hole where he landed.

"Whew, that wasn't fun," he said.

He stood up and dusted himself off, Luffy found himself standing between a red headed girl and a mob of angry pirates.

* * *

Connor was right about an island being nearby, he and Zoro arrived a few hours later; as soon as they had docked the three castaways ran off. They weren't the only ones to have docked on this island; just off shore was an unusual ship that had a big top on the deck.

Connor switched to his second sight but he could not find Luffys trail, he glanced at Zoro who was now more red then white. Connor suddenly felt very afraid of Zoro as red was now the dominate colour, he'd have to be careful around him.

"Any luck?" Zoro asked.

"No," Connor said, his eyes went back to normal.

"Damn, guess we're going to have to find Luffy the old fashioned way," Zoro said, he started down a path that led to a small town in the distance.

Connor followed quietly keeping a few steps behind Zoro his eyes down cast, if it weren't for his footsteps Zoro would not have noticed he was there. The walk to town was pleasant and every few minutes Zoro would check to see if Connor was still following, at one stage they passed a small forest and Connor looked at it longingly, he noticed Zoro gave him questioning look; his eyes immediately went back to the ground and did not look up again.

'That was weird,' Zoro thought; they approached the town, there was a sign nearby and Zoro stopped to read it; Welcome to Orange Town the sign said.

"Orange town eh," Zoro said, he suddenly felt something run into the back of him.

Connor wasn't paying attention and bumped into the back of Zoro, he mentally kicked himself for his mistake, and Zoro looked at him.

"I'm sorry," Connor said quickly, he stepped back in fear.

"Its okay, the sign says this place is called orange town," Zoro said; he tried to ignore the fear he saw in Connors eyes and walked into town.

The town was empty, some houses were boarded up others had doors and windows broken and a few were completely destroyed; there was no sign of the towns people and from the state of things it looked like they weren't coming back.

"This is weird it's too quiet, where is every one?" Zoro asked.

Connor agreed it was too quiet, they walked through the streets not hearing or meeting anyone the lack of life in the town put him on edge; he eyed all the buildings carefully in case someone or something jumped out of them.

 _ **Boom!**_

A house behind them suddenly exploded, the force of the explosion knocked Connor off his feet. Zoro ran over and helped him up, they both looked at the house they had just past; it was completely destroyed.

 _ **Boom!**_

Another house was destroyed this one was in front of them, Zoro looked up and saw cannon balls raining down from the sky, someone was bombing the town.

"We have to get out of here," Zoro said urgently.

Connor was in shock, he saw the 2 houses destroyed and cannon balls continued to rain down, he didn't hear what Zoro had said. Connor crouched onto his knees, closed his eyes and covered his ears, he couldn't move he was too scared he just wanted it to stop but more importantly he wanted his mother.

It was just like that time all those years ago.

 _Flashback_

 _It was a normal day in the village and Ratonhnhaké:ton was playing with some of the other children just outside of the village; Cannon balls had suddenly begun falling from the sky._

 _He watched as his entire village caught fire and the destruction that was caused._

 _The villagers panicked and ran but it was too late some of them could not escape the bombardment while others were trapped in burning huts and then the men came taking everyone who'd escaped the fire and killed anyone who tried to run or fight back._

 _End Flashback_

Zoro yelled at Connor to snap out of it but it didn't work, so he did the only thing he could he picked Connor up and ran. Zoro carried the stunned boy and ran through the street desperate to avoid the explosions and debris that were flying everywhere, he spotted an alleyway that led to the next street and he ran to it only just barley getting through before it too was destroyed.

Zoro needed to get out of the open; he jumped through the first window he saw and landed on the hard wooden floor, he used his body to shield Connor from harm and held him tight as the house shook from the force of the explosions.

Connor was muttering something in a language that Zoro had never heard before but one thing was clear, Connor was terrified. He was shaking in fear and held tightly to Zoro afraid that if he let go Zoro would disappear.

After what felt like hours the bombardment stopped and the house they were in also stopped shaking.

"Hey kid, are you alright?" Zoro asked.

Connor didn't respond he looked up at Zoro, but he didn't recognise him, all he saw was a strange man that had carried him away from the destruction holding him and only now did he realise how close he was to him, he jumped back in fear and moved away from Zoro.

Zoro, surprised at his reaction, attempted to calm Connor down, but the closer he got the further away Connor moved, until Connor sat hugging himself in the far most corner of the room.

Zoro had no idea what to do, yes being in the middle of a bombardment was scary and he expected to have a scared boy cling to him. But Connors reaction was not normal, it seemed like the boy was more afraid of him than he was of the cannonballs.

'What's up with this kid? He's acting like an animal caught in a trap,' Zoro thought.

Zoro came closer and Connor huddled away in fear.

"Do you recognise me?" Zoro asked he didn't get a response.

"I take it that's a no then," he said and frowned.

He needed to get the kid to safety and find Luffy but with Connor being uncooperative it would be difficult. Zoro decided the best thing to do was to give Connor some space, if Connor was afraid of him he'd leave to find Luffy and come back in a bit when the boy had calmed down. He'd be safe here now that the bombardment had stopped.

"I'm going to find Luffy then I'll be back," Zoro said.

Not waiting for a response Zoro left the house leaving a very frightened Connor behind.

Zoro ran through the street in the direction that the cannon balls had come from. It took him awhile but he eventually found the pirates base on top of a hotel, all of the pirates were dressed like they belonged to a circus and Luffy was tied up in a cage. One of the pirates loaded a big red cannon ball into a large Cannon and moved it so it over looked a street and lit the fuse.

 _ **BOOM!**_

The cannon fired and the entire street was destroyed in an instant; Zoro paled, the house where he had just left Connor was in that street and it had just been destroyed. Connor was dead.

The pirates loaded another big red ball into the cannon and this time the cannon was aimed at Luffy.


	7. Chapter 7

**A.N I own nothing.**

* * *

Connor watched Zoro leave but he did not move from his spot in the corner, still afraid that he'd come back. When he thought it was safe he got up and looked around the room. There was nothing of interest to him and he decided to leave before Zoro came back. Connor left the house and wandered to the next street.

The first thing he spotted was a dog guarding what looked like a shop of some kind, it growled at him.

* * *

After the pirates had blown up the street they pointed the cannon at Luffy and tried to make a young red haired girl light the fuse. The girl had refused and attacked the pirates that's when Zoro had stepped in.

The captain of the pirates was a large man with a big red nose named Buggy, he recognised Zoro and attacked him but Zoro cut him in three pieces and when his guard was down Buggy stabbed him in the side; Buggy reviled that he had eaten the Barra-Barra Fruit (Separation) which allowed him to separate his body parts at will, this made him immune to sharp objects.

Zoro with the help of the red haired girl flipped the cannon so it pointed at buggy and his crew, they lit the fuse and blew them off the roof; Zoro had to carry Luffys heavy cage to get way.

Zoro breathed heavily as he dragged Luffys cage along the ground beside him.

"Luffy who's the girl?" Zoro asked.

"Her name is Nami and she's our new navigator," Luffy said.

"I never agreed to that," Nami said.

"Where's Connor?" Luffy asked, he'd noticed that Zoro was alone when he came to rescue him.

Zoro Stopped and hung his head "He's dead," He said sadly.

"What?! How?!" Luffy asked distressed.

"We were caught in a bombardment and took shelter in a house, the kid was terrified so I left him there while I went to find you but the house was destroyed by Buggy a few minutes ago," he said, sadly.

"I see," Luffy said; he was both angry and sad.

Connor was just a lost kid and Luffy had wanted to help him get home but Buggy had ruined any chance for that. How would he tell Connors parents that he'd died, if he ever found them. Buggy had killed his nakama and he would pay dearly for that.

"Who's Connor?" Nami asked.

"My other nakama," Luffy said.

"Oh, I'm sorry for your loss," she said.

They continued walking on in silence; the only sound was form the cage being dragged on the road. Nami felt guilty it was her fault that their friend was dead. If she had known that Buggy would have bombarded the town and blown up the street as a party entertainment she would never have tried to rob him.

Zoro stopped again and collapsed in front of a pet shop.

"I need to rest," he said, and fell asleep on the spot.

Luffy watched Zoro sleep, he was glad Zoro had survived his wound; he just lost one Nakama he did not want to lose another.

"Here let me help you" Nami said, she produced a key and unlocked the cage.

"Thanks, where'd you get that key?" Luffy said, after he'd been freed.

"I stole it from Buggy earlier," Nami said.

"You're a really nice person," Luffy said.

"Let me make one thing clear. I didn't help you out of the goodness of my heart, I just don't want to owe you anything," Nami explained

"Well okay then," Luffy said, he looked around and saw an open house across the street.

Luffy picked Zoro up and carried him into a house across from the pet shop; the house had its door broken so he could easily get in. Once inside he put Zoro on the bed and left to rejoin Nami but she was gone when he exited the house.

Luffy sat down on the porch, he needed to think. Zoro's injured and Connor's dead, he had hoped not to lose anyone on his journey but he'd already lost one nakama; Luffy wanted to avenge Connor but he could not leave his first mate alone in his current state.

"I'm sorry Connor," Luffy said solemnly, taking down Buggy would have to wait till Zoro had recovered.

The door to the pet shop opened and a small dog walked out, the dog sat in front of the shop guarding it.

Luffy watched the dog guard the shop, the dog barked a few times.

"I'm coming, I'm coming," a voice said from inside the shop.

Luffy froze he knew that voice 'it can't be' he thought.

Connor stepped outside from the shop and closed the door behind him; he turned around and saw Luffy sitting across the street.

"Luffy!," Connor said relived and ran over to him.

"Connor!, you're alive!," Luffy said in disbelief.

"Yes," Connor confirmed.

Luffy grabbed Connor and pulled him into a hug; Connor stiffened at the contact but did not fight it he just stood there quietly while Luffy hugged him.

"I'm so glad you're not dead!," Luffy said, very relived.

"What happened? Zoro said you died in an explosion," Luffy asked.

At the mention of Zoros name Connors eyes widened in fear he didn't know why but all of his instincts screamed danger and it wasn't because of the red aura he'd seen earlier.

"He did? I don't remember that," Connor said.

Luffy let go of Connor and looked at him with concern on his face.

"What's the last thing you remember?" Luffy asked.

"We were walking down the street, then a house exploded and the next thing I know is I'm sitting alone in the corner of a room I didn't recognise. So I left to try and find you and then there was a big explosion behind me." Connor explained.

"Why did you leave the house?" Luffy asked.

"I…I was afraid" Connor answered.

"Afraid," Luffy said.

Connor Nodded.

"One minute everything is fine and the next it was all on fire; people were screaming and burning. The next thing I know, I'm in some room I've never seen. So I ran; I'm sorry if I did something wrong," Connor said, he was on the verge of crying.

Luffy was stunned, he knew about the bombardment he watched it happen but the town being on fire was impossible. He supposed that the cannons could have started one but he would have seen it form Buggies base, plus the town was deserted the only ones in town were Buggy and his crew and they were all at their base. So just what had Connor seen?

"No. you did nothing wrong, I'm just glad you're alive," Luffy said.

Luffy hugged him again. Connor was confused why was Luffy happy that he was alive? Was Luffy saddened by the thought of him being dead? And why would he care at all?

"Let's go inside, I'm hungry," Luffy said, he let go of Connor and they both walked inside the house.

Inside Luffy managed to find some fresh fruit and ingredients to make a couple of sandwiches; Connor offered to make them but Luffy insisted he just wait at the table. Luffy ate two sandwiches and stole half of Connors before he devoured all the fruit. Connor wasn't too fussy about it, in fact he felt lucky that Luffy let him eat anything at all.

Suddenly Nami burst through the door into the house she dragged in two big bags behind her. Luffy looked her over Nami was out of breath and had a frightened look on her face.

"Nami, what's in the bags?" Luffy asked.

"Good your still here. I need your help," Nami said desperately.

"WOMAN GET OUT HERE, YOU CAN'T HIDE FROM ME!" Buggies voice was herd form outside.

Outside Buggy wasn't alone he was flanked by three others to his right there was a giant pale green lion with a light purple mane and a man riding it. He wore a white fur shirt and blue pants, his hair was white and covered most of his face, and it looked like he had round ears on the top of his head.

To Buggies left was a man on a unicycle he had long black hair and carried two swords one in each hand. He wore an open dark blue vest, white long pants and a blue and white striped scarf around his neck.

"After I left you earlier I went back and stole all of Buggies treasure," Nami explained

"Okay I'll help," Luffy said and he walked outside.

Connor followed and stood on the porch blocking the door

"Ah Straw hat, have you seen a little thief around?" Buggy asked.

"Yep, she's inside that house," Luffy said, he pointed to the house he just came out of.

"That idiot!," Nami said.

She couldn't believe that Luffy had just sold her out, he was supposed to help her not give her up though she should have expected it Luffy was a pirate after all. Nami grabbed her stolen bags of treasure and quickly snuck out the back.

"Wonderful, by the way have you met my first mate Moji and his pet Richie?" Buggy asked.

"No," Luffy answered.

"Well where are my manners. Moji introduce yourself," buggy ordered.

The lion took a step forward and the man on top looked down at Luffy.

"Hello there, I'm Moji the beast tamer and this is my pet Richie the lion," Moji said.

"Pet lion, does it do tricks?" Luffy asked excitedly.

"Yes he does. Richie Shake." Moji said.

Richies paw lifted up and hit Luffy in the chest, Luffy was swatted away like a fly; he crashed through several houses.

"Ha Ha Ha, Good job Moji now let's go get our treasure back," Buggy said.

"Thank you sir. Captain there is a pet shop here, do you mind if Richie gets a snack?" Moji asked.

"Not at all, Richie can have it all if he wants," Buggy said. He and the other man approached Connor who didn't move.

"Kid get out of our way," Buggy said.

"No," Connor said, defiantly.

"Cabaji show this kid why he should listen to grownups," Buggy ordered.

The second man, now known as Cabaji got off his unicycle and kneed Connor in the stomach, Connor gasped for air as Cabaji grabbed him by the shirt and threw him of the porch onto the street.

Buggy and Cabaji walked into the house.

Connor landed on his side, his stomach was in pain and he found it hard to breathe. He was used to pain far worse than what Cabaji had done, he just needed a minute and he'd be good to go.

Connor watched as Richie moved towards the pet shop; as he approached the dog started barking, when Richie was in front of the dog it attacked. The dog bit Richie but Richie just swatted him away, the dog didn't stay down he attacked again and again getting knocked down by Richie's enormous strength after each attempt. After a minute the dog was too exhausted and injured to get up again. Richie tore off the top half of the pet shop, tossed it to one side and began eating all of the food inside. Windows were smashed but surprisingly the roof was still mostly intact.

* * *

In the house Nami was gone this infuriated buggy, Cabaji found Zoro sleeping and decided to finish him off; he raised his sword to strike but at that moment there was a crash from outside and Zoro woke up. He saw Cabajis sword above him and reacted by drawing his own swords and defended himself.

"I didn't order a wake-up call," he said and glared at Cabaji fiercely.

* * *

Connor had seen enough, he got up and grabbed a rock and threw it at Richie, Richie didn't notice and kept eating so he threw another one but had the same result. 'I need something bigger' Connor thought, he spotted the remains of the roof from the shop and got an idea.

Connor ran up to the debris and shifted through it until he found a plank of wood with two nails sticking out of the end and a length of rope. He tied one end of the rope to the roof and the other into a small noose; he snuck up behind Richie and lassoed his tail, it took a few try's but he got it on. Next he placed the wooden plank just under the tip of his tail and embed some small glass shards in it as well, satisfied with the setup 'perfect now the fun can begin' he thought.

Connor ran to Richies side and stopped when he could see Moji, he looked up at Moji.

"HEY MOJI!" He yelled.

"Hm," Moji said, and looked down at Connor.

"What do you want?" Moji asked.

"I saw your Lion do that trick earlier. Can it Sit as well as Shake?" Connor asked.

"Of course," Moji said proudly.

"Can you show me? Please," Connor asked.

"Dose Richie look like a dog to you?" Moji responded.

"No, but Sit and Shake are dog tricks," Connor answered.

"Richie's not a dog," Moji said, angrily.

"Hey it's fine if he can't do it," Connor said.

"Richie can do it, just watch. Richie Sit," Moji ordered.

Connor smirked. Richie stopped eating and obeyed Mojis command; he sat right on the spiked plank of wood. Richies eyes widened and he roared in pain, he started crying and jumped up and down on his hind legs, he tried to shake off the plank of wood but it was stuck firmly to his backside.

Moji was thrown off Richies back, he noticed Connor smirking at the scene. Moji tried to calm Richie down but it was only making things worse, in fact Richie had stepped in some glass and it embedded in his hind paws; he jumped high in the air and the rope pulled the roof up with him. Richie landed on his front paws and preformed a perfect hand stand, just when he thought he was safe the roof tied to his tail came crashing down on his head, he lost his balance and fell forward landing on his back unconscious.

Mojis jaw dropped. Richie was down and he would not be getting up again anytime soon, how could he have been defeated and in such an embarrassing manner.

"That was entertaining. Who knew that lions could do a hand stand?," Connor said.

"Y..You thought that was entertaining?" Moji asked.

"Yep, plus he got what was coming to him," Connor answered.

"What did Richie ever do to deserve that?" Moji asked

"Are you serious? Connor asked in return.

"You and your pet just destroyed that shop," he said.

"So what?" Moji said.

"So it was that dog's home and you destroyed it. Your cat got what he deserved," Connor said angrily.

"That dog is a weak filthy mongrel that should be honoured that the king of beasts would even consider fighting with it," Moji stated

"That wasn't a fight it was abuse. And if that kitty is king of the beasts what does that make the one who outsmarted him," Connor asked.

"Dead," Moji answered.

Moji pulled out a knife and charged at Connor, Connor got ready to dodge but a fist flew past him and punched Moji in the face knocking him out cold. Connor turned and saw Luffy standing not too far away his arm out stretched.

"Don't threaten my Nakama," Luffy said.

At that moment Cabaji burst out through the front of the house and landed on his back not too far away from where Connor was standing. He had two long cuts across his chest in an X shape, Zoro walked out of the building he was barely able to stand; he sheathed his swords and made his way over too Luffy.

Zoro ignored Connor; weather it was because he thought him an illusion due to his near unconscious state or because he didn't see him Connor wasn't sure.

"Buggy's gone after Nami," Zoro said as he collapsed.

Luffy caught him and gently placed him on the ground; he then walked over to Connor.

"I'm going after Buggy. Stay with Zoro," Luffy said and he ran off.

Connor made his way to Zoro and sat down next to him. He lifted up Zoros shirt and found an open stab wound that was bleeding 'no wonder he collapsed' he thought.

Connor suddenly felt something nudge his back; he turned to find the dog from earlier with a first aid kit in his mouth.


	8. Chapter 8

_**A.n I own Nothing.**_

* * *

Connor had done his best to bandage Zoros wound, after he was done he sat there with the dog silently; after a while Luffy returned with Nami, the top of his hat was torn and Luffy held it protectively. Nami followed behind him, she still carried bags of Buggys stolen treasure.

"Hey did you bandage Zoro?" Luffy asked, when he noticed Zoro.

Connor nodded, he glanced at Nami wearily. Nami stared at Connor, 'why would a kid help out a pirate?' she wounded.

"This dog brought me a first aid kit. I did the best I could but I have little experience in treating wounds," Connor answered.

"Oh well, don't worry about it. I'm sure Zoro will be fine," Luffy said.

"Luffy how do you know this boy?" Nami asked suspiciously.

Luffy realised that this would be the first time they had met. There had been no time for introductions earlier because of Buggy and his crew.

"Nami this is Connor. Connor this is Nami, our new navigator," Luffy said.

"Hello" Connor said in a small voice.

"Wait a minute. This is Connor? He's a kid, and didn't your friend say he died?" Nami asked surprised.

"He wasn't in that street when it was blown up," Luffy said.

"But why is he with you? And how old is he?" Nami asked.

"He's my Nakama and that is a good question. Connor how old are you?" Luffy asked.

"I'm 13," Connor answered.

"Whoa way to go, things only get better form there," Luffy encouraged.

Connor seriously doubted Luffys words, if anything things would just get worse.

Nami was stunned, 13 was too young to be sailing with pirates, if anything she would bet all of her treasure that these pirates kidnapped him and forced him to work for them. Pirates were all the same. They take and kill with no regard for anyone's feelings; she hated them more than anything in the world.

"Luffy I can't join your crew, there's something I have to do first," Nami said.

"WHa…" Luffy started, but Nami continued before he could object.

"But I will help you as long as you are in the East Blue. If I get a cut of any treasure your crew finds," Nami finished.

"Okay that seems fair." Luffy agreed.

"Great. Where's your shipped docked I'll get mine and meet you there?" Nami said.

"Umm, I don't know. Connor?" Luffy said.

"A small jetty not too far from the town. That way," Connor said, he pointed in the direction of their ship.

"Okay I'll meet you there," Nami said and headed off to her ship.

"Right let's go," Luffy said.

Luffy picked up Zoro and started to leave he noticed Connor hesitate for a second.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"Can I grab something quickly?" Connor asked.

"Sure," Luffy answered, he was curious to what Connor wanted to get.

Connor dashed into the destroyed pet shop and came back out after a few seconds; he carried a small bag of dog food and gave it to the dog.

"I know what it's like to lose your home. It's not much but everything else was eaten," Connor said.

The dog looked at Connor with thankful eyes; he grabbed the bag of food and wandered off. Luffy smiled he was now more determined to get Connor back to his home and family.

They walked back to the ship. When they arrived Luffy laid Zoro down gently and waited for Nami; she arrived ten minutes later on her ship. It was slightly bigger then Luffys life boat and they set sail together.

* * *

They had sailed for a day and a half now and in that time Nami had fixed Luffys hat which he was very grateful for and secretly begun plotting various ways to take Connor form Luffy. When Luffy had told Nami how he met Connor and his desire to take him home she decided against it, Nami sympathised with Connor but the thought of leaving him with pirates made her uneasy, so she had suggested to Luffy that they find someone to take him in.

Luffy still wanted to find Connors real family but agreed that this would be the next best thing, Luffy had asked Connors opinion on the matter but he had said he'd do whatever Luffy decided.

By the end of the second day Zoro still hadn't woken up and Luffy started to worry, the good news was Nami said there was an island nearby and they'd get there by morning, the bad news was when they arrived it was a deserted island with a dense forest and to make matters worse Zoro had developed a fever.

Luffy searched the island for anything that would help Zoro while Nami and Connor stayed with a very sick Zoro and that's how he met Gaimon the only human on the island; he had a big green afro and dark facial hair, his body was stuck in a treasure chest. Gaimon had tried to scare Luffy of his island but Luffy found his tricks to be funny and set of all of his traps. Gaimon could not believe that Luffy thought his traps were fun.

"You're here to steal my treasure aren't you," Gaimon accused.

"There's treasure on the island?" Luffy asked.

"Don't lie to me. You came here to look for it," Gaimon said angrily.

"No, we came to see if there was anything to help our injured friend," Luffy replied.

"Oh yeah, like I haven't heard that one before," Gaimon said sarcastically.

"It's true," Luffy said.

"Prove it," Gaimon demanded

Luffy took him to their ship, once Gaimon saw Zoro he told Luffy that this island had many plants that made amazing medicine and he would give some to him if he helped him get the treasure hidden on the island, Luffy agreed. Luffy ordered Connor and Nami to set up camp while he went with Gaimon to get the treasure and the plants.

They came back to camp a short time later. It turns out that there were five treasure chests and they were all empty, but Gaimon despite being disappointed still made the medicine for Zoro. Gaimon made a tea out of some strange leaves and a very bad smelling paste, he applied the paste to Zoros wound and forced him a small amount of the tea down his throat; after the first half hour Zoros fever had come down and his wound had started to heal.

* * *

It was late that night when Zoro woke up with Luffy sitting next to him.

"Luffy?" Zoro asked.

"Hey your awake, how do you feel?" Luffy asked.

"Like I have the worst hangover," Zoro answered, he sat up.

"Where are we?" Zoro asked, he didn't recognise where they had camped.

"On a deserted Island," Luffy said.

"What? What happened?" Zoro asked.

Luffy explained everything that happened in the last two days, Zoro took it all pretty well and was quite surprised that Connor was alive; Luffy pointed out his sleeping form across the camp. Zoro went back to sleep after that.

The next morning he woke up to find Gaimon and Luffy with him, Gaimon made him drink more tea and applied more paste to his wound. The wound was now almost completely healed.

"Your wound is almost healed, another day of rest and you'll be good to go," Gaimon said.

Luffy was ecstatic at the news and decided to leave tomorrow morning. At this point Zoro noticed that Nami and Connor weren't at the camp.

"Where're the other two?" Zoro asked.

"Connors climbing trees to gather fruit and Nami went to count how much she stole from Buggy," Luffy said.

"Luffy there's something you need to know about Connor," Zoro said.

Zoro explained how they found Luffy after the bird grabbed him, about Connors second sight, and how Connor said it wasn't a devil fruit power.

"If he can do all that who knows what else he's capable of," Zoro said.

"I wouldn't worry about it too much," Luffy said, after listening to Zoros concerns.

"But what if he tries something," Zoro said.

"If he was going to do anything he would have already done it but he hasn't. Besides he'll tell us everything when he's ready until then don't worry and leave him be." Luffy said.

"How do you know?" Zoro asked.

"He's lost on the ocean and his only way home is with pirates. If I were him I wouldn't want anyone to know all my skills ether," Luffy reasoned.

The rest of the day past uneventfully; Nami found some swords mixed in with her treasure and brought them over to Zoro to look at. Most of them were decorative but one short sword caught his eye.

It was only slightly longer than a dagger and it looked heavy yet it was surprisingly well balanced. He touched the dull looking edge and was surprised to find it in fact it was incredibly sharp like it was made to deceive any who saw it; he gave it a test swing and found the blade very easy to use. There was an emblem on the hilt of the blade that looked like an A with wings behind it.

Zoro wondered who made it and where Buggy got his hands on such a well-made sword; after all only a master smith could make something like this and even then it would have been incredibly difficult.

"Hey do you mind if I keep this?" Zoro asked Nami.

"Why is it valuable?" Nami responded.

"Don't know, I've never seen a sword like it before," Zoro said.

"What would you do with it?" Nami asked. She knew Zoro was a swordsmen but he already had three katanas, what would he need a forth one for?

"I was thinking of giving it to the kid," Zoro said.

"Connor, why?" Nami asked, suspiciously.

"He doesn't have a weapon. At least he'll be able to defend himself with this," Zoro explained.

"Oh yeah let's give a 13 year old a sword that'll end well," Nami said, sarcastically.

"I'll teach him the basics," Zoro said and then he realised something.

"Wait he's 13?" Zoro asked.

"You mean you didn't know either?" Nami asked.

What was wrong with these people? Didn't they ask when they found him? Suddenly her plans to steal Connor away were looking like a very plausible option.

That night Zoro called Connor over to him.

"Hey kid, come here," Zoro said.

Connor came over and Zoro gave him the sword.

"Here this is for you keep it with you at all times. I'll teach you how to use it later," Zoro said.

Connor nodded and went back to where he sat before lost in thought. Why had Zoro given him a weapon? Did he want him to kill someone? If so who? Connor unsheathed it and looked at the blade he could tell it was beautifully well –made, he felt like he'd seen the emblem on the hilt before but could not place it.

There had to be some ulterior motive no one would give him a weapon just for the sake of it; he switched to his second sight and looked straight at Zoro, he was no longer red but a bright blue, Connor glanced at everyone in the camp.

They were all bright blue.


	9. Chapter 9

_**A.n I own nothing.**_

* * *

Luffy and his crew set sail the next morning, before they left Gaimon had given them a small supply of the leaves and instructions on how to make the medicine. Luffy offered to take Gaimon off the Island but he had declined for personal reasons, after saying farewell and thanking him for his help they set sail.

"So where to next?" Nami asked Luffy.

"To the Grand Line," Luffy declared enthusiastically.

Nami sighed "Look, I know you want to head to the Grand Line but I think you need a proper ship first," she said.

"Really? What's wrong with these boats?" Luffy asked.

"She's right Luffy," Zoro said.

"Thank you," Nami said, happy that one member of this crew was sane.

"We can't store any booze or meat on these rafts," Zoro said.

"WHAT, WHY DIDN'T YOU SAY SO EARLIER," Luffy yelled.

"All right as Captain I say we get a new ship, preferably one with a big larder," Luffy said.

"Aye aye Captain," Zoro said and did a mock salute.

"Um Luffy," Connor started.

"Hm. What's up Connor?" Luffy asked.

"Could we also get a cook too?" he asked nervously.

"A cook huh. That's a great idea then we can have lots of meat dishes." Luffy said happily.

"Good idea kid," Zoro said.

Connor stared at Zoro for a moment but quickly looked away. He was glad that Luffy had agreed to get a cook, which meant he wouldn't have to do any cooking. The last time he had tried it turned out burnt and inedible, he'd been denied food for a month as punishment and had no desire to go through that again.

He'd been nervous around him for a while; first his aura was a mix of red and white then red and now blue on top of that he had started to be nice to him. Connor could deal with mean pirates but Zoro had completely changed his attitude towards him and that was what he didn't understand.

Nami sighed again their entire reason for getting a new ship was for food 'I guess it's as good as any reason' she thought. Nami opened her map and found their position she checked their current course.

"Where not too far from an island, we could reach it by mid-morning and start our search there," Nami said.

"Alright full speed ahead" Luffy said.

It took a few hours but the island finally came insight.

* * *

On top of a cliff overlooking the sea sat a young boy with straight brown hair with a tuft sticking up at the top and tiny eyes. He wore square glasses, a yellow shirt with a blue vest jacket over it, dark yellow sash, dark brown pants, and black shoes. He was looking out to sea with a telescope.

"All quiet, just as it should … hey what's that?" he asked himself.

He zoomed in and saw to approaching boats one of them had a pirate mark on its sail, the boy started shaking in fear, pirates were coming.

"I have to tell the captain," he said and ran all the way back to his hideout.

The hideout turned out to be a make shift training area with various targets and practice dummies, a picnic table and a poorly drawn jolly Rodger was flying in the breeze. Two more boys and a young man sat at the table.

The first boy had a freckled face with short spiky purple hair that covered his eyes, a red hat with a frill at the top and the Jolly Roger on the front. He wore a black sweater, a reddish-brown sash, light orange pants and dark brown shoes.

The second had dark green hair shaped like a pepper. He wore a lightly green short sleeved shirt with the Jolly Roger on the front. He also wore a light blue sash, dark blue pants, and black shoes.

The eldest was a slim teenager with medium-length black curly hair and a long nose. He wore an olive green plaid bandanna,, brown overalls with a white sash and no shirt underneath a blue and white striped armband on his left arm. He also carried with him a yellow satchel.

"Captain! Captain!" the blond haired boy called as he approached.

The eldest boy turned "what's the rush onion." He asked.

"Pirates are coming," onion replied.

"What? For real?" the green haired boy asked.

Onion nodded.

"What should we do captain?" the purple haired boy asked the oldest.

"That's easy let's put our plan into action." The eldest said.

"Yeah those pirates will never know what hit them, okay Carrot Onion and Pepper let's get to work" the boys cheered and all four of them got to work.

* * *

Luffy and his crew arrived there was no dock so they tied their boats up at the shore, they were not expecting what came next.

"Attention pirates," a voice yelled.

They turned around and saw a long nosed teenager standing above them on a rock.

"This island is my territory and you're trespassing," the teen boasted.

"Trespassing?" Nami asked.

"Who's this nut job?" Zoro asked.

"I'm the great captain Usopp if you don't leave now my 80,000 men will tear you apart," Usopp said.

Suddenly lots of flags were raised out of the bushes and trees.

Zoro, Nami and Connor weren't impressed 'liar' they thought at the same time.

"What 80,000 men?" Luffy asked surprised.

"He's lying you idiot." Zoro said.

Usopps confidence was quickly falling, 'oh no they've figured it out' he thought.

"If he's lying how many men does he have?" Luffy asked.

"Three," Connor said.

Suddenly the three boys jumped out of their hiding spots "They've seen us! RUN," they yelled and ran away.

Zoro noticed that Connors eyes had flashed gold for just a second. He wondered how often the kid relied on his second sight and how much he really needed it.

"Hey you guys don't run," Usopp said and watched the three boys run off.

Usopp turned back to Luffy, he was panicking here he was facing four pirates alone and he was terrified. Thinking quickly Usopp reached into his bag and pulled out a slingshot and a small iron pellet; he drew back his sling and aimed it at the pirates.

"I've never seen anyone use a slingshot to fight pirates before," Nami commented.

"You're an interesting guy," Luffy said and laughed he found Usopps attempts to fight them funny.

"Stay Back, My skill with a slingshot surpasses that of any pistol," Usopp warned.

That got Luffys attention.

"In that case, bet your life on it," Luffy said in a serious tone.

"What?" Usopp asked.

"A weapon is not a tool used to scare people, whether it's a sword, pistol or sling shot," Luffy said.

Zoro and Connor looked at Luffy; Connor began to wonder if Luffy had some hidden intelligence and waited to see what happened next. Zoro smirked, he caught on to what Luffy was doing and placed his hand on his sword, ready to draw it if necessary.

"We're real pirates, if you fire that shot you bet your life," Zoro said.

Usopp was not sure what to do, these pirates were ready to fight him and they were waiting for him to make the first move. He knew he couldn't win if a fight broke out but he couldn't let them attack the village; real pirates were scary. He didn't want to die so he lowered his sling shot and fell to his knees.

"Real pirates sure are intimidating," Usopp said.

Luffy smiled and he and Zoro burst out laughing, Usopp was confused. What were they laughing about?

"Are you Yassops son?" Luffy asked.

"How do you know my dad's name?"Usopp asked.

"I met him when shanks came to my village," Luffy said.

"What? You know Red Haired Shanks. The famous pirate," Usopp said in awe.

"Yep and I'll tell you all about it if…" Luffy said.

"If?" Usopp asked, almost afraid of the answer.

"If we get something to eat I'm hungry," Luffy said.

"Okay leave it to me, I know a restaurant here that does amazing lunch deals," Usopp said.

Usopp jumped down from his rock and they all headed to the village together.

On the way into the village Luffy and his friends introduced themselves. Usopp was ecstatic to meet real non-threating pirates; he told them about his village and how pirates never came here because of that it was always quiet and peaceful. Usopp told them that he had formed his own pirate group to liven things up a bit.

When they arrived at the restaurant they sat down in a booth and Usopp went through his favourite things on the menu. Luffy wanted to order everything; Nami hit him for that comment in the end they ordered a big banquet meal to share. The food was good and Luffy told Usopp about Shanks's visit to his home town, his adventures on the sea and why they had come to his village.

"You're looking for a ship?" Usopp asked Luffy.

"Yep, one with enough room to store lots of food," Luffy answered.

"And booze. Don't forget about the booze," Zoro said.

"Well there's nothing like that around here," Usopp admitted.

"Really oh well guess we'll head off then," Luffy said.

"What why so soon," Usopp asked.

"If there're no ships here, we have no reason to stay," Nami explained.

Usopp wasn't lying there were no ship builders in his village and he didn't want them to leave just yet.

"Wait its true you'd have better luck on another island. But there is one person, who might be able to help you," Usopp said.

"Really, who?" Nami asked, she was curious about this person.

"Her names Kaya and she's a friend of mine; If anyone would have a ship it'd be her. I'll take you to meet her if you like," Usopp said.

"Awesome thanks," Luffy said.

Usopp sighed he hoped that Kaya wouldn't mind visitors and maybe he could get Luffy to tell her some stories to make her feel better. His stomach groaned.

"Hey be right back got to use the little boy's room," Usopp said, he got up and headed to the back of the restaurant.

At that moment the restaurant door burst open and the three boys form earlier charged in with toy wooden swords.

"The Usopp pirates are here," they called.

Nami looked towards the kids 'what's going on?' she thought.

The boys didn't see there captain in the restaurant, so they ran up to the pirates booth.

"Oi, you pirates where's our captain?" pepper demanded.

"Ah, that was some good meat," Luffy said and rubbed his belly.

"M..Meat?" Onion asked.

"Don't tell me that they…" Carrot said.

Nami had a felling what they thought and giggled a bit.

"Your captain was eaten," Zoro said with a scary smile.

"AHHHHH WHICH" the boys screamed and pointed at Nami.

"WHAT DID YOU CALL ME," Nami yelled.

Luffy and Zoro laughed and Usopp came back at that moment.

"Hey what's with all the yelling?" Usopp asked.

"Captain, you didn't get eaten," the boys cheered.

"What? Why would you think that?" Usopp asked.

After Luffy and Zoro stopped laughing Nami explained what just happened and Usopp thought it was funny too; they all left the restaurant and Usopp led the way to his friend's house. On the way Usopp talked with Luffy while Carrot, Onion and Pepper tried to talk with Connor.

"Captain," Pepper said.

Usopp stopped talking to Luffy and looked at the boys.

"What?" he asked.

"That kid's weird," Carrot said, he pointed at Connor.

"Weird how?" Usopp asked.

"He won't talk to us, he's lagging behind and he won't even look at us," Onion said.

"Well why not talk to Luffy instead and I'll try" Usopp suggested.

"Okay," the boys said together and ran up next to Luffy.

Usopp had noticed that Connor was always a few steps behind the group and hadn't said a word the entire time they'd been walking. At the restaurant the boy never even looked at the menu, he had asked what Connor wanted to eat and Connor told him that it didn't matter and when the food came he'd only eaten one small serve.

"Hey Connor you okay back there?" Usopp asked.

"Yes" Connor said.

"Is he alright?" Usopp asked Zoro.

"Yeah, he's just the quiet type that's all," Zoro said.

"Hmm I hope you're right," Usopp said.

"What do you mean?" Zoro asked.

"Nothing," Usopp said.

Zoro disregarded the comment. Usopp really hoped that what Zoro had said was true and Connor really was a quiet boy; he reminded Usopp of Kaya when here parents passed away and how withdrawn she had been.

They continued walking until Usopp announced that they had arrived at Kayas house; it turned out her house was actually a giant mansion.

"Whoa, your friend lives here?" Zoro asked.

"Yep, but before we go in I have to warn you Kaya is very sick," Usopp said.

"Sick with what?" Nami asked; she hoped it wasn't contagious.

"Not sure, her parents died a few years ago and she fell ill a few months later. It's not contagious she just tires easily and doesn't have much energy," Usopp said.

"Okay we won't stay long," Luffy said.

"Good, follow me," Usopp said.

Usopp led the group around the back of the mansion to a large hedge bush, he pulled away a fake section and climbed in through the hole, everyone but Carrot, Onion and Pepper followed.

"Are you sure your friends with this girl," Nami asked suspiciously.

"Yeah why do you ask," Usopp asked.

"Oh no reason," Nami answered.

Once they were all through Usopp climbed a tree that had a branch by the top window and taped on the window twice. The window opened and revealed a young slim pale girl with blonde hair. She had wide brown eyes; she wore a simple but neat plain long dress.

"Usopp you came," the girl said.

"Hi Kaya, How are you feeling today," Usopp asked.

"I'm alright, so what adventure are you going to tell me about today," Kaya asked.

"Actually I hope you don't mind but I brought some new friends with me," Usopp said.

Kaya leaned out the window and saw Luffy and the others.

"Yo, nice to meet you," Luffy said, he gave a wave with his hand.

"Hello everyone, I'm sorry I can't come down to greet you," Kaya said.

"That's okay, we just wanted to ask a favour," Luffy said.

"A favour, what is it?" Kaya asked.

"We were wondering if you had a…" Luffy said.

"You there what are you doing here?" a voice interrupted.

The voice belonged to a slim man with glasses and slicked black hair. He wore a black suit with two golden markings on it over a white shirt with a curious collar, a standard black tie and striped shoes. This was Kaya's Butler.

"Kurahadol" Kaya said.

"Your trespassing and causing trouble please leave," Kurahadol said and adjusted his glasses that were slipping off his face.

"No they weren't they came to ask me something," Kaya said.

"Oh and what is that?" Kurahadol asked the group.

"We want a ship," Luffy said.

"Absolutely not," Kurahadol responded quickly.

"I would never give a ship to you riff-raff, you'll probably use it to become pirates," Kurahadol said harshly.

"Hey, what's wrong with being a great warrior of the sea," Usopp said.

"Ah Usopp nice to see you again, I thought I told you to stay away from the young mistress," Kurahadol said.

"And I thought I told you not a chance," Usopp said.

"Only you'd think pirates are warriors of the sea, after all your father abandoned you and your mother to become one. Such a waste, if you ask me your father should have just killed himself like the scum he is," Kurahadol said.

"That's enough Kurahadol, apologise now," Kaya ordered.

"Why should I apologise to him, what I'm saying is the truth unlike everything Usopp says. He's a barbarian who can't even accept that nobody wants him not his mother or father. In fact I think he's worse than his farther at least he only told one lie instead of thousands," Kurahadol said.

Usopp jumped down from his branch, on the way down a grappling hook caught the branch and he landed safely.

"You can insult me all you like but don't you dare speak ill of my father," Usop said angrily.

"Why you're both scum and a waste of life," Kurahadol said and adjusted his glasses again.

Usopp had had enough, he walked up to Kurahadol and punched him in the face; the force of the punch knocked Kurahadol down.

"You see nothing but a barbarian who resorts to violence, like farther like son," Kurahadol said.

Usopp grabbed Kurahadols collar and got ready to give him another punch but stopped.

"Usopp stop. Please stop Kurahadol's not a bad person, he's is just over protective of me that's all," Kaya begged.

Usopp let the butler go "I'm proud that my father's a pirate" he said and he walked out of the yard.

Kurahadol watched him go and turned to Luffy "please leave now," he demanded.

Connor, Nami and Zoro headed towards the exit but Luffy remained he stared at Kurahadol with a very serious expression. Luffy turned to Kaya and tilted his hat.

"Sorry to have bothered you," he said and followed his crew out of the yard.


	10. Chapter 10

_**A.n. I own nothing.**_

* * *

After leaving the mansion Usopp said his goodbyes to Luffy and ran off, unfortunately Luffy wanted to ask him something and ran after Usopp leaving the rest of the crew behind.

"So are you leaving?" Carrot asked Nami.

"Not without our Luffy," Nami answered.

She was worried that if they didn't leave the island soon that they'd have to wait until tomorrow.

"Hey is there someplace I can use for training?" Zoro asked.

"You can use our hideout," Pepper suggested.

"Great, lead the way," Zoro said.

The three boys led the pirates to their hide out; when they arrived Zoro looked around.

"Yes this'll do," he said.

He drew his white sheathed katatnna and turned to Connor.

"Kid get your sword out. I'm about to teach you how to use it,"

Connor drew his new sword from its sheathe; the boys also wanted to learn how to use a sword and the fact that a real live pirate was their teacher was too good to be true. They got some long sticks to practice with.

"What about Luffy? Will he be able to find us?" Nami asked.

"Don't worry whenever the captain runs off like this he always goes to the same place and comes back to the hide out afterwards," Pepper answered.

So Nami watched from the sides as Zoro went through basic defence stances and the proper way to swing a sword, she smiled it looked like they were having fun.

Zoro was surprised that Connor picked up the basics quickly, he was able to mimic Zoros movements and stances perfectly after a few tries; but the other three boys had some trouble with the stances. Zoro made a mental note to teach Connor the advance stances and maybe spar with the boy next time.

They were at it for a good portion of the afternoon until Usopp ran into the hide out alone; he was out of breath, his arm was injured and clearly distressed. He told the boys to go home they were reluctant to go but they did.

"Where's Luffy?" Zoro asked and sheathed his blade.

"He fell off a cliff," Usopp said solemnly.

"WHAT?!" Zoro and Nami yelled in surprise.

"I'll show you," Usopp said.

Usopp led the way to where he and Luffy had been and at the bottom of the cliff was Luffys unmoving body; they went down and Usopp explained what had happened.

He and Luffy were talking when Kurahadol had met a shady looking character, they'd watched the two talk and overheard a plot for pirates to attack the village and kill Kaya tomorrow morning.

Unfortunately Kurahadol noticed Luffy and Usopp, the shady character had pulled out a ring, said a few words and then Luffy had fallen off the cliff; Usopp had run off after that.

"You know he's only sleeping," Zoro said, after the explanation.

"What?" Usopp asked.

"Yeah, I can hear him breathing," Connor pointed out.

Nami decided to wake him up by punching him in the face; Usopp was very surprised at Nami's method and the fact that Luffy was still alive.

"OOOWWWW! Oi Nami, what was that for?!" Luffy yelled angrily.

"Luffy, there are better and more comfortable places for taking a nap" Zoro scolded.

Luffy looked at Zoro in confusion and then remembered what that shady character had said.

"Guys that girl in the mansion, she's in danger!" Luffy panicked.

"The pirate attack, we know Usopp filled us in. Let's just warn Kya and the villagers," Nami suggested.

"That won't work" Usopp said

"Why not? If they know pirates are going to attack they can evacuate," Nami reasoned.

"I already tried to warn them. Before I came back to the hideout, but because of my reputation as a liar no one believed me, not even Kaya." Usopp said sadly.

"So I've decided that I'll fight them, I'll take them all on myself and protect the village no matter what," Usopp declared.

"That's the spirit, I'll help too," Luffy offered.

"Well can't be helped, I'm in too,"Zoro sighed.

"I'll help if I can have all the treasure on Kurahadols ship," Nami said.

"Guys, thank you," Usopp said, he was grateful that Luffy would help him.

"I hope you have a plan, five against an unknown number of blood thirsty pirates. This won't be like your games," Connor warned.

"Wait five? Connor you're going to fight too?" Usopp asked.

Connor nodded

"But you're a kid, why would you want to fight pirates at all?" Usopp asked a little concerned about Connor fighting.

"Captains orders," Connor answered.

"Don't worry he'll be fine," Luffy reassured Usopp and pattered Connor on the head.

Connor flinched at the touch and Usopp was the only one to notice.

* * *

The next morning just before dawn they were waiting for Kurahadols pirates to show; Usopp had a plan to hold the pirates on the beach, he'd spread oil on the slope leading into the village so the pirates would slip and Luffy and his crew could pick them off; it was a good plan.

Dawn had passed but the attack hadn't started, in fact there wasn't any sign of their ship approaching.

"They're late," Zoro said.

"Yeah but they'll come," Usopp said confidently.

"Hmm," Connor said, he looked in the opposite direction.

"Something wrong?" Luffy asked Connor.

"I think I hear shouting," Connor said.

They all listened carefully.

"He's right, it's coming from the north," Nami said.

"Oh no, there's another slop like this one that leads straight to the village!," Usopp said in a panick.

"What, we're at the wrong slope?!" Luffy asked.

"They met at this beach so I assumed they'd attack form here!," Usopp reasoned.

"How far away is that slope from hear?!" Nami asked urgently.

"It's not far, if you run straight north it's about three minutes," Usopp said.

"All right I'll be there in one," Luffy said, and he took off.

"I'm right behind you," Usopp said and ran off after Luffy.

Connor followed Usopp he figured that Usopp would know the way.

"MY TREASURE!" Nami yelled.

She remembered that their boats are docked where the pirates are attacking from. She slipped on the oil and grabbed the sheathe of one of Zoro's swords this pulled Zoro onto the oil as well.

"Hey what do you think you're doing?! Let go!," Zoro said, he struggled to hold on to the non-slippery part of the ground.

Nami got an idea; she used Zoro as a stepping stone and leaped back onto dry ground; Zoro slipped right down to the very bottom of the slop.

"Sorry but my treasure is in danger," Nami said and ran off to catch the others.

* * *

Usopp ran as fast as he could along the path to the North Coast, Connor was right behind him.

'I can't let them get to the village, please let me make it in time!,' Usopp thought desperately.

Just as they came into view of the coast Usopp saw the pirates running up the slope and acted on instinct he grabbed his slingshot and fired several bolts at the oncoming pirates. He hit them dead on and they stopped not expecting any resistance.

Usopp and Connor stood at the top of the slope looking down on the pirates they were wearing different shirts and pants but they all had black cat ears on their heads. The shady character that Usopp recognised from yesterday stepped forward.

He wore a blue trench coat covered in the disks, a big hat of matching colour, a white shirt under his coat, light brown pants with a black belt and black shoes with big white socks and green-brown gloves. He had red-lensed heart-shaped glasses, and a striped thing on his chin

"Who are you two supposed to be?" he asked

"My name is Captain Usopp and you're trespassing on my territory. If you want to live leave this Island now, if you don't my 100 million followers will tear you apart." Usopp said.

'Wasn't it 80 million before? And why do they all have cat ears?' Connor thought.

"What 100 million?" one pirate asked.

"Does he think that were kids or something?" another one asked.

"What 100 million? Incredible." their leader said with awe.

'You've got to be kidding right? How stupid is this guy?' Connor thought.

"Captain Jango he's lying there's no way that many people would fit on this tiny Island," the first pirate said.

"I don't like being lied to and we don't have time to play with kids get out of our way or we will cut you down," Jango threatened.

Crap they're serious. I can't do this on my own where is Luffy?!' Usopp thought.

"Captain, look at this," one of Jangos crew said.

"What is it? More annoyances?" Jango asked.

"No the opposite, there are two ships next to where we docked so I went to investigate and found two large bags filled with treasure. The total has to be at least 50 if not 60 Million bellis," the pirate responded.

'Sixty million? Where did they get that much money?' Usopp thought and he really didn't want to know the answer but it did give him an idea.

"Those treasures are mine," He said.

"WHAT?!" asked Jango and Connor at the same time.

"If you leave right now I'll give it all to you," Usopp said.

"What? No you can't give away Namis treasure," Connor said.

"Namis?" Usopp asked.

Suddenly Usopp felt a sharp pain on the back of his head and went flying forward.

"Idiot, how dare you claim that as yours!," Nami said.

She looked at the pirates.

"That treasure is mine and I won't share it with anyone nor will I forgive anyone who touches it!," She warned.

"OOWWW You could have just told me," Usopp said.

"Whatever where's Luffy?" Nami asked.

"Beats me, he should have been here first," Usopp replied.

"He's lost then," Nami reasoned.

* * *

Luffy had in fact ran south instead of north and wound up at the village.

Meanwhile Zoro was still trying to climb back up the oily slope while cursing Nami's name.

* * *

"Alright Nami you attack and I'll cover you," Usopp ordered.

"What I'm a weak girl you attack and I'll cover you," Nami responded.

"I can't fight close range, I'm a sniper, and I'm scared," Usopp claimed.

Connor watched them both argue back and forth on who would do what. He wondered if they even remembered that he was here and how long the invading pirates would put up with this pathetic display.

Jango had had enough, they were already late and if they didn't start the attack now things would get very unpleasant.

"Enough, everyone charge in and attack the village, kill these three," Jango ordered.

The pirates charged at them weapons brandished and yelling war cries. This got Nami's and Usopps attention.

"Now what?" Connor asked.

"I know I have these" Usopp said and pulled out a hand full of small metal spikes from his satchel.

"Nice" Nami said and grabbed some from Usopp.

Usopp gave some to Connor as well and they threw them at the pirates. The pirates stepped on them and screamed in pain as the metal dug into their shoes and feet. Taking the chance Usopp started sniping a few of them knocking them back down the slope.

Unfortunately a pirate with a big stone hammer made it through and hit Usopp hard knocking him down, then all the other pirates came running up at once. Nami fought off a couple and managed to save Usopp from being killed before she was over powered.

Connor was defending himself using the stances that Zoro had taught him, until he saw Nami get overrun and this momentarily caused him to lose focus, he was disarmed and forced to the ground. Four pirates started kicking and punching him while others ran past straight to the village.

Usopp begged them not to kill anyone but he was ignored and just when he thought everything was over, all the pirates who had got past were sent flying back and landed halfway down the slope.

"Who did that?" Jango asked.

"Finally" Nami said.

Luffy and Zoro walked up, Luffy took a long hard look at Usopp and Nami while Zoro was focused on Connor.

They were both very pissed off.


	11. Chapter 11

_**A.n. I own nothing. This is one of my favorite fights. If i had to put a number to it it would be 4th in the line.**_

* * *

Luffy and Zoro were pissed but not at the invading pirates, they were pissed at their own friends.

"Finally you guys are so slow," Nami said.

Zoro looked at her with anger written all over his face.

"HOW DARE YOU USE ME AS A STEPPING STONE!," he yelled.

"Sorry but it was an emergency, better one of us getting here than these thieves running off with my gold. Stealing is wrong after all," Nami said.

"YOUR ONE TO TALK,!" Zoro yelled back.

"OI USOPP YOU SAID GO NORTH BUT YOU NEVER TOLD ME WITCH WAY NORTH WAS!," Luffy yelled at Usopp.

Usopp just stared in disbelief at Luffy and Zoro he could not believe how strong these two were, the pirates were having trouble getting back up. They were afraid of Luffy and Zoro, one of them suggested that they just leave but Jango had another idea.

"If they're strong then we will be stronger," Jango said.

He pulled out a strange ring and began chanting to his crew once he was done his crew were back up in an instant fully prepared for battle one man smashed a boulder with his bare hands.

"What happened to them it's like they've forgotten their injuries?," Nami stated.

"It doesn't matter get out of the way Luffy and I can handle this," Zoro said.

Nami didn't need to be told twice she helped Usopp up and supported him as he limped off to the side of the slopes cliffs. Connor had trouble standing but he got up picked up his sword and followed Nami off to the side.

The pirates charged in and Zoro heard a growling noise from next to him. He turned to find Luffy had gone berserk and charged at the pirates.

"GOMU-GOMU GATTALING!" he yelled.

He began punching people so fast that his hands looked like a hoard of incoming bullets; the pirates quickly turned around and ran heading back to their ship. Luffy stopped his attack charged after them quickly catching up and passing them, he ran right passed a frightened Jango straight to their ship. Luffy grabbed the stern of the ship and pulled, the ship strained as he ripped it right off.

Zoro stared at his captain in disbelief he didn't know what had gotten into Luffy but it almost made him feel sorry for the other pirates. Almost. Nami and Usopp were just glad that Luffy was on their side.

Jango could not deal with a berserking Luffy, he pulled out his ring and chanted something when he was done Luffy fell asleep and the keel he was holding feel on top of him and into the group of retreating pirates who only just managed to avoid getting crushed.

Jango sighed in relief that Luffy hadn't completely destroyed their ship but that wasn't the problem. The problem was that it was well passed dawn and Jango knew that they couldn't play around with these kids any longer.

"Nyaban brothers, Come out!" he called.

Two figures jumped from the ship and landed in front of Jango.

The first was an overweight man He had pale skin, sharp teeth, tiny eyes, a hat that covered one of his eyes and had cat ears on it. He had a stripped light and dark purple cape on his back, with a white fluffy brim, a shoulder pad on his left arm, pale blue gloves with claws at the end, stripped black and white pants with a yellow sash, and dark brown shoes.

The second man was very skinny, he had a hunched back. His hair was parted to the side and curls at the end, with two other parts of hair on the sides of his head, growing downwards in a curly-looking way, he also had cat ears sticking out from the top of his head. He wore a navy blue shirt, with light grey buttons and a magenta bow tie, dark brown gloves, with claws growing out at the end, light-blue shorts, brown shoes and white socks that stuck out of them.

"Sham, Buchi, take care of these people. We need to get past this slope no matter what," Jango instructed.

The reaction he got was not what the Straw Hats were expecting. Sham and Buchi immediately began to make up panicked excuses, saying that the pirates were too strong for them and that their job was just to protect the ship.

"Aren't they supposed to be their trump cards?" Usopp questioned.

Jango shouted at Sham to go and attack them, and Sham obeyed with tears in his eyes.

"They sent that weakling to fight us?" Nami muttered. "What are they thinking?"

Connor watched as Sham ran up to Zoro 'something's wrong' he thought.

"Be prepared!" Sham shouted, which sounded more like a plea to spare his life rather than a threat.

"I'll cut you all into pieces!"

"If you come any closer, I'll kill you!" Zoro warned, flustered by the situation.

Sham suddenly attacked, a confident smirk spread across the cat-man's face.

"If you can kill me, that is." he said.

Zoro managed to block a surprisingly powerful attack from the cat-man's claws with one of his katanas just in time to stop them from reaching his chest. He pushed Sham off of him but the skinny man gracefully landed and he held Zoros other two Katannas one in each had.

"Heh, you're stronger than you look."

"He's not weak?!" Usopp exclaimed.

'I knew it' Connor thought.

"Return my swords now!" Zoro demanded.

"Return?" Sham repeated, playing dumb.

"Your sword is in your hand, right? These are just in the way."

Sham tossed the two swords that he had stolen behind him like they were garbage.

"Don't throw my swords!" Zoro shot back angrily.

Zoro rushed in and attempted to cut Sham in half but Sham jumped over Zoro and landed behind him, he grabbed Zoros arms before he could react and forced him to the ground.

"Buchi now!" Sham yelled.

Buchi snarled, rushing forward and jumping into the air.

"Cat... STOMP!"

His body crashed down feet first and broke the ground where Zoro had been a moment ago before he moved out of the way.

"The ground broke!" Usopp and Nami burst out, horrified.

"If I got hit by that, it'd break all my bones..." Zoro muttered.

"Hey Sham hold him properly." Butchi whined.

"Sorry he's stronger than he looks," Sham replied.

Buchi and Sham began a relentless assault on Zoro, the only thing he could do was defend himself. Nami noticed that everyone had their attention on Zoro's fight.

"Now's my chance" she muttered.

Nami got up and ran down the slope passing Zoro and the Nyaban Brothers; she ran as fast as she could until she reached Zoro's swords but before she could grab them Jango appeared and using his metal ring he cut Nami's shoulder. Nami yelled in pain and fell to the ground.

"Nice try little girl but if you want to live don't move," Jango threatened.

"Crap Zoro's in trouble," Usopp said.

Suddenly Butchi's and Sham's attacks stopped which Surprised Zoro. They hadn't just stopped their attack's they were frozen in fear. Everyone of Jango's crew was shaking in fear and staring at something.

"No we're out of time!" Jango yelled and began to tremble violently.

Zoro, Connor, Usopp and Nami all followed their gazes and looked at the one man standing on top of the slope; everyone's either widened in fear or narrowed in anger when they saw who it was.

It was Kurahadol and he was not happy.

"Ca... Captain Kuro", Jango's men crew said breathlessly. "We're gonna die."

"What the hell is this, Jango," the cold voice of Kuro said slowly and he surveyed the scene before him.

"I come here and find you all beaten to the ground? By kids? It's far past dawn! What the hell are you doing?! Don't tell me you actually have been stopped by these brats! Have the Black Cat Pirates become a bunch of weaklings?"

"B-B-But, Captain Kuro, you said they wouldn't be any problem!" Jango protested desperately.

"They shouldn't have been but clearly you're all weaker than I remember," Kuro said calmly.

"What? Us weak!," Butchi yelled.

"Don't you know what we've been up to theses past three years? We've become one of the most famous Pirate Crews in the East Blue, while you've been doing nothing. If anyone's weak it's you," Sham accused.

"Let's get him bro," Butchi said.

Sham and Butchi charged at Kuro, however, to everyone's surprise, Kuro had disappeared and reappeared right behind them. On both his hands were fuzzy gloves with a small katana attached to each fingertip and they were all aimed at the Nyaban brother's vital points.

"What did he just do? What are those weapons?" Zoro questioned, glaring at the pirate captain.

"I don't tolerate mutiny," Kuro said coldly.

He slashed both Sham and Butchi across the chest and they collapsed to the ground. Kuro then turned his attention to the rest of his crew.

"We'll if you want something done right do it yourself," Kuro said.

No one moved, Nami saw her chance and kicked Zoro's Swords to him; he caught them and drew the other two placing the white one in his mouth.

"Nice saying, guess I'll take you down myself," Zoro said.

He prepared to use his special technique and rushed forward to the man formerly known as a butler.

"Oni... giri!"

Zoro cut only air as Kuro had disappeared again.

"What...?!" Zoro eyes widened.

"Zoro, behind you," Connor cried out.

Acting on reflex Zoro jumped out of the way just in time as Kuro's claws sliced where Zoro had just been standing. Zoro looked at Connor in surprise he remembered what Connor had told him.

 _Flashback_

 _"The world goes very dark, it loses all its colours, details become clear and I can see a person's aura" Connor said._

 _End Flashback_

Zoro realised that it did not matter if Kuro could turn invisible Connor would be able to see him because no one could hide their aura.

Kuro straightened up; he calmly pushed up his glasses using the palm of his hand and glanced at Connor.

"Did that boy see me?" Kuro asked himself.

'Impossible, I move so fast that it becomes impossible to for anyone to see or hear my movements' Kuro thought.

Kuro disappeared again.

"To your Left," Connor warned.

Zoro blocked before he could strike.

Kuro tried again and again but the result was the same no matter what angle he attacked from Connor would warn Zoro and he would block before Kuro could strike. That confirmed it Connor could see Kuro's movements. Kuro didn't know how or why and he didn't really care; all he knew was that boy had to die.

Kuro leaped back and glared at Connor, Zoro noticed Kuro's attention shift and he didn't like it.

"That boy, is he with you?" Kuro asked.

"Leave him alone," Zoro threatened dangerously.

"I'll take that as a yes. Too bad he has to die," Kuro said coldly

"No. Don't," Zoro cried.

But it was too late Kuro had already disappeared and reappeared behind Connor, he dived out of the way but wasn't fast enough Conner screamed as the claws slashed across his back. Nami, Usopp and Zoro watched in horror as Connor fell to the ground; they could not believe that Kuro would go after Connor. Connor despite the immense pain from his injury tried to get back up.

Kuro raised an eyebrow he had hoped that he had killed the boy but clearly that was not the case. He walked over to the struggling boy and stepped on his back forcing him back on the ground. What little strength Connor had was gone he couldn't move he stared up at Kuro in fear.

"No hard feelings boy but I can't let anyone who can see me live," Kuro said.

He raised one hand and struck down his Claws, intending to sink into Connors flesh but the five katanas stopped just above his neck.

"Kurahadol!" shrieked a familiar female voice, disrupting everyone's concentration and drawing their gazes backwards. On the top of the slope stood Kaya, clad in a brown coat and looking frailer than ever.

"Kurahadol! Stop this at once!"

Kuro showed surprise at seeing her and questioned her presence. The Black Cat pirates were relieved that they wouldn't have to go to the village to finish the job they'd been assigned.

Kaya bit her lip and it was visible that she had gathered the courage to speak up.

"I heard everything from Merry. Please stop this, Kurahadol. I'll give you whatever you want, as long as you leave the village and everyone here unharmed."

"Merry's alive? I'm sorry, Miss Kaya, but I can't do that ", Kuro replied sternly.

"You see I want your money, of course, but I also want a peaceful life. The villagers here have trusted me for three years and I do not wish to lose this peace. It's become part of my life and I want to keep it. My plan will succeed when I acquire both peace and your wealth."

"K-Kaya! What are you doing here?! Run away! He won't stop even if you talk to him! He is not the caretaker you used to know!" Usopp shouted.

"Usopp, thank goodness you're alright. I'm Sorry for the way I treated you," Kaya said breathlessly.

She pulled a pistol out from her pocket and aimed it straight at Kuro.

"Leave this village now, or I'll shoot!" Kaya ordered.

"You've become stronger these three years", Kuro remarked, a friendly look entered his eyes.

"Do you remember? Since your parents' passed away, we've been together every day. We went into town and shopping together. When you were sick I was the one who took care of you. We were happy and sad together. I've tried very hard to do everything for you." The friendly look vanished and his face darkened. "Do you have any idea how humiliating it was? I've spent three years doing these stupid things. Everything I have done for you, I have done for the sole purpose that I would one day kill you."

Usopp bared his teeth at Kuro. "You...!" The long-nosed boy got up and charged at the former butler with his fist prepared for a punch. Kuro ducked Usopp's punch and prepared to slice him up real good.

"I do owe you for that punch yesterday but this boy goes first," Kuro said sadistically.

Suddenly, a fist embedded itself into Kuro's face and knocked him over releasing Connor.

"If you hated it so much, I'll give you one hundred more!" Luffy yelled.

While Kuro was speaking to Kaya, Nami rushed over to Luffy and woken him up by stepping on his face. Luffy had woken up just in time to give Kuro a good punch to the face and prevented him from finishing Connor off.

The Black Cat Pirates started yelling in confusion because they hadn't notice that Luffy's arms could stretch. Kuro got back up and adjusted his glasses but they shattered to pieces when he touched them.

"Connor run, please get Kaya to safety. As long as she's alive Kuro can't win," Usopp begged.

Connor looked at Luffy.

"Do it," Luffy said.

Connor got up he grabbed Kayas hand and ran into the forest. Kuro watched them leave; he was sure that the boys injuries would prevent him from moving but he'd got up and ran off, where had this extra energy come from?

"I admit that hurt a little bit, you ate a Devil's Fruit, didn't you?" Kruo asked Luffy.

"Yep the Gomu-Gomu Fruit," Luffy clarified

'Perhaps the boy had a devil fruit power too' Kuro thought. Kuro took one long look at the way Connor and Kaya had ran but to everyone's surprise, he instead went for Usopp and kicked him in the stomach.

"Jango. I'll kill the straw hat kid you make sure Miss Kaya writes her will. After that, kill her and that boy.

Jango placed his hand on the rim of his hat. "Roger."

"Stop right there. I won't allow you to get through here", Zoro warned, blocking the path.

"You don't have a choice," Jango said

* * *

Connor and Kya ran through the forest, Connor knew Kuro would send someone after them but if they could find some where to hide until Luffy beat Kuro they'd be fine. Suddenly he heard sounds from the bushes and Carrot, Onion and Pepper came out they each had a fishing rod in their hands. The boys stared at Connor and Kya; they knew Connor was part of a pirate crew and that Kaya was sick so they jumped to the only logical conclusion.

"THE PIRATES ARE KIDDNAPPING MISS KAYA,!" they cried.

"No, I'm trying to save her," Connor replied

"Little boy, Little girl where are you?" Jango's voice was heard.

"Crap that sounded close," Connor said.

"What do we do?" asked Kaya in a small voice.

Connor looked at the three village boys, kids always knew the best places to hide and he hoped these boys were no different.

"Where's the best place to hide?" he asked them.

"What?"

"Listen right now there are real pirates invading this island and they want to kill Kaya, we have to protect her," Connor said urgently.

"It's true Usopp is fighting them now," Kaya confirmed.

"What? The Captain is fighting?" Pepper asked in surprise.

"Yes he asked this young man to protect me," Kaya finished.

"There's a big old tree in this end of the forest follow us," Onion said.

The tree boys led Connor and kaya to the tree it was indeed very old and very large.

"What's special about this tree?" Connor asked.

"You'll need to climb up a bit but there is a small part of the upper tree that is hollow and it is perfect for hiding," Carrot answered.

They climbed the tree quickly, the four boys had to help Kaya and sure enough the mid-section of the tree had a decent hide away, the ground had dry leaves and dirt, a low branch covered the entrance and light shone into the hollow from the top where the braches spread out.

"We used to play pirate here before the captain built our current hideout," Onion said.

"Little brats where did you go?" they heard Jango call from below.

"Can he find us?" Connor whispered.

"No, you can't see this place from the ground; you'd pass right by it unless you knew it was here," Carrot said.

Jango was confused he was sure that they had run this way but now he'd lost them he looked at the old tree but found nothing out of the ordinary so he moved on. The group let out a sigh of relief that he was gone. Connor filled the boys in on Kuros' plans for Kaya and the village, they could not believe it at first but Kaya confirmed everything. The three boys were both annoyed and proud of Usopp at the same time, proud that he was fighting off Kuro's men and annoyed that he hadn't told them about it. They sat in silence for a while until a gunshot was fired.

"What was that?" Kya gasped.

'I'll check stay here no matter what," Connor ordered.

Connor peaked outside but saw nothing out of the ordinary, he came out of the hollow and looked around no one was there. 'Perhaps it came from the beach' Connor thought.

He was about to go back inside the tree when another shot was fired and a bullet went through his shoulder. The boys and Kaya watched from inside as Connor fell from the tree.

Connor landed on the hard ground, he was in a lot of pain, he moved his hand to cover the wound on his shoulder; he saw Jango through the trees walking up to him a smoking pistol in this hand.

'I have to lead him away,' Connor thought.

He got up and tried to run but Jango shot him in the leg preventing him from escaping.

"You've led me on quite the chase. Had you stayed in your hole I would have never of found you but thanks to you I now know where that is. Don't worry about your friends they'll see you real soon." Jango said.

Jango pointed the gun at Connor's head and smirked but before he could shoot Connor kicked him with his good leg; Jango was not expecting the attack. Connor took the opportunity to draw his sword and strike, he cut Jango's arm, Jango dropped the pistol and yelled in pain, he swiftly kicked Connor in the stomach with enough force to knock him back against the tree.

Jango was pissed he grabbed Connor by the throat and held him against the tree drawing his metal ring and was about to finish the boy off when Zoro and Usopp appeared and finished him off with a joint attack.

Connors body had finally given in to all the injuries he'd sustained and lost consciousness.


	12. Chapter 12

_**A.n I own nothing. Thanks to everyone who has continued to read this story, I honestly did not expect to get this far so thanks everyone and i hope you will too continue to read and review.**_

* * *

Usopp helped Kaya climb down from the tree, when she saw how bad Connor was she ran over to him and used parts of her night gown as a substitute bandage, Kaya revealed that before her parents died she was studying to become a doctor and insisted that everyone recover at her Mansion this surprised everyone.

Zoro looked Connor over, the two new bullet wounds did not go unnoticed, he was very impressed that the boy was able to fight in such a state, he picked up the boy gently and agreed to follow Kaya and the three boys back to her mansion, Usopp volunteered to go back to the coast and tell Luffy where Zoro was going.

When Usopp arrived Luffy was complaining about being hungry and Nami was sitting next to her two bags of treasure and cradling a third, in the distance was the Black Cats ship sailing away. Nami told Usopp that Luffy had beaten Kuro and the remaining pirates had taken their captain and fled but not before Nami had stolen their treasure. Usopp informed them that Zoro had taken Kaya and Connor back to her mansion.

"Oh yeah is Connor okay Kuro hurt him pretty bad?," Nami said.

"WHAT?! CONNOR'S HURT?!" Luffy asked.

"I don't know he was unconscious when I left and those bullet wounds looked pretty bad," Usopp said.

"He was shot?!" Nami asked in surprise.

"Yes, I don't know what happened but let's go to Kaya's place," Usopp suggested.

Luffy and Nami were up in a second and Usopp led them back through town to Kaya's Mansion. When they arrived they found Zoro waiting for them, he was with Usopp's friends and being treated by Kaya.

"Hey Luffy," Zoro greeted, when he noticed them.

"Captain!" the boys cried out in relief.

"Zoro where's Connor?" Luffy asked.

"In a guest room with my servant Merry. Don't worry Merry's had medical training," Kaya said.

"Usopp said that Connor was shot, what happened?" Nami asked.

Kaya told them everything that happened in the forest and how Jango had shot Connor twice before he fought back. Nami was shocked, Zoro was impressed at Connor's bravery and Luffy was angry, if Kuro hadn't already left the island he would have beaten him up again.

Merry emerged ten minutes later and told them that he had done all he could.

Merry was a tall, formally dressed butler, with a white fleece collar, his hair was white and curly like a lamb's fleece and had two ram horns sticking out of the top.

He then treated everyone else's wounds which thankfully weren't as bad as Connor's. Usopp asked if he could see Connor but Merry advised against it claiming that the boy would need a lot of rest and suggested that the rest of the crew do the same. After eating breakfast Luffy and his friends they were shown to some spare rooms and they all slept for the rest of the day.

* * *

Two days passed and Connor had not woken up, which was strange because his wounds were healing at an incredible rate; the crew were starting to get very worried. Usopp and his friends visited every day and continued to tell stories to Kaya much to Nami's annoyance, Luffy listened in and believed them, Zoro had taken to patrolling the grounds and by patrolling he was usually found sleeping under a tree in the yard, Kaya had offered to call in a doctor from a neighbouring town to help treat Connor and Merry was seriously considering it.

"We'll give it one more day if there's no change by tomorrow we'll call for help," Merry said.

The rest of the day passed and still no change.

The next morning when Merry came to change Connor's bandages he found the boy missing Merry ran to alert their guests and found his missing patient with them, apparently Connor had woken up just after dawn and wandered into Luffy, who was looking for a before breakfast snack. Luffy had been very happy that Connor was better he had dragged the boy back to his room. Luffy had woken up both Zoro and Nami; while they were angry at Luffy for the wakeup call their anger was replaced with relief that Connor was awake.

Merry gave Connor a check-up and was surprised to find that the only evidence of him being injured were three nearly faded scares on his back, the bullet wounds were completely gone.

"How is this possible? Those injuries should have taken months to heal," Merry exclaimed.

"I don't want to talk about it," Connor said in a sad voice.

Merry recognised that it was a sore subject so he dropped it and told everyone that Connor's completely healthy but recommended one more day of rest just to be on the safe side; Merry also provided a new shirt and jacket for Connor as his last one had been ruined by Kuro's attack. Luffy told Usopp the good news when he came round that day.

Usopp was glad that Connor was better and thanked him for saving Kaya by telling him about the time he slayed the legendary giant Goldfish that haunted these waters. Despite the fact that Connor knew it was a lie he enjoyed the story none the less. Kaya and Merry left early afternoon to run an important errand. Usopp also left early claiming he had something to do as well; when he left Zoro gave Connor another lesson in sword fighting.

Luffy and his crew were eating dinner in the restaurant in town. Kaya and Merry had not come back from their errand so they decided to eat out and Luffy had almost choked on a fish bone.

"Luffy normal people don't try to eat the bones of the fish," Nami said.

Zoro suggested that they'd leave the island tomorrow now that Connor had recovered. Luffy agreed and could not wait to get back out to sea. Just as they were about to rise from their seats, the door opened and Kaya came over and greeted them.

"You're here," she said.

"Are you fine walking around like this?" Nami inquired.

"I'm fine. My illness was caused by the loss of my parents," Kaya told her.

"Yo, Kaya, we were just about to head back to your place. What are you doing here?" Luffy asked.

"You originally came here looking for a ship, right?" She asked.

All of the four pirates' faces brightened up. "You'll give us a ship?"

A ship they were promised and a ship they got. It was a caravel with a sheep's head with curled horns that resembled its creator, Merry's hair and a cannon sticking out of the front of the ship. It was, as presented by Merry, known as Going Merry and was designed by him.

"It's fully stocked up on everything you'll need for your trip," Merry said.

"Really? Thanks," Luffy said.

"Yes though Miss Nami's treasure is not on board yet," replied Merry.

"That's okay, how does the steering work?" Nami asked.

Merry explained the steering and how the ship's helm worked while Luffy, Zoro, and Connor explored their new ship.

* * *

The next morning Kaya went to see the straw hats off she was joined by Carrot, Onion and Pepper but strangely Usopp was nowhere to be found. Connor and Nami were already on board and they were just waiting on Luffy who was thanking Kaya once again for the ship.

He was just finishing when a distant rumbling and a familiar voice screaming came to their ears. The cause of this noise was Usopp coming rolling down the slope with a way too big backpack. Before he crashed into their new ship, Zoro and Luffy stopped him with one foot each on his face.

"T-Thanks..." Usopp managed to say.

"You're welcome", they replied and boarded the ship.

Turned out that Usopp was leaving too to become a pirate; he had a farewell chat with Kaya about it. Once he was done, he turned to the crew who had practically saved his life the other day.

"I wish you guys luck and I hope we meet again someday." Usopp said sincerely.

"Why?" Luffy raised his head from the railing he was leaning on.

"Why? We are both pirates, so we might meet again at sea someday," Usopp explained.

"Just shut up and just get on the ship already", Zoro snapped, pointing down at the deck.

"We're Nakama, right?" Luffy pointed out.

Usopp took a moment to comprehend this statement; he could not believe his luck and jumped into the air with joy.

"Yes I'm the captain!"

"Don't be stupid! I'm the captain!" Luffy shot back.

The sails were unfolded and the Going Merry set sail, on the deck the crew were celebrating not only a new ship but a new crew member as well.


	13. Chapter 13

**_A.n I own nothing._**

* * *

It was a beautiful morning; the sun was shining, the sky was relatively clear, there were a few clouds in the sky but with no chance of rain and the sea was calm; perfect weather for sailing. On the sea taking full advantage of this lovely morning was a Carival class ship that carried its new passengers for the first time; the ship's name Going Merry.

On board the Going Merry, the ship's new crew were having a heated discussion over sleeping arrangements. The Merry was not that big of a ship, it was quite a decent size and had been designed as a luxury ship to ferry a young rich girl from island to island, as such this discussion was inevitable.

"Well I say I should get it," Nami said.

"Why do you automatically get it?" Zoro asked.

"Isn't it obvious? I'm a girl," Nami replied

"So?"

"So I shouldn't be sleeping with the boys. It's just not done,"

"Oh and just where are we supposed to sleep then?"

"I don't know find another room,"

"There isn't one. There's two storage rooms, one for food and one for ship maintenance supplies, a kitchen and one bed room,"

"Not my problem,"

"Why you…,"

This argument had been going on for the last ten minutes, as it turns out there was only one cabin with an actual bed on the ship. After thoroughly exploring the Merry, the crew had yet to decide who was sleeping where. Usopp had pointed out that the Captain should get the bed (Usopp meant himself) but Luffy did not like sleeping alone so Nami said that she would take it and Zoro thought that was unfair and that's how the argument had started.

Connor and Luffy were staying out of it. They both sat on the deck backs against the port side railing watching Nami and Zoro argue and Usopp playing referee. Luffy thought the whole argument was hilarious.

"Why not give it to Connor? Don't young teens need their space?" Usopp suggested.

"No, out of the question. He can sleep on the floor like the rest of you," Nami snapped.

"That's a bit harsh," Zoro commented.

'I've slept in worse places' Connor thought.

"Shouldn't you stop this?" Connor asked Luffy.

"Why? It's pretty funny," Luffy responded.

"Umm…I…think…" Connor stuttered, afraid he had said something wrong.

"I give up," Usopp said, and he joined Connor and Luffy.

After another few minutes Luffy came to a decision

"Nami gets the room," he declared.

This stopped the argument immediately and caused both participants to stare at Luffy in shock.

"WHAT!?" Nami and Zoro said together.

"Nami gets the room," Luffy repeated.

"Yes," Nami cheered.

"NO!" Zoro shouted.

"Going against the Captain? Geez Zoro where's your sense of loyalty?" Nami teased.

"SHUT UP,"

"Where will we sleep?" Usopp asked.

"The storage room below deck only has ship supplies right? Let's just stack them up and hang some hammocks in there," Luffy suggested.

The rest of the crew looked at him like he had grown three extra heads; Luffy had said something smart for once. They spent the rest of the morning organising the supply room and hung four hammocks off the mast and some spare planks of wood. The supply room was right underneath the deck so the bottom of the mast was in the exact center of the room.

When they were done the crew went back on deck and Luffy brought up some paint and a couple of black pieces of material.

"Now that the deadly battle for the sleeping quarters is over, I the great Captain Usopp shall…" Usopp said proudly.

"But there was no battle and you're not the Captain," Connor interrupted.

"Heh of course there was my young first mate. Did you not witness the gallant swordsmen and I battle the evil sea hag?"

"Gallant?" Zoro asked.

"I hope he's not talking about me," Nami said angrily.

"I don't know, I think he got you spot on," Zoro replied.

Nami punched him hard on the head, a massive bump appeared.

"I'm not the first mate and there was no battle," Connor told Usopp.

"Hey kid, you're not trying to steal my positon are you?" Zoro asked Connor.

Zoro came over rubbing the massive bump on his head; he placed one hand on his white sword.

"Because that would be mutiny and I won't allow it," He said threateningly. He had said it in a very scary and deadly voice.

Connor looked at Zoro in fear; he took a step back.

"I…I…" he stuttered out

"I guess I'll have to deal with this now, it's a shame I was just starting to like you," Zoro said.

He loomed over Connor with an evil smirk. Connor could not move; he was too afraid of what Zoro was going to do to him.

 _Smack_

Zoro suddenly went flying forwards and landed face flat on the deck, a second lump appeared on top of the first one.

"STOP SCARING HIM!" Nami yelled.

"OWW. WOMEN WHAT WAS THAT FOR?" Zoro yelled back.

"For scaring Connor. Can't you see he's terrified?"

Zoro looked at Connor and only now realised how scared the boy was.

"Tec- I wasn't going to hurt him," he said

"He doesn't know that. Apologise now," Nami ordered.

Zoro got up and walked over to a very frightened Connor. Connor closed his eyes and braced for the beating that was going to follow. Zoro placed his hand on Connors head and ruffled his hair.

"Sorry for scaring you, I was just playing," Zoro said gently.

Connor opened his eyes and risked looking at Zoro.

"You're not going to hit me?" he asked confused.

"What? No of course not. Why would you think that?"

"O…on Alvida's ship they…they…,"

Zoro remembered Luffy telling him how he had first found Connor, he guessed that an experience like that would defiantly traumatize the poor boy and from the way Connor was acting he guessed he got hit and probably beaten a lot.

"How long were you on her ship?" Zoro asked.

"Two years," Connor said softly.

"Did they hit you often?"

Connor nodded.

"Did they give any reason why?"

"When I did something wrong, when I was in the way, when they thought I looked at them funny and most of the time because they were bored," Connor said softly, he did not like to remember it.

Zoro was furious; Alvida's crew had done some very serious emotional damage. 'So that's why he's so quiet. He's afraid that we'll hurt him' Zoro thought. Zoro made a mental note that if he ever came across Alvida he would make her pay.

"Well this isn't Alvida's Ship so you've got nothing to be scared of," Zoro reassured.

He bent down and whispered in the boys ear "Though I'd watch out for Nami, she's stronger than she looks,"

Connor glanced over at Nami who was talking to Usopp; it looked like no one else had heard their conversation.

"I'll keep that in mind,"

Zoro smiled at that.

"Just so you know if you ever want to talk about something I'll listen,"

Connor looked back at Zoro and nodded.

"IT'S DONE!," Luffy suddenly cried out, catching everyone's attention.

The entire crew wandered over to Luffy to see what he'd done.

"I've made our mark," he declared.

Luffy held up a very poorly drawn skull and crossbones painted on a black flag.

Everyone's sweat dropped.

"This is our mark?" Zoro asked.

"Yup now that we have a ship we need our own flag," Luffy reasoned.

"Aren't pirate flags supposed to install fear to all who see them?" Connor asked.

"I am defiantly afraid of Luffys artistic talents," Nami said.

"Luffy how could you paint this without consulting me first. I'm a painting genius after all," Usopp said.

"Panting genius?" everyone asked in surprised.

"Yup I've had more than fifty years experience," Usopp boasted.

"Incredible," Luffy said.

"Wow I had no idea you were that old," Zoro pointed out.

"I bet you have five or six grandchildren, when can we meet them?" Nami asked.

"HEY CUT IT OUT!," Usopp yelled back.

Usopp grabbed another black cloth and quickly drew their flag.

"How's this?" he said.

Usopps flag was drawn much better than Luffy"s. He had drawn a long nosed skull and crossbones that was wearing his bandanna and his sling shot in the background.

"Who said you could draw your own flag?" Luffy and Zoro scolded.

They both hit him on the head at the same time.

Usopp apologised and tried again this time he drew a better version of Luffy's design. Everyone was impressed and Luffy ordered it to be drawn on the ship's sails. By early afternoon the Merry's flags and sails had been painted with the Straw Hat mark.

"Alright, the Going Merry is officially a pirate ship," Luffy declared happily.

Luffy ran up to the Merry's figurehead and sat on it watching the ocean with glee, Nami opened her charts to check their current course Connor went to watch the ocean deep in thought.

"Usopp come help me with something," Zoro said.

"But I'm exhausted from all the painting," Usopp whined.

"It won't take long," Zoro said and walked into the kitchen.

Usopp followed and shut the door behind him.

"What do you need," he asked.

"Your friend Kaya, she was sick with depression right?" Zoro asked.

"Yes, it was caused by the loss of her parents," Usopp confirmed.

"Did your lies help?"

"I don't know, she certainly felt better and had a lot more energy after I started telling them,"

Zoro nodded 'this might help' he thought.

"I want you to tell Connor lies, like the ones you told Kaya. He needs cheering up, maybe they'll help," Zoro said.

"Yeah I noticed, what happened to him?"

"He's been emotionally damaged by the pirate crew he was with before us. I told him he could talk to me about it but I doubt he will. So maybe if you told him tall tales it would help him open up a bit"

"Okay I'll do it,"

Usopp and Zoro went back onto the deck. Usopp went straight to Connor to tell him about the time he killed a Sea King. Zoro laid down and watched them for bit before dozing off.


	14. Chapter 14

_**A.n. I own nothing.**_

* * *

It had been a week since the Straw Hats had left Syrup Village, in that time they had all developed a daily routine. In the morning Nami would check their course and everyone would help with ship maintenance, mid-afternoon Luffy, Usopp and Connor would fish, while Zoro napped and Nami would be in the kitchen recording their current position. In the early afternoon Zoro would give Connor a sword lesson and they would spar and take care of their weapons.

Zoro had noticed over last week that Connor had been hanging around Usopp more and more, he had hoped that Connor would have talked to Usopp about his past and had been very surprised when Usopp told him that Connor had not mentioned it at all.

Usopp had told Zoro that Connor would wake up in the middle of the night and go up on deck for a few hours before coming back down an hour before dawn and he thought it was from nightmares.

So that afternoon Zoro and Connor sat on the deck sharpening their weapons Zoro decided to confront Connor.

"You doing okay kid?" Zorro asked.

"Yes," Connor answered.

"I noticed you've been hanging around Usopp lately,"

"He's been telling me stories,"

"Oh. Any good one's?"

"A few, but they're all lies,"

"You know, most stories and lies have some truth to them, that's how we get legends,"

"Usopps stories are just that; stories,"

"Hey maybe you could tell him one,"

"I have nothing to tell,"

"Have you told him about your second sight?"

"No,"

"Why not? I think Usopp would be interested in it,"

"Because I don't want him to know,"

"Are you worried about what he'll think?"

"No, I'm worried about what kind of questions he'll ask,"

"If this is about Alvida You can talk to me,"

"I can't,"

"Why?"

"Because I'm worried about what kind of questions you'll ask,"

They sat in silence after that; Zoro got the suspicion that Connor had only told him about Alvida because he asked him.

* * *

That night when Connor woke up Usopp followed him to the back of the ship and watched the boy; he was very surprised that he wasn't noticed but then again he was very good at hiding. Connor was looking over the ocean talking to himself.

"What should I do? Should I tell them now? No that would be bad,"

'Tell us what?' Usopp thought.

"If I do then they'll stop being so nice, but on the other hand they could figure it out and when they do it'll be worse,"

"I can't tell Luffy, telling Zoro is like telling Luffy and Nami would see me as a tool. Maybe if I told Usopp…No he'd tell everyone but maybe no one will believe him,"

'A tool? What is he talking about?' Usopp wondered.

"No I need more time to decide,"

Connor didn't say anything else after that so Usopp snuck back to the sleeping quarters. He knew something was bothering Connor but from the sounds of it he was going to tell them on his own so he would not press the issue.

* * *

The next day they were hit with a major storm that had thrown them way off course and Nami was having trouble finding their position. Nami had three main rules when it came to navigating, they were: 1) Never sail at night. 2) Never sail during a storm and if you get caught in one get out quick. 3) Never sail if you don't know your position. So they had dropped anchor until Nami could determine where they were. Usopp had spotted a rock formation in the distance but it wasn't on the map, Luffy had got a brilliant idea to test their cannon.

"Why are we doing this?" Usopp asked, as Luffy loaded a cannon ball into the cannon.

"Because it'll be fun," Luffy said and fired the cannon.

 _ **Boom**_

He missed the rock completely.

"This is harder than it looks," Luffy complained.

"Let me try," Usopp said.

He reloaded the cannon, took aim and fired.

 _ **Boom**_

He hit the rock dead on completely destroying it.

"Woah" Connor said impressed

"I actually hit it," Usopp said

"Incredible," Luffy praised.

"What's going on? Are we under attack?" Zoro asked.

Firing off the cannon had woken him from his nap.

"Nope, just testing the Cannon," Connor said.

"Oh okay," Zoro responded.

"Guys, come here," Nami called from the kitchen.

The four boys headed into the kitchen.

"Did you figure out where we are?" Usopp asked.

"I think so, but you're not going to like it," Nami replied.

"Well where are we?" Luffy asked.

Nami pulled out her map and pointed at Syrup Village.

"This is where we started a week ago," she said.

She then traced a line with her finger and stopped.

"This is where we were when the storm hit. And this is where we are now,"

She moved her finger to another location that was far off from where they were supposed to be.

"So you know where we are. Can we sail now?" Zoro asked.

"That's the bit you're not going to like, there's nowhere to sail too," Nami sighed.

"WHAT?!" Luffy cried.

"The nearest Island is ten days away and we only have four days' worth of food," Nami said.

"I can go without" Connor offered.

"Evan if that was an option witch it isn't that would only bring our food stocks up to six days," Nami said.

"We should be able to make it if we all only eat once a day," Nami suggested.

"PIRATES COME OUT HERE!" cried a voice form the deck.

"Now what?" Luffy asked.

Luffy went out on deck and saw a man with a large sword standing there he was an average-sized man with short black hair and tanned skin. He was wearing a pair of sunglasses a dark purple t-shirt with an opened blue hooded jacket over the top, white pants and brown boots.

"YOU PIRATE SCUM HOW DARE YOU ATTACK ME AND MY BROTHER," the man said.

"Who are you?" Luffy asked.

"I'm the man who will take your head," the man replied angrily.

* * *

Back in the kitchen the rest of the crew were curious about their intruder.

"Geez can't they fight quietly?" Nami complained.

"How many are there?" Connor asked.

"Just one," Usopp answered, he was looking through the porthole on the door.

"Let Luffy handle it then," Zoro said.

"DIE YOU BASTERD," the intruder's voice was heard.

"Hang on I know that voice," Zoro said.

Zoro got up and walked out onto the deck in time to see the intruder beg for Luffy to kill him.

"Just kill me, my partner is on the verge of death so please just do it already," the man begged.

"Johnny?" Zoro asked.

"Huh?" the man looked up at hearing his name.

"Z…Zoro? Big Bro?" Johnny asked in surprise

"What are you doing here?" Zoro asked.

"Me? What are you doing on a pirate ship? Are you going to claim this crew's bounty?" Johnny asked.

"Nah, this idiot you've been fighting doesn't have a bounty yet," Zoro said.

"Then why are you on a pirate ship if not for the bounty?" Johnny asked.

"Zoro do you know him?" Luffy asked.

"Yeah, this is Johnny he's an old friend of mine, Johnny this is Luffy the ships Captain" Zoro answered.

"Hey where's Yosaku?"

"He's dying," Johnny suddenly cried.

"WHAT?! WHERE IS HE," Zoro yelled.

Johnny led Zoro the starboard side of the Merry where he had attached his boat, lying in the boat was a very pale and sickly looking Yosaku. He wore a black shirt with a long green coat and red headgear, pale yellow shorts over unshaven legs and dark shoes. He had a bandage wrapped around his waist; a blood red stain could be seen in the centre.

Yosaku was quickly brought on board, Johnny explained that Yosaku had been fine then he had suddenly collapsed a few days ago. Jonny had brought him to a small rock formation to rest but they had been attacked by cannons.

"He's going to die isn't he?" Johnny sobbed.

* * *

Back in the kitchen everyone assumed that whoever had attacked their ship had been dealt with, due to the lack of fighting. Nami went outside and saw Zoro and Luffy with the stranger and a very sick man. She quickly came down to examine him.

"Out of my way," she ordered Johnny.

"Oi, what are you doing? You'll make it worse," Johnny spat.

"Luffy do you need help?" Usopp called from above.

Johnny looked up and saw Usopp and Connor standing there 'Crap more pirates' Johnny thought.

"Luffy, Usopp there are some limes in storage go and get them. Connor bring me a knife," Nami ordered.

Connor obeyed right away but Luffy and Usopp complained before Nami snapped at them. They brought the items she requested. Once Luffy and Usopp brought a barrel of Limes Nami had them cut a few up and squeeze the juice into Yosaku's mouth.

"He's got scurvy, it's caused from the lack of Vitamin C," Nami explained.

"Wow Nami, you're so smart," Luffy complimented.

"You should know this, but if you don't maintain a healthy diet on the sea you're likely to die form things like this," Nami said.

Suddenly Yosaku shot up, Johnny cried in relief and hugged his partner. Once they were done they got up and started dancing around on the deck. The straw hats were very surprised at this.

"Your friends are funny," Luffy laughed.

"You know these two?" Usopp asked.

"Yeah and sadly this is normal for them," Zoro sighed.

"YOU DON'T RECOVER FROM SCURVY THAT QUICK!" Nami yelled.

Suddenly Yosaku seized up and fell down; he was back to the state he was in a few minutes ago.

"YOSAKUUUUUUU!" Johnny cried.

Nami sighed and ordered Yosaku to be moved into the cabin. Zoro introduced the rest of his crew and explained there current problem. Luffy and Usopp felt very guilty about shooting at them and apologised. Johnny gave Nami the location of a floating restraint nearby and marked it on her map. Luffy wanted to eat and Nami reminded him that they still need a cook for their ship.

Zoro and Johnny wanted to talk alone so they went out on deck and looked over the ocean. Zoro explained what he was doing on a pirate ship and how he was recruited,

"I see, so that's why you weren't at Shells Town. We came back at the end of the month you know? But when we got there the town's people said you had already left. So we thought we'd find you hunting some pirate not being an actual pirate," Johnny said.

"Yeah, sorry about that. Are you going to turn us in?" Zoro asked.

"Nah. No point hunting a pirate without a bounty right? But why these guys?"

"I owe Luffy my life so until he tells me to leave I have to follow with him,"

"I understand that but what about your dream?"

"Well I still intend to fulfill it and we've faced some pretty strong opponents,"

"Like who?"

Zoro smirked and told his friend about Buggy and Captain Kuro.

Over the next two days the Straw hats plus their guests sailed towards the floating restaurant. Yoksu had recovered quite a bit and was surprised that Zoro had joined a pirate crew. The two hunters joined in with the straw hats routine. They did all of the mundane ship chores, listened and told stories with Usopp and even tried to give Connor pointers when they found out he was learning swordplay from Zoro.

On the third day they reached their destination the floating restaurant The Baratie.


	15. Chapter 15

**A.n. I own nothing.**

* * *

The Baratie was big.

The Merry was anchored a short way off form the restaurant and the Straw hats used Johnny's and Yoksus boat to board the restaurant once inside they were all surprised at the massive dining room filled with tables, most of them had people sitting and eating at them; the rich smell of food coming from the kitchen. They were shown to a table by a waiter.

The waiter was a slim, yet muscular, long-legged young man with blond hair brushed over the left side of his face. He wore a black, double-breasted suit with a tie and a long-sleeved, blue buttoned shirt with pinstripes.

He immediately started flirting with Nami.

"Oh, ocean goddess I thank you for this meeting today. Go on and laugh at me. As long as I'm with you I'd gladly turn to a life of piracy. Come my heart is prepared." The waiter said in an over dramatic voice.

After an awkward scene the Straw Hats had mixed reactions Nami thought he was a creep, 'Zoro, Usopp and Connor thought he was a weirdo and Luffy thought he was funny.

They looked at the menu and everything was pretty expensive so they ordered a mix of dishes to share. While they were waiting a marine came running in and went straight to a nearby table that had a man and a woman sitting at it.

The man was average-sized, he wore a white pinstripe suit, his hair was well-combed and he had a scar under his right eye and bolts attached to his knuckles.

The woman was also averaged-sized, with blonde hair put back, with two parts hanging down in front, had brown eyes and wore light red lipstick; she wore a reddish-pink sleeveless dress that showed off her cleavage.

"Lieutenant Fullbody, there's a pirate ship docked," the marine reported.

"Did you see the flag?" Fullbody asked.

"Yes sir, but I didn't recognise it. I think it belongs to a new group. I did see them come in here though,"

"What where?"

"Them," the marine pointed to Luffys table, the Lieutenant glared at them as the Straw hats were laughing about something.

"Damn Pirates," Fullbody muttered, he walked over to the Straw Hats table.

"Do you own that Carival ship that's out there?" he asked, catching their attention.

"You mean the Merry? Yup it's ours," Nami answered.

"I see, you're all under arrest for piracy. Come with me now!," Fullbody declared loudly.

"But we haven't eaten yet," Luffy complained.

At that moment the waiter who had flirted with Nami brought out their entrees. The straw hats simply ignored Fullbody who was making a scene. An old man came in to see what all of the commotion was about.

He was an elderly-looking man with blonde hair, which he kept underneath his extra-long chef's hat, braided his moustache, and a beard. He wore a chef's uniform, with a blue ascot, and white apron, dark brown pants he had a peg leg on the right.

"What's going on here?" the man asked.

"Who are you old man," Fullbody asked.

"I'm Zeff the head Chef and owner off this restaurant," Zeff said.

"These are pirates how dare you serve them,"

"Oh, they're getting younger and younger now days," Zeff stated.

"Hey mister this food is great, do you want to join my crew?" Luffy asked.

Zeff blinked and burst out laughing.

"Thanks, but I'm too old to be a pirate. If you're looking for someone I'd recommend Sanji here,"

He pointed to the waiter that was serving and only paying attention to Nami, the waiters eye had turned into a heart.

"Is he good?"

"Officially he's the sous chef and my apprentice. Un-officially he's a pain in the ass that won't leave me alone. I think he's just waiting for me to die so he can inherit this restaurant," Zeff said.

"Shut it old man," Sanji said.

"What's a sous chef?" Connor asked.

"A sous chef is the second in command of the kitchen, and answers only to the head chef," Zeff explained.

"So he's like the first mate of cooking. Right?" Connor said.

"Well that's one way to put it," Zeff said.

"Stop ignoring me!" Fullbody said angrily.

"Oh are you still here?" Zeff asked

"Damnit I am a Marine Lieutenant. You should not be serving pirate scum anything," Fullbody said and smashed the straw hats table with his fist. The dishes were broken and food was everywhere. Sanji looked over the now wasted food.

"Oi, do you know how long that took to prepare?" Sanji asked.

He suddenly kicked Fullbody and sent him flying into an unoccupied table. Luffy was impressed a cook who knew how to fight, he wanted him. Zeff sighed 'here we go again' he thought and watched Sanji walk over to Fullbodys body.

"Don't treat food so lightly, you never know when your last meal will be," Sanji scowled.

"Sanji! Why is this trash still in my restaurant I thought I taught you better than that," Zeff said.

"He hasn't paid yet," Sanji said.

Zeff came over and threw Fullbody out of his restaurant, Fullbody landed in the ocean with a splash.

"Give this Marine the Lieutenant's and these kids bill and add about 2,000 beli extra for damages,"

Sanji nodded and went to get the bills, Zeff turned and apologize to Luffys group for the commotion and gave them a new table and told them that the marines would pay for their meal. When Sanji came back he handed the bill to the marine that had reported to Fullbody and told him that if Fullbody didn't pay he'd come after him.

"Are you guys really pirates?" Sanji asked Luffy.

"Yup, Join my crew," Luffy said.

"No,"

"Why not, it'll be fun,"

"I have to stay here,"

"No you don't I've got plenty of chefs here, all you do is flirt with the female customers," Zeff said.

"Well I'm not leaving," Sanji said

"You're fried then,"

"Nice try old man but that stopped working years ago,"

Sanji and Zeff wandered back into the kitchen to re-prepare the straw hats meals.

Their meal eventually came and like the entrée it was delicious, Sanji did his best to get Namis attention but was scolded by Zeff for disturbing customers.

"That was amazing, let's get dessert," Luffy suggested, after they had finished lunch.

"Good idea, this Fruit Macedonia looks nice," Nami said.

"But that's the most expensive dessert," Usopp pointed out.

"So, remember the marines are paying," Nami reminded everyone.

"Oh yeah, well this chocolate cake looks good too," Zoro said.

"Luffy can I go out on the deck for a bit?" Connor asked.

"But what about dessert?" Luffy asked.

"Why don't you order something for me," Connor suggested.

"Hmm…okay I'll call you when it arrives," Luffy said.

Connor got up and left the dining hall. When he got outside he headed to the back of the ship, Sanji was there leaning against the railing smoking a cigarette. Connor was about to head in the other direction but Sanji noticed him.

"Shouldn't you be inside?" Sanji asked.

"I wanted some air," Connor replied.

Sanji nodded and threw his cigarette into the ocean.

"That your ship?" he asked pointing to the Merry.

Connor nodded.

"Pretty small to be a pirate ship, we get them here sometimes,"

"Pirates?"

"Yeah they think just because their pirates that means they can get a free meal. Most end up swimming home."

"Do you get Marines too?"

"More than pirates,"

"Hey what's your crew's goal?"

 _ **Boom**_

The sound of a cannon firing was heard and a large splash was seen nearby.

 _ **Boom**_

The cannon sounded again and another splash was seen this one nearly hit the Baratie. Cannon balls kept raining down.

"What the hell is going on? Who's firing at us?" Sanji asked.

Sanji started to run back to the dining hall but stopped when he noticed the boy was not with him. He looked back to see Connor had crouched down and had his ears covered, he was shaking in fear. Sanji ran back over to him and saw that his eyes were closed. A cannonball hit the water this time it landed straight in front of where they had been talking Sanji grabbed the boy and ran back to the dining hall, on the way he met Luffy and Zoro who had come to get Connor when the attack started.

"Sanji is Connor okay?" Luffy asked.

"I think so he just froze up when the cannons started firing," Sanji told them

"Crap not again," Zoro said.

"What this has happened before?" Sanji asked.

"Yeah and he nearly died," Zoro stated

"WHAT?!" Sanji shouted.

"No time to explain. Look," Zoro said, he was pointing to a very big ship that was approaching.

The big ship pulled up and a single man jumped off and landed in front of the entrance.

He was a tall, muscular man, with short cut gray hair and long sideburns he had gauze wrapped around his head, he wore golden steel armor, which is fur-lined like the rest of his attire. This consisted of a chest plate, shoulder guards, and elbow guards a Jolly Roger painted on the shoulder guards his hands are covered by a pair of fur-lined gloves.

"This is an impressive ship, I'll take it," Don Krieg said.

He walked into the dining hall and addressed everyone in it.

"Attention ladies and gentlemen. I am Don Krieg captain of the Krieg fleet my men and I are taking over this ship. If you would like to leave unharmed then leave your valuables where they are and get off my ship." Don Kreig announced.

His men suddenly came rushing in and started terrorising the customers. People screamed as all their valuables were stolen. All of the chefs were forced out of their kitchen.

"Wait I recognise this one." Don Kreig said.

He walked closer to Zeff and smiled.

"Well well, if it isn't Red Leg Zeff. I thought you had died," he said.

"What do you think you're doing to my ship?" Zeff asked.

"Nothing it's what I'm doing to my ship, you see I lost my fleet in the Grand Line. All but one sank; do you know how long I was there for? Seven days. Seven days is all I could handle, but you survived several years in the Grand Line and came back so you must have a log or a journal of what you experienced there. Tell me where it is Red Leg Zeff Captain of the Cook Pirates. Or should I call you Peg leg Zeff now?" Don Krieg said.

Zeffs eyes widened 'He wants my journal' he thought and before he could respond a fist had punched Krieg in the face. Zeff saw that the fist was attached to a very long arm that belonged to the straw hat pirate he had been talking to earlier.

"WHAT?! YOUR ARM" he heard Sanji yell.

"Zoro, Nami, Usopp, Johnny, Yousaku. Save the Chef's." Luffy ordered.

The Straw hats nodded and in one swift movement they had charged into battle. Sanji watched in amazement as almost all of the invading pirates we dispatched and the chefs were rescued. Don Krieg recovered form Luffys punch.

"Who dares to lay a hand on me?" Don Krieg asked.

"Me how dare you attack the chefs and their restaurant," Luffy said.

"I'm a feared pirate. If I want this restaurant I am going to take it. A whelp like you has no reason to defend it" Don Krieg said.

"Shut up, I have a very good reason," Luffy claimed.

"And what's that?" Don Krieg asked.

Everyone in the dining hall watched in suspense as they awaited Luffys answerer.

"Simple. We haven't had dessert yet," Luffy said, with a smile.


	16. Chapter 16

_**A.n I own Nothing.**_

* * *

Luffys answer was not what anyone had been expecting. Don Krieg was at a loss for words and he wasn't the only one. Sanji was not sure he had heard correctly and that these pirates were only helping because of food.

Zeff took the opportunity to kick a confused Don Krieg out of his restaurant.

"Oi, you lot grab some knives from the Kitchen and bring up the fins," Zeff ordered.

"Sanji don't just stand there like the idiot you are, these men are disturbing my customers,"

"Huh? Right," Sanji said.

The Baratie started to shake and the groaning of gears was heard. Outside two extra fins were raised to give the pirated more room to fight off invaders.

Sanji let go of Connor and literally kicked all of the don Krieg pirates out on to the fins.

"Oi I'll deal with this you lot look after the old geezer," Sanji said to the remaining chef's.

He then turned to Luffy.

"If you help me defend this restaurant then I'll personally make you the best dessert you've ever tasted," Sanji said.

"Will there be enough for seconds?" Luffy asked.

"I'll make enough for thirds,"

"Okay, let's do it," Luffy declared.

Outside Don Krieg and his men were getting back up.

"Cruse them; listen up men crush them all but leave the straw hat boy to me," he ordered.

"Captain, can I play with the blond boy?" a man asked

He was a towering man; he wore two large iron plates covering his front and backside, as well as two small plates with large pearls embedded.

"Sure pearl just don't cause too much damage," Don Krieg said.

Luffy and the others were waiting for them at the entrance, the Krieg pirates attacked, Pearl went after Sanji and Don Krieg went straight to Luffy, the rest of the crew fought back Kriegs men.

Sanji was holding his own against Perl but it was difficult because of his thick armour, Perl had gotten a couple of hits on Sanji witch had done more damage due to his iron where's Sanji could not get passed Pearl's armour to land a good kick.

Suddenly Don Kreigs ship was slashed to pieces, the battle was stopped as everyone looked in shock. The Krieg pirates started shaking in fear.

"No, it can't be. He followed us," Don Krieg said.

"It's him. It's Hawke-eyes," one pirate called.

'Hawke-eyes? Do they mean Mihawke?' Zoro thought.

Zoro looked out to sea and saw him the greatest swordsman in the world was coming towards the Baratie.

He was a tall lean man with black hair, a short beard, moustache and sideburns that point upwards he had strangely coloured yellow eyes, which resembled a hawk's.

He wore a wide-brimmed black hat decorated with a large plume, and a long, open black coat with no shirt underneath, with red, flower-patterned sleeves and collar, light purple pants held up by a decorated belt and tucked inside overly large and a crucifix pendant.

Mihawke looked over the battle field and frowned, he had followed Don Krieg from the Grand Line because he thought the pirate would offer a challenge; but if he was being held back by kids then he had wasted his time. 'Maybe I shouldn't have let one of his ships go' he thought.

"Mihawke I challenge you," Zoro called out.

Mihawke found who had called to him; he got out of his boat and walked over to Zoro.

"Why would you do that?" Mihawke asked.

"My dream is to be the world's greatest swordsman and to do that I have to defeat you," Zoro said.

"Hmm," Mihawke said.

He circled around Zoro studying him carefully trying to decide whether to fight this man or not. Don Krieg had been a disappointment and he was board. This boy would most defiantly die if he agreed to the challenge.

"You're not with the Krieg pirates are you?" Mihawke asked.

"Nope I'm with him," Zoro said and pointed at Luffy.

Mihawke looked at Luffy and noticed the straw hat 'that hat, it's his. So that's where it went,' he thought.

"You can tell a lot about a person by the people there with," Mihawke said.

Mihawke took off his crucifix necklace and revealed a tiny dagger; he pointed it at Zoro.

"Very well I accept your challenge," he said.

"Are you going to fight me with that?" Zoro asked sceptically.

"Yes anything else would be out of your league," Mihawke stated

Zoro's eye twitched and he launched into a series of attacks but none of them hit Mihawke. Almost everybody else had completely forgotten about the battle they were in and watched as Zoro fight against Mihawke.

Nami took the opportunity to slip away she headed for the Merry. Peral took the opportunity to hit Sanji while he was distracted and knocked him down.

"This is the end of you," Pearl claimed.

He was about to deliver the final blow and Sanji closed his eyes waiting for the end.

 _Clang_

The blow never came and Sanji opened his eyes, there in front of him was Connor. He had his sword drawn and was holding off Perals attack.

"What?" Sanji and Pearl said at the same time.

Both are surprised at the boy's sudden intervention of the fight.

"I'm giving you one chance to leave. I suggest you take it," Connor said to Pearl.

"Heh. Not a chance kid," Pearl said.

"Then I hope you can swim," Connor replied.

Pearl attacked again but this time Connor side stepped out of the way. Connor noticed leather straps that attached the iron armour to Pearls body. Pearl attacked again and again but each time Connor blocked or dodged his blows. Pearl finally snapped and unleashed an awesome punch at Sanji. Connor only just managed to block it with his sword.

"I don't know how you stopped my attack with that toy of yours, but I'll break it right now," Pearl said.

He got ready and let lose another punch intending to shatter his opponents' sword like he had done to so many others. However when he hit the sword it did not break, instead he felt his body shake from vibrations from the force of impact that ran through his body. The iron armour on his hand shattered.

"Wha?" Pearl asked in surprise.

Connor saw his chance and he struck cutting the leather straps that that held one of his iron plates up, it landed on the deck with a thud. Connor would have continued fighting Pearl if he had not heard Luffy scream.

"ZOROOO!" Luffy screamed.

Connor whirled around just in time to see Luffy launch himself at Mihawake. He saw Mihawke standing over Zoros body with a massive black sword in his hand, Blood dripping off the end. Connor abandoned his fight with a still shaking Pearl and ran over too where Luffy was; cutting down any pirates in his way.

"Don't worry, he's still alive. It would be a shame to waste such promising talent," Mehawke told Luffy

Zoro suddenly coughed indicating that he was indeed still alive.

"LUFFY!" he called out.

"I'M SORRY. I PROMISE THAT FROM THIS DAY FORWARD I WILL NEVER LOSE AGAIN. I WILL BE THE GREATEST SWORDSMAN IN THE WORLD BUT UNTIL THEN I WILL GET STRONGER. YOU GOT A PROBLEM WITH THAT PIRATE KING?"

"Nope none," Luffy answered.

'Still conscious and talking, promising indeed' Mihawke thought.

'Prate King? Are they serious?' Sanji and everyone else, who was not part of the Luffy's crew thought.

"Luffy" Connor said, as he approached.

Mihawke turned his attention to Connor and his eyes widened in surprise.

'That boy it can't be. He's one of them, but what is he doing all the way out in the Blues?' Mihawke thought.

"Big Brother," Johnny and Yosaku cried out, and they came over too.

"Hey guys perfect timing. Connor I need you to take Zoro back to the ship," Luffy said.

"We'll help,"Yosaku offered.

Connor, Johonny and Yosaku left carrying a very injured Zoro and headed back to the Merry. Mihawke watched them go, when they were out of site he turned back to Luffy.

"That boy, where did you find him?" Mihawke asked.

"HEY YOU'VE ALRADY HURT ONE OF MY NAKAMA DON'T GO AFTER ANOTHER," Luffy accused loudly.

"I wasn't going too, but I would like to know where you met him" Mihawke said.

"If you must know I saved him from pirates,"

"Your friend called you the Pirate King; does that mean you're going after One Piece?"

"So what if I am? I'm going to be the Pirate King,"

"Zoro has peaked my interest so I'll give you this warning. Leave that boy here in the Blues,"

"What why? I told him I'd take him home,"

"Home?"

"Yeah he says he's from the West Blue. The only way to get from East Blue to West blue is through the Grand Line,"

Mihawke nodded in agreement.

"There is a cretin group that operates in the Grand Line. If you take that boy there, then you will be painting a target on your backs,"

"Is this group dangerous?"

"Extremely, I am the greatest swordsman in the world and even I fear there blades. Take the boy to the Grand Line and this group will not only find him they will take him and kill you and your crew. For they never leave one of their own alone and they never take prisoners"

"If they try I'll just beat them up,"

"They once killed everyone in a city(1) just because that city had injured one of their own, but I do wish you luck on your journey"

Mihawke sheathed his black blade and walked back to his boat.

"Hawke-eyes aren't you here for my head?" Don Krieg asked.

"I was but I've found someone better to spend time on. I'm going home now, maybe I'll visit an old friend on the way," Mihawke said.

"Well I'm interested in your head,"

"Don't bother you're not even on these pirates level," Mihawke claimed.

He got in his boat and sailed off heading back to the Grand Line. Mihawke watched the clouds and thought about his old friend and how interesting things are going to become.

* * *

Zoro had lost conscious by the time they had reached the Merry. Johnny and Yokasu were crying and begging Zoro not to die; Connor found them annoying but didn't say anything. Once on board they got a good look at the wound from Mihawkes blade; it was deep but not deep enough to cause permeant damage. Connor remembered the herbs that Gaimon had given the crew and went to go get them while Johnny and Yokasu began bandaging Zoros wound.

In the store room Connor found the herbs, he was about to grab some when he felt something hit him hard on the back of the head. He collapsed on the floor and his vison went black.

* * *

 _ **(1) This is a reference to Assassins Creed Rouge. In one level the main assassin finds a piece of Eden that holds the equator together and when he removed it he accidentally causes the 1755 Lisbon Earth Quake a real life event that destroyed and killed almost everyone in the city.**_


	17. Devil Fruit Competition

Devil Fruit Competition.

Wow just Wow when I started this story I did not expect to get this far. I am enjoying writing this story as I hope you have enjoyed reading it, but sadly I probably will not be updating for the next 4-6 weeks as I have my Uni finals coming up in late October to early November and the assignments are starting to get overwhelming. So with only two arcs Left before the Grand Line I am running a Fan Made Devil Fruit Competition.

The Grand Line has way more Fruit Users in it then the Blues so get your thinking caps on and create a Devil Fruit you would like to see. The top 3 will be featured in the story and the winning fruit will be given to the Mentor/Leader of the Assassin Brotherhood: The Legendary Altaïr Ibn-La'Ahad.

 **RULES**

Devil fruits must lose their powers in water and sea stone.

No Devil fruit shown in the Anime or manga will be accepted. This includes filler episodes, specials and movies.

No Multiple powers. One fruit one power.

The fruit must fit into one of three categories: Parameciea, Logia and Zoan.

If you are using Japanese names you must provide an English name/translation e.g _Gomu-Gomu No Mi = Gum-Gum Fruit._

Maximum of three entry's per person. Please let's give everyone a fair go.

Zoan types have a special rule: there is more than one type of animal in the same family.  
An example of this would be Rob Lucci of CP9; he ate the _Neko Neko No Mi Model: Lepord = Cat Cat Furit: Model Leopard.  
_ If someone were to submit a _Neko Neko No Mi Model: Tiger = Cat Cat Furit: Model Tiger_ this would be accepted as it is a completely different power despite being the same name and abilities as one Oda has already used. This applies to all Zoan types of Fruit.

The judge's word is final. If you are upset that you did not place in the top three and you disagree with the decision. TOUGH

To enter send me a PM under the title **Devil Fruit Competition** with your Fruit in detail in this format. If you could also describe how the power would benefit the Assassins that would be much appreciated.

 _Example:_

 _Name: Gomu Gomu no mi = Gum-Gum Fruit_

 _Type: Parameciea_

 _User: Monkey D Luffy_

 _Power: Rubber_

 _Effect in battle: Can stretch body parts to quickly take out close or long range enemies.(Max 3 sentences)_

 _Side effect: immune to blunt attacks and Lighting. (Max 3 sentences)_

Competition runs from 1st of October till the 1st of November 2015 and Winners will be posted in upcoming chapters in the disclaimer section. By entering this competition you are agreeing to let me use your ideas and post them on the web. Any and all entries will be kept and might be used in the future.

Have fun.


	18. Chapter 18

_**A.N. I own Nothing. Warning this chapter contains references of child abuse. I do not condone it nor approve of it.**_

 _ **Also my Devil fruit competition is still open and i am still taking entries, for all information please refer too page 17 titled:**_ _ **Devil Fruit Competition**_

* * *

When Zoro woke up his chest hurt, a lot and he felt terrible. His vision was fuzzy and he felt worse than the time he drank three Pan Galactic Gargle Blasters. The first thing he noticed was his shirt was gone and had been replaced with lots of bandages, someone had treated his wound.

'Probably the chefs' Zoro thought. 'Better let the others know I'm okay,'

He attempted to get up but found he could not move. His head snapped to his side to see what was holding him in place and discovered that his hand was tied to a length of rope that looped round to the other. Zoro pulled on the rope and felt the pressure on his other arm, whoever had tied him up knew what they were doing; oddly his upper body and legs were free.

Zoro looked around trying to figure out where he was. He recognised that he was in the men's sleeping quarters on the Merry but all the hammocks had been put away which was strange, but what caught his attention was Connors still form lying not too far away.

"Kid?" Zoro whispered, in shock.

He tried to remember what happened. He remembered fighting Mihawke and losing; he thought he herd Luffy talking to Johnny and Yokasu before blacking out. They must have brought him back to the ship but Johnny had said he wasn't going to turn them in; so maybe Don Krieg had defeated Luffy.

Zoro shook his head and mentally kicked himself for having those thoughts. He knew that Luffy would be okay and he would take care of Don Krieg; he just hoped his captain hadn't angered Mihawke.

But he could not think of anyone else who would take their ship after all Mihawke arrived on his own boat and the chefs had a floating restaurant. One of Don Krieg's men could have grabbed him and the ship while he was out and taken Zoro as a trophy. It would not be the first time, pirates were often trying to take his head to boast their reputations but if that were the case why was Connor here too? What possible use could a thirteen year old be to pirates?

Suddenly he had an image of Alvida come into his mind.

'Oh right, free labor,' Zoro thought.

He'd often read in the newspaper about pirates kidnapping children and using them as slaves on their ships and on rare occasions they were rescued by the Marines. The ones that were saved were emotionally broken but most were never seen again; Zoro prayed that Connor didn't see this crew like that.

'Don't worry kid I'll get us out of here,' He thought.

'If I wait long enough someone will come down here then I'll jump them, take their weapons and beat the s*** out of everyone else on board,' Zoro smirked, the simple plans were always the best.

Zoro sat quietly and waited for someone to come but most of his attention was on Connor, he was looking for any sign of the boy waking up. If he did he could help take back the ship, the kid was a decent fighter and was getting quite skilled with the blade despite only just picking up the sword a week ago.

'Come to think of it, he's learning at an unnaturally fast pace,' Zoro thought.

His train of thought was interrupted when he heard the hatch to the deck open. He prepared himself but was surprised when he recognised who was coming down.

"N…Nami?" Zoro asked.

Nami looked at Zoro with cold eyes as she entered the room.

"Oh you're finally awake," She said, with an indifferent voice.

"Hey hurry and untie me,"

"Why would I do that?"

"Someone stole the ship. Probably Krieg's men, we have to get back to Luffy,"

Nami blinked but made no move to help him.

"I can see why you would think that, but none of Krieg's men are on board,"

"Then who…?"

"Who tied you up and took the ship? I did,"

Zoro stared at Nami in shock. He could not believe it, Nami had betrayed them.

"You weren't supposed to be on board," Nami said.

"You see I'm a pirate thief. I steal from pirates to further my own goals and this crew is no different," she explained.

"Where's Luffy?" Zoro asked angrily.

"Probably back at the restaurant. Kriegs attack was the perfect distraction, I was planning to slip away unnoticed but then you were brought on board by this kid and those two bounty hunters. So I tied you up and threw him in here too," Nami explained

"If you hurt him in any way…" Zoro threatened.

"Now that we have that out of the way I'm going tell you the rules,"

"Rules?"

"Yup, don't worry it's pretty simple,"

She came over and bent down to his eye level.

"Basically you're my prisoner,"

"What?"

"I know you could break those ropes if you wanted too but you won't,"

"What's going to stop me from escaping?"

Nami pointed her thumb over her shoulder at Connor.

"Him. If you try to do anything then he will pay the price,"

Zoro could not believe it, she wouldn't. Nami knew what he was thinking.

"Oh I would, whether they're kids or adults a pirate is still a pirate and just so you know I've discovered a way to inflict immense pain on him without touching him at all,"

Zoro glared at her, he felt like he was in Shells town all over again. What did she mean a way to hurt Connor without touching him? How was that possible? He knew he really didn't have a choice.

"Fine I'll behave, just tell me one thing,"

"What?"

"How long have I been out?"

"A day and a half," she answered.

Zoros eyes widened. A day and a half had past? That meant that they'd be fairly far from the Baritee and Luffy would not be catching up anytime soon. Zoro shifted his focus back to Connor looking for any indication that Nami had already done something to him. He noticed that the boy still had his weapon on him. Why had Nami not taken it?

Nami got up satisfied with Zoros answer she took a quick glance at Connor and left, Zoro heard the latches lock click.

'Now what do I do?' Zoro thought.

* * *

The next time Zoro woke up he noticed that Connor was missing. Zoro franticly scanned the room but could not find him. Had Nami taken him somewhere? What was she doing to him? He began to panic.

"Oi Zoro calm down," a low voice said from behind.

Zoro knew that voice.

"Usopp?"

"Yeah I'm here I'm here,"

"Where's the kid?" Zoro asked, urgently.

"Connors fine, he's sleeping in a hammock beside me,"

Zoro sighed in relief, he then realised something.

"Nami stole the ship. How did you get here?" Zoro asked.

"I was on board when she took the Merry,"

"What? Why?"

Usopp explained that when Mihawke had shown up he'd gone back to the Merry to get more ammo. But on his way back he saw Connor with Johnny and Yosaku bring Zoro on board. He then noticed Nami came on board, he saw her throw the two men over board and set sail with the Merry. She'd gone into the store room and came back out dragging an unconscious Connor. Usopp hid so he wouldn't be discovered.

"Nami doesn't sail at night, so I've been sneaking down here to check on you," Usopp finished.

"Did you treat my wound?"

"Yup with Connor, I brought some bandages and strange herbs down. He's been making a strange paste out of them and I bandaged your wound," Usopp claimed.

Zoro remembered Gaimon and the supply of plants he'd given the straw hats to make medicine with.

Over the next few days despite the situation a new routine was set.

At night when Nami dropped anchor and wasn't on deck Usopp would come down to check on his friends, he brought food, water, the strange herbs and fresh bandages; Connor would make the paste for Zoro and Usopp would apply it and change his bandages. He'd then set up two hammocks for himself and Connor to sleep in.

Every morning Usopp would leave just after dawn so he would not get caught. Nami would come down with a small amount of food and take Connor up on deck, sometime later she would return him but the boy was always injured; his injuries always healed by the time Usopp came down.

Usopp told Zoro that Nami was beating him for taking food at night because she still did not know that he was on board. Zoro told Usopp to stop bringing food down which he did but the next day Nami had returned him in a far worse condition than before.

"She wanted information; she wanted to know why I'd stopped taking food," Connor said.

"I told her I did not want to get hurt anymore and she then hit me harder for being selfish and not thinking about your condition," Connor told Zoro, after he had recovered a bit.

"But she was beating you because she thought you were stealing before and now because you aren't that makes no sense," Zoro said.

"Maybe she's board," Connor reasoned.

"Seems like she'll hurt you weather food goes missing or not," Zoro stated.

Connor nodded sadly.

That night Usopp came down with food again and Zoro scolded him for bringing it.

"Nami will hurt him either way. At least she's not too rough when she thinks he's stealing food," Usopp claimed.

"I know but I don't want her to hurt him at all," Zoro said.

"You're injured and you need it. I can handle anything Nami dose to me," Connor assured him.

Zoro knew that Connor was right, he did need the food and if Nami was going to hurt the kid either way they might as well make sure he wasn't being hurt for nothing. He still didn't like it though.

* * *

The next morning Nami didn't come down until much later than normal and when she did she'd brought extra rope with her. Connor saw Nami coming straight towards him; he backed away from her in fear. However he stopped after he saw Zoro shake his head, Zoro had a look on his face that said 'don't resist' so when Nami grabbed him and tied him up he didn't fight back. Nami left after that without saying a word.

Usopp came down shortly after wards. He immediately began untying Zoro.

"Usopp? What are you doing you'll get caught?" Zoro asked urgently.

"Nami left the ship," Usopp said happily.

"Great let's take it and get back to Luffy," Zoro suggested.

"We can't there's a huge storm coming. Nami docked the ship at an island and will be staying here till it passes," Usopp explained.

"That means they'll be no one on board till then, no wonder she tied the Kid up. She didn't want us getting away with the ship," Zoro said, as his hands came free.

His wrists were sore and his arms felt like jelly after being tied to a mast for four days.

Usopp then went to untie Connor.

"How long is the storm going to last?" Connor asked.

"I think the harbor master said it wouldn't be safe to sail for three days" Usopp answered.

"But if we can't escape why are you untying us?" Zoro asked.

"We can't leave due to a storm but you two can get some proper rest. You're still injured remember," Usopp said.

Zoro had to admit he had a point. He hadn't had a good night's sleep in days and as long as he and Connor were tied back up before she came back Nami would be none the wiser.

Once Usopp had freed Connor they all went up on deck, and like Usopp had said Nami was not on board. The Merry was in a large boat shed and rough wind could be heard outside. They moved into the cabin and Zoro made a beeline for the bed; he fell asleep as soon as his head touched the pillow.

Connor frowned where was he supposed to sleep?

"Hey why don't you share with Zoro?" Usopp asked.

"NO…no, I don't need a bed," Connor said far too quickly.

Usopp thought his response was odd. He dug out some spare blankets, a pillow and made a small make shift bed on the floor.

"How's this then?" Usopp asked

"It's fine," Connor said.

He got under the blankets, it wasn't that comfortable but the blankets made it warm.

"Okay I'll be in the kitchen, try and get some rest," Usopp said and he left the two alone.

Connor looked at Zoro who was now snoring and muttering about winning a bet at drinking, before he lay down and went to sleep.

* * *

 _ ***The Pan Galactic Gargle Blaster is an alcoholic beverage invented by ex-President of the Universe Zaphod Beeblebrox, considered by the Hitchhikers Guide to the Galaxy as the "Best Drink in Existence". Its effects are similar to having your brains smashed in by a slice of lemon wrapped round a large gold brick.**_

 _ **Beeblebrox advised that you should "never drink more than two Pan Galactic Gargle Blasters unless you are a thirty ton mega elephant with bronchial pneumonia**_


	19. Chapter 19

_**A.N. I own Nothing. Warning this chapter contains references of child abuse. I do not condone it nor approve of it.**_

 _ **Also my Devil fruit competition closes in 10 days so there is still time to enter, for all information please refer too page 17 titled:**_ _ **Devil Fruit Competition**_

* * *

When Zoro woke up, he felt better, a good night's sleep was just what he needed. His chest didn't hurt so he risked stretching his arms; he felt a small amount of pain from the action.

'Guess I'm not quite healed yet' he thought.

A small whimper caught his attention and he quickly found its source. On the floor he saw Connor tossing violently, he was breathing heavily and was muttering in a low voice. Zoro got out of bed and bent down to get a closer look at the boy.

"No please I'll be good I promise," Connor whimpered.

'A nightmare' Zoro thought, he suddenly felt very guilty for taking the bed.

Zoro reached out to wake him from it but the moment he touched Connor the boy curled up into a ball and began to cry.

"Please not that, not again, anything but that," Connor begged.

"Kid, Kid it's okay it's just a dream," Zoro said trying to wake him, but Connor was too engrossed in his dream to hear.

Zoro picked the boy up and placed him on the bed gently, hoping that he'd calm down. Unfortunately it had the opposite effect as Connor began to fight off an invisible enemy.

"No more Master, please no more," he begged.

That got Zoros attention, Master? Was he referring to Alvida or someone else? If Connor was reliving something that had happened in the past, something this Master had done to him then he couldn't help him only this Master could end it. Zoro suddenly got an idea.

"Very well we're done, for now," Zoro said, in commanding voice.

Connor relaxed and settled down into a clam sleep. Zoro smiled; happy he was able to end the nightmare and pulled the covers over Connor before leaving to find Usopp.

Usopp was on deck and greeted Zoro as he approached.

"Hey Zoro sleep well?," he asked.

"Yeah, I feel great,"

"How's your chest?"

"I'm not back to full strength, but I'll be fine. That medicine sure works wonders,"

"Yeah well don't strain yourself. I used the last of it this evening,"

"It's all gone?"

"Yeah. Hey where'd you get those plants anyway?"

"A deserted island with a walking house plant as the only inhabitant,"

Usopp raised his eyebrow at the last statement.

"Did Nami hit you in the head or something?"

"No why,?"

"No reason. I'm glad you're up the storm has passed,"

"Over already?"

"It stopped raining this morning but the seas are still rough,"

"Morning? So I slept a full day, huh"

"Zoro, you two have been asleep for two days. I was going to wake you but you guys needed it,"

"WHAT? TWO DAYS. Nami will be back tomorrow," Zoro realised.

"Actually it's the middle of the night now so I'd say we have less than five or six hours," Usopp confessed.

Zoros jaw dropped, he hadn't realised he'd slept so long; they were cutting it very close.

"Should I wake Connor?" Usopp asked.

Zoro thought for a moment.

"No, give him another hour; he was having a pretty bad nightmare when I woke up,"

"Not again," Usopp moaned.

* * *

Connor moaned as he woke up, the first thing he noticed was he was in a bed; the bed that Zoro was supposed to be sleeping in. His eyes widened in panic, he was supposed to be on the floor, how'd he get here? His hand immediately went to his sword and he breathed a sigh of relief that he still had it.

When he got out of the bed he went onto the deck and found it empty, but he heard voices coming from the kitchen. Connor was about to head to the kitchen when he spied something white sticking out behind a barrel. He went over and moved the barrel. He was surprised to find Zoro's white sheathed katana.

'What's this doing here?' he wondered. 'Maybe I should put it somewhere safe?'

He picked up the sword and went below deck. He hid it behind some spare wooden planks; afterwards he made his way to the kitchen. When he entered Zoro greeted him.

"Hey Kid sleep well?" Zoro asked.

"Better than I thought I would," Connor replied.

"Hey Connor, hungry?" Usopp asked, he was by the stove cooking something.

Connor nodded.

"Well here you go," Usopp said; he placed a plate of eggs and toast on the table.

Connor came over; he sat down at the table and eyed the food.

"Won't Nami notice that we ate this?" Connor asked, they were supposed to be tied up after all.

"Don't worry I bought some food for us while you were sleeping," Usopp reassured him.

Connor understood and ate it slowly, when he was finished Usopp refilled his plate. This surprised him; he gave Usopp a questioning look.

"We have to make sure Nami doesn't find out about the excess food," Usopp said.

"What about you guys? Don't you want any?" Connor asked.

"We've eaten our share already. What's left is yours," Zoro claimed.

"Oh okay," Connor said, still a little unsure if he should eat it or not.

He ate his second helping and the third that Usopp put in front of him. When he was done Zoro asked the important question: how much time did they have left? Usopp suggested that they be back the way Nami left them a couple of hours before dawn just encase she came back eraly. That left only three hours.

Zoro nodded and left claiming he needed to find something.

Three hours later Connor and Usopp were waiting for Zoro on the deck of the ship. Zoro came over and he looked angry.

"Zoro you okay?" Usopp asked.

"Fine, let's get this over with," he snapped back.

They all went down to the men's sleeping quarters Zoro sat leaning against the mast and Connor sat leaning against the Merrys hull. Usopp tied both Zoro and Connor up the way Nami had done but the ropes weren't as tight. Something that Zoro was relived about. Connor didn't want to be tied up again but knew he had to be; Usopp assured him that Nami would probably untie him when she got back.

"Well I'm going to make sure everything's put a way. I'll see you both tonight," Usopp said and he left.

Zoro and Connor waited quietly for Nami to come back and soon enough they felt the ship move. Not long after Nami opened the hatch and poked her head in, satisfied that they were both still there she shut the hatch again without a word.

"Why didn't she come down?" Connor asked.

"I don't know. Maybe she wants us to stay down here," Zoro suggested.

"But if I stay like this and Usopp takes food again, she'll know that he's on board," Connor realised.

"Yeah she will," Zoro agreed.

They had been able to get by thanks to Usopp helping them but if he got caught they would all be in trouble.

Connor sighed in defeat, he wondered if Nami had noticed Zoros missing sword yet. His eyes widened in realisation; he hadn't told anyone that he'd hidden it. Nami would know it was missing and she'd figure out that someone else was on board or worse, she'd blame Zoro. Connor also knew that the only reason that Zoro hadn't even tried to escape was because he was here and Nami had told Zoro she knew how to infect immense pain on him without touching him.

Connor glanced at his blade, he had to tell Zoro but he was still hesitant to do so, maybe Nami wouldn't notice it missing? That was unlikely; he was going to be in a lot of pain when she found out but if Zoro were to change what he said then maybe the pain wouldn't come.

Zoro noticed Connor having an internal struggle.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"D…do you remember when you gave me this sword?" Connor asked.

"Yeah why?"

"You told me to keep it with me at all times, but what if Nami takes it from me?"

"That's what you're worried about?"

"What if something like this happens again or I lose it in combat? You'd be angry right?"

Zoro looked at Connor; he had taken his words in a literal sense.

"No, I wouldn't be angry,"

"But back then you said…"

Zoro sighed.

"I didn't mean keep it with you 24/7. Yes you should have it with you, but if you get disarmed or captured by the enemy then there's nothing that can be done. That's why we train so that it doesn't happen,"

"But it has happened,"

"Yes it has and Nami's an idiot for letting you keep it, still haven't figured out why though. So if she comes to her senses and dose take it from you, that's okay and if you ever find yourself captured by anyone they will always take your weapon from you no matter what," Zoro explained.

"So if I get caught or disarmed, it's okay not to have a weapon?"

"Yup that's just how things go and I'd say this situation is an ideal example," Zoro finished.

Connor smiled, that was all he needed. Zoro didn't know it but he had just taken Namis greatest weapon away from her.

Suddenly the hatch flew open and Nami came in looking very, very angry.

"ZORO, WHERE IS IT?!" she yelled.

"Where's what?" Zoro asked back.

"Your white katanna, tell me where it is,"

"YOU LOST IT!?"

"I took it from you while you were unconcise and hid it but now it's gone,"

"How would I know? I've been down here with the Kid, tied to a mast this whole time,"

Zoro immediately regretted what he just said.

"There's no one else on board and you're the only one who could break those ropes,"

"Oh yeah, I broke free, took back my sword and instead of fleeing during the storm; I tied myself back up,"

"I warned you Zoro now Connor will pay the price," Nami said.

She walked over to Connor and grabbed the hilt of his sword.

"Wait, don't touch him," Zoro pleaded.

"I'm not," Nami claimed and she pulled it out.

Silence

All three of them were waiting, expecting something to happen but nothing did.

Nami sheathed the sword and pulled it out again, but nothing happened.

"Sorry but that won't work anymore," Connor said, he was still smiling.

"What? Why…why is this not working?"

"Like I'd tell you,"

Nami then gave a Connor a swift kick in the gut, Connor gasped for air and in pain but his smile did not waver. Nami quickly undid the sheath from around his waist and left.

"Umm did I miss something?" Zoro asked.

* * *

Up on deck Nami was furious, her best way of keeping both Zoro and Connor in line was gone. She knew taking Connors sword from him caused the boy great pain, she didn't understand how or why it just did. She paced around on deck trying to come up with an explanation.

She remembered back when she had first stolen the Merry, when Connor had first woken up he had attacked her, but when Nami took his sword the boy had screamed in pain, pain that had only subsided when she returned the sword to him but still left him exusted. She had tested it twice while Zoro was unconcise and decided to use it against them if they tried to escape, but now it wasn't working. So, what had changed?

Connor knew, but she doubted he'd ever tell her and she couldn't beat it out of him because anything she did to him just vanished leaving no trace. Even the harsh beating she gave him the day before the storm was gone by next morning, but maybe there was something else she could do.

* * *

Usopp was watching the deck from his hiding spot; it was well past dark and Nami still hadn't gone into her cabin for the night. In fact she was sitting on the deck by the mast, she had gone into the men's quarters before and come out again a few minutes later and had sat down; she hadn't moved since.

'What are you waiting for? Go to bed already,' Usopp thought.

It grew later and later into the night but finally Nami got up and walked into the cabin. Once she was gone Usopp came out of hiding and went straight to the men's quarters but what he saw there made his blood go cold. Both Connor and Zoro were still there, their bodies were limp, eyes shut and neither of them was moving.

"No, oh no. please no," Usopp whispered to himself.

He fell to his knees, what was he going to tell Luffy? How could he tell him that Nami had killed two of his crew? How could this have happened? Why did he do nothing? How could he be such a coward?

"I could have done something. I just hid while they were…were," Usopp could not finish his sentence.

He got up and walked over to Zoro; he bent down and put his hand on his chest.

"I'm sorry," he said solemnly.

He sat there feeling terrible and then he felt his hand move. Usopp looked closer, his hand wasn't moving Zoros chest was, it was only slight but Zoro was breathing. Because it was small breaths he hadn't noticed. Usopp quickly went over to Connor and found that he was breathing too, he sighed with relief that they were only sleeping.

"Connor. Connor. Come on wake up Connor," Usopp said, trying to wake his friend.

Connors eyes barely opened they weren't focused; he looked at Usopp in a daze.

"Hey, you all right?" Usopp asked.

"Mmm sleepy," Connor was barely able to answer.

"Okay well tell me what happened and then you can go to sleep,"

"Nami…water…taste funny,"

Usopp didn't understand at first and then it clicked, Nami had drugged them and by the sound of it they had been under the effects for a while but Connor was still able to communicate with him. Usopp didn't question how or why the boy was able to communicate with him, Usopp was just glad that he could. He noticed Connor start to fall asleep.

"Hey stay with me; did she say why she drugged you?" Usopp asked.

"Destination…tomorrow…" Connor answered.

'Nami could be planning on moving them,' Usopp thought 'That would give them a chance to escape but now they'd sleep thorough it,'

Usopp suddenly got an idea, it was a bad idea but it might work as long as Nami didn't come down again.

"Connor I need you to listen to me very carefully. I'm going to untie you and hide you in one of the supply creates, once the drug wears off and you're sure it's safe find the nearest populated village or town and wait there for me or Zoro to come and get you. Got it?" Usopp asked.

Connor nodded.

"Can you tell me what you have to do?"

"Hide…wait…at village for you or Zoro,"

"Good you can go back to sleep now,"

Connors eyes closed again and he fell back under whatever Nami had given him. Usopp untied him and gently picked him up; he carried the sleeping child and placed him in the box that contained the spare sails. Usopp then found a small piece of wood to keep the lid open just a crack so air would get in.

With Connor now hidden away Usopp knew the moment Zoro woke up he'd escape and they'd both be able to get away.

At least he hoped so.


	20. Chapter 20

_**A.N. I own Nothing.**_

 _ **The Devil fruit competition closes in 5 days so last minute entrys are welcome, for all information please refer too page 17 titled:**_ _ **Devil Fruit Competition. Also check out my friend lionkingd15**_ _ **story**_ **Rage and Vengeance** _ **.**_

* * *

Connor felt awful when he woke up, he had a headache and his body hurt from being tied up all day. So he just lay there waiting for his head to clear. When he felt his head clear he realised that he was in a wooden crate.

'Not again' he thought, at least he wasn't tied up anymore.

Then it clicked, he was free. What had happened? He didn't remember anything past Nami coming down and forcing Zoro and himself to drink some strange tasting water. He lifted the lid slightly and peaked out he saw both Zoro and Usopp still in the room. Connor sighed with relief that he was still on the Merry and that the other two were still here.

Suddenly the hatch flew open and Connor ducked back down into the box. Two big large pale men came down and blocked his view.

"You think these are them? One asked.

"I guess she said two prisoners, but I thought she said one would be a child," the other responded.

"Maybe they have the intelligence of a child,"

"Ha yeah your right their only humans after all,"

"Let's get them back to base; I'm sure that Nami will want to deal with them,"

"Yeah but we got to be gentle with them,"

Connor heard the entire conversation; did these men work for Nami? What did she plan on doing to them? The men left and Connor waited till they had both left before he came out of hiding. Zoro and Usopp were gone; he heard a splash and quickly ran up onto the deck. Thankfully no one appeared to be on board, ignoring the bright morning sun he ran to the railing and scanned the water desperately trying to find the two men; he spotted them coming out of the water on the shore.

Connors eyes widened in horror they weren't just men, they were Fishmen.

Nami knew Fishmen? How? Connor watched helplessly as the two Fishmen took Zoro and Usopp away, Nami must've been planning to give them to the Fishmen from the start. Fishmen are ten times stronger then the average human and incredibly raciest against humans.

"Now what do I do? I can't beat them," Connor said sadly, he slumped down on the deck.

Suddenly he felt a tingling sensation from just below his left shoulder; he gripped his shoulder with his other hand.

"Not now," he seethed.

A jolt went through his body and Connor instantly remembered what Usopp had told him last night. Connor then realised that had Usopp not hidden him he would have been taken by the Fishmen too.

"He took my place," Connor realised. "Why would he do that?"

His arm started to hurt; Connor knew that he had to get moving now while he could.

"Alright I'm going I'm going," he said, to no one in particular.

Connor went back below deck and grabbed Zoro's hidden katana, he tied some rope to its hilt and the bottom of the sheathe making a sling. Satisfied the sword would not fall out he swung it over his shoulder and went back on deck, he could feel his arm starting to burn.

Connor took a deep breath and ran straight for the railing, when he reached it he flung himself over and dived into the ocean.

 _Splash_

The moment he hit the water the burning sensation on his arm instantly vanished; he let himself sink for a second before swimming up to the surface and to shore. Once he was on dry land he didn't know which way to go.

"This way's as good as any," he said picking a direction and following it.

* * *

Nami walked down a road leading to a big stone wall with two oriental doors. She stopped in front of the doors, taking a deep breath before entering. Inside was a large square tower and a big pool that led out to the ocean, in front of the pool was a single stone chair with a figure sitting in it surrounded by Fishmen.

The Fishmen all looked at her as she approached.

"Nami you're, back how was your trip? Profitable I hope," The Fishman in the chair said.

He was a large, muscular, light blue Fishman. He had long, black hair reaching down to his shoulders, under a brown hat, a fin on his nape, surrounded by his hair, a Sun tattoo on the left side of his chest as well as his own Jolly Roger on his lower left arm and a saw-shaped nose.

He wore a short-sleeved, unbuttoned yellow shirt, decorated by black lightning, green shorts, a purple sash around the waist and simple sandals. He also wore a lot of jewels: he had a golden chain bracelet around his left wrist and what appeared to be rings on his hands, decorated by colourful gems.

"Of course, I met some really rich people this time, you'll get your money soon Arlong," Nami replied.

Arlong nodded and Nami was approached by two other Fishmen the first was a muscular pale Fishman he wore a dark blue gi and a black belt, his hair was tied into a straight ponytail. A Sun tattoo was on the right side of his chest.

The other one was a blue skinned Fishman muscular, and had long thick lips. He wore a striped blue vest, dark-brown leather pants, a necklace and sandals. An Arlong Pirates tattoo on his arm.

"Nami the two humans you brought in have been locked up," the first one said.

"Thankyou Kuroobito," Nami said.

"Why'd you want them brought here anyway?" the other one asked.

"For entertainment chew, entertainment,"

"Everyone our precious Nami has returned so let's celebrate and maybe we'll get to that entertainment she brought with her," Arlong declared.

Everyone Cheered.

* * *

Connor had been walking for a while he wondered if there was anything this way at all, he was considering changing directions when he spotted a sign up ahead. He ran up to the sign and stared at it blankly, he didn't recognise anything on it.

Connor sighed he wished he knew how to read.

He heard a crash from his left off in the distance. He smiled and ran off to the left hoping to find someone who could give him directions. A short time later he came across a destroyed village, all of the buildings had been turned upside down.

"What happened here? Did the Fishmen do this?" Connor asked himself.

He walked through the destroyed village keeping an eye out for any survivors but the unnatural quietness told him that he wasn't alone; he could not even hear the birds. Suddenly he heard voices from up ahead he was about to dash towards them when he saw who they belonged too, two Fishmen were heading his way.

They weren't the same ones he'd seen on the Merry; Connor quickly hid behind the nearest house.

"Hey did you see that?" one of them asked.

"What?" the other one answered.

"I thought I saw something move over there"

"It's probably nothing let's go"

"Yeah but I'm going to have a quick look anyway," the first one said and walked towards Connors hiding place.

Connor panicked, if he ran the other one would see him but if he stayed put he'd be caught too. He spied a broken window opposite him and climbed through it, trying not to cut himself on the glass. Pressing his back against the wall he watched the Fishman pass by him.

"All clear," the Fishman said, once he was satisfied that nothing was there.

"Ha Ha Ha, your just seeing things again," his friend laughed.

"Shut up let's go,"

They both walked off

Connor watched them go and sighed in relief when they were out of sight but it was short lived, the wood beneath his feet cracked and gave way from the extra weight.

"Aaghhhh!" he cried, as he fell into the darkness below.

* * *

Zoro had finally woken up from the drug that Nami had given him, the first thing he noticed was Usopp was with him and Connor wasn't.

"Usopp did you get caught? Where are we? Where's the kid?" Zoro asked urgently.

"We've been captured by Fishmen, Nami handed us over to them," Usopp said.

This caused Zoro to panic fearing that the worst had happened to Connor; but he calmed down when Usopp explained that he had swapped places with Connor before the Fishmen had taken them.

"So he's safe then?"

"Should be, I told him to wait for us at the nearest village,"

"That's a relief,"

The door to their cell was opened and a Fishman forcefully pushed them out, they both saw Nami standing with the Fishman leader. Nami was shocked to see Usopp but it quickly faded.

"Nami why are you with them?" Zoro asked.

The Fishman hit Zoro hard and he fell to the ground, Usopp was by his side in an instant.

"You speak when spoken too human," he warned.

"To answer your question I'm part of this crew and have been for eight years," Nami said.

"What? So all this time you were playing us? You were playing Luffy?" Usopp asked.

"Yep you guys made decent fighters and because of that I was able to get a lot of money; but now I've no use for you anymore," Nami said.

Zoro and Usopp glared at Nami

"HA HA HA you were right Nami this is entertaining" Chew laughed.

"Now Chew don't make fun of them. They're the victims here, it's not their fault they were born stupid after all," Arlong mocked.

"Yeah you're right, they're just the latest in a long list of betrayals the first being her own family," Chew said.

A flash of anger came across Naims face but quickly vanished.

"Well this has been fun but we'd better kill one of them before they start to stink up the place," Arlong said.

"I'll do it," Kuroobito said pulling out a knife, eagerly with a sinister smile.

Nami watched Kuroobito approach Zoro, thinking quickly she stepped in front of him surprising both Fishmen and humans.

"Hold on there Kuroobito, they're my prisoners so I'll be the one to kill them," Nami declared.

Usopp and Zoro were speechless; Nami had just volunteered to kill them.

"She's right Kuroobito, let her do it," Arlong agreed.

"Hold him," Nami ordered, pointing to Zoro.

Four Fishmen grabbed Zoro and held him down; Zoro struggled against them but was no match for their strength. 'Not yet I can't die yet' Zoro thought. He watched as Nami walked passed him and then Zoro realised in horror; Nami was going after Usopp.

Usopp had come to the same conclusion as Zoro and tried to run but Nami appeared in front of him and stabbed him in the gut with a small sword, Usopp took two steps towards the pool and fell in.

Nami's sword and hands were covered in blood, she watched Usopp sink with a cold expression.

"USOPP NOOO!" Zoro cried.

The Fishmen laughed and praised Nami on the kill.

'It should have been me, damn it. It should have been me' Zoro thought.

"Take this one back to his cell,"Arlong ordered.

"YOU B*** I'LL KILL YOU FOR THIS" Zoro yelled.

It was then that Zoro noticed the sword Nami was holding, it was the one he'd given to Connor. He tried to get to Nami but the Fishmen dragged him back to his cell.

Alone in the cell Zoro cursed Nami and swore he'd avenge Usopp.


	21. Chapter 21

_**A.N. I own Nothing.**_

 _ **The Devil fruit competition is now closed, thank you to all who entered the winners will be posted in the next chapter.**_

* * *

Connor rubbed his now sore bottom he'd landed on it after the fall, which thankfully wasn't that far. He looked up at the hole he'd fallen through and wondered how he'd get back out. Connor looked around to see if there was another way out but couldn't see much because it was dark.

He switched to his second sight and saw a door not too far from where'd he fallen, oddly it was glowing.

"That's new" he said, switching his eyes back. Doors weren't alive so he'd never seen one glow before.

With no better ideas he pushed it open and thankfully it wasn't locked.

Inside was another dark room but as soon as he entered the candles on the walls lit up. Looking around he spotted a desk at the other end of the room with someone dressed in a hooded white robe hunched over it, next to a bookshelf and a large cupboard.

Along the walls were racks that were lined with all sorts of swords, daggers, axes and guns and hanging down from the ceiling above the room were four flags; they all had the same emblem on them. An A, that was missing the stroke through it. Connor recognised it from the hilt of his sword.

Connor walked past the weapons looking at them wishing he could keep them, sadly he had no way to carry them; he noticed that every one of them also had the A emblem inscribed on them. When he got to the desk he tried to get the figures attention.

"Excuse me, I'm lost,"

The figure did not respond so he gave the figure a poke; again no response. Connor pulled the chair out and the figure collapsed reliving a skeleton.

Connor frowned, 'should have known' he looked over what was on the desk and found folded bits of paper that he assumed to be letters as well as some rolled up maps. Finding nothing of interest he moved past the bookcase and opened the cupboard.

In the cupboard there were several sets of white robes, all in various sizes. Connor found the smallest size and tried it on. It did not fit but he liked the way he looked. At the bottom of the cupboard there was a back pack. He opened it and found a locked chest with numbered dials on it. Curiosity got the better of him and he looked around the room for the key but could not find it.

Deciding that there was nothing that could help him he took off the robe and turned to leave but just as he reached the door he stopped and looked back at the room. Connor had a feeling that some of this stuff was important, he sighed his feelings were usually right.

Going back to the cupboard he grabbed the bag with the chest inside, he then took all the bits of paper he could find and finally the white hooded robe.

He was about to leave again when he noticed a brick out of place. He removed the brick revealing a hidden compartment inside were three small well rapped balls; putting them in the bag with the other stuff he left the room.

It took a bit of effort but Connor was able to climb back out, 'now if I could find a non-destroyed village everything would be perfect' he thought.

"Let me go, I'll kill them all," a voice said.

"And how are you planning to do that?" a different one asked.

Connor followed the voices to their source. He saw an average-sized young woman with light blue hair and tanned skin. Her right arm and chest was heavily tattooed - wearing a beige sleeveless top, blue trousers and purple sandals. She was scolding a small boy probably no older then himself. He wore a green beanie, an orange jacket with pale green shorts and brown shoes.

Connor took a deep breath and approached the two.

"Excuse me, where's the nearest village?" he asked.

* * *

Zoro sat quietly in his cell eyes closed and breathing softly, he was listing to the two guards outside his cell's door. At first they had laughed and sneered at Zoro for Usopps death and made fun of him for being an inferior human but Zoro had not reacted in anyway so the Fishmen started a conversation between themselves.

"So did you here, Gezo from Cocoyasi village has been hording weapons," the first guard said.

"Yeah shame really they always pay their tribute on time," the second answered.

"Speaking of weapons did you see that sword Nami had?"

"Yup I wonder where she got it,"

"Who cares as long as she gets rid of it and soon,"

"What are you worried about? It's just a Sword,"

"Did you not see the emblem on the hilt?"

"No, what was it?"

"It was their emblem,"

"Wait you mean them?"

"Yes, and I have no intention to cross blades with that group. I bet even Arlong wouldn't pick a fight with them,"

"What are you worried about? They only operate in the Grand Line,"

"We found one in Gosa village remember what if there are more?"

"That's impossible,"

'So the Kid's sword belonged to someone who was part of a larger group and this group has the Fishmen scared. That's interesting' Zoro thought.

"Hey you two is the human giving you trouble?" a new voice asked.

"None. Is that Namis sword?" the second one responded.

"Yeah I thought I'd test it out on our guest,"

"Arlongs orders were to keep him alive for Nami to deal with,"

"Don't worry I won't kill him,"

"Well okay knock on the door when you're done,"

Zoro heard the lock click and the door was opened, another Fishman walked in and the door was closed again. Zoro noticed the sword in the Fishmans hand; as the Fishman walked slowly towards him, a sinister smile on his face. The Fishman stopped in front of Zoro and pulled him to his feet by his neck, he brought the sword up to Zoros face.

"I'm going to make you bleed and then you'll beg for death," the Fishman said.

"Your breath stinks," Zoro said simply.

"What?"

"Your breath, it stinks,"

"Filthy human, you dare insult me" the Fishman said, angrily.

He lifted the blade up above his head and brought it down intending to kill Zoro, but stopped right above him. The Fishman tried to push down but his arm wouldn't move, he looked down to see what had stopped him and found Zoros hand had grabbed his arm.

"What? How?" the Fishman asked, he was not expecting the human to have such strength.

Zoro smirked and twisted the Fishman's arm forcing him to drop the sword, Zoro caught it before it hit the ground and in one swift movement Zoro was behind the Fishman in a crouched stance; the Fishman collapsed on the ground a large cut across his throat.

Zoro straightened up and looked at the fallen Fishman.

"You killed my friend and made fun of his death, so now I'll kill all of you," Zoro said, he had a very scary look on his face and one eye was glowing red.

Zoro went over and knocked on the door, it opened and he left the cell, any surprise that the Fishmen may have had was quickly replaced by their screams and the silence that followed.

* * *

Connor sat at the table sipping a mug of hot Chocolate.

The woman he'd met had introduced herself as Nojiko. She had been surprised that Connor was in Gosa village but was happy to help him when Connor had told her that he was lost. She brought the two boys back to her house to sort them out, the other boy had introduced himself as Chubba and he was a Survivor from Gosa village. Apparently the Fishmen killed his dad last month because he could not pay the tribute and he was heading for Arlong's base to get revenge when a witch had stopped him.

After a scolding and some advice from Nojiko Chubba agreed to return home to his mother Connor had witnessed the whole exchange and when Chubba had gone Nojiko turned her attention to him.

"So, what made you come here?" Nojiko asked, sitting down in the opposite chair.

"I was with my fri…these people I know. There was a fight and one of them got injured so myself and one other helped him to our ship, but our navigator Nami stole it while we were on board" Connor explained.

"Nami? Nami was with you?" Nojiko asked, in surprise.

Connor nodded.

"Yeah, she stole all of the treasure as well,"

"And you came to get it back from her, I suppose,"

"I don't care about the treasure. We were on board when she stole the ship and when she found out she made us her prisoners. When we arrived she handed the other two I was with over to the Fishmen,"

"So this about revenge then,"

"No it's not. I was told to wait for them in the nearest village. Nami can keep the gold but we need the ship back,"

"I see so you're the latest victims then,"

"What do you mean?"

"Nami steals from pirates and only pirates. Sometimes they come here to get their stuff back and when that happens, Arlong gets involved and kills them. As much as I hate to say it but your friends are probably dead already,"

"No, there not,"

"What makes you say that?"

"Because Nami's a good person,"

"She's a witch who'll do anything for money. Even turn her back on her own people,"

"How do you know so much about her?"

"Nami's my younger sister,"

Connor looked at Nojiko in suprise, Nami had a sister but they looked nothing alike. He looked around the house 'So this is her home then' he thought. Nojiko showed him a photo with a young Nami and Nojiko with an older woman.

"So how does she know Fishmen?" Connor asked, curiously.

"Well about eight years ago this island was invaded by Arlong and his crew. He demanded that we pay him enormous amounts of money to live and our mother could not afford it, so she paid for Nami and myself, then Arlong killed our mother and kidnapped Nami. She came back later that day but she told everyone that she had joined Arlong's crew willingly in exchange for money," Nojiko explained.

Connor processed this information but something seemed off. He thought about everything he knew about Nami and how she had acted on the ship.

"Oh, so why'd she join this Arlong?"Connor asked.

"I just told you, for easy cash,"

"No what's the real reason?"

"Why do you think that's not the reason?"

"It doesn't make sense for someone to join up with the person who killed their mother; if it was me I'd want to kill them. So now I'm worried about her,"

"Why would you be worried about someone who conned you? She's been acting the entire time,"

"It wasn't an act, not even Nami could fake her smile," Connor claimed.

Nojiko stared at Connor, he was right there was another reason but Nojiko had promised to keep it a secret from everyone. Nami had stolen from him and brought him here against his will but he still cared for her. She wondered if this crew was different from the others; after all Connor had said that Nami had smiled and that was something that hadn't happened in eight years.

"Tell me about her adventures with you," Nojiko requested.


	22. Chapter 22

_**A.N. I own Nothing.**_

 _ **Thank you again to all who entered the Devil fruit competition, there were some very creative fruits and it was tough on deciding the top 3. So without further delays third place goes too lionkingd15 for the Camo-Camo Fruit.**_

 _ **A Pamirancia type that lets the user blend into their surroundings**_ ** _perfectly. Perfect for sneaking up on people or making a quick getaway._**

 ** _Second and first place will be announced in the next two chapters._**

* * *

Connor told Nojikio about some of the adventures Nami and the crew had been on. When he was done she walked Connor to the village. On the way she had warned him not to be seen by any Fishmen if he was going to continue to carry Zoro's sword. When Connor had asked why Nojiko explained that the village they'd met at was called Gosa and Arlong destroyed it for possessing weapons.

Just before they entered the village Nojiko pulled Connor off the main street and behind a house.

"Wha?" Connor asked in surprise.

"Shh, look its Arlong," Nojiko said, and pointed at Arlong who was coming down the street; he was flanked by Chew and Kuroobi along with three other Fishmen.

"That's Arlong, what's he doing here?" Connor asked, looking at where Nojiko was pointing.

"Good question, we just paid him our tribute yesterday,"

"How much is the tribute?"

"100,000 per adult and 50,000 per child,"

Connor's jaw dropped.

"That's way too much money, what happens if you can't afford it?"

"Arlong kills those who can't pay,"

They watched Arlong approach a man with scars, he wore a police uniform with short sleeves and pants with a pinwheel in his hat. He was sitting on a bench minding his own business.

"Genzo I heard you've been hoarding weapons, is that true?" Arlong asked the man.

"Yes, I'm a bit of a collector; would you like to see my collection?" Genzo answered.

"Heh, well that's a confession if I ever heard one," Chew said.

"I agree, you've broken my second law so now you must face the penalty," Arlong said.

Nojiko face paled, she suddenly ran out from hiding and approached Arlong and his group.

"ARLONG STOP," She yelled.

"Hmm what now?" Arlong asked, he sounded board.

"Why are you doing this? Haven't we paid our tributes faithfully and on time every month? What's the harm in a few model guns?"

'Month? Nojiko had said month that meant that every month everyone paid over 100,000 beris; where did they get that kind of money?' Connor thought.

"Models? Is that true?" Arlong asked Genzo.

"Of course they don't even work. I know the law just as well as any other citizen," Genzo answered.

"Even if it is a model a weapon is still a weapon. But I'm feeling generous so I'll give you a choice either you Genzo face the penalty for hoarding weapons or this village ends up like Gosa,"

"Very well I accept my punishment," Genzo said bowing his head.

Arlong smirked; he'd hoped Genzo would say that.

"Worthless humans of this village. Genzo has broken the law by hoarding weapons. The penalty for this is death," Arlong proclaimed.

"No," Nojiko whispered.

'That's insane, why don't these people fight back?' Connor wondered and just realised the irony of his train of thought. The reason that they don't fight back is probably the same one he doesn't fight back. 'They can't because their afraid.'

Connor didn't want the man to get hurt and he certainly didn't want to see anybody else die.

'But what could I do against a group of Fishmen? I'm not that strong and Nojiko warned me about them seeing Zoro's katana. They'd hunt me down if they saw me,' Connor thought.

"But what if they didn't know it was me?" His eyes widened in realisation.

Connor dropped his bag and Zoros' katana, quickly opening it, pulling out the white hooded robe and one of the small well wrapped balls. Putting the robe on and pulling the hood over his head to hide his face; he then stashed the bag and the sword in the bushes so they would not be found.

Connor made his way to the house opposite Arlong and his crew; he climbed up the side until he reached the roof. On the roof Connor had a good view of what was going on, he saw Arlong choking Genzo and his crew behind him; it was now or never. Connor took aim and threw the small ball at the Fishmen.

As soon as it made contact the ball exploded.

The force from the explosion caused Arlong to drop Genzo and be thrown off his feet along with the other Fishmen. A dust cloud was caused from the explosion and both Genzo and Nojiko watched in horror at what had just happened. When the dust cleared only Arlong, Chew and Kuroobito stood back up, Arlong was pissed.

"WHO DARES ATTACK ME!" he cried in anger.

"A…A…Arlong up…up there," Chew stuttered, and pointed to the roof that Connor was on.

Arlong's anger was quickly replaced by fear and shock; as he stared at the figure on the rooftop, white robe blowing gently in the wind.

"A...A…Assassin," was the only word Arlong could say.

Zoro sat in Arlong's chair in a relaxed pose; he wore a newly acquired blue Hawaiian shirt. Connor's sword was sticking out of the ground next to him.

"Well now I'm bored," Zoro complained.

He looked around at the destruction he'd caused, bodies of Fishmen littered the ground all of them had deep cuts across various parts of their chests. He looked at the sword next to him.

"It's shorter and lighter than what I'm used to but there is no denying that it's a good blade," Zoro said.

Arlong wasn't at his base and neither was Nami, odds were they'd be back later. Zoro was deciding if it was a good idea to get Connor, Usopp had mentioned that he was supposed to wait for them at the nearest village, but he didn't know where that was. Zoro also didn't know how to tell him that Usopp was dead, Connor had been quite friendly with him and Zoro worried how he'd react to the news; his thoughts were interrupted by someone talking.

"Oh, oh it's a big one, I can feel it pulling," the voice said.

Zoro quickly grabbed the sword and was on guard. He looked around; he was sure he'd got all of the Fishmen.

"Yes, yes, it's defiantly a big one it's taking all my strength to pull it up," the voice commented.

Zoro spotted four fishing rods over the top of the outer wall by the sea; suddenly he had a good view of someone's ass being pulled up by a fishing rod hook.

"Oh I caught myself again," the voice said, a little disheartened.

Zoro went over to the wall and climbed it, at the top he looked down to see a strange octopus man struggling to unhook himself.

He was a muscular man and had six arms, each arm had suction cups on them and two legs and an octopus-like face. Pink skin, grey hair styled with five spikes and a tattoo of a sun on his forehead, he wore a striped one piece outfit.

"Yes I did it" the Fishman said triumphantly, holding the now unhooked fishing hook.

"Strange," Zoro commented.

The Fishman looked up at hearing Zoro's voice and jumped up in surprise

"What are you doing here? Are you a Marine or a Guest?" the octopus asked.

'Marine? Why would they associate with Fishmen?" Zoro wondered. He glanced over his shoulder at the carnage he'd caused.

"Well, I suppose I'm a guest," Zoro answered.

"Oh, well your business with Arlong will have to wait he's not here right now," the Fishman explained.

"Yeah I noticed. Hey are you a Fishman too? You look different from the others"

"Of course I am, I'm an Octopus Fishman, and most of Arlong's crew are Shark Fishmen. My name is Hatchan but you can call me Hatchi," Hatchi introduced himself with pride.

"Okay Hatchi, can I ask you something?" Zoro asked.

"Of course, Arlong has a policy that we be hospital to all guests so ask anything you like,"

"Are there any villages nearby?"

"Cocoyasi village is the closest, in fact Arlong went there not too long ago,"

"Just the one?"

"There was another one close by but it was destroyed five years ago,"

'So that means that the kid will be at Cocoyasi village with Arlong. I can kill two birds with one stone,' Zoro thought.

He jumped over the wall and landed next to Hatchi.

"How do I get there?"

"Get in, I'll take you," Hatchi said pointing at a pot floating on the water.

Connor stared down at the frighted Fishmen, Arlong and the two who had not been taken out in the explosion looked completely terrified. Connor took a step forward and the Fishmen flinched.

'Are they afraid of me?' Connor wondered.

Arlong glanced at his fallen crew and at the two who hadn't, an idea came to him.

"Chew, Kuroobito listen closely. I'm going to distract him when he's off balance chew you try and grab him, if he runs chase him for a bit. In the meantime Kuroobito and I will carry our fallen brothers back to base," Arlong ordered softly.

Chew and Kuroobito nodded. Arlong rushed forward and grabbed the house; using his enormous strength he ripped the house off its supports.

Connor was barely able to keep his balance and deciding that it was time to leave he ran to the edge of the roof and jumped off onto a nearby tree branch. Suddenly something sharp hit in the arm causing him to fall off his branch, he landed in the bushes below. He checked his arm to see what had hit him and found a small amount of water on his sleeve.

"What? Water? How did that hurt me?" Connor asked.

A Shadow appeared over him and Conner turned to find that Chew was standing over him looking very angry. 'Crap' Connor thought, he got up quickly and dashed away into the trees with chew following close behind. Connor ran as fast as he could but it was difficult in the oversized robe, he spotted a low branch up ahead making a quick turn he grabbed it and pulled it back; when Chew got close enough he let go of the branch and it hit his pursuer directly in the face, knocking him down.

Taking advantage of the brief moment he had, he climbed the tree, took off the robe and threw it away thankfully the wind picked up and carried the robe away; Chew got back up and followed the robe unaware that the wind was carrying it.

Connor watched the Fishman chase a now floating robe and when he was out of sight he dropped down from the tree.

"I can't believe that worked," he said to himself.

He rolled up his sleeve and checked his arm where the water had hit him and found a decent size burse; he waited a few seconds and the bruise started to shrink. He watched it heal and when the colour began to fade he pulled his sleeve down and headed back to the village.

When he got back he picked up Zoros' sword from where he hid it but left the bag and went to find Nojiko. He found her with Genzo and an older man was treating him, the rest of villagers had come out of their homes and surrounded Genzo; they all moved aside and glared at Connor with a mix of hate and awe as he approached Nojiko.

"Hey is he alright?" Connor asked.

"Yes, he'll live," Nojiko answered.

"That's a relief,"

"WHAT HAVE YOU DONE!?" a villager yelled angrily at Connor.

"Huh?" Connor said.

"HE'S DOOMED US ALL!" another cried.

"WHAT WERE YOU THINKING? DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA WHAT YOU'VE DONE!?"

"Everyone, stop it," Genzo said.

The villagers stopped yelling and Genzo approached Connor.

"Why did you interfere?" he asked.

"Because that freaky fish guy was going to kill you," Connor answered.

"You should have let me die,"

"What? Why?"

"Because now Arlong will come back and kill us all,"

"But why would he do that?"

"Arlong will assume that you are from this village and because you attacked him he will take his anger out on us as well,"

"Oh sorry,"

"APOLOGISING ISN'T GOING TO FIX THIS!" a villager yelled.

"That's right, maybe if we hand him over to Arlong, he'll spare our village," another suggested.

Nojiko stood in front of Connor protectively.

"No he's a child Arlong will kill him," she argued back.

"Better him than us,"

"But…"

"One boy's life is not worth the lives of the whole village,"

"I guess you're right," Nojiko agreed and moved away. Leaving Connor unprotected against an angry mob.

Connor did not like where this was going, he backed up a bit but a man grabbed his arm.

"Let's tie him up and take him to Arlong," the villager declared.

Connor yanked his arm out of the man's grip and glared at him, unfortunately this set the crowd off.

"HE'S TRYING TO ESCAPE GET HIM," the man cried.

Four villagers surrounded Connor and tried to jump him but he moved out of the way, they thought they had grabbed him but ended up in a tangled pile, Connor slipped away under people's legs in the confusion.

"What where did he go?" a villager asked.

"Hey he's over there get him," another cried.

The entire village charged at Connor as he ran down the main street, just as he ran past the newly destroyed house an arm suddenly reached out and grabbed him, pulling him behind the house. Connor turned around to see who had grabbed him and was surprised to see it was Zoro.

"Hey Kid you alright?" Zoro asked.


	23. Chapter 23

_**A.N. I own Nothing.**_

 _ **2nd place in Devil fruit competition, goes too KuramaFTW for the Ryu-Ryu Fruit: Model Western Dragon.**_

 _ **A Mythical Zoan type that lets the user turn into a Western Dragon**_ ** _. I_ _n hybrid form the user grows a small amount of very tough scales that protect them and can breathe fire. In full animal mode the user can fly, breathe fire, covered in scales, strength._**

 ** _First place will be announced in the next chapter._**

* * *

Hatchi dropped Zoro off at a small pier just outside Cocoyasi village and gave him directions to the village. When he entered the first thing he noticed was a destroyed house in the main street, he looked over it curiously, wondering how anyone could live in it. He spotted the villagers in a circle arguing but paid them no mind; he wondered where Connor was and was just thinking of asking the villagers when Connor ran by him.

Zoro quickly grabbed him and pulled the boy towards him.

"Hey Kid, you okay?" he asked.

Before he got an answer an angry mob of villagers approached them.

"Hey you caught him, thanks. Someone get a rope," a man in the crowd said.

Zoro didn't like what the man had said, he looked at Connor.

"What did you do?" Zoro asked.

"Nothing, I just saved a man's life," Connor answered.

A villager came forward holding some rope.

"I got some, now you hold him down and I'll tie him tight," the villager said.

Connor looked up at Zoro, his eyes were pleading not to let the man near him.

"I don't know what's going on but no one is getting near him," Zoro said and pushed Connor behind him.

"Why are you protecting him? Don't you know what he's done?"

"No and quite frankly I don't care. But I won't let you or anyone else touch him," Zoro threatened.

The villagers didn't seem to like that response and began to surround them both. Zoro realised that they'd both be in trouble if they didn't leave soon.

"Well kid there's only one way to fight an angry mob," Zoro stated.

"What's that?" Connor asked.

"Run," Zoro said and took off running.

'But that's what I was doing' Connor thought and ran after Zoro, the villagers hot on their tail.

As they were running Connor explained what had happened and why the villagers were chasing him. Zoro was impressed that Connor would challenge the Fishmen but didn't really see why the villagers would chase him for it.

"Funny way to thank somebody," Zoro said sarcastically.

They managed to lose the angry mob that was following them and when they were sure they were safe, they stopped to catch their breaths.

"Here this is yours," Connor said, he held out the white Katana to Zoro.

"You found it? You actually found it. Where was it? Did Nami have it?" Zoro asked, he took back his sword and inspected it for damage.

"Remember when that storm hit? Well I found it stashed behind some barrels and hid it from Nami,"

"Wait, so you took it? Why didn't you tell me?"

"I was going too, but I forgot everything happened at once,"

"Yeah that's true. I'm just glad I got it back,"

"Is it that important?"

"Yeah, it belonged to a friend of mine. She died when we were young,"

"Oh, I see,"

"Here, this is yours,"

Zoro undid Connors sword from is waist and gave it back to him, Connor took it and reattached it to his waist. He was about to thank Zoro when a ship suddenly came flying towards them. Connor managed to jump out of the way, but Zoro wasn't so lucky. The ship hit him dead on and he was carried off with it; Connor watched the ship crash into the side of a cliff with a loud crash. He went over to see what idiot could possibly make a ship crash on dry land.

When he came over the ship was in pieces and Luffy was dusting himself off like nothing had happened; sitting next to him was Sanji, he had a defeated look on his face. Zoro, Johnny and Yokasu all emerged from the wreckage at the same time.

"YOU IDOT. WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING!?" they all yelled in unison.

"Oh, Zoro where's Nami, did you find her yet?" Luffy asked; ignoring the hatful glares he was getting from everyone but Connor.

"Find her? What do you mean find her?" Zoro asked, confused.

"She's our navigator, we can't go to the Grand Line without her," Luffy stated.

Zoro stared at Luffy in shock; he still wanted her part of the crew even after everything she'd done.

"Hey Connor there you are. Great news Sanji agreed to be our cook, isn't that awesome?" Luffy asked Connor, when he spotted him.

"Yeah great," Connor said with a fake smile, he turned to Sanji. "Let me know if you need help,"

"Will do kid," Sanji said.

Luffy looked around someone was missing apart from Nami.

"Zoro where's Usopp? Wasn't he with you?" Luffy asked.

Zoro froze, he hadn't got around to telling Connor yet and now Luffy was here they'd all find out.

"He's at the bottom of the ocean," a female voice said.

They all turned around and Nami stood behind them.

"Oh Nami, there you are," Luffy said happily.

"She's more beautiful then I remember, Nami-sawn do you remember me? Let's go on a romantic cruse together," Sanji said, his eyes had turned to hearts and he waved his hands in the air.

"Oi, shut up you pervert," Zoro said to Sanji.

"What was that moss head," Sani replied in a serious tone.

"What did you just call me?"

"Wow you lot are idiots, why did you come here anyway?" Nami asked.

"What do you mean, we're Nakama right? We came to get you" Luffy answered.

"Nakama? What a pain if I was your Nakama I wouldn't have killed Usopp or hurt Connor the way I did, though to be fair to both of them they are both pretty easy targets,"

Zoro lost it, he charged straight at Nami with his sword drawn, but Sanji suddenly attacked him with a warning kick.

"What are you doing?" Zoro asked Sanji.

"Do swordsmen normally attack ladies?"

"You have no idea what's going on so stay out of it,"

Johnny came over to break up the fight.

"If you're goanna fight, Could you do it off the island?" Nami requested. "Right now Arlong wants to kill Zoro and someone in a white robe. So if I were you I'd get off this island fast, I'll even give the ship back. Just go find One Piece and stop meddling in my affairs,"

"Nami?" Luffy asked in disbelief.

"I'm sick of looking at you, this is goodbye," Nami declared.

Luffy locked eyes with Nami for a second before falling over backwards. Everyone stared at him.

"I'm tired so I'm going to take a nap," Luffy said.

"A nap?" Sanji asked.

"Yeah, I don't care what's going on and I don't feel like leaving yet so It's nap time," Luffy said.

A mix of fury and panic came across Nami's face.

"FINE THEN JUST DIE ALREADY," she screamed and ran off.

They watched her go and when she was out of site Zoro sat down next to a snoring Luffy, while Sanji and Connor sat underneath a tree. Johnny and Yokasu tried to persuade Zoro to leave for his own safety but Zoro had refused because Luffy wasn't ready to leave. Johnny and Yokasu decided that they weren't going to hang around on an island with Fishmen on it; so after saying good bye to Zoro they left in search of a boat.

"Hey did anyone else notice that one of Nami's hands was covered by a glove?" Connor asked.

"It was?" Zoro questioned.

Connor nodded.

"So do you think that long nose is dead?" Sanji asked.

"I saw him die, why Luffy still wants her on our ship is beyond me," Zoro stated.

"Then why was she crying?" Sanji asked

"I didn't see any tears," Connor said.

"She wasn't crying on the outside,"

"Probably tears of guilt, she's still immature," Zoro claimed.

"WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY? ARE YOU SAYING THAT NAMI-SWANS CHEST ISN'T MATURE?" Sanji screamed at Zoro and attacked him; Zoro defended himself by throwing a punch.

Unfortunately Usopp picked the wrong time to reveal that he was alive and was hit in the face by both attacks.

"Oh he's alive" Sanji said.

"No I think we just killed him," Zoro responded.

* * *

Arlong was pissed the day had started out so well too. His preausous cartographer had come home and he was supposed to kill a human too. Instead he discovered that an Assassin was on the Island, while he was out the prisoner had escaped and the prisoner turned out to be the famous bounty hunter Roanna Zoro who also killed all of his men.

Thankfully Chew had returned from distracting the Assassin, but he only brought the white robe back, which meant that the Assassin was still alive and most likely posing as a villager and probably had been posing as one for years. On top of that Hatchi had taken Zoro to the village so it was most likely that Zoro and the Assassin would meet up and work to bring him down together.

"Get me the Den Den Mushi and a very large, very strong drink," Arlong ordered.

* * *

Nojiko was harvesting some oranges when Nami ran into her house and slammed the door. Nojiko sighed and went into the house just in time to see Nami throw a vase at the wall.

"You know if you're going to break stuff I'm going to take away your spare key," Nojiko joked.

Nami looked at her older sister with tears in her eyes.

"Nami? What's wrong?" Nojiko asked concerned.

"They're idiots, they're all idiots why can't they just leave?" Nami responded.

"Them? Who's them?"

"I want to forget them but I can't. The more I try the more they keep coming back,"

"This wouldn't happen to be a certain pirate crew you recently robbed would it?"

"You've met them?" Nami asked in surprise.

"Only a small boy I helped out,"

"Oh" Nami looked down in shame "He must hate me,"

"That's not what I heard; he's worried about you,"

"You're lying," Nami cried "He has to hate me after what I did to him. He can't forgive that,"

"If you're talking about the whole stealing your ship and treasure, kidnapping them while they were vulnerable and bringing them to an island ruled by Fishmen against their will, I'm sure they'll forgive you,"

"You make it sound like that's all I did,"

"If that's not all then what happened? What did you do?"

Nami looked Nojiko in the eye.

"I stooped to Arlong's level,"

* * *

Luffy was in a panic, he'd been woken from his nap by Zoro and told that Usopp was in fact alive and had re-joined them; but he was also hurt badly. Zoro, Sanji, and Connor stood around Luffy and Usopp.

"USOPPP!" Luffy cried and shook his friend's injured body violently. "Who did this? Was it Nami?"

"Um…actually that was me and him," Sanji admitted, pointing at Zoro.

"It was all you," Zoro replied.

"Luffy…you…made it," Usopp said weakly.

"Hi, I'm here too," Sanji said being friendly.

Usopp suddenly sprang up and was in Sanji's face.

"I'm goanna kill you someday," Usopp declared.

"Oh good you're fine," Sanji said ignoring the previous comment.

"Not that I'm complaining, but aren't you supposed to be dead?" Zoro asked.

"Oh that, well Nami stabbed her hand instead of me and told me to fall in the ocean any blood you or the Fishmen saw was her own," Usopp explained.

'Well that explains the glove but not why she's still blue' Connor thought.

He had used his second sight on Nami a few times in the last couple of days: On the ship, after the storm and just now when she had spoken to them. Each time she had appeared as blue, that's what he didn't understand; blue was good, Nami's actions in the last couple of days should have changed her to a red but she remained blue.

'My sight has never been wrong before, so maybe something else is going on,'

"You know it's possible that Nami might be forced to be with the Fishmen Pirates," Connor suggested.

Luffy, Zoro, Sanji, and Usopp stopped talking and looked at him with blank expressions on their faces.

"What do you mean?" Luffy asked.

"Think about it she takes me and Zoro prisoner but doesn't kill us when she has the chance, when we arrive here she stabs herself to fake Usopp's death and now that Arlong is out for Zoro's blood she warns us, gives us the ship back and tells us to get off the island. I don't know about you guys but that doesn't seem like a typical robbery," Connor explained.

"You know he's got a point, Nami knew Zoro was strong but she choose to fake stab me instead," Usopp said.

"Yeah and she did leave the Kid's sword with the Fishmen despite knowing how valuable it could be," Zoro admitted.

"Nami did what?" Usopp asked; his eyes suddenly widened in realisation. "Hey Zoro how hard would have it been to escape the Fishmen if I was there?"

"Hmm…difficult but not impossible, it was certainly easier on me… wait you don't think?" Zoro said and realised where Usopp was going.

"I do,"

"Think what? What's going on?" Luffy asked confused.

"Luffy Zoro just said that if Nami hadn't pretended to stab me escaping them would be much harder. She knew Zoro didn't have a weapon so she left one for him and knowing that Fishmen hatred towards humans, one of them would have eventually bring him something he could use," Usopp explained.

"And by making it looked like she killed you would make me want to escape as soon as possible," Zoro finished.

"So Nami planned this whole thing?" Sanji asked.

"That's what it looks like," Connor said.

"But that doesn't explain why she would hurt Connor," Zoro said bitterly.

"WHAT NAMI HURT CONNOR?!" Luffy yelled and ran over to Connor's side looking for any signs of damage.

"Doesn't it? Nami wants us off the Island and most likely alive as well. Wouldn't the easiest way be to make us hate her?" Connor asked. "She knows how Luffy found me and she must have picked up on how protective you two are when you thought Buggy killed me or in Usopp's village during the attack," Connor explained while Luffy was poking him in various places.

"So you're not hurt at all? Why would she want us to hate her in the first place" Luffy asked.

"Probably so we'd leave her behind and I'm fine Luffy could you stop poking me," Connor claimed.

"That makes sense, but were not leaving without Nami-chan right?" Sanji asked.

He'd only just joined so he really had no say in what was going to happen. He hoped that Nami would be still welcome in the crew; his eyes turned to hearts at the thought of sailing with Nami.

"Of course not, she's our friend and Navigator but…" Luffy trailed off.

Zoro and Connor are the ones she's hurt the most so if they wanted her gone he didn't think he could deny them. Luffy did want Nami on his crew but not at the cost of two other members.

"I have no issues with her staying," Connor said.

"HUH?" the others said at once, surprised at the boy's statement.

"Kid, are you sure?" Zoro asked.

"Yeah, it's not like she did any permanent damage or anything; just a few bruises that have already healed,"

"She saved my life that has to count for something, so if we're voting to keep Nami I vote yes," Usopp said.

"What kind of gentlemen would I be if I were to deny a lady the help she needs," Sanji said.

Everyone looked at Zoro for his answer. Zoro eyed Connor just a few bruises he'd said; Zoro remembered the injuries being far worse than that, if anyone of them would want Nami out of the crew it should be Connor yet here he was the first one to want to keep her in.

"Well she didn't kill Usopp and I'm not okay with what she's done. But it sounds like she's gotten herself into a bad situation so; let's go get her out of it," Zoro said.

'But I won't trust her again if she doesn't apologise' he thought.


	24. Chapter 24

_**A.N. I own Nothing.**_

 _ **1st**_ _ **place in Devil fruit competition, goes too KuramaFTW (again) for the Kaze-Kaze Fruit.**_

 _ **A Logia type that lets the user have**_ **_complete control over the air around them and can create gusts/blades of wind, or can create a vacuum. Also grants a limited flight and weather control capabilities_** ** _._**

 ** _The Kaze-Kaze fruit will be used by The legendary Assassin Altaïr Ibn-La'Ahad look for him and a certain Italian Assassin in the coming chapters._**

 ** _Congratulations to the winners and all these fruits will be featured in the grand line part of the story._**

 ** _I may run another compition in the future as always reviews are welcome._**

* * *

Luffy decided that they would confront Nami and then beat the s*** out of Arlong, so they walked in the direction of the village. When they arrived Luffy, Usopp and Sanji made various comments on the destroyed house and how it must be difficult to live with it upside down. Usopp thought it was an art piece. They were about to continue on when an angry mob ran past them, all of them had make shift weapons manly brooms, and long sticks with knives tied to the top.

"Don't these people have anything better to do than form angry mobs all the time," Zoro commented.

"Nojiko?" Connor said, when he noticed her in the mob.

Nojiko heard a familiar voice call her name and was surprised to see the boy she helped earlier with a group of men. She went over to them, Connor noticed her right shoulder was wrapped up in bandages.

"What are you still doing here? Who are they?" she asked.

"We're looking for Nami," Luffy said.

"Who are you?" Zoro asked suspiciously.

"This is Nojiko, she's Nami's older sister," Connor introduced.

"Sister?" Luffy and Usopp said at the same time.

Sanji's had harts in his eyes and coming out of his head.

"Of course anyone related to Nami-sawn would have to be as beautiful as you,"

Nojiko was stunned at the complement she wondered who these strange people were and why they wanted her sister.

"Umm why are you looking for my sister?" Nojiko asked nervously.

"She's our Navigator," Luffy claimed.

"Navigator? Oh you're the rest of the crew she told me about then,"

"Yup that's us and I'm the great Captain Usopp," Usopp introduced himself, Zoro rolled his eyes.

"Hey I thought Luffy was the Captain," Sanji whispered to Connor.

"He is; Usopp's a liar. He likes to think he's the Captain but Luffy finds it entertaining so he lets it slide," Connor whispered back.

Sanji nodded in understanding.

"Good then can you take her away from this place?" Nojiko requested.

"Nojiko what's really going on here?" Connor asked.

Nojiko sighed

"In order to survive the Fishmen we have to buy our lives from them every month, when they first came they killed our mother and kidnapped Nami and she joined their crew. But it was for a different reason, Arlong made a deal with her; if Nami could save 100 million beris and bring it to him then she could buy the village and the lives of everyone in it," she told them.

"Does that mean you wouldn't have to pay Arlong anymore?" Usopp asked.

"Yes, we'd be free; part of the deal was that until Nami brought Arlong the money she'd be part of his crew which is why she joined in the first place. It took eight years and she finally saved up enough one more trip and she would have had the money. But today Arlong went back on his deal and sent the Marines to steal all of her savings, so myself and the rest of the villagers are going to fight the Fishmen," Nojiko finished.

"But you'll all die, it'll be a massacre," Luffy warned.

"Yes and our village will most likely be destroyed, but if there is no village to buy then there is no deal with Arlong and Nami can leave, so please take her with you,"

"But won't your deaths hurt her the most?" Usopp asked.

"It's better to die fighting than live as a slave," Nojiko said. "Nami's just over there, thank you for coming back for her," and she ran off to re-join the angry mob.

They watched her go and Luffy went over to Nami. She was on her knees crying in the street stabbing her shoulder where her Arlong pirates tattoo was and screaming his name. Luffy grabbed the knife from her before she could do any more damage.

"Luffy what are you still doing here? Didn't I tell you to leave?" Nami asked.

"You did," Luffy answered.

"You don't understand anything that's going on here do you?"

"Not really no,"

"Then Go away, Get lost. Get lost. Get lost, why won't you just leave me alone," Nami threw small handfuls of dirt at Luffy.

Luffy didn't move or answer her.

Finally Nami turned to look at Luffy, tears streaming down her face.

"Luffy Help me," she said desperately.

Luffy's only response was placing his straw hat on her head and walking off.

"Follow me," he ordered in a serious tone.

"Right," Zoro, Sanji, Usopp and Connor all said at once.

They all walked off in the direction of Arlong Park. Nami watched them go and gripped the straw hat on her head, she remembered when Luffy had fought buggy and warned him about touching his treasure. Luffy had just given her his most valued possession his Straw hat.

When the villagers reached Arlong park the stone gate was closed and Johnny and Youksu were guarding it, they were both badly hurt. The Villagers demanded that the move but the two bounty hunters refused telling them that they're waiting for the right people to come. This confused the villagers and made them wonder who they were waiting for.

After another minute Johnny announced that the people were here, the villages turned to see who it was and were surprised to see the straw hat crew walking their way all with very determined expressions on their faces.

'Them what could they do' Nojiko wondered.

"Hey isn't that the kid form earlier?" a villager asked, when he recognised Connor.

"Who are they?" Genzo asked the bounty hunters.

"Our last hope, if they can't win then the east blue is doomed," Youksu answered.

The villages parted making a path for the approaching pirates. Luffy stopped at the door and broke it down in two punches before walking into Arlong's base. If Arlong was surprised to see his front door break and Luffy barge in he didn't show it.

"Which one of you is Arlong?" Luffy asked and walked towards the Fishmen.

"I am, who are you?" Arlong said.

"Luffy and I'm a pirate,"

"A Pirate, what business dose a pirate have with me?"

Luffy approached Arlong and without warning punched him in the side of his face; Arlong was sent flying back and crashed into the opposite wall destroying a small section of it.

The Villagers and the reaming Fishmen were stunned, Luffy had punched Arlong no one had done that in a long time and now some unknown pirate had just walked up and punched him in the face.

"You made my Navigtor cry, I hope you're ready to face the consequences," Luffy said in a very dangerous voice.

"Hey Luffy don't go barging in like you own the place," Zoro said.

"Yeah save some fun for the rest of us," Sanji agreed.

"Oh sorry guys I wasn't thinking," Luffy apologised in his normal carefree way.

"I'm okay if he wants to do all the fighting," Usopp claimed.

"I thought there'd be more Fishmen where'd all these bodies come from?" Connor asked, noticing the bodies that hadn't been cleared away yet.

"Oh that was me I killed all of them earlier in my escape," Zoro explained.

"So that means we only have Arlong and his three stooges to deal with right?"

"Yup kind of boring don't you think," Sanji answered.

"Well maybe that's a good thing," Usopp said.

"He's right, it means no one will get in our way," Zoro agreed.

None of the Fishmen moved; they were stunned by the actions of the humans that had just walked in. All of them recognised Zoro from earlier.

"So you're the one who did this to our brothers," Kuroobi said to Zoro.

"Yeah that's me what are you going to do about it," Zoro asked.

"I'll deal with this," Hatchi said, he tuned to the water and blew threw his snout making a trumpet noise.

A big dark shadow came towards them and when it surfaced revealed a giant sea cow. It had a big round nose with a gold nose ring, cow-like face and horns, green spots throughout its body.

The sea cow took one look at Luffy, before diving back underwater and swimming away in pure terror. For the second time in the same minute the Fishmen were stunned. Suddenly Arlong shot out from where he'd landed and went straight for Luffy, this spurred Hatchi and Kuroobi into action. Hatchi picked up six swords that were lying around and went after Zoro; Sanji attacked Kuroobi.

Chew looked between Usopp and Connor, deciding that both were easy targets but not worth his time; he really wanted to fight that Assassin from earlier.

"Hey where's the Assassin?" Chew asked.

"The what?" Connor asked.

"There's an Assassin here too?" Usopp asked, panicky.

"The guy from the village earlier today, he was wearing a white robe. He would have teamed up with you lot by now," Chew clarified.

Usopp and Connor looked at each other; Connor knew who he meant but decided against speaking up.

"There's no one in our crew like that," Usopp claimed.

"Pity I was hoping for something fun to do. Oh well, I guess killing you two will have to do," Chew said calmly.

Usopp did what he always did in these situations; he ran away. Connor watched him flee and Chew came up and grabbed him lifting him up by his head.

"You should have followed your friends' example," Chew said.

"What would have been the point?" Connor asked.

"None what so ever,"

Chew pulled back and threw Connor out into the open ocean, where he landed with a splash. Chew honestly didn't care whether the boy drowned or not; either Mohmoo would eat him or Hathi, Kuroobi or himself would finish him off later.

Connor hit the water and the force of the throw forced him under quite a bit, he swam back to the surface. When he broke the surface he looked for the nearest shore but it was quite far away, he did notice a Marine ship nearby and swam towards that instead. As he approached a rope was thrown overboard, he grabbed on to it and was pulled aboard, two marines helped him.

"Hey kid, are you all right?" the first one asked.

"Yeah thanks for the lift," Connor replied.

"How'd you get so far out here?"

"The Fishmen threw me; your ship was closer than the shore,"

"Do you want a ride back shore? The Captain's not here but I'm sure the Lieutenant won't say no," the second on suggested.

"That would be great," Connor said, gratefully.

The first Marine ran off to find the Lieutenant while the second found a blanket and wrapped it around Connor to keep him warm. The first Marine came back with the Lieutenant in tow and told the two Marines to take one of the landing boats but to come back as soon as they reached the shore. The marines began to lower a boat but unfortunately the Marine Captain returned and ordered all shore party's to cease.

The Captain was an average size man he with whiskers, brown hair and shady eyes. He wore a greyish-blue button up coat that goes down to his feet, with a black belt and blue shoulder pads and rat ears attached to his marine cap.

"Captain Nezumi we were just about to take this boy back to shore," the Lieutenant reported

"Hmm and how did he get out here?" Nezumi asked.

"Well sir according to him the Fishmen threw him out here,"

"A likely story, just throw him overboard and set sail. He can swim back" Nezumi ordered.

"It's a bit far don't you think?" Connor asked.

"Why are you speaking? Children should be seen, not heard; you have no right to talk to a Marine officer," Nezumi scolded.

Connor decided he didn't like this guy; he pouted and noticed that there was a coffin in the boat. 'If a marine Captain brought that aboard then it must be something valuable' he thought. While Nezumi was giving orders and the Marines on deck were rushing to obey them Connor got on board the landing boat with the Coffin and peaked inside.

His eyes widened the coffin was filled with treasure; paper bills, gold coins, jewels, a small crown and other jewellery.

'There must be millions of beris in here' he thought and remembered that Nojiko had told him how much was needed to buy the village 'Maybe even 100 million, could this be Namis savings'

Even if it wasn't he would still give it to her. He cut the ropes with his sword the boat fell and landed in the ocean with a splash.

Nazumi turned around and looked over the railing at Connor who was starting to paddle back to the island. Anger flashed across the Marine Captain's face and he ordered another boat to be launched immediately.

Connor had a head start on the marines suddenly a gun was fired and the bullet whizzed past his head just missing him. Connor looked back to see a very angry Nezumi pointing a smoking pistol in his direction.

"Damn he really wants this money" Connor said and he paddled faster to put some more distance between him and the crazed Marine Captain.

More shots were fired but thankfully none of them hit him, he was nearing the shore when a cannon ball hit the front of the boat breaking it in two, the force of impact sent Connor into the water. He swam to the floating coffin and climbed on top of it, using a plank of wood as a paddle Connor made it to shore. When he got back on dry land he struggled to pull the coffin ashore, once it was on land he was out of breath. By this time the Marines were closing in Connor knew he wouldn't be able to out run them so he sat on the coffin filled with treasure and waited for them. When the Marines reached the bank they immediately disembarked and surrounded Connor pointing their weapons at him. Nezumi approached him.

"Well, well given up?" Nezumi asked

"Not really, just didn't feel like running," Connor answered.

"Hmph. Well aren't you cheeky. Normally I'd be angrier and give you a suitable punishment but if you get off that coffin you can go home unharmed,"

Connor eyed the weapons and the men holding them, sizing them up. 'Two in the back with rifles, four in the front with swords and one in the middle with a pistol,' he noted.

"Yeah might be a good idea, but who would take care of this money?" Connor asked.

"That belongs to the Marines," Nezumi claimed.

"Oh I didn't know you lot got paid so well. Maybe I should join,"

"I took it from a thief; she had the insane notion to attack me. Me a captain of the Marines so I shot her and hit some worthless blue haired villager instead,"

Connor instantly thought of Nojiko, 'well that explains the bandages,'

"Must be a good million or two in here," Connor patted the lid "Maybe you could give me some,"

"Try 100 million and no it's all going to the Marines,"

'So it was Nami's money after all' Connor thought. He glared at Nezumi.

"100 million eh, well what's to stop me from taking this for myself?"

Nezumi drew his pistol and pressed it against Connors forehead.

"That wouldn't be a very smart idea," Nezumi mocked.

"Can we not do this I really don't like fighting," Connor said.

"Don't worry there won't be a fight if you get off the box,"

Connor slowly stood up and took a couple of steps away from the coffin, Nezumi grinned.

"Boys, get him," Nezumi ordered.

Two marines charged from behind and tried to grab Connor but he disappeared, the Marines ended up crashing into Nezumi pinning him to the ground in a tangled heap, Connor suddenly reappeared in front of the struggling marines.

"Lesson number one in fighting: attacking from behind fails if you announce your attacks," Connor stated calmly.

The four remaining Marines drew their swords and charged at Connor, Connor looked at them and in one swift motion that he'd seen Zoro do, the four Marines swords were broken by his own; the Marines stared at him in shock and at their broken swords.

"Lesson number two in fighting: Numbers mean nothing when facing a skilled opponent," Connor said, sheathing his blade.

Connor picked up the two fallen rifles and tossed them into the ocean, he then picked up the pistol Nezumi had and pointed it at the Captains head.

"No…please don't," Nezumi begged.

Connor smirked and fired the pistol but missed he was aiming at the ground next to the Marines head. Nezumi looked at him in fear.

"Lesson number three in fighting: know when you're outmatched," Connor finished, he tossed the pistol away before grabbing the coffin and started dragging it back towards Arlong Park ignoring the expressions that the marines had.

'That guy was right' Connor thought 'there wasn't a fight,'


	25. Chapter 25

_**A.n I own nothing.**_

 _ **Okay guys i need your opinion, after the Louge town arc there will be a few I write them? or only one or two? or just stick to the main story and skip filler altogether?**_

 _ **Also starting in next January i will be writing some short one shots about the Assassins and how they fit into the world of One Piece. Templar's, Pre-cursors and Pieces of Eden will be covered.**_

 _ **If you would like to help write these or throw me ideas just let me know via PM, all are welcome.**_

 _ **As this is a FanFiction a particulate Assassin saying is appropriate. Remember Nothing is true, everything is permitted.**_

* * *

Connor dragged the coffin filled with treasure back to Arlong Park on the way he met up with Usopp who was exhausted from a fight with Chew. Usopp helped carry the coffin once he was told what was in it. When they got back the crowd was still there Connor and Usopp placed the treasure by the outer wall and Usopp watched from a hole in the wall wile Connor climbed on top of the wall to get a better view. Arlong was staring Luffy down the bodies of Hatchi and Kuroobi did not go unnoticed.

Connor noticed Nami was in the crowd

"Hey Nami, guess what I found?" Connor called.

Nami turned to see Connor sitting on the wall; she was surprised to see him.

"Connor?" she gasped.

"I got your money back form the Marines," Connor boasted, with a smile.

"And I took down a Fishman all by myself," Usopp interrupted.

Nami stared at them, she was sure that no one would help her because of Arlong, but here were the weakest members of the crew fighting for her.

"What? Chew failed as well?" Arlong said surprised. "Why are you doing this? Don't you maggots realise how inferior you are to us Fishmen,"

"Hey Nami don't you think Arlongs a freaky fish guy?" Connor asked.

"I AM NOT A FREAKY FISH GUY!" Arlong yelled in anger, before Luffy burst out laughing.

Arlong charged at Luffy and began the fight, Luffy skilfully dodged Arlong's punches and bites but Arlong grabbed him and held him against a pillar, Luffy managed to just avoid getting his head bitten off by Arlong. Arlong continued to attack but Luffy was always just out of reach

"How dare you. You and your race are inferior humans can't do anything," Arlong said while attacking.

Luffy grabbed two swords off the ground and swang them wildly at Arlong "You're right I can't do anything on my own. I can't use swords,"

Arlong crushed the swords with his teeth and Luffy punched him in the face "I can't Navigate or cook," Luffy followed up with a kick sending Arlong into his throne destroying it. Arlong dived into the water and started shooting water drops at Luffy but they did not bounce off his rubber body, "I can't even lie and I can't use a second sight," Luffy claimed.

'He knows, how could he know? I never told him, I only told…Zoro' Connor thought, his eyes widened as he realised that Zoro must have told Luffy at some point.

'Second sight?' Usopp, Sanji and Nami wondered at the same time. Luffy had just listed everyone's skills but the only one that didn't fit was the second sight, the three of them looked towards Connor, he was staring at Luffy in shock.

'No way, Zeff once told me that people with a second sight are near impossible to beat,(1)' Sanji thought.

'That can't be right,' Nami thought.

'Was that what he was going to tell us?(2)' Usopp wondered.

'Sorry kid, I had to tell him,' Zoro thought.

"See you are useless, what can you do then?" Arlong goaded.

"I can defeat you and everyone else who threatens my friends," Luffy claimed.

The fight dragged on and Arlong continued to trade blows with Luffy; Luffy comically tried to attack Arlong with his own teeth but that plan failed rather quickly. Arlong pulled out a large zigzag sword and chased Luffy all the way up the tower into the top room. The fighting stopped and everyone below watched in anticipation for whatever came next.

"That room," Nami muttered.

All of a sudden the wall broke open and a desk came flying out.

Next came books, pens, rulers, and ink bottles and finally pieces of paper began floating down. Connor caught one and looked at it, it was a map; all the pieces of paper were maps. The destruction didn't stop because suddenly a long leg came out of the top of the tower and when it was brought down the tower collapsed on itself. When the dust cleared all that was left of Arlong park was a very large pile of rubble and Arlong could be seen crushed beneath it.

"Luffy" Nami whispered; she stared at the rubble praying that he was alright.

"Don't worry he's fine" Connor said.

Nami faced Connor "How do you know?"

Connor smirked, and at that moment Luffy appeared from the top of the wreckage. He was cleary badly hurt blood was coming out of his arms and fists, there were also bite marks on his hip and neck he was panting heavily to catch his breath.

"NAMI!" he yelled for the world to hear "YOU'RE MY NAKAMA!"

Nami stared at Luffy and nodded as she began to cry, she was finally free and had irreplaceable friends. It took a moment to sink in but the villagers began to cheer that Arlong had been defeated and his reign of terror was at an end. There excitement was cut short because Nezumi chose that moment to appear.

"That's enough all of you, drop your weapons and move aside. The credit for taking down Arlong and his crew go to me and all his treasures are now mine," Nezumi declared.

Zoro quickly showed him who was in charge and scolded him for ruining the good mood.

"Hey it's you, how'd you get untangled so fast?" Connor asked, as he came over.

"Y…Y…You" Nezumi stuttered when he saw Connor.

"You know him Kid?" Zoro asked.

"Yeah I left him and two other Marines in a very questionable position,"

"Uhh…how questionable?" Zoro asked almost afraid of the answer.

"The kind that could get a man kicked out of the Marines,"

Zoro paled he did not need that image, how would this kid know about that type of stuff anyway.

Nezumi turned a bright shade of red and quickly fled swearing that they'll regret defying him.

* * *

That night there was a massive celebration for Arlong's defeat, after the town doctor had treated everyone's wounds the straw hats joined in the celebration. Nami had asked the doctor to remove her Arlong pirates tattoo and replace it with a new one; Sanji and Usopp spoke to Luffy about the second sight thing he'd mentioned during his fight.

"Oi, Luffy what was that second sight thing you mentioned?" Sanji asked.

"Oh that Connor has a second sight. Pretty cool right," Luffy answered.

"WHAT?" Usopp and Sanji"s jaws dropped.

Zoro came up to them and joked "What, you mean you guys didn't know?"

Connor was then bombarded with questions about his second sight.

"Where'd you get it?"

"Is it a devil fruit power?"

"How does it work?"

"Can you teach it to others?"

"Why didn't you tell us about it?"

"Can you see through walls and into the ladies bathroom?"

Connor sighed and told the crew all he knew about his second sight including what the different colours meant; Sanji was disappointed that he could not see through walls.

Later Nami came up to Zoro and Connor and apologised for the way she had treated them but they forgave her and understood that she was in a no win situation, they were both glad that everything turned out fine. Nami spent the rest of the night reconnecting with the villagers.

* * *

The next day the villagers gave the straw hats everything they could spare for their journey, Supplies and food were loaded onto the Merry. Arlong was left trapped under the remains of his tower and was not happy about it. Nami had discovered a secret vault filled with cash; she counted up all the money along with her own savings, altogether it reached a grand total of 270 Million Beri.

The villages decided to give 20 million of it to the straw hats as that was the amount of Arlongs bounty. Johnny and Yokasu told Luffy that they'd claim the reward and give it back to the villagers.

Nojiko and Genzo asked for a tour of their ship, despite the small size of the Merry Usopp showed them around it with pride. Sanji got himself acquainted with the kitchen and quickly discovered Luffy's eating habits. Connor rehung the hammocks up in the men's quarters putting an extra one up for Sanji and helped put the supplies away.

They were ready to set sail in the early afternoon but Luffy wanted to stay another night to try a local specialty so the straw hats departure was delayed till the next morning.

* * *

That night Nami sat in front of her mother's grave, she was saddened that they were leaving but understood that they could not stay on the Island.

"Hey your friends will be leaving tomorrow," Nojiko said as she approached Nami.

"Yeah I heard," Nami responded sadly.

"Do you want to invite them to dinner?"

"No way Luffy would eat us out of our home," Nami joked.

"He can't be that bad,"

Nami gave her a look "Let's just say Sanji has his work cut out for him,"

"Ah okay no dinner then,"

"Nojiko, do you think that Mum would mind if I became a pirate?"

"Nope in fact I think she'd encourage it, why thinking of leaving?"

"Yes if Luffy will have me he still needs a navigator after all,"

The two sisters talked long into the night, they didn't notice that they were being watched.

Genzo had overheard Nami's and Nojiko's conversation, he hadn't meant to but he had. He was a little upset that Nami was joining another pirate crew but at least this time it was for herself not everyone else, after a while he headed back to the village. When he got there he made his way to the Merry and boarded it.

"STRAW HAT, GET OUT HERE!" Genzo yelled.

The crew came out to see Genzo on deck he had a very angry look on his face.

"Oi what are you yelling for?" Luffy asked.

"I want a private word with you," Genzo demanded.

Luffy nodded and told his crew to go back inside, which they did.

Luffy walked up to Genzo "So what do you want,"

"Nami's going to be a pirate" Genzo claimed. "She wants to travel with you, I know it will be dangerous and I accept that however…If you do anything to take her smile away I will hunt you down and no matter what sea you're in and I will kill you. Understand."

Luffy looked at the man in front of him, he could tell that he was deadly serious.

"I have no intention to take that away but I got it," Luffy nodded.

* * *

The next morning the Straw hats were ready to go, all of the villages had come out to see them off. Johnny and Yokasu had decided to part ways with them as they were bounty hunters, and wished Zoro luck with his journey.

"Don't become too infamous, or we'll have to hunt you down," Johnny joked.

"Heh I'd like to see you try," Zoro retorted back.

"Are we ready to go?" Sanji asked.

"Yup everything's on board," Usopp said.

"Hold on what about Nami-swan?" Sanji asked "she's not on board yet,"

"She's not coming," Zoro said plainly.

"What why not? Did any of you say something to her?"

"She has no reason to be a pirate anymore, don't you think she'd be a lot happier if she stayed here," Connor claimed.

"What about my happiness. If Nami-swan doesn't come with us then I lose 97.72% of my reason for being here," Sanji yelled back.

Nami suddenly approached the crowd first she was walking but then she charged into a run.

"CAST OFF, NOW!" she ordered.

"Oh here she is," Luffy said.

"Umm why is she running?" Usopp asked.

"Don't know but we better do as she says," Luffy said.

Zoro pulled the anchor up, Connor unfurled the sails and Usopp took the helm; the Merry began to sail away. On land the villagers tried to stop Nami from leaving without saying goodbye, but she just ran through the crowd zigzagging and skilfully dodging people, when he reached the edge of the dock she jumped off it and landed safely on the Merry.

The villagers and the crew looked at her with stunned expressions, Nami lifted her shirt and various wallets and purses fell out.

"YOU LITTLE THIEF, GET BACK HERE," the villagers cried when they realised that they'd been robbed.

"Bye everyone thanks for the cash," Nami called back waving, with a huge smile on her face.

"She hasn't changed at all," Usopp observed.

"Yeah who knows when she'll turn on us again," Zoro agreed.

Zoro and Usopp went to go join Luffy and Sanji, Connor was about to follow when he spied a grave on the top of a cliff; there was a redheaded woman(3) leaning over it watching them sail away with a sad yet content smile. Connor herd Luffy call his name and looked away for a second but when he looked back at the grave the woman was gone, shrugging it off he went to join the others.

* * *

 _ **(1) Zeff spent a good couple of years on the grand line before the start of the series, what Sanji is referring to here is Haki and not eagle vision/sense**_

 _ **(2) In a previous chapter Usopp over herd Connor debating to tell the crew something important.**_

 _ **(3) The red haired woman is the spirt of Namis mother who Arlong killed; in the anime she gave Nami a push out the door of her house to show that she approved of her choice to join Luffys crew. In my version she is watching her daughter start a new life.**_


	26. Chapter 26

_**A.n I own nothing. Please review.**_

* * *

There are certain rules that should be obeyed when sailing on any ship, the most common one is that a captain is in charge. A captain is the boss, he makes the hard and tough decisions, he must command the respect of his crew and above all else he must keep them safe as the crews lives depends on his guidance and wisdom. However a certain captain was trying to steal an orange.

'Almost, almost there,' Luffy thought as he tried to pick an orange form the trees on his ship. Nami had brought them with her and normally taking one would not be a problem but the bodyguard was.

"I said no," Sanji yelled at Luffy, and kicked him away. If it weren't for the ships railing he would have wound up in the ocean.

"But Sanji, I just want one," Luffy complained.

"These are Nami-swans precious trees, I won't let you have any," Sanji said.

Luffy pouted and complained that there was nothing to do.

Zoro was napping, Usopp was making some ammo using tabasco sauce and explaining to Connor how non-lethal weapons can be just as effective in battle as lethal ones. Nami was complaining to the postal bird that the price of the newspaper had gone up again.

"Alright but if it goes up again I'm not buying it," Nami told the bird.

"Why are you so stingy with money?" Connor asked. "It's not like you have to save up for your village anymore,"

"That's exactly why, I need it for myself," Nami answered. "Sanji can you set up the deck chair please,"

Right away Nami-swan," Sanji replied happily and did as he was told.

"She's using him like a tool," Zoro observed form the other end of the ship.

Nami sat down in a striped deck chair under an umbrella and began to read the paper; while Sanji was gone Luffy took the opportunity to grab one of the oranges but he was caught. Sanji kicked him and Luffy hit Usopp knocking the tabasco sauce ball he was working on into his eyes.

"AAAAGGGGGGHHHHH!" Usopp screamed and ran in circles around the deck with fire spewing from his eyes. "Hot, Hot, Hot, Hot, Hot, Hot, Hot, Hot, Hot, Hot, Hot, Hot, Hot,"

Luffy thought that Usopp wanted to play and began chasing him around the deck, Zoro pretended not to know them. Connor let out a small giggle.

After Usopp had stopped running he was given a cool wet towel for his eyes. Nami found an interesting article about Zoros' bounty hunter friends and how they had donated 20 million beris to Coccsayi village. A flyer dropped out of the newspaper and Connor picked it up, on it had a picture of Luffy grinning like an idiot.

"Hey what've you got there?" Luffy asked Connor.

Connor handed the flyer to Luffy "Don't know but it has a picture of you on it,"

Luffy took the flyer and looked at it, his face lit up like a kid on Christmas morning.

"Wooo Whooo, Hey guys guess what I've got a bounty," Luffy declared happily and showed the flyer to his crew.

"WHHHHAAATTT?" Nami, Usopp and Sanji yelled at the same time and came running over.

"30 Million? You're worth 30 Million beris," Nami claimed.

"Hey look I'm famous too," Usopp said.

"What where?" Sanji came up and his eyes darted all over the poster looking for Usopp. "I don't see you on here,"

"Right here," Usopp pointed to the bottom corner of the picture where the back of his head could be seen.

"It's just the back of your head, it doesn't count," Sanji said in a huff.

Connor didn't see what the fuss was about; it was just a picture "Why is Luffy on a flyer?" he asked.

The rest of the crew stared at him; couldn't he see what was in front of him? Did he not know the impactions of a high bounty?

"It's a wanted poster kid, bounty hunters are gonna come after us now and with a bounty that high they'll be really tough," Zoro explained, with a hint of excitement.

"Oh, is 30 million a lot?" Connor asked, he remembered seeing a similar poster in Alvidas quarters but it had her picture on it.

"It's a small fortune and now we won't be able to hang around the east blue anymore," Nami sighed dejectedly.

"Great let's go to the Grand Line then," Luffy suggested "But first we need to find a butchers and get some meat,"

Nami opened her map and pointed to an island "Here this is Louge Town, the last trading port before the Grand Line. It's also where the Pirate king was born and executed,"

"Where Rodger was killed," Luffy said in awe.

The Pirate King had everything in the world but was executed by the Marines twenty-two years ago and now he had the opportunity to see where it Rodger had died. Luffy wanted to see it; no it was more like he needed to see it.

"Let's go there, to the place the Pirate King died," Luffy said.

Everyone nodded in agreement. Zoro came over and put his hand on Connors shoulder, Connor stiffened slightly and looked at Zoro,

"Let's train, you need more practice," Zoro said.

With Luffys new bounty and them heading to the Grand Line Connor needed to be stronger, he was good but not that good. Zoro decided that he would no longer hold back in their training sessions and he would make them longer and harder; Connor needed to be pushed beyond his limits if the boy was to survive the Grand Line.

Within the first minute Connor was knocked down.

After three hours Zoro called it quits, "That's enough; we'll pick it up again in the afternoon," he said, and went to go have a nap.

Connor was lying on the deck sweating and breathing heavily from the workout, his body ached and he was pretty sure that Zoro hadn't broken a sweat the entire time. He wasn't physically hurt just exhausted and slightly tiered of Zoro beating him in sparring. Usopp gave him some water and sat with him, Connor drank it very quickly.

"That looked tough," Usopp commented.

"Yeah it was," Connor replied.

"Are your training sessions normally like that,"

"No, normally Zoro shows me a stance and how to apply it in combat. When we spar he normally defends and regally stops to correct my stance or gives advice on how I should be standing,"

"So he's never attacked you then?"

Connor shook his head "Today was the first time he's gone on the offensive,"

"At least it was only one sword I'd hate to see what he'd be like with three," Usopp commented trying to cheer him up.

Connor groaned at the thought of sparing with Zoro using three swords and he had a suspicion that when Zoro found replacement ones that it would happen.

"Well at last it wasn't as bad as the time I took on a four ninjas and an evil samurai emperor," Usopp boasted.

Connor rolled his eyes 'here we go,' he thought sarcastically as Usopp began another one of his tales.

Just a normal morning out at sea with a less than normal crew.

* * *

 _Unnamed Island in the Grand Line_

Mihawk sailed towards an island, it wasn't a populated island apparently some massive fire had happened on it a good sixty years ago and now even though the plant life had regrown it was normally deserted.

"Camping out here, he's too reckless," Mihawke commented as his boat approached the island.

When Mihawke disembarked he found himself surrounded by pirates, he ignored them completely and walked further into the island searching for the man he'd come to see. He found him in a clearing sitting under a tree with a sickly expression.

The man was tall he had red hair, three scars across his left eye and only one arm. He wore a long black cape over his shoulders slightly loose, a white shirt, brown trousers cut below the knee and collected halfway up the shin, with golden buttons down the outer leg.

"Hawke-eyes, let's not do this now I'm seriously hung over," Shanks moaned.

"I'm not here to fight a cripple, I came across a wanted poster and thought you should see it," Miwake held out the poster for shanks so he could see. "It reminded me of a certain story you told me. About an energetic little monkey,"

Shanks glanced at the poster and immediately his energy came back, he snatched the poster out of Mihawks hand and grinned.

"Thank you for showing this to me, but you know I can't let you leave, right?" Shanks said evilly.

Mihawke glared at Shanks 'No not again,' he thought as Shanks shoved a mug into his hand and filled it with liquor.

"Come on men let's have a party," Shanks declared.

"Weren't you just complaining about being hungover?" Mihawke stated.

"Ah, don't be like that. How could I not drink to an occasion such as this, now drink, drink, drink," Shanks encouraged.

"Captain is it wise to say that to Hawke-eyes?"

"Its fine, besides this guy is hilarious when he's drunk," Shanks reassured.

Mihawke sighed; he knew shanks would not stop until he drank with him; so he drank his drink only to have it refilled by Shanks. 'This is going to be a long day' he thought.

* * *

 _East blue, The Going Merry,_

Luffy and Usopp were celebrating Luffys new bounty by discussing what they would encounter in the Grand Line. It wasn't much of a discussion because Usopp was telling lies about having gone there before. Nami could not believe that no one was taking it seriously 'It's like I'm the only sane one on this ship' she thought, 'me and Connor…hey where is he,'

Nami knew Zoro had a training session him but that ended over an hour ago and she hadn't seen the boy since.

"Has anyone seen Connor?" Nami asked.

"Hmm. Oh he's at the front of the ship. He fell asleep while I was telling him about my battle with four ninjas and the evil samurai emperor," Usopp answered.

Nami nodded and made her way to the front of the ship stepping over a snoring Zoro. She found him leaning against the railing fast asleep.

"Guess Zoro wore him out," Nami said. She looked out to the horizon and noticed a ship coming in the opposite direction.

The ship was old and looked like it could fall apart any second, what was odd was it was a marine ship.

"Is that the Marines?" Nami asked as they passed by the old ship.

"Nah, probably pirates that stole a scraped vessel," Usopp commented.

Once the two ships had passed each other the marine ship turned around and began to chase the Merry. When it caught up the Marine captain was on deck, it was Fullbody.

"How dare you compare me to you Pirate scum," Fullbody said.

"Who's this whacko?" Usopp asked.

"Hey it's the guy who paid for our meal at the bartee," Luffy said happily. "Hey thanks for the meal it was really good,"

Fullbody was furious it was because of that incident he had lost his ship and his reputation as a standing officer.

Fullbody held out Luffy wanted poster "Monkey. , you're under arrest,"

"Oh you got my poster too, want me to sign it?"

"It says dead or alive, personally I prefer the first option." Fullbody claimed. "Load the cannon,"

A marine loaded and amid the cannon at the Merry. Zoro had been watching the entire exchange with one eye open decided to intervene.

"Their attacking us? Alright I'll just bounce it back," Luffy said and got ready to fight but he was stopped by Zoro.

"Luffy I'll handle this," Zoro told him.

"Okay,"

"Fire!" Fullbody ordered.

The cannon fired and the ball went straight towards Zoro, but Zoro cut the ball in half impressing Luffy and scaring Usopp and the Marines.

"You shouldn't bother people trying to nap," Zoro commented.

At that moment Connor emerged "Hey what's going? On are we under attack?" he asked groggily.

"Fire second round," Fullbody ordered.

Unfortunately the cannon had a crack in it and exploded, the explosion caused the boat to catch on fire as well as Fullbodys pants. He comically ran around the ship while his men jumped into the ocean, Fullbody followed and the Straw hats continued on their way.

"So is that a no then?"

"Yup, don't worry about it," Luffy answered.

"Nami-swan lunch is ready," Sanji called out, from the kitchen.

The crew made their way into the kitchen and enjoyed a nice lunch. Afterwards Zoro wanted to have another training session with Connor but Sanji wanted the boy to wash the dishes.

"You had him train this morning so now he has to help me," Sanji pointed out.

"Yeah well he needs more training," Zoro argued back.

"He looks half-dead; he hasn't recovered from this morning yet,"

"So, he's eaten he'll be fine,"

"You're being too rough, and I need these dishes done,"

"No your being too soft and besides that's your job,"

Connor watched them ague back and forth and eventually they started a fight. Nami had instead decided that Connor should help her and dragged the boy on deck, where she just sat back on her deck chair.

Connor was very confused "Did you need me to do something?" he asked.

"No, I just didn't want you to be in the middle of the fight," Nami explained.

"Oh, can I go then?"

Nami nodded and returned to reading the paper.

Connor went into the men's sleeping quarters; grabbing the backpack with all the maps and letters in it he sat on the floor and pulled one of the letters out. He stared at the words on the paper intensely, willing them to make some sense but they didn't. After five minutes Connor gave up, it was so frustrating not being able to understand the things in front of him. He wondered if Nami would tell him what was on the maps, she was the Navigator after all.

He carried the bag back onto the deck and walked back to Nami.

"Nami, do you think you could look at some maps I found?" Connor asked nervously.

That peaked Namis interest "Sure, I'll take a look,"

Connor handed the bag to her and Nami pulled one out looking over it; she pulled another out and then another; they were all for the east blue and she even recognised a few islands. Each map had a strange decorative horizontal cross on them, some of them were scribbled out and one of them was circled.

"Where did you get these?" Nami asked.

"A hidden armoury under Gosa village" Connor answered.

"I see," Nami continued to study the maps.

Connor waited patiently for Nami to finish, she put the maps down and began to study the letters. Suddenly Sanjis' voice was heard.

"Oi, are you bothering Nami-swan?" Sanji asked as he walked over. Connor turned around and watched him approach, Sanji stopped when he stood in front of them.

"No he's not. Connor was showing me some maps he found," Nami answered; she did not look up from what she was reading.

"Do you need him? Because there are some dishes that need doing,"

"No you can have him; I need time to go over all these charts,"

"Great let's go kid," Sanji said and walked back to the kitchen.

Connor frowned but followed Sanji quietly, he had wanted to stay with Nami 'well It's only washing up, it could be worse,' he thought.

Once in the kitchen he went over to the sink and began washing up while Sanji lit a cigarette and watched him from the table. Connor felt a little unnerved about being watched but he focused on his task, when he was done with the plates and cutlery Sanji told him that he would do the bigger stuff and that the boy could go.

Connor left the kitchen and as soon as he did Sanji inspected the dishes, they were spotless. He was expecting a half-assed job with a bit of grease or some missed food stains not looking brand new. When Sanji finished cleaning the kitchen he went out on deck, Luffy and Usopp were fishing and Nami was still looking at the maps Connor gave her; he heard the clanging of swords.

'Guess that s***y swordsmen is training again,' Sanji thought. He followed the noise to the back of the ship and found Zoro in another training session with Connor; he lit another cigarette and watched them for a bit before going to see if Luffy and Usopp had caught anything yet.

* * *

It had been a couple of days since the Merry had left Cocosyai village and over that time Sanji had come to the conclusion that he had got on the wrong ship. The Captain had the attention span of a child, the first mate was lazy, the Sniper was a pathological liar and the actual child was too quiet. While Luffys' eating habits and his constant attempts to steal food annoyed him, Sanji had found a little helper.

After the first time Connor had cleaned the dishes for him, Sanji had started to give the boy more jobs. They weren't difficult just mundane cleaning jobs that needed to be done regularly. Like washing and putting the dishes away, sweeping/ mopping the floor, clearing the table after meals and swabbing the deck.

Connor did every job thoroughly and without complaints, while Sanji was grateful for the help Usopp had expressed his concerns about the amount of work Connor was doing.

"I don't see the problem," Sanj said.

"He's doing too much, between Zoros training and your cleaning he barely has enough time to relax," Usopp pointed out.

"He gets an hour each day,"

"That's not enough time,"

"It might be if you and Luffy didn't waste it by involving him in childish antics,"

"Those antics are the only reason he hasn't become withdrawn again,"

"In case you haven't noticed we're on a ship and these jobs need to be done,"

"So why not divide them up between the rest of us?"

"Because none of you idiots can be trusted to do them correctly. Can you honestly tell me that anyone else here will do them properly?"

Usopp had nothing to say to that because he knew Sanji was right. Luffy would break stuff, Zoro would just sleep through his turn and Sanji would never ask Nami to do anything. Usopp doubted that he'd get all of the work done as well.

"That's what I thought. Besides we're giving him a lift home the least he can do is help out with some simple cleaning,"

"Normally I would agree but he still needs more time to relax,"

"He's not that over worked,"

"Oh really?" Usopp began counting off his fingers. "Connors day now consists of getting up, breakfast, cleaning up after breakfast, training till lunch, cleaning up lunch, other cleaning jobs, more training, and then he has an hour before dinner which he cleans up afterwards before going to bed. And you don't think that's too much,"

"You're overreacting. If it was too much he would say something but he hasn't," Sanji finished and walked away, ending the conversation. Usopp hoped he was wrong.

Sanji kept an eye on Connor for the rest of the day but the boy showed no signs of being overworked or fatigue, sure he was always exhausted after training with Zoro but that was to be expected.

'Usopp should be talking to Zoro not me,' Sanji thought.


	27. Chapter 27

_**A.n I own nothing.**_

 _ **I hope to finish the East blue saga by Christmas.**_

* * *

The Straw Hats arrived at Louge Town the next day and as soon as they docked Luffy ran off to find the place where Rodger was executed. Zoro wanted to find a sword shop to replace his broken katanas, Sanji headed of in the direction of the docks muttering something about finding fresh fish; Usopp had no goal in mind but was keen to see if there was anything he could use.

Nami wanted to do some shopping and Connor wanted to return the maps and everything he took from Gosa village to their owners. Thanks to the Letters Nami had found an address that was located here in town and suggested that they drop everything off while they were here.

Zoro was a little wary about leaving Connor alone with Nami after recent events; he had been watching the boy whenever he was with Nami and even though Connor showed no signs of resentment he had become quitter over the last few days.

Connor and Nami had to ask for directions to the address and when they got there they were surprised to find a post office.

"That's weird, this is the right place," Nami said cheeking the address.

They went inside and walked up to the counter where a young woman was reading a magazine.

She wore a white long sleeved top and a blue vest with a name tag pined to her chest. Her black air was short and lightly covered her right eye.

She looked up as soon as the two approached.

"Hey there, what can I do for you?" the woman asked.

"I'm sorry but I think we're lost, we're trying to find this address" Nami said and handed over an envelope with an address written on it.

"That's us but I'll check for you any way," she turned to her right and yelled. "Hey Shaun did we change our address recently?"

A loud crash was herd and a male voice cried back "Damn it Rebecca don't scare me like that,"

"Sorry Des, what was that crash?" the woman now identified as Rebecca asked.

"Oh nothing but an extremely fragile box that we were carrying and someone paid a lot for safe delivery," another man said as he walked out of the back room.

He was slightly taller than Rebecca; he had blond hair and square glasses. He wore a white sleeved shirt with rolled up sleeves and a blue vest over the top with a nametag pinned to his chest.

"Well why did you two idiots drop it then?"

"Gee I don't know it could be that someone ate a Gravity devil fruit and was playing with one of the fundamental forces of nature or maybe as impossible as it sounds that someone spooked Desmond," the man sarcastically replied with a British accent

Nami felt a bit out of place, clearly these two were either very old friends or they were having a lovers quarrel.

"Hey guys a little help please," Desmond called from the back room.

Rebecca rolled her eyes and went to go help her college "Shaun help these guys okay,"

"Sorry about that, did you need something delivered?" Shaun asked.

"No, my young friend here found a whole bunch of maps and letters with this address on them," Nami explained.

"May I see?" Shaun asked curiously.

Nami handed over the bag of papers and Shaun took one look at them, his eyes widened.

"Where did you get this?" he asked in surprise.

"In a destroyed village called Gosa," Nami answered.

"I see. Thank you for bringing this here you don't know how much you've helped us out,"

"Are they valuable?"

"No, these are missing letters and charts that should have been delivered years ago. If Gosa was destroyed then that would explain why they never turned up,"

"Well glad we could help. Connor lets go," Nami said and walked out of the post office with Connor.

"They seemed odd," Connor said.

"Yeah but they were relived to get their mail back," Nami said.

* * *

Back in the post office Shaun took the bag into the back room and pulled out a white Den-Den Mushi and dialled a number ignoring the looks on his friend's faces.

"Hello?" a voice on the other end asked.

"It's me I've got something to report to the mentor,"

"Hang on,"

A few seconds passed and a lighter voice with an Italian accent was herd. "You have reached Alty's pizzeria; may I take your order please?"

Before Shaun could respond a third deeper more serious voice was herd yelling "Get off the phone you moron and don't call me Alty"

"But it suits you amigo,"

"Don't you have someone else to annoy? Like poisonous reptiles or carnivorous beasts,"

"But what would you do without me?"

"Get some peace and quiet for once,"

Shaun raised an eyebrow at what he herd and suspected that the argument could go on for a while and it was likely that whoever was on the other end had forgotten that he was still listening.

"HA and the recruits say you have no sense of humor. Come on Alty it…Hey you could have killed me with that knife,"

"My apologies, my aim was off let me try again,"

"Well if you didn't want me here you could have said something,"

"I did, several times. I gave up after the eighth,"

"Fine I'll leave but if you get lonely don't come crying to me,"

A door slamming was heard.

"Now about that report,"

* * *

After leaving the post office Nami and Connor went into varies different cloths shops, though Nami only bought from one shop. They also went into a couple of other shops to get navigating supplies. Nami had also made Connor try on a few outfits and bought them for him, despite his protest about not needing any.

They passed an ice cream shop and Nami was surprised to learn that Connor had never tried it, so they stopped for a cone. It was around this time that Connor started glancing over his shoulder every few minutes.

"What's wrong?" Nami asked.

"I think were being followed," Connor replied.

Nami stopped and looked in the direction that they had come from; she didn't notice anything out of the ordinary. So they continued on and Connor got more nervous, he suddenly ducked into an ally and hid behind a shack of boxes, Nami didn't notice and kept walking.

A tall slim woman walked by. She wore a white cowgirl hat with a large red plume, a pearl necklace, a bikini top, pink tight full-length pants and a purple coat draped over her shoulders. She had dark-green eyes with long black hair and was carrying a very large mace over her shoulder.

Connor watched her from his hiding place; he didn't understand he'd never seen this woman before, yet just looking at her made his body shake with fear. When Connor could no longer see her he peaked out of the ally looking up and down the street but the woman was gone. Connor sighed in relief and was about to go run after Nami when someone grabbed him from behind and forced him against the wall, a hand covered his mouth so he could not yell for help.

It was the woman he had been hiding from "Did you miss me little boy? I certainly missed you," she said in a seductive voice.

Connor was drawing a blank, he was sure he would remember this woman if he'd met her before. She was strong and her grip held him in place, he'd never encountered such a strong woman before and he had no idea what to do.

"Ah I see your confused, I suppose I wold be to if this situation was reversed. So let me ask you a question then I'll let you go, but if you scream or run it will not be pleasant for you got it?"

Connor nodded fearfully.

Leaning very close to his ear she whispered "Good, now who is the most beautiful woman on the sea?"

Connors eyes widened, he remembered that question well. It had only ever been asked by one person and any other answer then the one she had wanted had resulted in a server beating. The woman let him go and he dropped to the ground staring at her in fear.

"A…A…Alvida," Connor stuttered out.

"Oh so you do remember me?"

That explained why he was so terrified, he didn't recognise her but his body remembered everything.

"But how? You look…"

"Different. I stumbled across the Sube-Sube no Mi and it made my freckles disappear,"

'That's not all it did,' Connor thought, remembering the fat obese woman she used to be.

"So now that we've been reacquainted with each other why don't you come with me and everything can go back to the way it was,"

"No thanks, I'm good. If anyone were to sail with you, they'd throw themselves over board in the first hour,"

"You didn't used to be so rebellious maybe I'll have to reteach you some manners,"

"Even if you did I still wouldn't obey you, it doesn't work like that,"

"I know, that's why an acquaintance of mine is going to kill that pesky straw hat boy and then you'll be all mine again,"

"If your friend did manage to kill him I still wouldn't go back to you,"

"You would if his crew gave you up,"

Connor had nothing to say to that because it was true.

Alvida smirked "You really think I'd let something as valuable as you out of my sight? Nice try. I know how that mark of yours works and just because Luffy defeated me and my crew doesn't mean I won't get you back,"

"But I…"

"I hope you've enjoyed yourself because by the end of the day you will be mine again," Alvida walked out of the alley but stopped and looked back at Connor.

"Oh and if by some miracle my plans fail and Luffy survives, I'll tell him all about your little mark. Then it really won't matter who you end up with will it?" Alvida finished and walked away.

Connor sat on the ground in defeat; Alvida was back and hunting him. He hadn't thought about her in a long time and he certainly preferred Luffys' crew over hers, they were so different and he didn't want to leave but if they gave him up he'd have no choice.

Connor thought about warning Luffy but quickly shut down that idea. If he did then Alvida would tell him everything but if Luffy was killed then he would likely go back to Alvida anyway; so it really was the same either way.

He sat there for a while deciding what to do, when he came to a decision; he would tell Luffy about the mark himself and hope for the best. Luffy was the better choice and even if it meant he'd lose what little freedom he had in the process, Connor never wanted to go back to Alvidas' ship.

He got up and wandered in the direction of the harbour, Nami was nowhere in sight and he had no idea where she would be. Sanji however would likely be in the harbour looking for fresh ingredients and even if he wasn't Connor could wait at the ship for their return.

Connor walked slowly towards the harbour, he was in no rush; he was lost in thought about how Luffy and the others would react to the news.

He was very grateful to them for making him feel like a person again and he knew that all the kindness they had shown him would disappear and things would be the way it was before once they knew the truth which was why he had kept it from them.

'No matter what they do, I'll forgive them,' Connor thought.

He came off the street and onto the docks; there were plenty of boats around but no market or stalls.

Connor was about to keep wandering when a Marine approached him. He was a muscular white-haired man, smoking two cigars at once. He wore a large thick white and blue specialist marine open jacket, with greenish fur lining the neck, wrists and hem, many cigars were attached to the jacket, brown leather gloves, blue jeans with a brown belt and large military issue brown leather boots.

"Hey kid, you lost?" the asked, concerned.

Connor eyed him carefully trying to determine whether or not to talk to the marine. Conner decided to ask the man for directions.

"I think I took a wrong turn, I was trying to get to the harbour markets," Connor replied.

"Are your parents at the markets?"

"No,"

"Then why do you want to go there?"

"One of my guardians should be there, we got separated,"

"Follow me, I'll take you and help find them,"

The Marine began to walk off and but Connor didn't follow.

"Something wrong,"

"I don't trust strangers,"

"Wise policy, especially in this era. Kid I'm a Marine so you can trust me,"

"Not all marines are good. Just because someone wears the badge of justice doesn't mean they stand for it,"

"Ha Ha, Ha," the marine laughed "Your right you should never trust anyone you don't know even if there the Marines. Anyone who does is a complete idiot,"

The marine smirked, he liked this kid. The boy knew how the world worked and that was rare, most adults hadn't figured it out yet.

"My names Smoker and my rank is captain, what's your name?"

"My names Connor,"

"Well Connor let's get you back to your guardian,"

Smoker turned and walked away this time Connor followed him.


	28. Chapter 28

**_A.n I own nothing_**

 _ **For those of you who found the Assassins in the previous chapter, give your self 10 points.** _

* * *

Connor and Smoker wandered through the town; the Marine Captain pointed out some tourist spots and popular places to visit. The most famous was the execution stand in the town square. Connor wondered if Luffy had seen it yet.

A young woman ran up to smoker she had shoulder-length black hair and rectangular glasses with red frames. She wore a short-sleeved shirt with, a white-trimmed waist-length blue coat and blue jeans with black shoes.

"What is it Tashigi?" Smoker asked.

"Captain, pirates have been spotted at a nearby pub," Tashigi answered.

'Please don't be Luffy and the others,' Connor thought.

"Tch. They never learn, let's go deal with this," Smoker ordered.

Tashigi nodded and led the way. She noticed Connor "Captain who's this?"

"Hm, oh he's lost I was leading him back to the markets to find his guardian,"

Tashigi nodded and gave Connor a smile, though it wasn't returned. When they reached the pub Smoker ordered Tashigi to stay outside with Connor and call for reinforcements; Smoker then entered the pub alone.

Tashigi did as she was told, fortunately there was a squad nearby and they would arrive in a few minutes. Connor wondered which pirates were in there.

A loud crash was herd followed by some screams and a few seconds later Smoker walked out. He ordered Tashigi to arrest the pirates and escort them back to base once the reinforcements arrived. Connor peaked in the pub and was relieved that it was not any of Luffys crew.

Smoker and Connor left Tashigi to her work and continued on to the markets.

"Do pirates stop here often?" Connor asked.

"Not as much as they used too," Smoker answered.

"What do you mean?"

"Well this was the place where Rodger announced One Pieces existence. We used to have pirates invade this town all the time back then but that stopped over ten years ago. Not many pirates going to the Grand Line these days,"

"Do you think One Piece exists?"

Smoker stopped and looked at the boy carefully, he remembered when he saw Gold Rodgers exaction and when he announced One Piece; at the time was certain it was out there but as he grew up that belief faded.

"I don't know. I was around your age when they executed Rodger, I was even there,"

"Really you saw the Pirate King?"

Connor stared at Smoker in amazement. Smoker could see the wonder in the boys' eyes, and he wasn't surprised by it. It was common for young boys to pretend to be pirates and there wasn't a person alive who didn't know the former pirate kings name.

"Yeah I did and when he announced One Piece, he started the Great age of Piratcy. As a child I honestly believed that it existed and that belief faded as I grew up,"

"So you don't think that it's out there, do you?"

Smoker didn't want to ruin any beliefs that Connor had but at the same time he did not want him to grow up chasing what was most likely a myth and become a pirate himself.

"Well it was never found, so I suppose it could still be there waiting for someone to claim it or maybe Rodger was lying. If it was out there the chances of someone actually reaching the end of the Grand Line are one in a million,"

"One chance is all someone needs to succeed. If you just focus on that one chance then the other million become irrelevant,"

"You know I never thought of it like that," Smoker was stating to like this kid.

They continued walking and eventually came to the markets, but most of the stalls were closed which was odd considering it was midmorning and such a nice day. It was the type of day that families would be out and about; a large crowd was gathered by a stage.

"Hey, why are the stalls shut?" Conner asked.

"Today's the annual cooking contest, what does your guardian look like,"

"Tall, blond hair and wears a suit,"

Smoker nodded and made his way through the crowd keeping an eye out for anyone matching Connors description. There were a few blonds in the crowd but none of them wore a suit. Smoker approached the announcer who was just about to start the first round. He was about to ask him if he could make a lost child call when he spotted a man who matched Connors description in the competitors area.

"Is that him?" Smoker asked Connor pointing to the man.

"Yup that's him," Connor confirmed.

Smoker nodded and tried to enter the competitor's area but was stopped by an attendant claiming that no one was allowed in the area except judges and competitors; he did manage to get the attendant to bring the blond man over so he could talk to him.

Sanji was quite surprised to see Connor with a Marine Captain but after a quick explanation he understood and thanked Smoker for bringing him back. Unfortunately Connor was not allowed in the competitors' area and Sanji had no desire leave him alone in the crowd so he asked smoker if he would stay with him until the contest was over.

Smoker agreed but was not happy about it.

The competition went on and Sanji literally destroyed everyone else, Connor was amazed at the intestacy of the competition he never knew Cooking could be this exiting. Smoker was impressed as well and found himself getting caught up in the excitement, he smiled when Connor cheered Sanji on and even bought some popcorn that was being sold to the spectators.

The final round was between Sanji and a fiery woman named Carmon. Like Sanji, Carmon had won every round she was in but in the end she was no match for Sanjis skills and lost. Sanji won the grand prize; a large Blue finned elephant Tuna found only in the South Blue and the title of East Blues greatest Chief. A couple of reporters interviewed him and took his photo for the paper and Sanji imagined the look on Zeffs face when he read about it the next day.

Once Sanji had claimed his prize and finished with the reporters he went over to Connor and Smoker, they both congratulated him on his win and Sanji thanked Smoker for looking after Connor during the competition. Smoker was happy to help and left after saying good bye, heading back to the Marine base.

Sanji and Connor walked off "So what were you doing with a Marine captain? Weren't you with Nami?"

"We got separated and I didn't know where anybody else was," Connor answered.

"If you hadn't found me what would you have done then?"

"Gone back to the ship,"

Sanji nodded, he agreed that going back to the ship would've been a good idea. They walked through the markets and Sanji wondered how he was going to cook his prize. The stalls had re-opened after the contest and Connor admired all the odd looking fish, but one species in particular caught his interest. He stopped and stared at it, Sanji noticed Connors attention was else were and followed his gaze to some odd looking fish.

"Oh, you like those wired fish? I was talking to the store owner earlier apparently their native to the West Blue," Sani claimed.

"Did you buy some?" Connor asked curiously.

"Nah, I've never seen one like it before, so I wouldn't know how to cook it or how they would taste,"

"They taste strange, when you eat them you can feel them it feels like something slimy is going down your throat; you put them in hot stews and they enrich the flavour. You can also make medicine from their scales by boiling the oil off them,"

Sanji stared at Connor. "How do you know that?"

"Because they live around my island," Connor looked down and continued with a sad tone "My mother used to make medicine and stew out of them all the time,"

"Your island? Wait does that mean you're from the West Blue?"

Connor nodded. This threw Sanji off he wanted to know how Connor had got from west to east, he would have had to go through the Grand Line. Sanji was going to ask more but the sadness in the boys voice told all he needed to know.

"Stew huh, how much is needed per pot?"

Connor looked up at Sanji in surprise, was he actually going to buy some?

"Umm… Mother usually put two in,"

Snaji approached the merchant and bought the two largest ones he could see.

"So, you'll have to tell me how your mum made that stew,"

They headed in the direction of the Merry, Sanji wanted to get the fish into the cold store room as soon as possible. On the way Connor told Sanji how his mum made her stew but he didn't know all the ingredients and steps; all he knew was it the fish boiled whole for hours before she sliced them up added the fish meat and vegetables. Sanji guessed that the fish was needed to make a stock of some kind or slow cooked.

They met up with Nami and Usopp; Nami scolded Conner for running off but she was glad that he was okay. Usopp got roped into helping Sanji carry his Blue finned elephant tuna and showed off some new goggles that he bought. They walked down the main street until Nami suddenly stopped and looked to the sky.

"That's weird, the air changed. It might rain soon," Nami claimed.

Usopp looked up at the bright blue sky, there were a few white clouds in the sky but no indication that it was going to rain.

"Rain? Are you sure Nami, it's such a nice day," Usopp observed.

"Let's hurry back to the ship," Nami suggested.

They picked up there pace and were about halfway there when Nami stopped again looking at the sky she pulled out a strange instrument.

"Oh no, this is bad. The air pressure is changing too quickly," Nami said; her voice was on edge.

"What does that mean?" Connor asked.

"It means that there's going to be a huge storm and at the rate the pressure is dropping it'll hit very soon. We need to get back to the ship now,"

"Hey you guys," a familiar voice called form behind.

Nami, Usopp, Sanji and Connor turned to see Zoro approaching them; he had two new Katannas attached to his waist.

"Have you seen Luffy," he asked.

"Not since he ran off after we docked," Usopp answered.

"What did he do this time?" Nami asked.

"Nothing yet, I just have a really bad feeling," Zoro answered.

Suddenly screams were herd and people were running in to the main street in pure terror.

"PIRITES HAVE TAKEN OVER THE DOWN SQUARE!"

"Pirates?" Sanji asked.

"RUN FOR YOU LIVES, IT'S BUGGY THE CLOWN AND IRON MACE ALVIDA!"

Connor couldn't believe what he had heard, Buggy was Alvidas ally. Out of all the people in the world she chose Buggy, Alvida was dumber than he thought if she thought that Buggy would be a match for Luffy.

"Buggy, what's he doing here?" Nami asked in shock.

Zoro gripped his katanna tightly if Alvida was here then he was going to take her down, he glanced at Connor to see how the boy would react to Alvida being in town. Oddly he was quite calm about the whole situation.

"They're going to execute Straw hat Luffy," someone cried.

"WHAT?!" the crew exclaimed at the same time.

"Sanji let's go," Zoro ordered and started running in the direction that the crowed was coming from.

"Right," Sanji followed and threw his fish at Usopp who was struggling under the weight.

"I'll come too," Connor said; he had no desire to leave Luffy to his fate.

"Kid, go back to the ship with Nami and Usopp," Zoro responded, he didn't want Connor anywhere near Alvida.

"Hey how am I supposed to carry this on my own?" Usopp yelled at Sanji.

"Not my problem, treat that fish like a delicate lady or I'll kick your ass," Sanji threatened and the two turned a corner and disappeared from sight.

Nami put her navigators' tool away and ran down the street Usopp and Connor followed.

"Nami what's the rush?" Usopp asked.

"The pressure's dropping to fast. The storm will be here any second and unless we hurry our ship could be washed away," Nami answered.

"But the others, we can't leave them," Connor stated worriedly.

"Don't worry they can take care of things. I'm more worried about the ship, what do you think the Marines do when pirates make themselves known?"

"Hunt them down," Connor answered.

"And cut off their escape route. In other words destroy their ship," Nami claimed.

"What we have to get to the Merry," Usopp said, understating the situation and ran faster over taking both Nami and Connor.

True to Namis prediction the clouds turned black and rain started to fall. Not long afterwards a heavy wind picked up and thunder and lightning began to streak across the sky. This only made the three fleeing straw hats run faster.

* * *

Zoro and Snaji had arrived at the town Square, it was filled with pirates. In the centre of the square was an execution platform with Buggy holding a sword to Luffys throat; Luffy was pinned down unable to use his rubber abilities.

Upon arriving Zoro and Sanji had immediately begun fighting their way to the execution platform, but they were too late. Just as they were coming in reach of the platform Luffy apologised for dying with a smile on his face and at the last second lighting struck the platform engulfing it in blue flames.

The fighting stopped and everyone stared at the platform in shock. Alvida smirked at the burning platform, no matter how strong a person was they could not survive a being struck by lightning. She turned and walked up to Zoro who was still staring at the now collapsing platform, when Zoro noticed her approach he pointed his blades at her.

"So you're the infamous bounty hunter are you?"

Zoro glared at this woman and wondered how Buggy knew her. Buggy didn't seem the type to know any woman, let alone good looking ones.

"Lady if you want to live don't test me," Zoro threatened.

"I don't want to fight you, just reclaim something your ex-captain stole from me,"

"Oh yeah and what's that?"

"A small teenaged boy,"

"A small… wait do you mean Connor?"

"Oh he has a name dose he, I used to just call him brat,"

"You're Alvida aren't you?" Zoro growled dangerously.

"Ah so he has mentioned me. Surprising really, that boy just loves his secrets,"

"Shut up, I'm going to make you pay for what you did to him,"

Zoro charged at Alvida but his swords slipped off Alvida as soon as they made contact with her.

"Ha, Ha, Ha. And how are you going to do that? I ate the Sube-Sube no Mi, anything you try to do will just slip off. But in all seriousness give me the boy,"

"A devil fruit huh? Well sorry to disappoint but he's not here,"

"So he went back to your ship did he? No matter he won't escape,"

"Don't you even think about following him,"

"I'll do more than that. I'll kill the rest of your crew if that's what it takes to get him back,"

"Why go so far for him? Why not just get another boy or someone else,"

"You really have no idea what that boy is and how just valuable it makes him,"

"Connor is not a piece of property,"

"Ha, Ha, Ha," Alvida burst out laughing. "This is hilarious, I mean he told me that you lot didn't know but to be completely ignorant and not notice the signs. Your lot must be the most gullible people on the planet,"

"What are you talking about? When did he speak to you? Start making sense,"

"Oh I'll tell you and this information will hurt him most of all. You see that boy is-"

"Phew. I thought I was a goner for a second," Luffy interrupted.

Alvida and Zoro both turned around to see Luffy standing there adjusting his hat, not a scratch on him. They stared wide eyed at the young captain who had not only survived being crushed by rubble but a bolt of lightning as well. Buggy was nearby, he was on the ground hair standing up and twitching.

* * *

Smoker watched everything unfold before him, his men were getting twitchy. But it was all part of the plan, let the pirates into the square and then surround them. What he wasn't expecting was to see the winner of the annual cooking contest among them.

Smoker stared at Sanji from his hiding place, he was furious with himself. He had given a small boy to some no name pirate, to suffer some unknown fate; it was bad enough that he had tree of the biggest names in the east blue all in his town.

'Did they kidnap him from some town? Connor said that this man was his guardian. Maybe he was forced to say that or…could they actually be related?' Smoker wounded, going through all the possibilities in his head.

"Sir," Smokers thoughts were interrupted by a young marine.

"Your orders?"

"Attack the pirates and capture them all," Smoker ordered.

"Yes sir,"

* * *

Suddenly Marines filled the Plaza and began fighting Buggys crew, Alvida left Zoro to go rescue Buggy. Sanji ran up to Luffy.

"Oi Luffy lets go," Sanji said.

"But there's a big fight," Luffy whined.

"If we don't leave now we won't make it to the Grand Line,"

"What we got to go know," Luffy said and ran towards the exit of the square.

Zoro and Sanji followed their captain but on the way out Sanji could of sworn the saw the Marine who helped Connor glaring at him.

When Usopp, Nami and Connor reached the ship Moji and Richie were there. As they approached Nami noticed the wind become stronger and the sea became rougher. Moji saw them coming and was planning to attack them and started making a big speech; but the three straw hats just ignored him and kept running.

Once they were on board Nami ordered the ship to be moved away from the harbour. Usopp questioned her decision but changed his mind where Nami told him that the Merry would be safer on the move. Dropping what they were carrying on the deck Ussop, Nami and Connor quickly pulled in the anchor and undid the sails.

As they were leaving a massive green gust of wind blew through the town and hit the ship, nearly knocking them over board; when the wind died down Nami noticed that they'd been blown into a current leading away from the harbour.

"Hey Nami, wait for us," Luffys voice yelled from the shore.

Nami turned and saw Luffy, Zoro and Sanji running along the dock.

"Were caught in a current and the wind is too strong. We can't turn around," Nami yelled back.

Luffy suddenly stopped and ran in the other direction confusing both Zoro and Sanji; however their faces paled when they realised that an arm was stretched and he was facing the ship.

"Gomu-Gomu Rocket," Luffy cried and he flew towards the ship, crashing into Zoro and Sanji as well propelling them through the air. Thankfully they hit the sail and landed safely on board the Merry just as it was sailing out to sea.

"Hey what's that light?" Connor asked, pointing at a blinking light in the sky. It was bright and it cut through the storm; it pointed west.

The straw hats looked at the blinking light.

"That's the light house, it always points to the entrance of the Grand Line," Nami explained.

"The Grand Line's over there?" Luffy asked.

"Yup, it takes two days to get there from here but we have a strong head wind so it might take less than that,"

Luffy jumped on top of the Merrys head and declared "Alright let's go and find One Piece,"

"Mihawkes waiting for me," Zoro said.

"A sea where every kind of fish lives. I can't wait," Sanji said.

"I'll be the first to draw a map of the world," Nami declared.

"Just you wait. I'll prove that I'm the bravest man on the high seas," Usopp boasted.

The rest of the crew all smiled watching the stormy sea as they got closer to the Grand Line.

* * *

Back at the harbour Smoker stood overlooking the rough sea focusing on the small pirate ship in the distance.

Tashigi and some Marines approached him.

"Captain are you all right," Tashigi asked.

"Ready my ship," Smoker ordered. "We're going after them,"

"But sir your jurisdiction is this town. We don't even know where there headed,"

"Yes we do, there headed to the Grand Line. They say it's a pirates graveyard, so I'll make it his," Smoker declared angrily.

The Marines left to prepare the ship leaving Smoker and Tashigi alone.

"Captain I'm coming too," Tashigi declared "I want to get stronger, so I can face Zoro again,"

Smoker nodded in approval.

Tashigi turned to leave but stooped when smoker started talking.

"22yrs ago Gold Rodger was executed, now on the anniversary of his death some up start Pirate causes trouble and then you show up,"

"Sir?" Tashigi asked confused.

"What are you planning Dragon? Why risk capture by coming to my town? Why help those Pirates get away?" Smoker turned and looked towards a warehouse roof.

Standing on the roof was a figure wrapped in a dark green cloak; he was also watching the pirates sail away.

"You cannot stop the winds of change or the tides of fate, this storm is just a prelude of what's to come," Dragon said.

"How do you know what's to come?"

"The will of D cannot be stopped," Dragon said cryptically and then he left.

"One Piece huh?" for a brief moment Smoker felt something that he had not felt in years, belief in the impossible.

"Ridicules, it doesn't exist," Smoker walked away from the docks to go oversee preparations of his ship.


	29. Chapter 29

_**A.n I own nothing Please Review**_

* * *

The storm had passed. The Straw hats had used the storm to gain a good headwind, not only had it cut down on their travel time but they had a head start on the Marines. The storm had come out of nowhere and the sky's cleared as quickly as it came; in fact as soon as the Merry was in the open ocean the sea calmed and the rain stopped but the strong wind still blew. It was like the storm was solely focused on Louge Town and nowhere else; still the pirates were alert as marines closely patrolled the waters close to the Grand Line.

At least one of them was.

Luffy sat on the Merrys head eagerly looking for any sign of the entrance to the grand line, Zoro was napping, Nami was having a drink, Sanji was serving Nami drinks and Connor sat on the deck leaning against the mast staring at Luffy.

'Okay, take a deep breath you can do this,' Connor thought to himself. He took a deep breath, got up and wandered over to the base of the figure head.

"Luffy, can I talk to you?" Connor asked.

Luffy turned his head and looked down at Connor "Sure, want to come up?" he answered.

"No I'm fine but I have to tell you something,"

"What is it?"

"You see I'm..."

"Hey there's something out there," Usopp called from the crow's nest, with his new binocholes he zoomed into get a better look at what he spotted.

Luffy jumped down from his seat and ran over to the railing, Connor sighed and joined him.

"Yahoo, what is it?" looking for anything abnormal.

"Don't know, it's big and there are gulls flying around it," Usopp claimed.

Sanji came over "Gulls circling this far out mean that there's fish nearby. Luffy catch us some dinner,"

"Alright, free food," Luffy cheered and threw his arm, stretching out to the horizon. Luffy grabbed something and pulled his arm back towards him.

"Yeah, you got it, nice stretching," Usopp complemented.

"Umm what happens when it comes back?" Connor asked, he noticed that Luffys arm was coming in at an angle.

Sanji paled and ducked just as whatever Luffy had grabbed flew overhead, unfortunately he'd hit Zoro and sent him flying over board. Luffys prize hit the sail and fell limply on the deck.

"Sorry Zoro," Luffy apologised and went to see what he caught.

Sanji and Connor also came over and they were surprised to find a young girl, she looked around Connors age.

She wore a long mustard coloured dress, a dark maroon sash, a pointy white hat, and red shoes. Her blonder hair was tied back in a thin braid.

Zoro was pulled back onto the ship with a rope, swearing he would kill Luffy.

* * *

It wasn't till just after dinner that the girl woke up, she looked around the kitchen and at the inhabitants around the table. They weren't wearing any type of uniform so she knew she was no longer on a Marine ship.

'Must be a private ship or maybe a passenger ship,' the girl thought, as she stared at the five people in the room.

"Hey your awake, are you feeling okay?" Nami asked.

"I MADE IT," the cheered enthusiastically.

"We'll take that as a yes," Nami commented.

"So what were you doing out in the ocean by yourself?" Usopp asked.

"I…was trying to escape from the Navy," the girl admitted.

The straw hats looked at her confused.

"What would the Navy want with you?" Zoro asked.

"I don't know they just showed up at my house and grabbed me. I didn't do anything,"

"Maybe they were pirates in disguise," Sanji suggested.

"So how'd you get away?" Luffy asked.

"A massive storm came out of nowhere, so I jumped ship,"

"Whoa, that sounds like fun, you got a name?" Luffy asked.

Nami sighed only Luffy would think that sailing in a dangerous storm would be fun. The girl suddenly became hostile.

"I'm not supposed to give my name away to strangers," she said.

"Well how about we tell you our names and then we won't be strangers," Luffy reasoned.

"You're the strange one Luffy," Zoro commented.

"I guess that makes sense," the girl said, doubting the straw hated boys' intelligence.

"Well I'm Nami, the blonde one is Sanji, the one with the scowl is Zoro and the long nose is Usopp," Nami introduced.

"And I'm Luffy the Captain of this ship," Luffy announced proudly.

"Really? You're the Captain?" the girl asked sceptically.

Everyone in the room nodded in confirmation.

"My names… Apis," Apis said.

"Nice to meet you Apis,"Nami said.

"So what kind of ship am I on? It doesn't look like a passenger ship,"

"Of course not, this is a pirate ship," Luffy declared proudly.

Apis froze and stared at the crew in fear, she was on a pirate ship then these were blood thirsty pirates. The men in her village told stories of the murderous rampages that pirates leave in their wake and how they kidnapped naughty children in the night. Whisking them away to unknown places on the sea; never to be seen again as they are fed to their pet sea monsters.

"Apis, Apis are you all right" Usopp asked concerned.

"NOOOOOO, I DON'T WANT TO BE FED TO YOUR PET SEA MONSTER," Apis screamed.

"Our what?" Sanji asked.

"I think she means Luffy," Zoro guessed.

"Pet sea monster? You mean I could have had a giant monster for a pet? Why did no one tell me this? Oi let's get a giant kraken and call it sucker," Luffy said excitedly with stars in his eyes.

"Here we go," Nami sighed and rolled her eyes.

"Why sucker?" Usopp asked.

"Because octopuses have those round sucky things," Luffy explained.

"Well wouldn't a better name be Tenti, for all those tentacles," Zoro suggested.

"Not a bad idea, I've never cooked a kraken before. I wonder if you cook them like regular octopuses," Sanji said.

"You're not cooking my pet," Luffy told Sanji.

"What about just the legs then, they grow back don't they," Sanji pointed out.

"Really? Okay you can cook the legs as long as you don't kill it,"

"But boiled octopus is a delicacy. It has to be boiled alive and topped with a nice sauce and garnish,"

"That doses sound good," Luffy admitted.

Nami had had enough of this discussion she hit all of the boys over the head, leaving massive bumps.

"We are not getting a pet of any kind," she said firmly.

"What about an animal with shapeshifting abilities," Luffy asked.

"No, that is the dumbest thing I've ever heard," Nami claimed and hit Luffy again, giving him a second bump.

Apis didn't know if what she was seeing was real or not, she was also thinking that she would have been better off in the storm.

Apis didn't talk to the pirates at all after that, they had tried to get her to eat something but she had refused; it offended Sanji.

"I'll eat it," Luffy offered happily and reached for her plate.

Sanji kicked him in the face, keeping the plate of food out of Luffys reach "You've had enough," he yelled.

"I'm going to see if Connor wants seconds," He left the kitchen with the plate of food.

Luffy sighed sadly, knowing he would not get to eat the last plate of food.

"So what're we going to do with her?" Zoro asked Luffy. "We already have one kid on board,"

"I don't know. But let's decide tomorrow," Luffy answered.

Later Nami offered to share her room with Apis but she refused that as well, so they left her in the kitchen with a blanket and a pillow. Apis regretted not eating later that night; she could not sleep due to hunger.

Apis was just thinking of stealing a bit of food when the kitchen door opened and in walked a boy her age, she watched him in the dark as he grabbed a glass from the cupboard and filled it with water. The boy drank the water and re-filled the glass before leaving the kitchen, not even sparing her a glance.

Apis hadn't realised she was holding her breath until he had left; she wounded who that boy was. He wasn't with the others earlier.

'Maybe the pirates kidnapped him and he was a prisoner on their ship,' Apis thought 'what if they're planning to sell me off to some creepy old man for profit or send me back to the Marines, '

Apis began to cry, she was scared and alone. She suddenly felt someone put their hand on her shoulder and she froze.

"Why are you crying?" the voice asked.

Apis turned to see it was the boy who had just left. She was lost in thought that she hadn't noticed him come back in.

"I…I…I'm scared," Apis admitted "I'm on a pirate ship and all I want to do is go home,"

"Yeah, I know that feeling all too well," Connor said and sat next to her.

"Dose it go away?"

Connor shook his head "Sadly it doesn't. But if you show everyone you're not afraid, then they don't win,"

"How do you do that?"

"It's easier than you think. Picture someone you desperately want to see and pretend that they can see you, then focus only on them and that will give you courage. Use that courage as a shield and the fear will be supressed," Connor explained.

"Dose that work?"

"You'd be surprised,"

"Okay I'll try," Apis said and closed her eyes. She imagined her village, the people and her grandfather; but she focused on one being she desperately wanted to get back too and she slowly felt the fear disappear. When she opened her eyes there were no more tears.

"Hey it worked," Apis said in surprise.

"Yup, it works every time," Connor confirmed.

Apis stomach growled and she quickly put her hands on it blushing in embarrassment.

"Are you hungry?" Connor asked.

Apis nodded "I was thinking about getting some food, but…"

"Oh I wouldn't recommend that. Sanji places a giant mouse trap in front of the fridge at night,"

"Why would he do that?"

At that moment Luffy staggered into the kitchen half asleep, the two children watched as the captain approach the fridge. Suddenly a metal bar launched at Luffy pinning him to the floor, he struggled to move but was stuck. The lights came on and Sanji walked into the kitchen.

"He never learns," Sanji sighed.

Apis stared in disbelief; they had a giant mousetrap for the captain? Wasn't that some kind of insubordination. Sanji noticed Apis staring and that Connor was with her.

"What are you doing up?" Sanji asked.

Connor held up the glass of water "I was thirsty. She's scared and hungry,"

"I'll deal with her and this idiot. Go back to bed," Sanji ordered.

Connor nodded and skulled the water before he left, Apis watched him leave before turning to face Sanji.

"Who was that? Why is he here?" she asked.

"Oh that was Connor, our youngest member,"

"What he's part of your crew too? But he's my age,"

"Yup, he was here before I joined. Oh and if you're thinking he's here against his will, he's not. Now let's get you and this idiot something to eat," Sanji finished.

* * *

The next morning just as dawn was raising the members of the straw hat crew prepared to set sail, once the ship was moving and Nami was satisfied with their current heading; a small explosion was heard from the kitchen, and Apis came out followed by a cloud of black smoke. The straw hats went inside to find that Apis had attempted to cook breakfast.

On their plates was a black unidentifiable piece of food. They all had doubts on whether or not it was edible except Luffy; Sanji looked over at his ruined pans and utensils. Luffy found the food delicious and everyone tried a piece but could not stand the taste. Connor took a small bite, his face turned an odd colour and he ran out the door.

Apis tired a bit and found the food disgusting as well; Sanji sighed and told Apis that he would do the cooking from now on as it was his job. He suggested that some see if Connor was alright and Zoro quickly volunteered to get out of eating anymore.

Outside Connor was leaning over the railing throwing up, Zoro walked over and stood next to him.

"It was pretty bad wasn't it?" Zoro asked.

Connor nodded weakly in agreement.

"Don't worry she's been discouraged from cooking again,"

"That's a relief. I wouldn't feed that to my worst enemies," Connor said.

"I would, but only if they pissed me off,"

"How can Luffy eat that stuff?"

"Maybe it has to do with his rubber body. Or maybe he has no sense of taste,"

Connor threw up again.

"Hey is he alright?" Nami asked, standing at the door. "Sanjis making some real breakfast, dose Connor want any?"

Zoro turned in her direction "Yeah, but nothing too heavy for him. We're goanna stay on deck for a bit; let us know when it's ready,"

Nami nodded and went back inside to tell Sanji to make a light breakfast for Connor. Zoro looked back at the boy who looked like he was done.

"You done," he asked.

"I think so,"

"So I fought Alvida in Louge town. She said some interesting things about you,"

Connor got very nervous "Like what?"

"She said you were valuable and you liked your secrets,"

"Everyone has secrets,"

"True. Look, I won't pressure you because your clearly not ready to talk about it but do you know what she meant by valuable?"

"Maybe," Connor said in a small voice.

"Does it have to do with your second sight?"

"Alvida never knew about that. I never told her or any of her crew,"

"So what did she mean?"

But before Connor could answer Luffy came out on deck and started pestering Zoro to play with him. Zoro ended up chasing Luffy around the deck in a one sided game of tag, or as Zoro liked to call it "Give back my Katanas you rubber idiot,"

Not too long after that Sanji called that breakfast was done and the three went back into the kitchen. The breakfast was light and thankfully edible. Afterwards Luffy announced that they would be taking Apis home to Warship Island.

"Are you sure Luffy? This will delay us getting to the Grand Line," Usopp pointed out.

"Warship Island is not that far out of our way. In fact it will only delay us by a day or two," Nami said, pointing it the small island out on her map.

"Its fine, besides I've got a good feeling that something interesting's going to happen," Luffy answered.

Unfortunately Luffys good feelings always meant trouble for the rest of his crew, what he found fun and interesting was often stupid and downright dangerous. Because not long after he had made that statement a fleet of marine ships attacked; the crew managed to evade them thanks to a huge gust of wind, the marines didn't follow which was odd. It wasn't till Zoro pointed out that there was no wind or current that Nami realised there mistake, they had sailed into the calm belt.

The Calm belt is a small sea that separated the Grand Line from the Blues. It is considered the second most dangerous sea in the world for after the Grand Line, for two very good reasons.

1) There is no current and no wind, any ships that get stuck in the calm belt will never move again.

2) It is the main habitat and breeding ground for Giant Sea Kings; carnivorous beasts that would devour whole Islands, if they were hungry enough.

The straw hats quickly found themselves surrounded by Sea Kings and one emerged underneath the Merry. They sat on the monsters nose, Luffy began to wonder just what Sea Kings taste like. He didn't get the chance to find out because the monster sneezed sending the merry flying out of the calm belt and over the fleet of marines. The Merry landed with a splash a safe distance away from the marines and the monsters.

"HA, HA, HA. That was awesome," Luffy laughed. "Let's go back and do it again,"

"NO!" Nami and Usopp yelled. Nami then beat Luffy up with help from everyone except Connor and Apis; when they were done Luffys face had a black eye, a swollen lip and several large bumps on his head.

"Myph phorry, iph wonth doph itth aganph," Luffy muttered.

Apis walked over to Connor and asked him the one question that she'd wanted to ask for a while.

"Is it always like this?"

Connor blinked and answered "Nah, not always,"

"Thank goodness," Apis sighed in relief, however she was not prepared for what came next.

"Sometimes it gets weird," Connor finished.

Apis stared at Connor then at the pirates, if this was normal then she definitely didn't want to see what they considered weird.

Nami adjusted their course and the Merry was back on track to Warship Island.

* * *

It was early afternoon when the Straw hats arrived close to Warship Island; however a thick blanket of fog blocked their way. Nami was hesitant to sail into it but Apis assured her that her island was hidden in the fog somewhere.

"Hey I got an idea. Connor can find the island with his second sight," Usopp suggested.

"That won't work," Connor claimed.

"Why not?"

"If there was a ship or a person in the fog than I could see them, if they were in range. But not an island, I can only see auras of people not objects or hidden Islands," Connor explained.

The entire crew began to look for any signs of the Island, but it was difficult with all the fog around them. Soon a shape of a giant warship came into view, it freaked Usopp out. Apis announced that they had arrived at her home Island.

The Merry came out of the fog and sure enough there was an Island the Straw hats could see a village with lots of different farms. When they docked and the ship was surrounded by the village men holding spears that looked like they were used for fishing. The villages tensed when a ladder was lowered but they relaxed when the one who came down was Apis.

"Everyone, I'm back," Apis announced.

The villagers stared and looked even more worried. Pirates they could deal with but Apis had been on their ship.

"Apis, why are you back? Weren't you with the Marines?" a villager asked.

"Yup I was, but I ran away from them and these pirates brought me home," Apis explained.

"But pirates are evil,"

Luffy jumped down from the ship "Hey you," he said to the man.

"What me?" the villager asked, he stared at Luffy in fear; afraid that he had offended him.

"Yeah you, is there a butchers on this Island?" Luffy asked in a serious tone.

But before anyone could answer Nami dropped down landing on Luffy crushing him "We don't need any more meat," she yelled.

"But it's tasty and we'll run out soon," Luffy whined.

"Hey ask about a liquor store too," Zoro said as he climbed down "We're running low,"

Nami hit the two of them over the head leaving a large bump.

"We wouldn't be if you two weren't bottom less pits," she said angrily.

The villagers watched the Nami yell at Luffy and Zoro, none of them said anything in fear of her wrath. The rest of the Straw hats climbed down.

Usopp approached Apis "Which ones your dad?" he asked.

"Umm Grandpa's not here," Apis said, scanning the crowd.

One villager decided to be brave.

"Oi Pirates get off our island and take that Apis with you," he yelled.

Nami, Luffy and Zoro stopped fighting and stared at the villager, Apis flinched and stepped back.

"But we just brought her back home. Why do you want her gone?" Sanji asked.

"The Marines took her for a reason if they find out she's back here it'll mean trouble for the village. So she's not welcome here," the villager explained.

"Hey that's a bit harsh, do you know why they took her?" Connor asked.

None of the villagers answered.

"So some marines just show up and take one of your kids and you don't even ask why or stop them. There's a word for that: Kidnapping," Connor claimed.

"He's right, the marines are supposed to protect people. Kidnapping is something pirates do," Sanji said.

"It doesn't matter, there the government so if they want Apis they can have her she's a freak anyway,"

"Freak? She's a lovely and helpful girl," Nami defended.

"She was until she ate that strange fruit,"

"Hey let's go to your house and see if your family's home," Usopp suggested, noticing how uncofterble Apis was becoming.

The villagers stared at the crew; these were not the normal evil pirates that they were expecting. Apis nodded and led the way. When they were out of ear shot Connor asked what the villagers had meant about the strange fruit.

"I found a strange looking fruit on the shore one day, it was hot and it looked refreshing so I ate it," Apis admitted, she did not want her new friends to think she was a freak.

"Did it taste terrible and have a swirly pattern on it?" Luffy asked.

Apis nodded.

"Ah so you ate a devil fruit too," Luffy said.

"Devil fruit?"

"Yup, they grant special powers in exchange for your ability to swim. Luffy here ate the Gomu-Gomu Fruit," Zoro explained.

"You mean there's more than one?"

"Sure are, not sure how many there are in the world though," Nami explained.

Apis felt better knowing that she was not the only one with a special power.

"Hey Connor do you have a devil fruit power too?" Apis asked.

"No. why would you think that," Connor answered.

"Oh well…Usopp mentioned a second sight so I thought that you…,"

"That's not a devil fruit power, I don't even know where it came from," Connor said.

They continued walking until they arrived at a large house on the top of the hill ant the base of a mountain. Apis opened the door and found an elderly man deinking some tea; Apis rejoiced and gave the man a hug.

The man turned out to be Apiss' Grandfather; he thanked the straw hats for bringing her back and offered to make some steamed pork buns for them in gratitude. Of course Luffy immediately accepted and Apis bragged how her grandfather's pork buns were the best; unfortunately they were going to take over three hours to cook.

"Three hours! What are we supposed to do till then?" Luffy complained.

"Did you dragons used to flock here on their way to a secret breeding ground?" Apis grandfather asked.

"What really?" Usopp and Luffy asked with stars in their eyes.

"Would you like to hear the legend?"

"Yeas please," Luffy said enthusiastically.

The crew sit down and listened closely as Apiss' grandfather told the history of his people.

Three hours later everyone was asleep including Apiss' grandfather though he was still telling his story in his sleep.


	30. Chapter 30

_**A.n I own nothing. Please Review.**_

* * *

Apis had snuck out of her house. It had been four hours since her grandfather had begun his tale and he was still going; despite the fact that he was sleeping and the sun had long since set. Apis went to the kitchen and took all the now cooked pork buns and loaded them into a large sack; she took one last look to make sure everyone was still asleep before she snuck out the back door.

Connor heard the door close and woke up; he noticed that everyone was still asleep and that the old man was still talking. Connor made his way over to the door and peaked out it, in time to see Apis head towards the mountain.

"Where's she going?" he wondered.

Connor looked back at the rest of the rooms' inhabitants and decided to follow Apis. Apis led him through a secret tunnel, up a winding mountain cave, over a small ravine and up a trail to the very top of Warship Island. Throughout the entire journey Connor kept his distance and Apis had no idea she was being followed.

When Connor reached the top of the mountain he had lost sight of Apis. At the top of the mountain was a large Cave and steep cliffs, below was a dense forest; Connor was sure he was on the other side of the island. He entered the cave and walked a bit before he heard Apiss voice talking to someone.

He quickened his pace and what he saw stunned him, there at the back of the cave was Apis with a very large and old looking creature. The creature had green feathers covering its body and grey ones on its underbelly; it watched Apis with very old eyes. They were filled affection and love for the young girl.

Connor stared at the creature and switched to his second sight just to make sure what he was seeing was real, the creature gave off a white glow and Apis had a blue glow. The creature shifted its attention from Apis to Connor; Apis followed its gaze and finally noticed Connor. However she jumped in front of the creature protectively.

"What are you doing here?" Apis asked.

"Apis what is that thing?" Connor responded.

"Ryuji's not a thing. She defended "And if you try and hurt him you'll have to go through me,"

"Ryuji? You named it?"

"Of course not he told me that was his name,"

Ryuji nudged Apis in the back and Apis looked into his eyes.

"Are you sure? He's a pirate you know,"

Ryuji didn't answer but Apis moved aside.

"Ryuji wants to get a good look at you," she told Connor.

Connor walked closer to the strange creature until he was staring into his eyes. They weren't filled with affection like they were with Apis; they had changed to sorrow and loneliness, Connor felt like those eyes were staring into his soul. Ryuji breathed out a small amount of smoke in Connors face and Connor coughed.

"He likes you," Apis giggled.

"He has a funny way of showing it," Connor pointed out. "What is he?"

"Ryuji is a dragon, in fact he may be the last dragon in the world,"

"What, you mean like the ones your grandfather was talking about?"

Apis nodded "Yeah. He's sick and he needs to find the dragons nest to recover but he's forgotten where it is,"

"So you've been taking care of him instead right?"

"Yup, Ryujis a bit senile due to his age but he's nice," she paused for a moment. "Ryuji wants to know your name,"

"Umm… how do you know?"

"That fruit I ate was the Wisper-Whisper fruit. It allows me to understand the thoughts and feelings of animals',"

"That's actually pretty cool," Connor said. "Hi Ryuji, my names Connor. It's nice to meet you,"

Ryuji stared at Connor and Apis translated the dragons' thoughts.

"Ryuji says that he wants to know your real name,"

"I…I…can't tell you that, I'm sorry,"

"Why not?"

"Because I've been told to be Connor so that's my name now. Besides my real name is hard to pronounce,"

Apis looked at the dragon again. "What do mean curse?"

"Curse?"

"Ryuji says you have a curse on your arm," Apis pointed at Connors left arm. "He says he' sorry for it and won't ask for your name again and that I shouldn't ask for any details,"

Connor stared at the dragon, wondering how it knew.

"Hey want to feed Ryuji with me? I took all of grandpa's pork buns. Ryuji loves them" Apis claimed.

"Well I've never fed a dragon before so why not," Connor accepted.

* * *

Back at the base of the mountain the rest of the crew were still asleep. Zoro suddenly woke up and went to find a bathroom, he found one outside. Once he was done he came back inside the old man was still talking in his sleep. Zoro lay back down and closed his eyes but they suddenly opened again and he shot back up.

'Something's wrong,' he thought he didn't know what but something was missing.

Zoro scanned the room and its inhabitants the old man was there and so was the rest of his crew he made a mental list of everyone and found that both Connor and Apis were missing. Zoro got up and did a quick look around the house; he couldn't find the missing children so he woke the rest of the crew.

The rest of the Crew began to search the house thoroughly and none of them could find Apis or Connor. They were searching the cellar when some Marines barged into the house.

"Find the girl," the marine leader said.

The straw hats stayed hidden and listened to the Marines search the house.

"Sir she's not here. Only an old man talking in his sleep," a different marine said.

"Dose nothing wake that guy," Usopp whispered.

"But we did find a trail behind some bushes leading up the mountain. I've sent three men to investigate," the Marine finished.

"Very good, let's head back and wait for their report," the leader ordered.

The Marines left and the Straw hats came out of hiding.

"Did you here that, a hidden trail," Luffy said excitedly.

"Yeah we should find it quick Apis and Connor might be in danger," Usopp said worriedly.

"Plus we can find the treasure at the end," Luffy added.

"What treasure? Explain," Namis eyes turned into dollar signs.

"There's always treasure at the end of a hidden trail," Luffy claimed.

"All right lets go get that treasure. You lot start looking for that trail," Nami ordered.

The straw hats could practically hear a cha-ching noise in Namis head.

"And find the kids right?" Zoro asked.

"What? Oh sure we might as well look for them too," Nami said.

Zoro and Usopp stared at Nami; it was like she became a whole different person when money was involved. They searched the yard and found the trial following it along the way Nami fantasied about what treasure they would find; Usopp pointed out that they were meant to be looking for Connor and Apis but Nami ignored him.

They were just coming onto the part with the steep cliffs that led to the top of Warship Island when a loud roar was herd; the straw hats stopped and Usopp freaked out hiding behind Zoro and Sanji.

"What was that?" Usopp cried.

"Don't know it sounded close though," Sanji answered.

"It came from the top of the mountain" Luffy pointed out.

Suddenly three marines wearing gas masks fell past them, they were screaming on their way down.

"Were those the Marines sent to investigate?" Usopp asked as he watched them fall into the forest below.

"Looks like it. They were ahead of us after all," Zoro answered.

"Hey maybe that was the monster guarding the treasure," Luffy suggested. "This is getting fun,"

The straw hats continued up the mountain with Usopp begging to go back. Once they reached the cave entrance Usopp screamed in terror and Zoro reminded him that monsters tend to have good hearing.

They entered the cave and walked through it cautiously, when they got to the back they found Ryuji glaring at them.

* * *

 _6 minutes earlier_

Connor and Apis had finished feeding Ryuji the pork buns. Apis began telling Ryuji about her time with straw hats and what a wild adventure it had been, Connor helped fill in some of the details. They were completely unaware of the danger they were in.

Outside the marine squad had reached the top of the mountain and entered the cave a short way in they heard voices.

"Do you hear that?" on marine asked quietly.

"Yeah it sounded like children. One of them's a girl," another said.

"It has to be the one we're looking for," the first said.

"Everyone put your masks on. This is a good opportunity to try the new gas dispenser," the third said.

The Marines nodded and put on their masks. The third Marine held out a small canister and quietly snuck further in and the voices got louder. Sticking to the shadows the Marine was almost invisible and well hidden, when the voices reached their loudest he hid behind a rock and took a small peak; he saw two kids and a strange creature. The Marine hit a button on the top of the canister and tossed it towards the kids before darting back into the shadows.

 _Clang_

Connor and Apis stopped talking when they heard something land on the cave floor. Connor placed his hand on his sword and scanned the cave for what had made the noise. He noticed the canister on the ground but it wasn't doing anything switching to his second sight he found the marine hiding in the shadows he was glowing red.

"What is it?" Apis asked worriedly.

But before Connor could answer the canister opened up and green gas was released from it.

"What's going on? What is this stuff?" Connor asked and started coughing.

Ryujis eyes widened and nudged Apis.

"Ryuji *cough* says to *cough*come over *cough*to him," Apis said between coughs.

Connor nodded and made his way over to Ryuji but found it hard to move. The gas was filling up the cavern quickly and Apis started to sway.

"I feel…dizzy…" Apis said and collapsed "s…o d…i…zz…" she didn't finish the sentence and passed out.

Connor was not far behind ether, he felt dizzy too and his eyes were getting heavier he collapsed on the ground near Apis and saw three blurry figures making their way towards them before he blacked out.

The Marines approached and stopped not too far away from them.

"This stuff won't hurt them, will it?" one asked concerned.

"Nah it just puts people to sleep for a while. Dr Vagapunk did lots of different tests and found no negative effects apart from some temporary drowsiness," the Marine who had thrown the canister said.

"How long will they sleep for?" another asked.

"Depends how long their exposed. In the tests five minutes led to a good five or six hours whereas ten minutes led to being asleep for an entire twelve hours. So we'll move them in a few minutes," the first marine explained.

"Yeah let's wait a bit just to be sure they won't wake up for a while,"

"Anyone know what that creature is? Or why it's glaring at us?" the third marine asked.

Ryuji glared at the three marines daring them to come closer. One of the Marines carefully came closer and reached for the sleeping Apis; as soon as he touched her Ryuji let lose a very loud and angry roar that had the marines baking off in fear.

Ryuji sat up and raised his massive wings; he began flapping them hard crating a gale that blew the marines and the gas out of the cavern. When they were gone Ryuji laid back down and looked at the sleeping children. He picked them up one at a time with his mouth and laid them gently on his side; using his wing as a blanket he covered them to them so they would be hidden view. Ryuji watched them sleep and was just thinking about taking a nap himself when he heard more people come into his cavern.

* * *

The straw hats stopped and stared at the green creature before them, none of them had seen anything like it before. Usopp hid behind the group trembling in fear. Luffy took a step forward and the creature hissed at him.

"Well this is the end of the trail. Where's the treasure?" Nami asked, ignoring the stunned expressions on the straw hats face.

"Nami-sawn don't you see that monster over there?" Sanji asked.

Nami looked "What about it?"

"Don't you think that maybe he's a little more important than treasure at the moment," Zoro said.

Namis face turned dark and scary "What was that?"

Zoro paled and backed off.

"Well there's no treasure or any sign of the kids," Luffy said.

Ryuji eyes narrowed into slits and he growled at them.

"That's weird what's got into him," Sanji asked.

"Who cares let's head back, Apis is…," Zoro was interrupted by Ryuji growling louder.

The straw hats stared at the dragon, did he know Apis?

Luffy walked forward and Ryujis growl got louder the closer he got. Luffy stopped in front of the beast and stared into his eyes.

"They're here aren't they?" he asked.

Ryuji didn't respond.

"Where are they?"

Still no response.

"I'm Luffy and we are pirates" Luffy said, gesturing to himself and the rest of his crew "Connor is part of my crew and as Captain he's my responsibility. Apis is my friend, so where are they?"

Ryuji stared at Luffy and then each one of the straw hats, he could see a lot. Ryuji saw the ambition in Luffy, Zoros pride, Namis greed, Sanjis lust and Usopps crowdedness. But underneath he saw that each one had kindness in them; despite the fact that they were pirates they were good people at the core.

Ryuji knew that people like that were rare and most pirates were rotten, but not this small crew they weren't pirates for fame wealth or for the power that came with it. They were pirates for the adventure and the freedom it brought. Ryuji sighed and lifted his wing revealing the hidden children.

Luffy wondered around to the side and took a long look at the two children. He smiled and walked back to his crew. Ryuji lowered his wing.

"Luffy are the kids here?" Sanji asked.

"There fine. There just sleeping let's not wake them kay,"

"But what about the monster?" Usopp asked.

"We'll deal with it later. Besides he could be a good monster," Luffy claimed.

Luffy lay down on the cave floor and closed his eyes "I'm going back to sleep, night guys,"

The crew stared at him and Zoro lay down next to him "Smartest thing he's said all day,"

The rest of the crew lay down and soon fell asleep too.

* * *

Connor stirred and slowly opened his eyes the first thing he saw was a sleeping Apis, his face turned bright red. He also noticed Ryuji was watching him with a big smirk; this made his face go even redder.

'Stupid perverted old dragon,' Connor thought and rolled over.

Connor was drowsy and it bothered him, he was never drowsy when he woke up unless…his eyes widened 'the Marines,' he remembered seeing three marines before blacking out thanks to that green stuff. Connor quickly turned to Apis and tried to wake her.

Connor shook her and called her name but she didn't wake up. 'Crap, this is bad,' he thought.

Ryuji nudged him in the back and looked towards the entrance. Connor climbed on to his back and followed his gaze; in the centre of the cavern was Luffy and the rest of the crew.

* * *

When Apis opened her eyes she didn't know where she was, she didn't recognise the room or the bed she was in. Light came in from the window.

"Light? That's weird for a cave," she muttered. Apis was very groggy and had trouble focusing, and her eyes were still heavy.

"So tiered, need more sleep," she muttered weakly and closed her eyes again.

She dozed lightly until she was woken up by a jolt that threw her out of bed. Landing on the floor woke her up.

"Ouch what was that?"

Apis then realised that she was not in the cave anymore, she was on a ship.

"What how did I get here? Where's Connor and Ryuji?" she panicked.

Apis tried to get up but found it hard to move.

"Why can't I move? My body feels weak for some reason,"

She heard yelling and people running around on deck.

"Damn the marines must've caught me again,"

The ship rocked violently, Aips was thrown in all directions; when the ship finally calmed down Apis was dizzy. The door opened and Aips looked to see who it was, much to her surprise it was Connor.

"What are you doing on the floor?" Connor asked

"Connor?" Apis asked and jumped up and hugged him.

"Wha?" Connor flinched and froze up; he was not expecting Apis to grab him like that.

Sanji came chose that moment to come in "Aww isn't that sweet. I never knew you were a ladies man,"

Connor turned bright red "What are you talking about? She just grabbed me,"

Sanji walked over and pattered him on the shoulder. "It's okay, there's no shame in it. Now let me give you some tips on how to make a lady happy,"

"But, but, but…,"

"The first thing you need to make a lady happy is…"

Zoro walked in on the scene and even though it was pretty funny he punched Sanji in the head.

"He does not need that kind of advice from you," Zoro said.

"Oh like you'll give him any better advice" Sanji retorted angrily.

"Yeah I would, in a few more years,"

"Zeff told me this stuff when I was younger then him,"

"Well that explains a lot. But not why you're an idiot with no talent in the kitchen,"

"What was that? You third rate swordsmen,"

"You heard me; I guess it's true what they say about blonds,"

And the two began to fight each other for absolutely no reason at all. Connor was still stuck with Apis hugging him.

"Umm could you please let go," Connor asked.

Apis looked at him and she let go.

"Sorry" she said, blushing.

Connor turned away "Its fine,"

They stood there for a minute in awkward silence.

"Umm where are we?" Apis asked.

"Oh right, I came to get you. We think we found the dragons nest,"

"We?"

"Yup, I told Luffy about it and he decided to find it. So we gave Ryuji a lift,"

"Wait does that mean he's here too?"

"Of course and we couldn't leave you behind either," Connor finished.

Apis ran past him and out the door onto the deck. There was an island in the distance that was getting closer.

"Hey Apis, did Connor tell you the news?" Nami asked as she came over.

"Yeah, how did you know about the dragons nest?"

"Connor told us, he explained everything and Luffy decided to help Ryuji out,"

"But how did you find this place,"

"Ryuji told us," Connor said and came up from behind.

Apis was confused; she thought that she was the only one who could understand animals.

"Most animals have a natural homing instinct and it looks like Ryuji is no exception. The moment we got out to sea he kept looking east, so we headed in that direction and here we are," Connor explained.

"So this might really be the dragons nest?"

"There's a good chance it's here. We'll find out once we go ashore," Nami said.


	31. Chapter 31

_**A.n I own nothing**_

* * *

The straw hats had docked on what they assumed was the Lost Island, the fabled location of the dragons nest. However the Island didn't look like a nest at all, instead of a lushes environment one would expect of a nest; the Island showed signs of being colonised.

There were broken statues of dragons, manmade roads and buildings with massive tree roots sticking out of the houses and brick paved roads. It was clear that people had lived here in the past but the Island had long since been abandoned and by the state of things it happened a very long time ago.

Apis was getting depressed, she thought she'd finally found the dragons nest and Ryuji didn't remember anything either. But instead of giving up the straw hats wanted to explore the island, pointing out that the nest might be hidden somewhere.

So the straw hats pulled and pushed Ryujis raft (which had wheels on it) through the Island and into what was once a town.

"Let's take a break," Usopp said, exhausted.

"Don't be silly, we have to keep moving," Nami responded.

"THEN HOW ABOUT YOU PUSH AS WELL" Usopp yelled back.

"Fine, we'll stop for five minutes," Nami claimed.

The straw hats sat down for a rest and Apis looked in a nearby house, she didn't stray from the Straw hats though. Inside she found a small spin top with a dragon panted on it as well as some broken plates and a vase; she brought them back to Nami who looked over them carefully.

Apis sat down with Ryuji and began talking to him.

"Ryuji you're so big and can barely move. How did you get from the top of the mountain to the ocean?" Apis asked.

The elderly dragon looked at her.

"What? That's not possible?" Apis asked.

"What's not possible?" Luffy interrupted.

Apis looked at Luffy "Ryuji just told me that your crew made this raft,"

"Yup we sure did," Usopp confirmand, proudly.

"And you pushed it off the top of Warship Island, riding it down the side of the mountain cliff, through the forest and off a cliff shaped like Usopps nose,"

"Yeah it was so much fun. I hope we can do it again," Luffy laughed.

"Fun's not the word I'd use," Nami said.

"It was defiantly an experience," Sanji claimed.

"Did Ryuji get to the part about the marine blockade that we managed to evade on our way here," Zoro asked.

"MARINE BLOCKADE?!" Apis yelled.

"Yeah they were pretty upset with us by the end of it. But that's what happens when you steal a dragon under there noses and destroy half their ships," Connor claimed.

Apis could not believe them; they had to be joking right? There was no way that what anything they said was true and if it was then none of them should have survived.

A green bird landed on a nearby building, catching the young girl's attention.

Apis stared at it for a moment and her smile widened.

"Everyone, that bird says that theirs a dome building on the top of the mountain. it hasn't decayed at all and there's dragon carvings on it," Apis announced.

"All right lets go there and ride the raft back down when were done," Luffy announced.

The straw hats continued going up the mountain and Nami thought she saw a small whirlwind.

* * *

They reached the top of the mountain around noon and just like Apis said there was a big domed building with dragon carvings on it. Apart form some faded paint the building looked new, compared to the rest of the town that they had just walked through. Unfortunately there was no door.

"Well now what?" Sanji asked.

Just then the ground gave way and collapsed underneath them. They landed in a tunnel dark tunnel, light came in through new hole above them.

"Let's go this way," Nami said, pointing straight ahead.

"Why we should get out of here," Usopp agued back.

"We couldn't get into the building from above. So maybe there's an underground entrance," Nami explained.

That didn't have to walk very far because Nami was right, the tunnel opened up into a massive room with a domed ceiling. There was nothing on the walls to give any indication that people had been in here; there was a pillar hanging down from the domed ceiling and a pedestal with what looked like an ancient button.

Luffy being an idiot ran over and pushed it, freaking the rest of the crew out.

But nothing happened.

Nami yelled at him for doing something stupid and Luffys defence was that buttons had to be pressed. Zoro, Sanji and Usopp then took it in turns to press the button, much to Namis annoyance.

Connor noticed that Apis was getting sad again and went to comfort her.

"So, it's pretty a big building. Who would have guessed that the inside was under ground," Connor said trying to cheer Apis up.

"Yeah, but there's nothing here,"

"We don't know that, we haven't started looking yet,"

"I don't need to look. The town had dragon paintings and statues, but this place is empty,"

Connor looked around, Apis had a point there was nothing here.

"Well I wouldn't entirely say that. We've got a button after all,"

"A button that dose nothing,"

"There could be a trick to it," Connor suggested.

"A trick to pressing a button?" Apis asked sceptically.

"The point is you shouldn't give up just yet," Connor said.

Apis sighed, she was out of leads and Ryuji still couldn't remember where the dragons nest was.

Connor left her alone and walked over to the button and studied carefully; he didn't believe that there was a trick to it any more than Apis did; he had just said that to try and cheer her up. Still it was old so maybe it just needed another press.

As soon as he pressed it he felt the button heat up. Connor tried to release it but his hand was stuck.

"Help Me!" he cried and the straw hats ran over.

"What's wrong?" Luffy asked urgently

"I'm stuck," Connor said while trying to pull away from the pedestal.

"Hang on,"

Luffy put his hand on the mechanism but recoiled it quickly.

"Ouch! That's hot," he said.

Sanji hovered his hand over Connors and he could feel the intense head.

"Dose it hurt?" he asked.

Connor shook his head "No I just can't move my hand. It's like it fused to the panel,"

Suddenly the floors and the walls lit up as yellow pulses of energy went from the pedestal up into the dome ceiling. The pillar on the ceiling began to shift as the power flowed into it.

"What's going on? What's doing this?" Apis cried.

The pillar oped up reviling a small golden ball that was glowing white from the all the power that it had collected.

"Don't know but we have to get the Kid away from the pedestal," Zoro yelled back.

Suddenly the ball shot a thin beam of light into the centre of the room and a floating golden lady was there.

She wore a gown of some sort and a veil that covered her long hair. She was made entirely of light (1) but she looked at the straw hats, Connor in particular and smiled.

"Greeting young seeker of knowledge and welcome to my temple,"

Everyone was stunned and stared at the golden lady.

"What is that? Who is that?" Nami whispered.

"Who are you? How do we free Connor?" Zoro demanded.

The lady ignored him.

"It has been awhile since I have had visitors," the lady said.

"Who are you?" Connor could not help ask.

"I am merely the lingering consciousness of one of those that came before. I am a ghost,"

Usopp couldn't take any more, he fainted.

"But you may address me as Juno," Juno said.

Luffys eyes widened in awe "Join my crew,"

"Idiot" Nami Zoro and Sanji said altogether and punched him hard.

"Why is my hand stuck?" Connor asked.

"This was once a temple of knowledge used by my people; it recorded events as they happened and continued to do so even after they died. Only those of my kind could activate it,"

"Connor you're a ghost lady too?" Luffy asked.

"No, I don't think so,"

"Do not worry you are human, but very small percent of humans possess certain genes (2) that allows access to temples like this one,"

"And I'm one of them,"

"You were able to activate this temple when those you are with could not,"

Connor wounded if there was any information on the dragons nest.

"You said that this place recorded events as thy happed, right? Do you know where the dragons nest is?" he asked.

"It is not here," the Lady disappeared and an image of the island with dragons soaring overhead replaced her.

"Dragons passed this island on their way. One time they passed the temple was able to record where they went,"

The image disappeared and was replaced by one of Warship Island "The dragons nest was found on this island,"

"But we just came from there" Apis claimed. "It's not on Warship Island,"

"The nest is here but it will not reveal itself until the time is right,"

"When is the right time?" Apis asked.

"You already know the answer to that," And the lady disappeared, the light went away and the room went back to the way it was before she had appeared.

Connors hand came free.

"Well that was interesting?" Sanji commented.

"Kid is your hand alright?" Zoro asked.

Connor looked at his had and found very little damage. There was some dead skin but it was healing over quickly.

"Yeah, I'm fine" Connor answered.

"At least we know where the dragons nest is. Apis isn't that great,"

"But it's not there. It can't be on Warship Island, I already looked,"

"But the ghost lady said it would reveal itself at the right time. So maybe you have to go there at a certain time," Luffy pointed out.

"But when is that?"

"Good question, she said we knew that already," Nami answered.

Everyone in the room thought about all the information they had on dragons but could not come up with an answer.

"Well, Well, thank you for the information," a voice from above called down.

Everyone turned around and a man in purple standing at the tunnels entrance.

He was a slender man with a square-like face, long sharp fingernails and purple hair, curled upwards in the shape like a hook. He wore a grey blazer and pants with red-coloured sides, and a purple striped shirt underneath. He also wore glasses over his eyes.

"Now if you'll hand over the dragon I'll be on my way," Eric said.

The crew stared at him. Zoro cursed himself for not paying closer attention to his surroundings. Apis had no idea who this man was, but from the way the straw hats had acted he was clearly a threat.

"Now, now hurry up I haven't got all day," Eric said.

"Okay he's yours," Luffy said and headed towards Ryujis raft.

"WHAT?!" Apis yelled. "You can't"

"Yes I can," Luffy said and pushed the raft towards the centre of the room.

"But what about my promise to find the dragons nest?"

"What about it?"

Apis could not believe what she was hearing, she thought that these pirates were different and they'd help her. But here they were about to give her only friend to a man she's never seen before.

The rest of the crew knew what there captain was thinking; they walked over to him and got on the raft, Zoro dragged Usopp.

"Hey okama guy (3), here's the dragon," Luffy cried and pushed the raft towards him at a running speed.

Eric was forced to jump out of the way and the raft passed him into the tunnel, Luffy jumped onto the raft. The raft Zoomed down the tunnel at incredible speeds, its occupants holding onto Ryuji for dear life. About halfway in the raft skidded to a stop in an underground lake.

But the ride was not over yet the raft got caught in a current and flowed through a small cave that led to some rapids. Luffy was laughing as they flew down the rapids, miraculously the raft didn't flip over. The ride came to an end when daylight could be seen and they came out onto the ocean stopping right next to the Merry.

"That was even better than the first ride," Luffy laughed.

Everyone else looked like they'd come of a roller-coaster and glad at him.

"I'm going to kill him one day," Zoro muttered.

* * *

Once the straw hats were ready they set sail, heading back to Warship Island. They passed through the storm and the Mirage barrier that kept the island hidden from sight. Once they were back into open ocean Apis gave Luffy a piece of her mind.

"How could you just give Ryuji over to that man?"

"I wasn't goanna let him take your dragon and he was blocking the exit,"

"But you said…"

"I just really wanted to ride the raft down the slope again," he said with his trade mark grin.

"But what if it hadn't worked,"

"It did so there's nothing to worry about,"

"Don't bother Apis, he never thinks things through. But he'll never leave a friend either," Nami said.

"Friend? Ryuji's your friend?" Apis asked stunned.

"Yup he sure is and you too. I'll protect you both because we're Nakama," Luffy declared.

The Merry continued its course without any trouble and just as the crew were able to see Warship Island on the horizon a large marine warship approached, it was flanked by at least ten others on each side. The ships spread out and were linked by thick chains; the ships formed a large circle around the Merry trapping it.

"Crap were taped quick turn us around," Nami ordered. But it was too late three other ships were approaching from behind, blocking there path.

 _Boom_

Cannon fire began raining down close to the ship, one after the other crashed in the water; it was only thanks to Usopps carful steering that the Merry was able to safely evade the falling balls of death. Connor had frozen up again, he sat huddled in the corner back to the stairs was shaking muttering something in a foreign language.

"No were trapped and now their shooting at us," Nami yelled.

"Why don't we just go over to a ship and cut the chains," Usopp joked.

"That's not a bad idea" Zoro smirked and gripped his sword.

"All right Zoro Sanji let's go," Luffy ordered and launched himself along with Zoro and Sanji over to one of the warships.

As soon as they left the ship Apis ran to the back of the ship, and jumped onto the raft.

"Apis" Nami cried, "Get back on the ship, its dangerous"

"No I have to be with Ryuji," Apis responded.

"But what good will you be if you get hurt or fall into the ocean?"

The ship continued to evade the cannon fire and Ryuji blocked a stray cannon ball every now and again protecting Apis. Nami got a signal from Luffy and the others and ordered Usopp to steer the ship towards where the others had gone; any minute now and the blockade would be broken. As they approached an explosion of air suddenly blocked their path.

This caused all fighting to stop.

"Ah if it isn't my old friends the pirates, I'll be taking my dragon now," Eric said as he approached by row boat.

"NO!" Apis screamed "Ryuji needs to get to the dragons nest,"

Eric stepped onto the raft and Apis stood in front of the dragon.

"Listen kid your real brave and all but that dragon is mine,"

"Why are you and the Marines picking on Ryuji? He didn't do anything to you, just leave him alone," Apis pleaded.

Eric picked her up by her dress "You're right, he hasn't done anything to me. But I need his bones to make an elixir of eternal youth,"

Apis was stunned; she'd never herd of that before.

"You! You're going to be sorry if you hurt her," Nami claimed.

"That last blast missed on purpose you know," Eric responded.

Nami stared at him, fully realising what he had meant. Eric had sent the blast with his devil fruit powers, which meant that if he wanted to he could tear the Merry to shreds.

"Now that I've got what I came for have fun dealing with the Marines and there ridiculously large cannon," Eric said as he cut the ropes that conceded the raft to the ship and rowed away.

However before Eric could get very far, Connor raced past Nami and jumped onto the raft. He charged at Eric sword drawn.

Eric noticed him coming and sent an air blade in his direction, Connor saw the air blade coming and using his own sword he sliced through it and the two half's of the blade faded away.

"What?!" Eric cried "how'd he do that?"

But he didn't get an answer because Apis chose that moment to bit his hand. Yelped in surprise and threw the girl into the sea, Connor jumped in after her.

Apis was sinking she tried to swim to the surface but found she had no strength to move.

'I'm sorry Ryuji, I couldn't take you home,' she thought.

Suddenly she felt someone grab her waist and she began acceding to the surface. When she broke the surface Apis took in a massive breath or air before her head went under again. Thankfully she didn't sink very far beneath the surface as she was once again pulled up.

Connor was struggling to keep Apis above the water level, it was difficult but he made back to the raft and lifted Apis onto it before he joined her. Apis was coughing trying to get the water out of her lungs.

"Man you fruit users sure are heavy in water," Connor commented, still a bit out of breath.

"Connor? You saved me," Apis said when she stopped coughing. "How?"

"I told you I don't have a devil fruit power. So naturally I can swim,"

Apis smiled, and then she noticed that neither Eric nor Ryuji were on the raft.

"Where's…" Apis didn't finish her question when a several loud explosions were heard followed by a splash.

The two children looked behind them and saw Ryuji had fallen into the sea. Luffy was seen flying through the sky and he landed on Ryjuis back.

"NNNOOOOOO! RRRRRRYYYYUUUUJJJIIIII!" Apis screamed and ran towards the fallen dragon.

"Apis stop. The water, you'll drown," Connor said and tackled her, before Apis could run of the raft.

"LET ME GO! LET ME GO!" Apis screamed back.

"Connor, need a lift?" Nami called and lowered a rope.

"Nami. What happened to Eric?"

"After you dove into the sea Ryuji stood up and began to fly. The wind knocked him and his Marine pals off his boat," Nami explained.

Connor tried to reason with Apis but it wasn't working and in the end she had to be carried back onto the ship. Connor felt bad for Apis and knew exactly what she was going through, but running off into the ocean and getting herself killed would not help anyone. At that moment the Marines began firing Harpoons at Luffy and the fallen dragon which only made Apis cry louder.

Connor did the only thing he could think of and hugged Apis. It worked and she stopped struggling and started crying in grief; Connor let her cry out on him and gently patted her on the back. Suddenly Ryujis roar echoed though out the sky and Apis looked up.

"Ryjui he's alive?" she asked.

"No look in the sky," Connor said pointing towards the horizon.

Coming over the horizon was a flock of green dragons, they looked exactly like Ryuji except younger. The dragons swooped down on the marine ships lifting them high into the air before dropping them again. They continued to do this until every ship except the Merry was sunk. They then began circling above, which Connor thought was odd.

Suddenly an earthquake started and Nami ran to the side to assess the intensity but when she looked over bard she could not believe her eyes.

"Land? Land is rising from the sea?!" she yelled.

Connor and Apis joined her as various rock formations rose from the ocean depth. Connor looked up at the circling dragons and it suddenly clicked what was happening.

"Of Course this is it. The Dragons nest," he cried.

"What? But where's the lost Island?" Apis asked.

"Don't you see were on top of it,"

Nami and Apis stared at him and then Nami realised what the boy was saying.

"That's brilliant. Oh that is clever," Nami agreed.

"What? What is?"

"Apis Don't you get it? Another name for dragons is Sennenryu. It means a thousand years, but it's not their life span. It's how often they mate," Nami explained.

"Meaning that there mating ground the lost Island appears every one thousand years. Lost Island is the perfect name,"

"So Ryuji just got the timing off?" Apis asked.

"Looks that way," Connor answered.

They watched the island appear right before their eyes and when it had finished raising; the dragons swooped down and landed on it.

* * *

 _ **(1) Juno is hard to describe since she is dead and can only communicate through Pre-curser objects; that was until Desmond unleashed her upon the world. This temple is also a reference to the hidden temple that Haythem was trying to get into at the start of Assassins Creed 3.**_

 _ **(2) In the Assassins Creed universe some humans possess a small amount of Pre-curser DNA, it is this DNA that gives all the main Assassins accesses to**_ _ **Eagle vision/sense. Interesting enough the AC Wiki states that a person without Pre-curser DNA can learn Eagle vision through intense mental training similar to how Haki is taught in the One Piece universe.**_

 _ **While anyone can use the pieces/shards of Eden you need this DNA to activate the more powerful temples and objects e.g. the obsertory in AC4.**_

 _ **(3) Eric possess the Kama-Kama no Mi (Sythe-Sythe) as a running gag the straw hats misinterpret it as Okama. Okama is the Japanese slang for transvestite or homosexual.**_


	32. Chapter 32

_**A.n I own nothing.**_

 _ **A short chapter to wrap up the Warship Island ark. Please review.**_

* * *

Nami, Usopp, Connor and Apis disembarked; as the Merry was now on solid ground. They met up with Zoro and Sanji and made their way through the newly risen island, admiring it.

"So if the dragons nest exists, dose the elixir exist too?" Connor asked.

"No I don't think so," Nami answered.

"Why not?"

"This ground isn't made of bedrock or sand like other islands. I think it's made of bones,"

"So is this place a graveyard?" Usopp asked.

Looking around there were lots of rock formations that looked a lot like dragons.

"Most likely, some animals go to certain places to die," Nami said sadly.

"Then Ryuji knew he was dying. That's why he was looking for the nest," Zoro stated.

"OI, Guys!" Luffys voice was heard from above.

The crew looked up and saw Luffy plummeting to the ground. He crash landed face first and got back up like it was nothing.

"Hey Luffy. Where's Ryuji?" Zoro asked.

Luffy took Apis by the hand and led her away to talk to her alone.

"It looks like when the island sinks the dragons remains are preserved by the sea and eventually they become fossils," Sanji said.

"Maybe that's where the elixir story comes from. Fossilised dragons frozen in time forever," Connor suggested.

Luffy and Apis came back, Apis was in tears.

"Luffy told me that Ryuji died happy and in the end, he wasn't alone," she explained. "I think deep down I knew he was dying,"

"His body's over there," Luffy said, pointing to a small lake filled with sea water.

"Well he can rest in peace knowing he's among his own kind," Nami said gently.

Apis nodded.

Connor heard a small crack. He looked down and one of the larger rocks was breaking open.

"Apis look," Connor said, getting the attention of the rest of the crew.

They looked down at the rock and watched in wounder as it slowly broke open and a tiny pink head with big eyes poked out.

The small creature squeaked loudly answered up at the crew.

"Is that a baby dragon?" Apis asked.

A larger green dragon landed not too far away and growled threating at the straw hats. Usopp looked around and noticed that more dragons were hatching.

"I think we'd better leave. Let's watch from farther back," Usopp suggested.

"Good idea. It's never wise to come between a mother and her child," Zoro agreed.

"Especially if the mother happens to be a dragon with sharp pointy teeth," Sanji teased.

As the straw hat headed back towards Warship Island and away from the possibly temperamental dragon mothers; Apis could have sworn she heard a voice calling her. She turned around and her eyes met with the baby dragon that had just hatched.

"Apis thank you," the baby said.

Apis stared at the baby 'it couldn't be, could it,' she thought.

Another dragon hissed at her and she ran to catch up with the straw hats. When the straw hats arrived at the beach they found that all of the villages were watching the dragons in awe; they found Apiss grandfather who had finally woken up and sat with him.

"How long do you think the nest will stay?" Usopp asked.

"Not long, a day maybe two," Nami guessed.

Zoro decided to change the subject.

"So kid, I saw how you jumped into the sea to save Apis," Zoro commented.

"Yeah that was pretty brave," Usopp said.

"Plus he managed to save her by swimming, so I guess that proves it. Your sight is not a devil fruit power," Sanji added.

"You could have taken my word on the matter," Connor replied.

"Yeah but you got to admit your sight is one strange power," Nami commented.

"Luffy's made out of rubber, Zoro's directionally challenged, Usopp's a pathological liar and a coward, Sanji's a pervert and you get turned on by money. How am I the strange one?" Connor asked sarcastically.

"Heh you what kid, you're alright," Zoro commented.

"Yeah for an annoying brat," Sanji joked.

"Lay off you two," Nami threated.

* * *

After two hours of watching the dragons Connor noticed their numbers beginning to thin out. First the mothers and babies left, and then some of the others flew off until there were only less than twenty on the Island.

"I think the islands going to sink soon," Connor said.

"How do you know?" Apis asked.

"All the mothers and babies have flown off and so did some of the others. The ones that are left look like their getting ready to leave," Connor observed.

Nami noticed this as well and ordered Sanji to go back to the ship and bring it round when the Island sank. Sanji ran off with hearts in his eyes happy to fulfill Naims request. Not long after he left the remaining dragons departed and the sea quickly covered the Island again. Sanji brought the ship round and all the straw hats boarded.

"Do you have to go so soon?" Apis asked.

"Yup, we're in a hurry. The Grand Lines waiting for me," Luffy said.

"Oh," Apis said sadly.

"Do you want to come?" Luffy asked.

Apis looked up at Luffy in shock; he'd just invited her onto his ship. Apis wanted nothing more than to go with them, they were so much fun but she knew better.

"Thanks but I'm going to stay here and protect this Island for the Dragons return,"

"You know you won't live to see it, right?" Zoro asked.

"Oi don't ruin her dreams," Usopp said.

"I know I won't live to see it but if I teach my children and then they can teach their children about the dragons then someday we'll be able to see them again," Apis claimed.

"That's the spirt. We'll come back for the wedding," Luffy declared.

"You'd better after all your taking my groom with you, right Connor?" Apis said.

"WHAT?!" the straw hats jaws dropped and they all stared at Connor.

Connor was stunned, 'did she just say she wants to marry me?' he thought.

"A pirate as a son in law? I won't approve unless he proves that he can protect Apis," Apiss grandfather said.

"How's he going to do that?" Sanji asked.

"Easy become one of the most famous pirates on the sea. Do that and then we'll talk about wedding plans,"

Luffy laughed "That that won't be a problem after all he's on the Pirate Kings crew,"

"Hey Connor, can I be your best man?" Usopp joked.

"If it's a wedding then I'll make the best wedding feast you've ever seen," Sanji commented getting in on the joke.

"I get to be a bride's maid or I won't come" Nami teased.

"I don't care what I do, as long as there's booze," Zoro said seriously.

"When we get a musician he can do the music," Luffy added.

Connor didn't respond to any of the teasing, he was still in shock over Apis wanting to marry him and what was worse all of the Straw hats had begun to make the wedding plans. That's when Connor decided that the next devil fruit they find he'd eat it and jump into the ocean. Not only would it get him out of marrying Apis, he'd also avoid all the teasing and jokes of the Straw hat crew.

The straw hats set sail and Apis waved good bye as they left, she and her Grandfather watched them until the Merry was out of sight.

"You wanted to go with them, didn't you?" the old man asked.

"Yeah I did, but I'd only get in their way,"

"Are you serious about marrying that boy and protecting this island?"

"Protecting the Island yes. Marring Connor well we'll see when he gets back,"

"Very well then I guess I'll teach you our people's history,"

Apis paled "You don't need to do that,"

"No you need to learn it. So I'll go over it every day with you,"

"NOOO, IDON'T WANT TO HEAR OVER SIX HOURS OF HISTORY," Apis cried and ran off.

* * *

 _ **Admittedly tears were shed while writing this and the last chapter.**_


	33. Chapter 33

_**A.n I own nothing.**_

* * *

Nami stared at the map in front of her, she was furious. Ever since the straw hats had left Warship Island she had been studying the map of the grand line, trying to find the entrance. It didn't help that the seas had become rougher, despite the fact that the weather was clear the currents were just too strong and an annoying straw hatted captain would not stop bothering her.

"Haven't you found the entrance yet?" Luffy whined.

"No Luffy I haven't," Nami answered.

The straw hats had come into the kitchen and were attempting to help Nami solve the problem.

"You got that map from Buggy, right? Can we be sure it is genuine and not a fake?" Zoro asked.

"It's real. Besides Buggy stole this map from the Marines," Nami answered.

Connor was sitting with them reaming quite, he had no idea how to navigate so he wasn't contributing to the discussion.

"The only way into the Grand Line is Reverse Mountain. But according to the map there's no way through it," Nami said frustrated.

"What about those blue lines that are drawn here?" Sanji asked, pointing at the five thick coloured lines.

"It's probably a canal or something," Nami said, dismissively.

Suddenly the Merry jerked and changed course on its own. The straw hats ran out on deck.

"What's going on?" Luffy asked.

Nami ran to the side and looked over board at the ocean below, her face paled.

"We've been caught in a current," She cried "Usopp Sanji take the helm, if we don't get out we'll crash into the side of the mountain,"

Usopp and Sanji were quick to obey and grabbed the helm, but the current was too strong and the merry stayed on its present course.

"Oi what's that?" Luffy pointed out.

Straight ahead was small break in the side of the mountain, Nami looked through her binoculars and saw a small canal but the water in it was flowing up the mountain.

"That's it! That's the entrance. We have to go over the mountain," She declared, now the map made sense "Usopp, Sanji keep us straight we've got one chance,"

The Merry made its way to the canal but as it approached Nami realised that they were off by a couple of degrees.

"WE'RE GOING TO HIT THE MOUNTAIN!" Nami panicked.

The Merrys port side was too close to the entrance of the canal and was about to hit the rocks.

"Gomu-Gomu Balloon"

Luffy suddenly jumped over board and swallowed air; his body became a large round ball. The merry hit Luffy dead in the stomach; it took all of Luffys self-control not to release the air in his belly. Thankfully the Merry bounced off the rubber captain and sailed straight up the Canal. Zoro reached his hand out and Luffy grabbed it before he hit the raging currents, Zoro pulled his captain back on board.

None of the straw hats could believe that there ship was sailing up the side of a mountain and at incredible speeds; the Merry sailed through clouds and soared passed birds. Luffy sat on his special seat and laughed all the way up while the others hung on to the railings for support. Finally they could see the top of the mountain and the pulled the small ship straight to the peak.

The merry was going so fast that it was launched into the sky for a brief moment. The small drops of water that came with it were frozen into tiny crystal shards that reflected a rainbow light before they melted a second later.

The merry landed in a small water filled plateau; four different currents fed into it each coming from different directions.

"Finally, that was one wild ride," Usopp said.

"Why is there water up her?" Connor asked.

"Well this mountain is supposed to be accessible from all the blues. It's likely that they all have a canal feeding into it," Nami answered.

Connor accepted the answer and watched the water before he grabbed the railing tightly.

Luffy wrapped his rubber arms around the figurehead of the ship.

"Luffy?" Sanji asked.

Luffy looked back and had his trade mark grin all over his face

"It's not over yet," he said.

The straw hats wondered what he meant and the Merry began moving towards one of the currents.

"Oh No," Zoro said.

"You've got to be kidding," Nami said.

"Hang onto your lunch," Sanji said.

"What? What's going on?" Usopp asked.

Usopp got his answer as the merry approached another canal, except instead of going up its current led down.

The Merry went over the edge and sped down the mountain at an alarming pace, it went faster then what it had been on the way up. The straw hats felt the wind and sea splash against them and all they could do was hold on or risk being blown away.

As they approached the end of the canal and the open sea a large dark grey wall rose up from the ocean blocking their path; it cried out. Connor could have sworn it was crying in pain. The Merry sped towards it and the straw hats were distracted by the wall and the fact that they would most likely crash into it. However luffy dashed below deck and fired the front cannon hitting the wall at point blank range.

The wall cried out again and toppled back into the sea just in time for the Merry to pass over where it had been. The Merry came to a stop in and everyone sighed in relief that the ride was over.

Once everyone besides Luffy had caught their breath and recovered from the ride down the mountain, Luffy demanded that they set sail to find the nearest adventure. Nami sighed and checked her compose to determine their route but the compass needle was spinning wildly in circles.

"What the hell?" Nami asked.

"What's wrong?" Usopp asked.

"The compass is broken. It won't point north,"

"So let's just follow whichever way it points," Luffy said.

"We can't do that. Apart from that idea being suicidal the needle won't stop spinning,"

"So does that mean we can't sail," Connor asked.

"Yes it does," Nami answered.

"Hey guys, there's a small house over at that cape. Maybe someone there can help us," Sanji pointed out.

The Merry manoeuvred over to the house and the straw hats disembarked. In front of the house was an old man sitting on a deck chair reading the paper.

He was muscular, and the top of his head was bald, with white hair with yellow flower petal-like things, and a white beard that splits in two parts. He wore a pink shirt with yellow and green stripes with purple circles in the yellow along with blueish-grey shorts with sandals. He also had glasses, a seaweed necklace, three gold bracelets, and a green-gem bracelet on his left wrist. He also has a scar on his left arm.

The man heard people approach and looked up from his paper; he glanced at the Merry and then stared at the straw hats.

"Are you pirates her to fight? Because if you are I should warn you that someone will die," the old man said.

The straw hats stopped and got into defensive positions, ready to strike at a moment's notice.

"Oh yeah and who will die?" Sanki threatened

"Me obviously." The old man stated.

"YOU CRAZY OLD GEZER. DON"T PLAY WITH PEOPLE LIKE THAT!" Sanji yelled back angrily.

Everyone relaxed and Nami stepped forward.

"We're sorry to bother you but our compass isn't working. Do you have a spare one?" Nami asked.

"Let me see," the man said.

Nami handed him the compass. The man took one look at it and gave it back.

"It's not broken; it just won't work here," the man said.

"It has to be," Nami agued back. "If a compass doesn't point north than it's broken,"

"A compass points north due to a tiny magnet. If the needle is spinning then there is something wrong with the magnet," The man explained.

"Of course that's how compass work," Nami agreed.

"Normally that would be correct but here in the Grand Line, you need a special compass. One that can lock onto the magnetic pull of an island and record that pull,"

"What? That's not possible. Islands don't give of a magnetic pull,"

"They do here. It's that pull that's affecting your compass,"

"So we need a mystery compass. Where do we get one?" Luffy asked.

"I have one, you can have it if you do me a favour," the man said.

"Really great, what is it?" Usopp asked.

"Make Laboon stop ramming into the mountain,"

"Who's Laboon?" Zoro asked.

Suddenly the dark grey wall rose up from the ocean and cried out. It was only now that the straw hats had a better view of it that they realised it wasn't a wall at all. It was a gigantic whale. The whale rammed its head into the wall but the mountain didn't budge, it continued to ram the mountain for a few minutes before the whale dived back under the water.

"That's Laboon and I know none of you asked but my name's Crocus," the man said.

"Why is he doing that? He sounds sad," Connor stated.

"He wants to get back to his Nakama," Crocus answered.

"His Nakama?" Luffy asked curiously.

"About 50 or so years ago, Laboon came here with a crew of pirates eager to explore the Grand Line. Laboon was just a baby then and the pirates knew how dangerous this ocean could be, so they left him here with me to look after, promising to come back after they had conquered the Grand Line. But they never returned," Crocus explained.

The straw hats turned and stared at the ocean, where the whale had just been. They felt sorry for it.

"About 26 years ago I got on a pirate ship intending to look for Laboons crew. But I never found them,"

"If they left 50yrs ago then wouldn't they be dead by now?" Zoro asked.

"Yes, they either died or fled the Grand Line, either way there not coming back. I tried telling him that but Laboon is stubborn. He just keeps ramming the mountain and he's been at it for so long it's killing him," the Crocus finished.

The straw hats went back to their ship to discuss their options and brainstorm ideas for dealing with Laboon.

"So what are we going to do?" Sanji asked.

"We can't sail with our current compass and going back is not an option either," Nami said.

"Why not?" Usopp asked.

"Because we'd have to go through the calm belt," Nami answered.

"Oh right," Usopp said.

"We have to help Laboon,"Luffy declared.

"How are we going to do that? If Apis was here she'd be able to talk to Laboon," Zoro pointed out.

"If his Nakama are really gone then maybe he wants to join them," Connor suggested.

"NO. I won't accept that," Luffy replied.

"Well it's not like you can revive the dead," Zoro pointed out.

They spoke for a long time and threw out their ideas but none of them were plausible. Sanji eventually said that he would start getting things ready for dinner. Luffy had been oddly quite throughout the whole discussion and when it looked like they were done Luffy went outside.

Nobody questioned him as he left, but a couple of minutes later they heard Laboon cry again. They ignored it except Crocus barged in seconds later.

"What do you lot think you're doing?" Crocus demanded. "Why is that straw hated boy attacking Laboon?"

The straw hats just looked at him in confusion. When it finally clicked who the old man was talking about, the reaming crew ran on deck to see Luffy punch Laboon in the eye.

"What is he doing?" Nami asked.

"Being an idiot that's what," Sanji guessed.

They watched as Luffy continued to attack Laboon and the whale defended himself by spraying sea water and tried to knock the young pirate into the sea.

"If he falls in, I'm not helping him," Zoro claimed.

The fight continued and eventually Luffy landed on the figure head of the Merry.

"Stop, that's enough. It's a tie," He declared "I'm pretty strong aren't I? I can tell you're strong too and I want to know which of us is stronger,"

Laboon and the rest of Luffys crew stared at him.

"So here's what we'll do when I've conquered the Grand Line, I'll come back for a rematch. We're not like your last crew, we won't die and we won't quit. So how about it, you've waited 50 years what's 2 or 3 more?" Luffy asked.

Laboon continued to stare at Luffy and tears stared forming in his eyes.

"Good then it's settled but you have to promise not to ram into the mountain again,"

Laboon nodded. Luffy then proceeded to draw a very bad drawing of his pirate flag on Laboons head.

"All right, this mark is a symbol of our promise. Don't ruin it now," Luffy ordered.

Laboon cried out again but this time it was in pure happiness, he swam over to Crocus to show off his new promise mark. Crocus thanked Luffy for helping Laboon, even if he didn't approve of the method and gave Nami the special compass: the Log Pose.

While Crocus explained to Nami how the Log Pose worked and how to use it Sanji and Zoro scolded Luffy for his behaviour though the rubber captain ultimately ignored them. Luffy demanded a camp fire on the cape that night. Sanji was able to some of his prized tuna over an open flame and Luffy invited Crocus and Laboon to join them. All in all, the campfire was a success and everyone enjoyed themselves.

After everything had been cleaned and put away Luffy and his crew were sitting around the table in the kitchen enjoying themselves after a hectic few days. Usopp and Luffy were acting out one of Usopps stories using cutlery, Nami was drinking some tea and Zoro was slowly drinking a second bottle of beer.

"Everyone I need to tell you something," Connor suddenly said.

The rest of the crew stopped talking and looked at Connor.

"What is it?" Nami asked.

"I should have told you this earlier but I was afraid on how you'd react," Connor admitted.

"So why tell us now?" Zoro asked.

"Because the Grand Line is dangerous and if I keep it form you any longer it might put your lives at risk,"

That got everyone's attention. Connor took off his jacket and lifted up the left sleeve on his shit, reviling an odd looking mark. It was small circle with a wavy pattern across it, the tips of the waves swirled into spirals with four tiny thin triangles; three above the circle and one beneath it.(1)

"Nice tattoo kid, where'd you get it?" Zoro asked.

Nami slapped him "Idiot that's not a tattoo It's a scar," she scolded.

"Actually you're both wrong," Connor claimed.

Nami and Zoro looked at him.

"It's not a tattoo or a scar it's a brand, a slave brand,"

The straw hats stared at him in shock, they had never seen that kind of mark before and none of them knew what to say.

"Why? Why do you have a slave brand?" Luffy asked but deep down he knew the answer.

Connor looked down to avoid looking at the crew "Because Luffy. I'm your slave,"

Everyone's eyes widened in horror, and they stared at Connor in shock and disgust.

"Explain," Luffy ordered.

Connor nodded "Well it all started many years ago,"

* * *

 _ **(1)Connors slave brand is slightly different from the hoof of the dragon but still maintains the same shape.**_

 _ **Well finally the secret is reveled, the next chapters will be a two prater, but will be up tomorrow morning (Australian time)**_

 _ **Please Review**_


	34. Chapter 34

**_A.N I own nothing. Warning this Chapter contains Racism, Child abuse and Rape I do not approve of it or condone it._**

 ** _Do not read if you are sensitive to these things._**

* * *

 _Frontier Island West Blue, nine years ago._

Frontier Island(1) wasn't overly large but it wasn't small either, it is considered big in compared to the average island but smaller than the larger countries. That said there is one village in particular that is relatively small. This village belongs to one of the five tribes that inhabit the Island, the villages name is Kanien'kehá:ka; it is surrounded by a large beautiful an bountiful forest. The people who live there are one with the sprits of nature.

The village men are trained to be hunters and warriors, while the women are trained in the art of stealth and healing. They each their young to respect nature and never take anything for granted. They believe that everything happens for a reason and that the spirts will guide them to a peaceful existence.

It was early after noon and a young boy the age of four was playing hide and seek with his friends just outside the village. The boy was small and had short black hair; he wore a brown tunic and pants with boots. He was hiding in a tree form another boy who was the seeker.

The other boy found all the others first and when the round was over they all came over to start the next. All of the boys were similar to the first in terms of age and clothing, the only difference was that the first boy's skin was slightly lighter than the others also one was a bit on the tubby side.

"So who seeks next?" one of the boys asked.

"It's Ratonhnhaké:tons turn," the tubby one said.

"But Kanen'tó:kon he's always so good at finding us," another complained.

"Well the game is called hide and seek. Not hide and no fun," Ratonhnhaké:ton pointed out.

The boys ran off to find hiding spots while Ratonhnhaké:ton counted back from ten before he began his search. It didn't take long for him to find the others; after a few more rounds all the boys except Ratonhnhaké:ton and the tubby one headed back to the village. The two sat together on a hill overlooking the village.

"Good game today," Ratonhnhaké:ton said.

"Yup though I don't know how you always find everyone so quickly," the other boy complained.

"My friend, it's a gift,"

"My mother believes you're blessed by the wolf sprit. Because of your advanced tracking abilities,"

"Really? My mother says that I fall under the eagle. And when I'm ready I will soar into danger and guard the weak,"

The two looked at each other and burst out laughing.

"So is you're mum getting sick or something?" Ratonhnhaké:ton asked, suddenly.

"Not that I know of, why?" answered Kanen'tó:kon

"Mine has been distant in the last few days,"

"Did you ask her what's wrong?"

"Yes and she claimed it to be nothing,"

"Maybe she's stressed or something after all Winter is coming(2),"

"Yeah but I can't help but worry about her,"

"Why don't we get her some wild flowers to cheer her up?"

"That's a great idea. There's a nice patch of blue ones on the next hill over," Ratonhnhaké:ton agreed.

Ratonhnhaké:ton and Kanen'tó:kon walked over to the next hill and found the patch of beautiful blue autumn flowers. Ratonhnhaké:ton picked a small bouquet for his mother and added in a few daisies for colour variation. Kanen'tó:kon also picked some for his mother, when both boys were satisfied with their bouquet the headed back to the village. They weren't too far from the village when a loud explosion was herd.

Fearing the worst the boys ran back to the spot they had been in before overlooking the village and saw black smoke rising up from one of the houses.

"Maybe a fire got out of control," Kanen'tó:kon suggested.

An out of control fire as not a common occurrence but has been known to happen on occasion. Ratonhnhaké:ton was about to agree with his friend but then something happened.

 _Boom_

A flaming cannonball was launched from the coast and hit the village, it was followed by another and another; the village caught on fire very quickly and the bombardment continued to rain down flaming cannonballs. Ratonhnhaké:ton and Kanen'tó:kon watched in horror as their village burned.

The villagers poured out and the two boys dropped their flowers and ran towards them despite to find their parents. Kanen'tó:kon found his mother and flew into her arms but Ratonhnhaké:ton could not find his. Realising that his mother could still be trapped in the burning village, Ratonhnhaké:ton ran into the village desperate to find her.

In the village the air was filled with smoke and the heat was intense, the black smoke limited visibility but that was not a problem for Ratonhnhaké:ton. He activated his second sight; his mother had warned him about others finding out about it and told him never to use it around others. Thanks to his sight he was able to see through the smoke and ran to his home.

Ratonhnhaké:tons home was in flames by the time he got there and it was getting harder to breathe. He ran into the burning house and trapped under a fallen bream was his mother. She was struggling to free herself.

"Mother," he cried and ran over to try and help her.

"Ratonhnhaké:ton why are you her? It's not safe," She called back in surprise.

"I came to help you,"

"No you must leave it's not safe,"

"But…"

Ratonhnhaké:ton didn't finish what he was going to say because another part of the house had collapsed. His mother realised that the house was coming down and tried to get her son to leave; but Ratonhnhaké:ton refused to leave without her.

"Ratonhnhaké:ton please leave me and save yourself,"

"No, you have to come with me,"

"I can't. You'll have to be brave like the eagle you are blessed with,"

"But what will I do without you," he asked, tears forming in his eyes.

"Live my son, live. I will be watching over you. And if I see you before your old and grey, you will be in a lot of trouble young man," she joked.

Ratonhnhaké:ton giggled a bit. Suddenly one of the tribes warriors appeared in the doorway, he took one look at the situation and quickly grabbed Ratonhnhaké:ton and carried him out of the house. Ratonhnhaké:ton screamed the entire way begging the warrior to save his mother.

"Good bye my son, I will always love you," she said and the house finally collapsed on her, the flames burning it and the lone woman inside.

With the house and his mother gone Ratonhnhaké:ton went into shock, he didn't even notice that he had been carried out of the village until Kanen'tó:kon grabbed him and scolded him for running into the fire in the first place.

Kanen'tó:kon mother was able to guess what had happed and held both boys close comforting them. The village elders were in the process of discussing what they would do when a group of six men appeared; all but one was wearing the same uniform.

The man was average size and a but tubby. He wore a neat light blue vest over a white shirt and under a light brown coat, long pants white with a brown belt and knee high boots. His also wore a Tricorne hat.

"Well, well, well look what we have here, quite the nice batch," the leader said.

"Oi Tomas they look armed," one of the men said.

"Won't be a problem, if they attack you know what to do," the leader now known as Tomas said.

"Who are you what are you doing on our land," the village elder demanded.

One of the men scoffed.

"Your land? Oh no my dear you do not own anything. After all how could such a backwards village of savages, own anything much less claim it as their own," Tomas said uncaringly.

The warriors snarled and drew their weapons.

"Now if you would follow these fine gentlemen and myself we will take you to the accommodations and the proper place for your kind," Tomas said.

"Like hell we'll go with you," one of the warriors snarled and charged at the man, but he didn't get far because Tomas pulled out a pistol and shot the warrior in the head. The rest of the warriors took offence of the murder of their fallen comrade and they all charged at the invaders, one or two of the men stayed with their families.

They were all gunned down

When the firing stopped the village warriors lay dead and the villagers stared in shock, they were too afraid to speak.

"Well that's a shame, could've used them as labours," one of the men whined.

"It' doesn't matter women and children are much higher in value anyway," another pointed out.

Tomas rolled his eyes, the loss of the men was going to cut their profits but he was sure that his boss wouldn't be too hard on him.

"Now that we've settled that shall we go," he stated polity.

"And if we refuse to follow you?" the elder asked.

"Well you can go into the forest of course but I wouldn't recommend it," Tomas said.

"Then that's where we will go," one of the woman said. She grabbed her child and headed off into the forest, a few others followed her. The men watched them go, ounce they had disappeared he turned back to the villages.

"Boys their all yours and do be careful. We've already lost half of them," Tomas said and walked off in the direction off the beach.

The remaining men surrounded the villagers and ushered them forward, they kept their weapons pointed at them at all times. Ratonhnhaké:ton stayed close to Kanen'tó:kon and his mother, he was not over the shock of his mothers' death.

They walked down to the beach and found several life boats waiting for them, the men forced the villagers into the life boats and slowly they were launched and headed for a large ship. Some of the crew remand behind to set up some suspicious looking boxes and spraying some strange liquored on into the forest.

Once on board the ship Ratonhnhaké:ton marvelled at the tall masts and the white sails, it was his first time on a ship after all. Ratonhnhaké:ton wanted to look around and learn everything he could about the vessel, he was brought out of his thoughts when a man shoved him forward roughly. He followed the rest of the villagers below deck and into the cargo hold, when he got down there he was forced to sit by the side of the ship and one of the crew fastened manacles around his wrists.

Ratonhnhaké:ton watched the men do this to everyone, the chains of the manacles' were held in place by a long thin metal rod that ran from one end of the ship to another, the rod ran through on of the chain links keeping whoever was imprisoned in place. Once the men were done the left without a word and closed a bared trap door.

Up on deck one of the men reported to Tomas.

"Sir the cargo is secured," he reported.

"Excellent was there any trouble?" Tomas asked.

"No sir they were very corporative,"

"Wonderful tell the helmsman to set sail for home,"

The man nodded and went to convey the orders, Tomas walked over to the starboard side of the ship overlooking the island. A man came over and gave him a long distance rifle. He aimed the rifle at the boxes left on the beach and fired.

 _Boom_

A large explosion was set off and the trees on the beach caught fire and it quickly spread through the forest. Tomas handed the rifle back to the man who gave it to him and walked towards the captain's cabin.

* * *

Two days later another ship approached the Island, when it docked a young man wearing hooded white robes disembarked. The man took one look at the destruction and ordered his crew to search the forest for survivors, while the man went to the village.

The village was just like the rest of the burnt out forest, except there was another man digging through rubble looking for something.

He was young with. He wore a very nice expense dark blue buttoned up coat over a velvet red vest a white collar could also be seen underneath his red neck tie, brown pants and boots. His black hair was done up in a short pony tail under his matching tricorne hat, his cape fluttered in the breeze.

"Haytham," the hooded man hissed dangerously.

The man stopped digging and looked at the hooded man, golden eyes sweeping over him; he began to move towards him. The hooded man got on guard but Haytham ignored him, it turned out that he was just changing digging spots. He kept digging until he found what he was looking for, the body of a woman trapped in a collapsed hut.

Haytham sank to his knees and did something that the hooded man never expected him to do, he cried genuine tears. It was then that another man silently approached them.

"Sir the entire Island has been ravaged by fire. The scouts have found the bodies of what appeared to be escaping villagers,"

"Tell the scouts to keep looking for any survivors and send some men back here to help find and retrieve the dead,"

The second man nodded and vanished again.

"We can at least give these poor souls a proper burial," the hooded man finished.

* * *

 _A private Island in the Calm Belt_

It was two weeks later when the ship finally reached its destination, a privately owned island in the Calm Belt. The ship had reached the edge of the West Blue a few days ago, only to find several very large sea kings waiting for it. Oddly the sea kings didn't attack the vessel at all instead the crew attached rope top the smallest one and it pulled the ship through the calm belt while the bigger ones guarded the ship form any danger.

Once docked on the Island the crew began unloading everything, boxes, water barrels and a few treasure chests. Tomas was greeted by a man who gave him a welcome hug.

The man was middle aged, his black black hair was combed back and his moustache was nicely groomed. He wore a long black coat with matching pants and boots; he had a brown vest underneath the coat. He had an air of superiority about him.

"Tomas as my friend welcome back," the man said and pulled Tomas as into a hug.

"Charlie, I didn't expect you here. I was going to see you ounce we finished unloading," Tomas as replied and returned the gesture.

"Well I thought I'd save you the trip," Charles said and let go of his friend.

"My friend, tell me of your travels. Was it profitable, did you find any new stock?"

"Of course. The last batch brought in quite a favourable amount and we found the Island and did as you instructed but…"

"I don't like mistakes Tomas did you get new stock or not," Charles warned.

"We did, though only half of the village. Mostly women and children, the men attacked us so we killed them,"

"That's wonderful news, fully grown men are harder to break and cause trouble. I don't see what the issue is,"

"It's just that I don't think it was good idea to go to the same Island that Haythem was planning to go to. Also was it really necessary to burn the entire island? There could have been other villagers,"

"I understand your reasoning but that Island was chosen for a reason. Did you know Hatyhem was planning on leaving us?"

"What? Why?" Tomas as asked in surprise.

"On a mission in the West Blue a few years ago he met a woman and fell in love with her, though they only knew each other for a short time. When his mission ended he tried to bring her back with him,"

"Way to go boss,"

"Yes indeed I was also happy for him, however he returned alone. Haythem revealed to her what he does and our orders goals, but she disagreed with them and refused to return with him,"

"The boss must've been hart broken,"

"He was, but last month he announced that he would quit the order and return to her once he got his affairs in order of course. I managed to convince him to not quit until he had her answer,"

"So this was an elaborate ploy to make sure he stayed in the order? Christ what if this girl of his is among the lot we took?"

"I wouldn't worry about that, Haythem contacted me last week claiming that his lady friend had died in a forest fire, found her body trapped in her hut. Sad really after all her island is a forest one and fires spread ever so quickly," Charles had an evil look in his eye.

"If he ever finds out what we've done were so dead, not much gets past that sight of his," Tomas as finished.

* * *

The journey had been a tough one. The villagers had been chained up the entire time; they had very little light in the cargo hold and virtually nothing to eat. A man would come down with bread and bucket of water ounce a day, everyone got a small roll and a drink but that was it.

After the fourth day Kanen'tó:kons mother had protested about the amount of food they were getting and she was eventually taken to speak with Tomas as. She had pleaded with the man to give the children more food as they would not survive; Tomas as had scoffed at the claim and informed her that the water was mixed with various nutrients that the body required and that everyone would survive on it.

Kanen'tó:kons mother called them devils and evil men for how they were being treated like animals. Tomas as responded that they had no rights and weren't even human, Tomas ordered his men to bind her hands and throw her over board. Kanen'tó:kon never saw his mother again and the food did not increase.

The ship had reached its destination, once docked on the Island the crew began unloading everything, boxes, water barrels and a few treasure chests. Tomas was greeted by a man who gave him a welcome hug. While the two men talked the rest of the crew finished unloading everything before the moved on to the cargo.

The men went down and unlocked all of the villagers' chains; they roughly grabbed them forcing them on their feet to walk. Ratonhnhaké:ton found his legs weak from the journey, he was very hungry and did not have much strength but the men showed no pity at all.

Outside the light blinded most of the villagers as they had not been in the sun for a while. They followed a path leading to a large area that was overlooked by a giant mansion. It was here that the children and adults were separated, some of the mothers tried to remain with their kids as the men dragged them away.

The children were led in to a small brick building and with one door and a bared window. There were no beds and only a few ragged blankets filled with holes, it was a tight fit and they were left alone. Eventually a man came in and grabbed one of the girls and took her away with him, he returned with her fifteen minutes later. He grabbed another child and repeated the same process over and over.

When the children returned it was clear they were in some kind of pain, as they all held onto different parts of their body. The man grabbed Ratonhnhaké:ton next and took him with him. Ratonhnhaké:ton was taken up to the mansion and into an office space where Charlie was sitting behind a desk, Charles got up and circled around Ratonhnhaké:ton trying to decide something.

"I think the left arm for this one," Charles said.

The man nodded and grabbed Ratonhnhaké:ton left arm holding it out, Charles approached and removed one of his gloves. He placed his hand on Ratonhnhaké:ton skin just below his shoulder.

"Brand-Brand seal," Charles said and the palm of his hand glowed.

Ratonhnhaké:ton felt a massive amount of pain rip through his body and he screamed in pain. He felt the pain right down to his very soul as something was etched onto it.

"Here is the contract. You will obey all orders given by your masters, you will never harm your masters and you will never try to escape them," Charles said.

The light glowed brighter for a few seconds before it dimmed and Charles removed his hand revealed the slave brand. The man let go of the boys arm and Ratonhnhaké:ton gipped it hoping to stop the pain that was still coming from it.

"Next," Charles said uncaringliy and Ratonhnhaké:ton was taken back to the small bricked building, the man grabbed another boy and left.

* * *

The next morning the children were woken up at the crack of dawn and herded into a quarry filled with rocks and rubble. When they arrived Charles was on a platform with ten large men behind him.

"Thank you all for coming here this morning," Charles said in an overly friendly manner "Now I'm sure you are all wondering why you're here. It is very simple you are here to work,"

The children stared at him, confused. Charles looked at their confused faces.

"Very well I'll explain you are now slaves, that mark that I branded you all with is proof. You no longer have any will of your own; this Island exists for the sole purpose of conditioning you into obedient workers. At the end of the month you will be shipped off and sold to the highest bidder,"

"You may not notice it but those brands has some unique side effects," Charles snapped his fingers and instantly all of the children doubled over in pain.

"That is a fraction of the amount of pain you will receive if you disobey any orders. The Brands will ensure that you obey. Another interesting effect is that the Brand will nullify anything that prevents you from fulfilling your orders like hunger and exsughten, which means we won't need to feed you while you're here,"

Ratonhnhaké:ton could not believe what he was hearing, this man just told him that he didn't need to eat or rest anymore.

"Now these men will oversee your work, they have the right to punish you if you do not do your share. You will work from dawn until the light completely fades every day for the next twenty five days after that time I will evaluate your progress," Charles said and turned to the men behind him.

"Gentlemen try not to kill any of them. I'm going to talk to the adults now," Charles said and walked off.

One of the men nodded and stepped forward.

"All right you lot start clearing this rubble away," the man ordered.

None of the children moved and started at the men in fear. Because they didn't move their brands started to hurt again and they felt the pain come back, they quickly got to work.

That's how it was for the next twenty five days; they would be woken up at dawn and led into the quarry where the children were forced to lift heavy rocks and clear away other debris. The men overseeing them would regularly yell at them for being too slow and would whip them if they didn't hurry up.

Some of the boys refused to work and their brands punished them for it; everyone became more willing to work after experiencing the pain of disobedience, even the ones that hadn't been punished.

Daily beatings and injuries were a common occurrence and it was rare that anyone got through the day without one; the men were cruel and took great pleasure in torturing the kids. At night when the sun had long since faded and it was too dark to see the children slept in the small bricked building. Despite the fact that none of them had eaten or had anything to drink since arriving they always had the energy to keep working.

Another interesting thing was noticed early on was that any injuries that were received from the beatings and accidents were healed very quickly. One little girl crushed her legs under a falling boulder and was taken to the mansion to recover, what should have paralysed her for life was healed in three days and she came back to work like it hadn't happened.

One day it was too hot to work and the doctor that lived in the mansion advised that the slaves shouldn't be working, despite the influence of the Brand. Charles instead had all the slaves' kept in there sleeping areas, but it was like spending the day in an oven. That night the salves were forced to do their work at night and all through the next day as well.

At first most of the slaves believed that someone would rescue them, but by the end of the first week a few had given up on being rescued and by the end of twenty five days they all realised that they never would be.

On twenty fifth day all the slaves, both children and adults were lined up and examined by Charles. He walked through the lines looking carefully in into each of his slaves eyes, most were blank and held no emotion what so ever, but a few still held the spark of hope and defiance in them.

He picked out the ones that did and sent all the others back to their regular work routine. There were eight slaves that remind behind, six children one man and a woman; Ratonhnhaké:ton was among them.

Charles signaled the eight slaves to follow him and they did so without hesitation, knowing what awaited them if they did not. Charles led them up to his mansion and they followed him through it eventually coming to a bleak hallway lined with metal cell doors. He opened eight of them and pushed one of the slaves into each cell, locking the door behind him.

Ratonhnhaké:ton stumbled a bit when he was forced into his cell. He looked around but there was virtually nothing in the cell; just a bed with chains attached to it, with two dirty blankets and an empty bucket in the corner. Ratonhnhaké:ton went over and sat on the bed, it was extremely uncomfortable, he waited quietly wondering what he was supposed to do

* * *

Charles walked back through his mansion and into his office, he sat down at his desk; where some unfinished paperwork waited for him.

"Paper work, why is there no devil fruit ability for dealing with it?" Charles muttered to himself as started to go through it.

Though he couldn't complain about his ability, ever since he had eaten the Brand-Brand no Mi he had become quite rich. Apart from the obvious slave trade business he'd started up the fruit had been useful to the Templar order.

The best part was the order approved of his business, as long as those who were enslaved were pirates, criminals and people that contributed nothing to society. The order received twenty five percent of all earnings and Charles made and the order occasionally gave him requests to enslave smaller out of the way villagers and Islands. Like the one his men had raided earlier in the month.

His ability was also useful in interrogations and he was able to take down an army once by placing the brand on some drunken solders. As soon as they were given the signal the soldiers turned on their own side and weekend their own defences.

Charles was once lucky enough to place on an Assassin, though he had died shortly after because he refused to talk, so the brand eventually killed him it was still amusing to watch.

Charles chuckled at that memory; his thoughts were interrupted by a knock on his door.

"Come in," he said.

"Hey Charlie," Tomas walked in and greeted his friend and handed him a letter. "You might want to look at this,"

"What is it?" Charles asked looking over it.

"It's an order for twelve children. Some whako scientist needs them for experiments and doesn't want the government to know,"

"We don't do orders; if he wants them he can go through a dealer like the rest of the world,"

"Yeah normally I'd agree but he's offering to pay triple the normal asking price,"

Charles stopped and looked at the letter again. One child was sold at 500,000 beris, so this doctor was willing to pay 1,500,000 per child.

"Well I suppose we could make an exception just this once. Get in contact with this scientist and arrange for a drop off location, warn him that if he doesn't have the money on site then the deal is off,"

"Will do," Tomas took back the letter and left to make arrangements.

As soon as he left one of the overseers walked in.

"Boss you got a minute?" he asked.

"Why aren't you down in the dungeons?" Charles asked.

"Well about that. You know I love my job and me and my boys love braking peoples will and all,"

"Yes it's important to enjoy what you do,"

"But this time…well their kids,"

"And?"

"I have no problem breaking them either, but…"

"The brand will heal all damage, both externally and internally,"

"Oh that's a relief," the man sighed "I was worried that me or my boys might kill one of them,"

"Hmmm you bring up a valid point. Tell your boys to only spend thirty minutes with the children each that gives them time to heal before the next hour,"

"And the adults?"

"The full hour,"

"You got it, thanks for clearing that up. You're the best boss in the world,"

"Yes, yes I'm a saint. Just get to work," Charles ordered and shooed the man out of his office.

The man left and Charles herd him calling to his men.

"It's okay boys, only half time with the kids full time with the adults,"

* * *

Ratonhnhaké:ton sat on the bed in his cell, he didn't know what he was supposed to do. The man who locked him in hadn't given him any orders so he waited quietly hoping that someone would come in soon. Ratonhnhaké:ton sighed, he really hated this place, the last month had been a living hell.

Suddenly he heard voices out his door, the lock clicked and the door opened. One of the overseers walked in and closed the door behind him. Ratonhnhaké:ton got off the bed and waited for instructions as the man walked over to him.

"Lie on the bed," the man ordered, he had a very disturbing grin on his face.

Ratonhnhaké:ton did what he was told, the overseer grabbed his wrists and looped the chains around them looking them in place. Satisfied that the boy couldn't escape he pulled a bandana from his pocket and usd it as a gag.

"Normally I like it when people scream, but a child's scream just ruins the fun," he said.

The man then got on top of Ratonhnhaké:ton, two powerful arms settled around his waist and a large body pressed itself against his.

Ratonhnhaké:ton felt the man's tongue ran over his neck and attached itself with the mouth to his ear, sucking at the skin. The boys whole body went ridged the man's tongue continued to mess with his ear, hands began to message his chest.

Ratonhnhaké:ton had no idea what the man was doing or why the man was feeling around his chest but he didn't like it. He tried to tell him to stop but it came out as a muffle.

"Shhhh, don't ruin the mood," the man said and the mouth left his ear and traced small kisses down his neck, stopping at the joint of his shoulder and the base of neck.

Ratonhnhaké:ton tried to fight back against the molesting hands and tongue, but the man's weight and his chained wrists kept him in place. He pulled on his chains but it only ended up hurting himself, the man's grip tightened painfully.

The man was Kissing, licking, biting, pulling at every inch his neck that he could reach. Ratonhnhaké:ton moaned again but the man kept molesting him. The man finally stopped and stood up. Ratonhnhaké:ton let out a breath of relief, but the man roughly fliped him over on his belly and his hands slowly removed the boys pants then his own.

Changing positions the man rubbed his hands against the soft ass of the child, as he bent the over boy. He couldn't wait any longer and drew back, slamming himself into the little body underneath him, The man pulled out slowly and thrust in again earning a muffled scream from the Ratonhnhaké:ton which was silenced gag.

Ratonhnhaké:ton felt Pain flood his body with each thrust bringing dark spots to his closed eyes and began to cry. Then the man shifted, not changing pace, burying himself deeper inside him. He tried to scream again but like before only muffled moaning sounds came out.

He wanted someone, anyone to come in and stop this, but sadly no one did. There was no escape from this hell. The man hit something inside of him, it felt like needles swam through his blood, it was painful, it hurt and the tars would not stop falling from his eyes. God when was this going to end. In the haze of numb stringing pain, Ratonhnhaké:ton felt his body adjust to the thing being thrust inside him, relieving some of the agony. The man griped his hips, picking up the pace, screaming his pleasure with every slam.

Finally after what felt like eternity the pulled out of him. The man pulled his pants back on and leant over Ratonhnhaké:ton limp body

"I'll be back in thirty minutes," he whispered in the boys ear before he left the room.

Ratonhnhaké:ton was left alone in the room, the man hadn't unchained him, removed his gag or put his pants back on. Ratonhnhaké:ton wanted nothing more than to curl up into a ball but that was not an option, his body ached everywhere and he was shaking in fear.

Ratonhnhaké:ton was finally escorted back to the slaves sleeping quarters, it was well past dark when he arrived, the man had come back every hour for thirty minutes over the entire day. Each time he brought a different kind of punishment; Ratonhnhaké:ton was raped several times that day. As soon as he was pushed into the sleeping quarters the door closed behind him, Ratonhnhaké:ton curled up into a ball and cried himself to sleep.

* * *

The next morning Charles examined the slaves again and Ratonhnhaké:ton had a blank emotionless look in his eyes. Where the tiny light of hope and innocence, it had been snuffed out and if all went according to plan, it never come back.

All but one of the slaves were then taken to a large room with a several large screen on the wall. Each slave was given a small bowl of steaming rice and vegtables to eat. They ate it with relish as it was the first meal in over twenty five days after a few moment the slaves started to slump and became very lucid. The screens switched on showing a black and white spiral spinning round at a decent pace.

A recording track was played over it "You are worthless, You have no rights, Everybody is better than you, You were only born to serve others, your continued existence is only aloud because your master allows it," it said and repeated over and over and over.

Tomas watched from the balcony overlooking the slaves, he was approached by a young woman.

She was young and very beautiful; she had stunning long red hair. She wore a brown long sleeved shirt underneath a dark and pale grey vest jacket, about three different belt held up her black pants. The most notable one was red and it held up a sharp sword and had the mark of the cross on the end.

"Hello I do not believe we've met, Tomas Hicky." Tomas introduced.

"Elise," the woman replied in kind.

"Charmed,"

"If you don't mind sir, what is going on down there?"

"The slaves are being conditioned,"

"Conditioned?"

"Yes, you see we break their spirts with physical and emotional abuse during the first twenty five days. Then the last three or four days we give them drugged food and brain wash them into believing their existence is worthless,"

"That's horrible, they're people too,"

"Their slaves, by the law of the celestial dragons they are not even human anymore. Besides it's actually more efficient this way,"

"Efficient?"

"If they believe that their sole purpose in life is to serve others and they believe they're less than human they won't rebel or try to escape later on. Nothing worse than free will after all,"

"What drug do you use?"

"It's a light diluted dose of Scopolamine better known as the devils breath(3). Just makes them more susceptible to suggestions,"

"You mean brainwashing,"

"In this case yes,"

"What happens when the drug wares off?"

"We give them another dose, and we've been playing the same track on a low volume while they sleep,"

Elise had herd enough and stormed of in discussed.

"Women," Tomas muttered and watched her go.

Three days later Ratonhnhaké:ton was loaded onto a ship with the others, ready to be sold to the highest bidder.

* * *

 ** _Countiued in the next Chapter._**

 ** _(1) In Assassins Creed 3 the Frontier is the wilderness where you can hunt and is home to Connors village. it seemed an appropriate name for his Island._**

 ** _(2) Lol Game of thrones reference, anyone one know when the next seasons coming out?_**

 ** _(3) Scopolamine (The Devils breath) is a real life drug, and it's a f***ing scary one. it turns you into a zombie and it can be ingested through the skin or the air. seriously look it up._**

 _ **This is the longest chapter I've ever written.**_


	35. Chapter 35

_**A.n I own nothing. Please Review.**_

* * *

 _Going Merry, Grand Line entrance, present day_

The straw hats stared in shock at the boy, horror and disgust was all over their faces. Luffy looked like he wanted to kill somebody and Zoro was not far behind him. No one said a word.

"I change masters if the previous one dies, gives me away or is defeated in battle," Connor finished.

"How many?" Usopp asked breaking the silence "how many masters have you had?"

"Luffy is the sixth," Connor answered.

"What happened to the others?" Sanji asked.

"The first was a scientist, he used me and elven other children as his test subjects. He sold me and the survivors to slavers a year later, because he was offered a job by the government. The second was the slave trader he and his crew were killed by the marines. The third was a marine Captain who rescued us,"

"What happened to him? Nami asked.

"The ship got caught in a storm, but he managed to get us onto a life boat before the ship sank. We were rescued and taken to an orphanage in a nearby island; I was adopted by an elderly man,"

"Did he hurt you in any way?"

Connor nodded. "I liked him at first, he ran a fighting dojo and he trained me in various fighting styles. He ran a small vegetable farm as well so I'd did a lot of the farm work,"

'Farm works a good way to build up strength,' Zoro thought.

"He sounds, nice what happened?" Nami asked.

"He was part of an underground fighting ring, he made me compete. If I won life went on but if I lost. He locked me in a cage in an abounded underground bunker, he would beat me every day for a week and when he discovered my brand healed injuries, he broke my bones. I lived with him for 6 years before Alvida killed him,"

"And you were with Alvida for two years. But you were with Luffy when I met you," Zoro remembered.

"I defeated Alvida the same day I went to Shells town," Luffy said, angrily.

No one said anything and a few minutes until Luffy walked out, Zoro followed needing some air. One by one the straw hats left, Sanji was the last one to leave.

"Don't leave the kitchen," he said and left the room.

Luffy left the kitchen and disembarked, he needed to hit something. Never Marines around when you need them. He walked over to the side of Reverse Mountain, following Laboons example he punched the mountain. Small stones fell off but that was all, he kept punching the wall over and over; venting his anger and frustration.

Zoro had followed his captain encase he did something stupid, he found Luffy punching the mountainside; he watched his captain vent his anger until the rubber boys hands began to bleed.

"You know Laboons being trying to break thorough that wall for years. I don't think you're going to get through," Zoro joked.

Luffy stopped and breathed heavily, he glared at his first mate.

"SHUT UP," he yelled "HOW CAN YOU JOKE ABOUT THIS,"

"You think I'm not pissed off about what I was just told? Well your right, I'm beyond that. I'm on the verge of a murder spree and trust me when I'm done no one will ever find the bodies," Zoro said darkly.

Luffy calmed down "Sorry I'm just so angry,"

"Me too,"

"We all are," Sanji said as he, Usopp and Nami approached the two.

"How old do you think he was when he was taken?" Usopp wondered.

"Well he was with that scientist for one year, that old fighting guy for six, Alvida for two. Subtract that from his current age… Holy s*** Four he was Four," Nami gasped ounce she had finish the math.

"Who in their right mind rapes a four year old? How did he survive this long?" Luffy yelled out in frustration.

"He said the Brand nullified anything that prevented him from filling his master's orders. I guess that includes internal injuries," Zoro said.

"Still anyone who makes a slave out of children is the absolve worst," Usopp said.

Sanji looked down guilty, he now regretted making Connor do all those cleaning jobs.

"I…I didn't know," he admitted "had I known I never would have made him do those jobs every day,"

"None of us could have guessed the truth," Nami said gently.

"Usopp was right; I was working him to hard. He must hate me so much," Sanji said sadly.

"Well I guess this explains his fighting abilities and why he can't read," Zoro pointed out.

"Wait Connor can't read?" Nami asked.

"He probably can't write either. Or do any type of basic everyday skills that doesn't involve physical labour,"

That saddened Nami; she made a mental note to fix that.

"We can't take him with us. I think we should let him go," Luffy decided.

"But if we leave him somewhere, he might get abused again," Usopp argued.

"What choice do we have? We were supposed to take him home but that was burned down and everyone else he knew is likely dead or enslaved,"

"So let's find someone nice to take him in. Someone who understands his situation and won't abuse it," Nami suggested.

"I think we should ask the kid what he wants," Zoro said "we're out here deciding his fate like everyone else has done in the past,"

"As much as I hate to agree with Zoro he's right. Plus the Brand may react badly to us just abandoning him,"

The straw hats agreed and started heading back to the Merry, but stopped when they realised that Luffy wasn't following them.

"I'm not fit to be Captain," Luffy suddenly said.

The straw hats looked at him in confusion.

"Luffy none of us knew. It's not your fault," Usopp said.

"I know that but I did something that I shouldn't have done,"

"What?"

"I took his name away,"

"What do you mean, you took Conner name?"

"I couldn't pronounce his real name, so I told him to be Connor because it was easier,"

The straw hats stared at their captain, if what Luffy said was true then they really stuffed up. They realised that none of them really knew the boy in the first place. This was more complicated than they thought.

When the straw hats finally got back to the Merry the kitchen lights were off, Nami snuck in and Connor was still there he'd fallen asleep on the table. Nami smiled and placed a blanket over him and went to inform the others.

None of the crew slept much that night, epically Luffy. He was still angry about what had happened to his friend, he wanted to find the people responsible and kick their asses. But Luffy discovered that he was more angry at himself, he was the Captain and captains look out for their crew. He had no idea just how much Connor was suffering, he wanted to help the boy when he'd met him and that hadn't changed but now he didn't know what to do.

Luffy remembered the way the boy had acted when he first met him, now it made sense. Luffy had caused Connors brand to punish him when he changed his name. Why hadn't he tried to learn Connors real? In fact he didn't even remember it.

Similar thoughts were going through the rest of the straw hats minds. Zoro found he could not sleep and did some training, but he was unfocused. Zoro thought about how far Connor had come in last couple of months, his sword skills were excellent now.

'If the brand prevents things from interfering with orders, then what if the reverse is also true. What if it also speeds up learning process? Like if sword skills or fighting,' Zoro thought.

Nami was scolding herself for not realising the truth sooner; she and Connor had similar pasts. After tossing and turning for a while Nami eventually got up. She found a piece of paper and a pen and began to write down a shopping list.

'Let's see he'll need clothes, basic education books, maybe a few picture books too and toys.' Nami wrote everything she could think of down, she was going to spoil Connor rotten from now on. Once she finished Nami joined Luffy and Zoro on deck and asked if they had any ideas to add to the list.

Sanji was pacing in the men's quarters, he felt so horrible. He had enforced slave labour on the boy even though he didn't know he was doing it. He was just so thrilled to have someone help him clean up and Connor was very efficientat it to.

'No more, I'll make the rest of the crew do those jobs from now on. But if he feels he has to help I'm sure I could find something for him… Gah stop thinking like that,' Sanji mentally yelled at himself.

Usopp watched Sanji pace up and down the men's quarters, he knew Sanji felt the worst out of everyone. Usopp thought back to the quiet shy boy he'd met in Syrup village, the brand definitely explained his behaviour. He began to wonder if there was anything he could do to help, after all his one good skill was telling lies.

'He'd started to open up after told him stories, was it enough? Should I have done more? Maybe I should…'

Usopp was pulled from his thoughts when Sanji left the men's quarters, Usopp followed him onto the deck.

The next morning Sanji did not made breakfast no one really complained, not even Luffy. The straw hats had spent the night on the deck with each other staring at the stars and none of them had a desire to wake Connor up.

Eventually Luffy started to complain about being hungry and Sanji wandered to the kitchen, he'd apologise to Connor for waking him. When Sanji opened the door Connor was no longer sleeping at the table, he was sitting huddled in the corner trying to the least space as possible.

He looked at Sanji as he came in but said nothing.

"Oi Luffy he's up. I'll start breakfast now," Sanji called to the crew, and got to work making breakfast.

Luffy came in with the rest of the straw hats and Connor just sat there not saying anything, the straw hats sat down at the table and no one knew what to say. Finally Usopp got up and sat next to Connor.

"Hey so I've discovered a fun way to use the gun powder on the ship," Usopp started.

Connor didn't move or respond.

"I'm going to learn how to make fireworks; do you know what fireworks are?"

"No," a small voice came out.

"There rapped up gunpowder and you shoot them into the night sky. Once there high enough they exploded into different shape and sizes filled with all sorts of colours. They always light up the night sky,"

The straw hats watched Usopp brag about different types of fireworks and told the story of firework dragon that guarded the ancient secret of the colours. It was another lie of course but it got Connors attention. When breakfast was ready the Usopp said he'd eat on the floor and the others joined him; Sanji warned them all not to spill their food.

After breakfast Sanji did all the cleaning and Luffy told Connor that he would let him go, surprisingly Connor dropped to his knees and begged to stay. His reaction had shocked Luffy; the captain thought Connor would be thrilled to be free.

Connor explained that if he was abandoned or set free the brand put him in a vegetated state; he'd remain that way until someone claimed him. Luffy felt sick in the stomach, Sanji was right this brand was complicated.

A short time later the crew gathered on deck (minus Connor) Luffy told them what had happed when he tried to free Connor and what would happen if he did.

"So our options are he stays with us or he goes to someone else," Usopp clarified.

"Yeah, that brand will keep him enslaved no matter what," Luffy said sadly.

"Damn those bastards. If I ever find the guy who put it there…" Zoro threatened.

"That might not be a bad idea," Nami said.

"What do you mean Nami-swan?" Sanji asked.

"Well it's clear that this is no ordinary brand right? I mean Arlongs mark never healed my injuries or caused me extreme pain when I disobeyed him. What if it's an effect of a devil fruit power?"

"A devil fruit for slave trading?" Zoro replied.

"Maybe a Slave-Slave fruit,"

"But he can swim, we've all seen it," Usopp pointed out.

"He said he hasn't eaten a devil fruit and regular brands don't heal injuries or cause you extreme physical pain. So it's likely that this brand is the effect of a devil fruit. You only lose your ability to swim if you eat one," Nami reasoned.

"I can't believe I'm saying this but I think we should keep him," Sanji said.

The crew sent mudras glares at him, for even suggesting that.

"Hear me out. If we leave him here he becomes a slave to Corcus. If we drop him off at an orphanage, he goes into a vegetate state. If find a nice family to take him in how will we know they won't abuse him. But if he stays with us we can protect him form that," Sanji explained.

"But he'd still be Luffys slave,"

"The only thing Luffy has made him do is play and fish with him. Staying with us is the best option. Besides were traveling the Grand Line maybe we'll bump into someone who knows how to remove the brand. Hell we might even find the guy who put it there," Sanji said.

"I guess that's true," Nami agreed.

"And if we don't?" Zoro pointed out.

"Luffy's going to be the next pirate king right? Well once he achieves that do you honestly think anyone's going to stand in his way? At the very least we should keep him with us until we know more about which fruit were dealing with," Sanji finished.

"The government publishes an encyclopaedia on devil fruits and it gets updated every year," Usopp pointed out "most book stores stock them,"

"I'll buy one the first chance I get. Hopefully it will help us figure out which fruit we're dealing with,"

"We can still look for someone to take him in along the way," Luffy supposed.

Luffy went to tell Connor what the crew had decided. He didn't want a slave but it looked like there was no choice, Connor was stuck with them. So Luffy did the only thing he could to make the boy and the rest of his crew more comfortable about the situation.

"Join my crew," Luffy said.

"But I'm supposed to…" Connor started to replay.

"I DON'T CARE," Luffy yelled back.

Connor flinched at Luffys raised voice and stared at him in fear.

"Take all the time you need to think about it, I already consider you my Nakama. If you do join it will be as an equal not as a slave and no one will hurt you again. However if you want to leave we'll find you a safe place and a nice family to live with," Luffy explained.

Luffy didn't wait for an answer; he left to bother Nami about their next destination 'I swear to find a way to remove that brand. Whatever he decides I'll protect him,' he thought.

The End...For Now

* * *

 _ **And that it for this year, I am so glad i got it done before Christmas . Thank you to everyone who has read reviewed and supported this story i could not have done it with out you guys.**_

 _ **I've had a couple of complaints that Connors back story took to long, but Oda always puts them towards the end of an arc or in a major battle *Cough* Don Flamingo and Law *Cough***_

 _ **I will be back in the new year with the Grand Line arcs, if you want me to do them (though i probably will). If you have any suggestions to make the story better or want to see a particular character/ Assassin let me know and i'll try and work it into the story.**_ __

 _ **So until Next year Merry Christmas and have a Happy New year everyone.**_


	36. The Sequel

**To all those who Read, Followed and Favorited this story.**

 **The squeal to Straw hats Creed is up (Yay!) It is Called Straw Hats Creed - Grand Line.**

 **Also a tie in story will be posted later this year, it will manly feature the Assassins and how they fit into the One Piece universe. If you have any suggestions or wish to see any particular Assassin please do not hesitate to let me know and i will try to work it into the story.**

 **Here's a brief list of what to expect in Straw Hats Creed - Grand Line.**

 **\- More Assassins  
\- All of the winners from last years fan made devil fruit competition  
\- Another fan competition  
\- By popular request: Sanji and Ezio having a flirt off (who can woo the most girls)  
\- Captain Edward Kennway will get to meet his future grandson in the Rainbow mist arc(Filler)**

 **I hope you will continue to read and look forward to your reviews.**


End file.
